Hurricane Drunk
by Violet O'Hara
Summary: Rompe traseros primero, luego aprende los nombres. Bella Swan debía dejar la vida que se había esforzado por tener. Cuando debes elegir entre el amor y el deber ¿regresarías al lugar del que has huido? Ella era movimiento. Él estaba obligado a quedarse. Eran una mezcla destinada a explotar, Isabella, sus demonios y Edward.
1. En las garras del huracán

**La historia pertenece a S. Mayer.**

**Esto solo algo que retumba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, es hora de que salga antes de que mi cerebro explote.**

* * *

_**HURRICANE DRUNK**_

_I'm in the grip of the hurricane_

_I'm going drink myself to death. I Know it's gonna hurt_

_But I I'd like to think things can't get any worse._

_I don't want shelter, I belong to the hurricane_

_-Florence & the machine_

* * *

**EN LAS GARRAS DEL HURACÁN**

La muerte no era un visitante nuevo en su vida.

Siempre que llegaba a ella las cosas cambiaban, las personas lo hacían. Nunca vio morir a sus padres, pero durante toda su vida lidio con la perdida.

Isabella Swan era una mujer que había perdido todo cuanto tenía a lo largo de los años.

Algunas despedidas fueron por su causa, en realidad, fue ella quien las provoco. Otras fueron azar en el destino, de una peculiar manera se las arreglaba para apostar siempre contra él. Finalmente, hubo muertes que venían a ella cuando menos las quería, vinieron a ella para dejarla en las sombras y regresarla al huracán.

Criada en la mitad de Chester Square, quizá uno de las avenidas más ricas en el mundo, era el lugar de donde provenía su más grande felicidad y la más horrible de sus tristezas.

Cuando tuvo 10 años, fue el lugar de encuentro con su familia. Una enorme casa donde jugar con el travieso Emmett. Gastando bromas, corriendo y volviendo loca a su abuela. El lugar donde Tanya llegó perdida y asustada. Chester Square, en Belgravia, era el lugar donde jugar.

A los 20 años, paso a ser el lugar que le recordaba la muerte de sus padres, era el sitio donde estaba destinada a vivir recordando constantemente su pasado.

Se formó en el King's College London School of Medicine.

Lo había hecho durante esa temporada en particular. Fue su campo de batalla, el lugar donde dejó la última gota de la persona que era. El King's le dio armas contra ella; le dio a su mejor amigo, Jasper; pero sobre todo le dejo convertir su alma maltrecha, fue un impulso de renacimiento.

Trabajar en el King's le hizo conocerlo a él.

**Cuando la luz se apaga.**

Un molesto sonido retumbaba en sus oídos. El incansable despertador seguiría haciendo ruido hasta que Bella se dignara a apagarlo, sabía que a él le molestaba ese sonido, por eso mismo lo programaba todas las noches.

Isabella abrió los ojos. 5:45 de la mañana, debía levantarse e ir al trabajo. Empezó a desperezarse en su propia cama cuando escucho un fuerte _plap_, de la puerta del departamento. Se había ido. Tocó el otro lado de la cama: vacío y frio. _Bueno al parecer si fue al sillón_ pensó recordando la discusión de la noche pasada.

Aun somnolienta y con la vista borrosa se dirigió al baño. Al conocer de memoria su hogar, podría andar con los ojos cerrados como lo hacía ahora y aun así encontrar lo que ella quisiera, le costó varios golpes en el dedo pequeño del pie, algunos objetos quebrados y la risa cantarina de Aaron al encontrarla en el piso, pero lo logró: memorizo cada parte del apartamento en el 51 de Balham Hill.

Era un pequeño apartamento con tan solo una habitación, la estancia y la cocina. Totalmente diferente del lugar donde solía vivir. Era el lugar de Aaron, un lugar nuevo, un capitulo nuevo.

Amaba vivir en Londres. Era una ciudad llena de una gama de fragancias. Llena de oportunidades que se antojaban esperanzadoras.

El agua cayó sobre sus hombros; el líquido caliente le tranquilizo mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Sabía que no conseguiría nada más que frustrarse al meditar sobre la causa de la discusión con Aarón, era un cabezota.

_¡Vaya! Esta vez sí que sea cabreado. Y todo por… por… demonios ni siquiera recuerdo porque empezó el drama_

Pronto salió de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla purpura y seco su cabello para poder recogerlo con alguna pinza que encontró. Se recargo sobre la pared entretanto observaba la fila de ropa, eligió unos vaqueros negros y una blusa lila, también tomo un sujetador y unas bragas limpias, todo lo aventó a la cama y siguió caminando, encendió el televisor y dejo el mismo canal que estaba, ni siquiera lo vería, solo quería ruido.

6:05 am. De nuevo se le había hecho tarde. Tomo la botella casi vacía del perfume que solía utilizar su madre y se colocó unas gotas detrás de los lóbulos de las orejas; soltó un suspiro al tiempo que la fragancia inundaba sus fosas nasales y sentía ese familiar olor que le recordaba tanto a su madre, su cariño, el calor de sentirse en casa. El aroma que le envolvía en un escudo impenetrable.

6:10, la segunda alarma sonó, aquella que instalo desde la vez que siguió durmiendo hasta que se fijó en la hora (las diez de la mañana, tres horas después de su horario de entrada).

Maquillaje sobre aquella piel porcelana que tenía (herencia de su abuela), y el característico color coral a sus labios. Después aliso las arrugas de su cama, y apago la televisión.

En la mesa tomo su bolso, su bata y un cepillo, ya tendría tiempo de improvisar un peinado. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café pero este ya estaba listo _Hase_. Busco su termo rojo en la alacena y al bajar la vista a la cafetera encontró una nota con la letra desordenada que conocía tan bien:

_"Disfrútalo. Nos vemos por la noche. Aarón"_

Sonrió y guardo la nota en el cajón que se encontraba a su alcance. Cogió la cafetera y vertió su contenido en el termo, lo cerro, doblo su bata y la acomodo dentro de la bolsa, le siguieron sus llaves y la cartera con sus identificaciones. Cerró el enorme bolso y lo colgó sobre su hombro derecho, tomó el termo con el mismo brazo y salió del departamento.

Seguir la misma ruta hacia el subterráneo y viajar en él era su manera de recordarse entrar al mundo. Las personas caminaban como pequeñas hormigas, ella era una de esas.

Camino directo al pequeño puesto de periódicos a la entrada de la estación de Clapham South. The Daily Telegraph le sonrió desde su estante. Bella solía comprar los periódicos para enterarse de su familia sin tener que hablar con ellos. Rara vez escribían una nota que le dijera algo importante, esas eran las veces en que solía llamarlos o incluso se permitía visitar la casa en Eaton Square. La residencia Swan, la casa de sus abuelos.

-¡Bella! Aquí tengo tu periódico- Bill, el dueño del puesto, señalo hacia arriba de donde varios periódicos posaban tomo uno y se lo entregó.

-Grandioso- sonrió de forma explendida mientras lo tomaba y pagaba extendiendo un par de libras.

-No hay cambio, lléveselo y después me lo pasa- aseguro muy confiado de que Isabella saldaría su deuda.

Bella le agradeció el gesto y siguió caminando. El periódico en la mano izquierda, su café en la derecha y el bolso sobre el hombro. Saco su tarjeta Oyster para deslizarla por el escáner y siguió con sus pasos rápidos hasta alcanzar la escalera y a los andenes.

6:25 am. El subterráneo llego a la misma hora que ayer, y en el mismo lugar. Tomo su lugar junto a la ventanilla. Era la mitad de noviembre en Londres y el frío característico de la ciudad era la excusa perfecta para calentarse con el café. Adicta o no, como solía llamarla Alí, abrió el preciado termo y tomo un sorbo. Soltó un suspiro alto y gutural. El café había sido preparado tal como le gustaba: casi sin azúcar y caliente, muy caliente.

**EE UU es acusado de…**

No política no, no tenía ánimos de eso así que siguió con la siguiente sección

**"Hollywood rompe su compromiso con el empresario, la cantante..."**

Chismes mediáticos. Tal vez más tarde.

La siguiente sección le dejo estupefacta en su lugar, de hecho si no hubiese estado sentada hubiera temido caerse:

**"El corporativo Swan &Cullen Inc. presenta nueva imagen y nuevo director..."**

_Mierda… está aquí._

Una oración era capaz de derrumbar su día. Una oración siempre capaz de enemistar a la más fuerte relación. Algunas palabras eran capaces de accionar una guerra. A través de los años la humanidad había aprendido el poder de las palabras, su consecuencia y los beneficios que se podían tener de ella, el encabezado de ese periódico fue le recordatorio de nunca poder escapar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en volverse a ver sumida dentro de ese mundo, el poder y las personas que traía su familia de generaciones atrás. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría, cuanto lograría resistir para no correr a él.

Esa oración era una promesa de volver.

**"...director en la sede principal. La empresa antes dirigida por Alexander Swan ha nombrado a Edward Cullen como nuevo director general de la compañía, cargo que se incorpora tras cuatro años en la sede internacional de París, donde su último puesto fue el de Director corporativo de construcción.**

**Licenciado de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país..."**

¡Claro que sabía eso! No por nada habían pasado muchas tardes discutiendo sobre qué universidad era la mejor, así que mejor se saltó esa parte. Bella era partidaria de Cambridge. Edward era de Oxford.

**"… con varios master, y un doctorado en su currículo; la compañía no duda que el joven de tan solo 29 años es la mejor opción para la transnacional.**

**Esperando que la compañía anuncie el día de la tan acostumbrada ceremonia de jubilación y nuevo cargo, este joven ya ha tomado las riendas de uno de los más importantes corporativos de la nación."**

Terminar de leer el artículo no había sido suficiente. Decidió volver a leerlo por si acaso hubiese omitido algún detalle. Sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero su subconsciente deseaba asegurar la poca información que lograba poner de los nervios a una mujer hecha de hielo.

Después del artículo se encontraba una foto de un joven alto y fibroso, con el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, los ojos verdes y grandes que eran como dos bofetadas, tenía los labios gruesos y facciones angulares, con su piel de un ligero bronceado. Aún después de siete años sin verlo… bella podría describir y enlistar cada una de las características de Edward Cullen. Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo. Posaba junto a un viejo con la cabeza rapada, alto y delgado a pesar de que pronto cumpliría los 82 años.

Eran hombres de hierro, con sus trajes hechos a medida y un ego que haría verse humilde hasta a el mismo rey.

-Abuelo, a ti te gusta causar revuelo- suspiro con un tono de reproche en su voz mientras acariciaba la fotografía como si transmitiera la sensación a través del papel.

Allí estaban retratados dos de los hombres que siempre tenían un papel en su vida, uno como el hombre que la cuido, protegió y ayudo después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, y el otro como el fiel amigo de la infancia y amor de juventud.

_-Próxima estación: Denmark Hill" -_El anuncio de la electrónica voz del subterraneo o tube, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápido acomodo sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta lista para bajar y enfrentar el mundo.

Tres semanas después.

-odio que hagas esto. Simplemente no puedo preocuparme por ti- dijo ella mientas observaba a la pared, cada vez era más difícil verle a la cara y no desviar la mirada.

-Yo no… -empezó él.

-¡No!- zanjó ella- Déjame terminar.

Aaron la observaba directo como una navaja afilada. Miraba su rostro tranquilo, como si estuvieran hablando del resultado del partido de rugby de la semana. O como si le preguntara que había para la cena.

-Lo sé, no creas que…

-Ya no puedo Aarón- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando aún más la mirada. Oservando los abundantes puntos del suelo de su apartamento esperaba correr lejos del apartamento.

El Agente Hase notaba la molestia de ella, porque si existía algo que ella se había esforzado por lograr era que se diera cuanta de cuan enojada estaba, sin embargo los sentimientos de la chica fueron olímpicamente desdeñados por él.

-Sabes, antes éramos tu y yo contra el mundo- suspiro ella como si recordara muy viejos tiempos.

-Bells, sé que estos meses han sido difíciles, quiero que… No, debes entender que las cosas no son lo mismo.

-¿No es lo mismo? ¡Que no es lo mismo!- En dos segundos habían cambiado de la melancolía a la ira.

-Eres imposible –terminó por decir antes intentar salir de la habitación. –No quiero que me llames cada dos minutos. Tengo un trabajo Isabella

-Ya lo sé, y por eso lo hago

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza haciendo que él quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad, crees que es fácil entrar a una sala de choqué pensando en ti, pensando en lo que haces. –Dijo ella pensando que sus razones eran lo más lógico que había escuchado alguna vez en su vida y cuidando los calificativos hacia el dichoso trabajo.

Llevaban veinte minutos sobre ella, siempre un reclamo más, una justificación sobre otra, un motivo encima del anterior, y continuamente saltando de un tema a otro. Que si la cena estaba insípida, o si él había llegado más tarde de lo usual, o bien ella hablaba continuamente de su vida en el hospital y a él no le agradaba saber de ello.

-Yo soy el responsable.

-¡¿y yo qué?! ¿Crees que pase por la universidad de balde?

Las discusiones habían comenzado desde hacía un par de meses atrás, después de que el Agente Especial Aaron Hase consiguiera un puesto como guardaespaldas de un joven empresario apenas unos años mayor que él.

Bella había conocido a Aaron en una sala de urgencias cuando tenía 23. Desde el inicio sabía que ese hombre era de los que les gustaba vivir con saltos de adrenalina.

Había aceptado salir con él cuando la descubrió en un bar en los bajos mundos de Soho. Quizá por controlar lo que veía de ella, tal vez por la curiosidad de saberse deseada. Al final había resultado un gran amigo, y después de un par de años una pareja muy atenta.

Lo que más le agradaba de todo lo que tenían es que después de muchos años de vivir junto a su familia, por fin a los 25 años se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento en el 2 de Clapham South.

-No seguiré con esto, nunca hay un fin contigo. Vete a la cama Bells, mañana debemos volver al trabajo- dijo con la sutil orden impresa en sus palabras y señalando la cama que compartían con su mano.

Aún enojado Aaron era un hombre tierno. Nunca le llamaría Swan, o Isabella para llamar su atención. No le gritaría, en realidad, era Bella la que solía gritar para discutir. Aaron tenía la sutil manera de hacerla callar con un par de palabras.

-Vete a la cama Bella- lo remedo ella- come bien Bella, descansa Bella- siguió mientras Hase rodaba los ojos.

-Haz acabado chiquilla mimada- preguntó haciendo una pausa para ver si contestaba algo más –Iré al sofá

Por lo general a él le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas de vez en cuando, le resultaba divertido como fruncía el ceño y el como sus mejillas se encendían de indignación; ahora las discusiones eran aburridas e incluso tontas, cada vez se cansaba más de ellas y de los reclamos ilógicos, de ambas partes había que admitir. Esa noche ella paso el tiempo pensando en los dos, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?, ¿En que cambiaron? Eran preguntas que rondaban su mente. Hace unos meses atrás eran una pareja de enamorados, eran felices, compartían todo. Era el inicio de una relación que Bella esperaba fuera definitiva.

Secretamente había deseado olvidarse de su pasado. Olvidarlo a él. Y de una forma casi compulsiva entregar toda su energía a hacer perdurar esa llama titilante que era su relación con Aaron. No era como la leña en una chimenea a la mitad del invierno, era más como una pequeña vela de cumpleaños que espera la oportunidad de incendiarse.

Aunque tenían cerca de cuatro años conociéndose, tres de amigos y algunos meses como pareja. Desde el primer momento habían conectado y se habían vuelto un capricho, el uno con el otro. A Aaron le tocó conocer a la Bella caprichosa, la Bella Swan entregada y determinada en su carrera. La Bella de hielo que de manera psicópata y compulsiva se hizo olvidar. Fue el agente Hase el que juntó los pedazos de Bella Swan y los fundió en un ser equilibrado y determinado.

¿Cómo se hubiesen conocido si Aaron no hubiese recibido un disparo? Su destino era caprichoso, y después de un tiempo juntos, volvía con algo simple. Regresaba como una llamada, una persona o una noticia; capaz de hacer temblar los cimientos en la vida de Bella, y con ello deshacer la cordura que se había esforzado por forjar.

Eran tan distintos como agua y aceite, él era dulce y encantador. Sus ojos eran verdes tan profundos como como un bosque, eran el tipo de ojos que le transmitía calma y seguridad. Dos de las cosas que más apreció y busco en él. Ella era ordenada hasta la medula, todo debía ser perfecto y lineal, el no podía ni ordenar sus calcetines mientras que ella tenía un sistema para la cocina. Ella era perezosa y el hiperactivo.

_-A los dos nos gusta el mismo libro, y el mismo color_ -comenzó a pensar y regañarse _–__Bella en eso no se basa una relación. __¿El chocolate tal vez? No, ni siquiera eso. A él le gusta amargo y a mí el blanco_

Eran diferentes sí, pero no era acaso esa dualidad lo que les hacía ser ellos y a la vez uno. Eran su diferencias las que los hacía unirse y congeniar de un modo dinámico y casi premeditado.

Así se dejó llevar por el cansancio que se le acumulaba desde varios días atrás. Había permanecido todo el día pegada al celular esperado su llamada, había estado también preocupada por su seguridad, el ser guardaespaldas no era el trabajo más seguro del mundo pero era lo que él hacía, después de todo había trabajado y aprendido de los mejores según sus propias palabras.

Cuando Bella había intentado hacer que cambiara su empleo él la distraía de su objetivo de una manera de la cual no encontraba manera de quejarse, sexo con él era una gran manera de escabullir. Ahora las discusiones y un Aaron de campamento en el pequeño living del flat, no era algo que a ella le gustara en sobremanera.

* * *

**_V. O'H_**

**Estoy en las garras del huracán, beberé hasta morir. Sé que va a doler. ****Pero me gustaría pensar que las cosas no pueden ir peor. ****No quiero refugio, pertenezco al huracán.**


	2. Da el control del corazón

_Little by little the night turns around_

_Counting the leaves which tremble at dawn_

_Watching the watcher_

_Breaking the darkness_

_Knowledge of love is knowledge of shadow_

_Love is the shadow that ripens the wine_

_Will he remember the lesson of giving?_

_**Set the controls for the heart of the sun – Pink Floyd**_

* * *

**SET CONTROL OF THE HEART **

Días como ese le recordaban su tiempo en la residencia. Le gustaba el correr de un lugar al otro. El King's era enorme y sin duda recorrerlo era una tarea titánica. Recordar el frenetismo de las urgencias le sacaba una sonrisa sincera. Pero sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba era la entereza de los niños en el área de pediatría.

La sala Christine Brown era, por mucho, su lugar favorito. Era el lugar donde los niños que llegaban de urgencia eran admitidos. El pequeño parque de juegos personal para Jasper, y el lugar donde Isabella encontraba paz y convicción.

Había sido nombrada en honor a una jefe de enfermeras de los años 70's. Bella conoció a la mujer solo por la leyenda que dejo a su paso. Adaptar el manejo de las enfermeras y junto a ellas el hospital entero, cuando se creó el National Health System, fue impresionante. Christine Brown era y seguía siendo un pilar que levantaba los colosales muros de una institución.

Isabella le observaba desde su placa conmemorativa. Desde su silencio y su meta final. Trascender más allá de su familia, más allá de ella como persona. Dentro de su mente de niña aún tenía esa pequeña espina, el deseo escondido de ser un mito.

Había pasado el día en el quirófano junto a Jaz. Había sido un día completo, lleno de risa y diversión. Nadie murió, ninguno se agravó, y nadie llegó gritando por ella. Si, sin duda había sido un día muy provechoso.

Había sido tan largo y había pasado tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya pasaba la hora de salida. Jasper había insistido en pasar a dejarla a casa, ella insistió en pasar a hacer la compra de la semana.

Como toda persona "organizada" llevaba en su agenda diferentes listas: pendientes, compras, pagos, cumpleaños, incluso había una que rezaba citas, y no era para dirigirse a las reuniones o encuentros que mantenía con sus pacientes

Isabella podría considerarse un poco maniática al tener todas esas listas que al final del día olvidaba de revisar. Pero justo ese día en que ocupaba la de las compras semanales, esta no apareció por ningún lado, así que su tarea se complico más de lo habitual.

Lo que había comenzado como un grandioso día, se había convertido en el más largo de todo el mes. Compró un par de cosas, que apenas si recordaba. Volvió a casa en el último tren, y cuando llegó la encontró tan vaciá como el sarcófago de un faraón egipcio.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, sorteando la vieja mesa, regalo de los padres de su novio. Marchaba incluso con algo de ritmo.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

Se preguntaba constantemente y fruncía los labios también. Llevaba ya viarias llamadas a su teléfono, y lo único que pasaba era el repiqueo del tono de espera para después pasar al buzón de voz. Había incluso más mensajes de texto que de voz abarrotando el teléfono, y de eso estaba segura.

Una hora más tarde, media bolsa de galletas, y mucha, mucha paciencia (una habilidad que adquirió al paso de los años) un mensaje llego a su móvil:

"_**Llego tarde. Duerme"**_

Seco, directo e incluso frio era el mensaje de Hase.

Bella empezaba a cansarse de pelear. Por primera vez en todos los años de conocerse tomaría su concejo. Dormir, dejarlo atrás, evadirlo y fugarse a su cama.

Salvar vidas de pequeños humanitos era una tarea que adoraba. Pero era cansada hasta la muerte. Llegar a casa sin los acogedores y cálidos labios de Aaron no era el plan de esa noche. Si, en conjunto, las sabanas de algodón serían lo único que la abrazaría por la noche. Lo mejor era encontrarlas cuanto antes.

Aaron abrió la puerta del departamento con el mayor sigilo posible, parecía un adolescente escurriéndose sin permiso. Su caminar era preciso, directo a la habitación. Esperaba verla sobre la cama, viendo el televisor mientras estaba perdida en el fondo de su cerebro. La había encontrado de esa manera en infinidad de veces. Había dejado de preguntarse que se encontraba escondido en sus ojos cuando se volvían de hierro.

Se quitó su uniforme, un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra también. Su arma, su placa y su armadura. Su cara sin sentimientos y su mente de sabueso viejo. Incluso después de que ella llegará a su pequeño apartamento a invadir con sus cosas de niña, el no dejaría de andar en calzoncillos por todo el lugar.

Isabella estaba enrollada en una orilla de la cama, una vieja camiseta la cubría desde uno de sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Esbozó una sonrisa perezosa. Sabía que ella tenía mejores cosas que esas viejas camisetas de su padre, aún así las seguía usando como una especie de amuleto contra las pesadillas.

Como agente de la Asociación de Inteligencia Militar 5, más conocido como MI5. Le habían entrenado para conocer a las personas. Adelantarse a sus actos, leerlas antes que ellos mismos. Los ojos fríos de Bella le cerraban la puerta a un mundo entero detrás. Verla adormilada sobre la cama le recordaba que la menuda chica de apenas 1.6 metros, era capaz de frenar todo con solo un dedo.

Hizo a un lado su espesa cabellera castaña y se metió dentro la cama, procurando que la mujer no se sobresaltase con su inclusión, pero su acción quedo en el intento, mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir Bella se despertó con un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué…? Oh, haz llegado- decía con una voz pastosa y más para ella que para él.

-Sí-dijo mientras ella se acomodaba cerca de él –he tenido que ir a otro lugar hoy

-¿A dónde… sí se puede saber?- preguntó con exagerada curiosidad, nada propia de ella.

-he llevado a Victoria y a mi jefe a su casa, hemos salido tarde del trabajo –abrazo su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo y susurrar en su oído –Ese hombre es un adicto al trabajo, creo que tú y él se llevarían maravillosamente.

Isabella entornó los ojos. Trabajar 12 horas no era ser adicto, según su definición, era… pasión laboral que Aaron no comprendida. Cuan equivocada estaba.

-Sí, lo digo en serio Bella. Esta vez ha hecho trabajar al departamento de contabilidad entero.

-Sí, he de imaginarlo –y es que lo hacía, ella había salido muchas veces a deshoras de la sala de emergencia, como para darse cuenta que no era nada agradable ni seguro caminar a tomar el trasporte o un taxi. Un bostezo salió inconsciente de su boca.

-¿Largo día?- preguntó con interés, pocas veces Isabella hablaba bostezando, la verdad es que tenía una facilidad para desvelarse sin pagar la factura al día siguiente.

-he tenido emergencias todo el día, y salí tarde del hospital- dijo buscando el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus besos. –peor ha sido genial. Solo estoy un poquitito cansada.

-Bells, ¿no has ido al súper así, cierto?- cuestiono con sincera preocupación, pues cuando la joven estaba cansada no era consciente de su realidad.

Ella podría jurar que los paquetes de galletas en el súper brincaban una sobre otra para llamar la atención, y que el verde del semáforo era rojo hace dos segundos, y por obviedad los carros le cederían el paso.

-¿Bells… como campanillas?

-No me cambies el tema Isabella. –un poco disimulado fingió su risa. Bells era su nombre clave, Aaron le escuchó hablar con su abuelo y como este la llamaba. Desde entonces él comenzó a imitarlo. Isabella le dio un beso y siguió ignorándolo, eso era un sí para él.

Aaron negó con la cabeza y preparando un pequeño discurso de seguridad en su mente, la observo dar otro bostezo, fue incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Él la dejaría dormir, mañana podrían hablar por horas.

.

Descansar nunca le duraba mucho, quizá por las pesadillas, o quizá por el estrés. Al siguiente día el despertador sonó a la misma hora que el día anterior.

-Es viernes, mañana dormiré más, lo juro –estaba tratando de levantarse pero una pesada mano no le dejo. Cuando se había mudado con él fue el tipo de cosas con las que le costó adaptarse. El cuerpo de Aaron por la mañana sobre ella.

Ser despertada de la nada con la idea de que alguien había entrado furtivamente a su cama era el tipo de circunstancias del que se veía abrumada. Recibir un codazo a la mitad de la noche… o encontrar los calcetines sucios regados en el piso.

-¡Aarón despierta!...te has quedado dormido –le decía preocupada ella y movía su brazo desesperadamente. El agente Hase solo soltó un murmullo y la abrazo con más fuerza por su cintura.

-¡hay! Despierta que son las seis- le decía mientras se removía entre su brazo y la cama.

-Entro tarde E.J: me cubre por la mañana hoy- le dijo él manteniendo la misma postura y con la voz pastosa. Bella osito de peluche quizó safarse de él, por más que había intentado mover a esa roca no había podido siquiera un centímetro.

-Si… pero yo no tengo quién me cubra. –gritó en voz baja. Para ser un recién despertado Aaron tenía mucha fuerza impresa en su abrazó. Bella se dio por vencida quedándose enganchada con él.

–Y es: hoy por la mañana, no por la mañana hoy

Aaron aflojó un poco cuando dejo de moverse. Sin pensarlo se deslizo fuera de la cama, por fin había logrado deshacerse de un brazo, a punto de soltar un brinco, cuando sintió que volvía a tirar de ella para llevarla junto a su costado.

-No te olvidas de algo- le dijo al oído y pegándola contra su pelvis haciéndole notar su excitación.

-Si… de ir al hospital tal vez- dijo ella

-No…algo más- le dijo sobre sus labios

-comida, casa, trabajo… no creo que olvide algo- murmuro sonriendo. Aaron no le contradijo y se dedicó a besar su cuello, la comisura de sus labios y su nariz. Ceder ante Aaron no era lo que había previsto hacer, pero él tenía la habilidad de hacerle olvidar lo que se encontraba pensando.

Sus manos bajaban por el torso de él, y las de Aaron por todas las curvas que se encontraban a su paso. Pronto el oxígeno les hizo falta a ambos y fue que separaron sus labios. Él seguía besando su cuello cuando la colocó debajo de él.

Su voz temblaba por los húmedos besos que seguían. Conocía el camino… disfrutaría el final. Sería bueno despreocuparse un poco, quedarse en la cama. Aaron tomo el borde de su pijama para quitársela.

-Quédate- la voz de Aaron sonaba más ronca de lo habitual. Siempre correcto, eternamente preocupado por ella. No era una persona simple de convencer, pero Bella tenía la última palabra. Y por más que odiara quedarse con una erección por ella… la dejaría ir si eso era lo que quería.

-No puedo

-Me lo debes Bella, y te aseguro que me lo cobrare –Aaron soltó su cintura y dejó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Levemente le mordió dejando una marca de sus dientes. Ella se levantó y antes de irse de la cama dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Existe el agua fría Aaron

.

Isabella llegó al hospital a su hora habitual, tomo un sorbo del café que ella misma había preparado esa mañana, y soltando un suspiro camino hacia su oficina. Tendría que encontrar la forma de escabullirse de Aaron, esa mañana le había dicho sobre ir a casa de sus padres en Kent.

-Doctora Swan murmuro una joven de cabello rubio y chaqueta azul que la hacía parte del equipo de asistentes en la administración del hospital.

-¿Si?- le contesto una sonriente Bella.

-Su consulta la espera, ya la hemos ordenado… oh y hablo una señorita Brandon, mencionó que se comunicara con ella.

Jane era una mujer de apenas 25 años. Los había cumplido hacía un mes. Todos le habían felicitado, Bella le había regalado un bolso. Jane se encargó de brincar de un lado a otro, durante el tiempo que se habían juntado en la cafetería del hospital, como una fiesta propia para celebrar un año más.

Con su cabello rubio y los ojos verdes parecía un ángel, pero también era la mujer que mantenía el orden en una oficina de locos. Dura con sus órdenes, pero más dulce que un pay manzana. Bella la podía comparar con un gatito.

-Alice Brandon –afirmó la pequeña y cantarina Jane corroborando la información de su libreta que cargaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello –No dejo un mensaje ni un teléfono, solo pidió que le regresara la llamada por favor.

-Y Doctora Swan, la jefa de enfermeras le asigno a su pareja en el intercambio de navidad… Lo siento, le han dado a Lee, del laboratorio.

-Gracias Jane, haz pasar al primero por favor

Bella la odiaba, ya no tan secretamente. Siempre le hacía retrasar sus muestras. Isabella se lo recriminaba frente a quién fuese, en más de una ocasión el jefe del piso la amonestó por eso.

Fuera del consultorio se oyó la dulce y melodiosa voz de Jane llamando a su primer paciente del día, unos segundos después entro una niña de coletas negras, piel rosada, con una sonrisa que mostraba la ausencia de los primeros dientes. No dijo nada cuando la vio. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron con los dibujos detrás de ella.

-Hola- le habló Bella – ¿Cómo te llamas bebé?

-Elisa

Su voz era tan ligera, como un susurro debajo de una multitud. Apenas audible, casi tembloroso. Otra de sus cosas favoritas en la vida, ese pequeño murmullo que le hacía sonreír de manera estúpida. Los niños.

-Bueno Elisa, siéntate- le sonrió tratando de darle más confianza a la pequeña, luego se dirigió a la madre – Señora. Por favor- señalando las dos sillas frente al escritorio.

Su día pasaba con lentitud, a ella le gustaba la consulta, y definitivamente le gustaba su oficina-consultorio. No era blanco e impersonal como la mayoría de los consultorios de sus colegas. Bella se habían encargado de que tuviera algunos detalles que le proporcionara color; además de instalar una cafetera y toda una pared llena de dibujos. Detrás de ella había un pequeño librero, y al lado de la mesa de exploración un montón de juguetes que a los niños les gustaba tomar prestados. Muchos habían sido de Ethan, su pequeño hermano, otros los habían dejado sus mismos pacientes.

Ya casi al final de su jornada una voz le interrumpió y junto a ella, la cabeza de su alemán favorito se asomó por la puerta.

-Swan…- dijo como pidiendo permiso para seguir

Jasper era un hombre que apenas alcanzaría los 30 años el siguiente enero. Rubio y alto, con los ojos más azules que hubiese visto nunca. Ver a Jasper siempre le llenaba de una especie de paz. Tenía la cualidad de hacer que las personas se relajaran a su alrededor.

Tenía una sonrisa abierta que te hacía seguirlo, aun cuando no le comprendieras el chiste. Tenía las palabras correctas para hacerte seguir hablando. Incluso, una pequeña fama de manipulador para obtener beneficios. La mitad del personal femenino le diría sí a lo que fuera, la otra mitad, se dejaría engatusar con sus artimañas, también terminaría por decir sí

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estarías con Lex. –su voz sonó con un ligero reproche.

-Terminé la ronda. Hoy es un día tranquilo allá abajo- la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba como la de un gato rizón, haciéndole ver la fechoría que efectuaba: se había escapado de hacer más trabajo.

-Jasper Hale… que voy a hacer contigo- suspiró falsamente indignada. Sabiendo que su travesura les costaría un par de favores con todo el equipo de enfermeras del hala de pediatría. La parte mala de ser amigo de Jasper era esa. Cubrir sus crímenes en conjunto, aun cuando no habías participado ni en su planeación.

-Me iré pronto –le soltó cuando Bella firmaba sus expedientes.

-¡Qué!

-Demonios mujer… grita más fuerte que en la antártica no te escucharon. –Jaz hizo una pausa y antes de continuar le guiño un ojo, sentado frente a ella cruzó perezosamente sus largas piernas –Me voy de vacaciones nena. El negocio, la familia, tu entiendes.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –le dijo ella un tanto preocupada.

-¡¿tan ansiosa estás de deshacerte de mí!?…-lanzo la pregunta al aire y disimulando una funesta tragedia.

-Claro que no, es simple curiosidad- le sonrió ampliamente

La familia de Jaz… bueno eran especiales todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su madre era la mujer más dulce y maternal de la vida, Bella la quería de una manera especial, Esme Platt se convirtió a fuerza de cariño en su madre postiza, en la mujer a la que podría acudir para cualquier cosa, un café, un concejo, su cariño. Su padre; había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hacía unos dos años, cuando Jaz la invitó a cenar, un muro negro, casi no habló en toda la noche, la parte buena eran sus demonios. Jasper aseguraba que entre los de Alois, su padre, y ella, juntarían al ejército de satán.

Jasper también tenía una gemela. Rosalie. Al principio una mujer difícil y grosera. La primera vez que la conoció apenas si la había visto de pies a cabeza, le había dicho hola, y se marchó a la cocina del restaurante de Esme. Ahora, y tras mucha fuerza de voluntad de Jasper, las malas caras de Rose y las evasivas de Bella, eran medianamente amigas. No se llamaban cada que ella estaba en Londres, pero al menos eran capaces de sostener una conversación cada que estaban en una misma habitación, incluso soportar una salida en conjunto.

-Me gusta Alemania, tal vez los alemanes me parezcan guapos estos días.

-¿Sí?...bueno tal vez te lleve un día. Pero nada de alemanes para ti.

-Que bien, aumentas mis esperanzas- ironizo. – ¿para qué querría ir sino para conocer un buen alemán con el cual casarme?

-Que graciosa Bella, aunque encontraras un hombre dispuesto a ello, tú y el matrimonio tienen alergia.

Riéndose junto a él, dejó que la cortina de cabellos le cayera por sus hombros. Bella deslizaba perezosamente los archivos. Firmaba en algunos, y en otros arremetía el sello con tanta fuerza que en varias ocasiones casi destroza el papel.

-Yo solo venia por café- dijo señalando el artefacto rojo sobre una mesilla.

-y las cosas mejoran ¿Por qué no?- le dijo con humor sarcástico. –no puedo creer que solo me uses Jasper Hale.

-Y… ¿Dónde has dejado a tu caballero sin caballo?

-No le digas así. Además sé que le caes bien Jaz. –sabía bien que ellos disfrutaban sus pequeñas convivencias. La vez que Jasper los arrastró a un concierto en la Arena O2, Aaron había sido su chofer toda la noche. O cuando él los llevó a manejar los coches de la pista de carreras, Bella sabía perfectamente de Aaron los había dejado ganar en el Maserati que conducía Jasper. Era imposible que apenas con apenas 100 km/hra le hubiesen ganado.

-Aunque te he de decir, ya casi ni lo veo, parece más el compañero de habitación que mi novio

-Bah, ya se le pasará

-Jaz, una relación entre dos pingüinos es más caliente que la nuestra –Bella cerró sus folder antes de agregar –¿Te dije lo de su nuevo empleo?- le preguntó

-si… mencionaste algo

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo, le quito el vaso de sus manos y bebió de él, Jasper solo sonrió y se levantó a servirse otro vaso con café.

-Jaz…¿Por qué no acepta a la compañía?

-Te refieres a la compañía o a la compañía –alzo sus espesas cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Que sugieres?

-Para ser una mujer tan brillante a veces eres demasiado lenta –tomo otro sorbo antes de seguir, ya que la pobre chica aun no comprendía el comentario –Sugiero lo obvio Bella…empezando por que ningún hombre como él va a aceptar subordinarse a una familia como la tuya

-no es –Jasper la interrumpió con un bufido en voz baja

-Swan…ni siquiera sabe tu verdadero yo…si fuera tú ya lo había dicho desde hace tiempo. ¿No crees que resulte extraño que le asegures un trabajo en una empresa, por un "conocido tuyo"?

-No sé cómo hacerlo, no es como si llegara y dijera: amor ¿qué crees?, yo no soy yo. Te amo pero tengo deberes con mi familia –y esta vez lo dijo con toda el ingenio que se le ocurrió. Claramente no era mucho.

-Es tu decisión Bella…–calló un momento –aunque si resulta que conoce a tu familia, o tu otra identidad… eso sí sería tener muy mala suerte.

Ella guardo silencio y decidió no seguir con la plática para poder sopesar sus opciones. Se dedicó a sorber el líquido entre sus manos y a seguir patrones en la pared, Jasper pronto salió de su oficina sin que se percatara.

-¿Sí Jane?- le dijo después de sobresaltarse por la incursión y pegar un ligero brinco. Una melena rubia se coló por la puerta blanca sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Tiene una llamada ¿quiere recibirla aquí?

-¿Quién es?-dijo con sincera curiosidad. Su celular debió de sonar sin que se percatara de ello.

-Bueno es un hombre –Bella rodó los ojos por el gran pedazo de información que tenía. Un hombre… _oh woow como si no hubiera miles de ellos en este mundo_. –Prácticamente ordeno hablar con usted.

-Dijo su nombre- le inquirió

-Es el Sr. Alexander Swan ¿puede creerlo? –su voz sonaba emocionada y escéptica, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Isabella. En el Reino Unido solo había un Alexander Swan lo suficientemente conocido como para indagar en su pasado.

-Si… lo voy a transferir a su línea- le comunico, estaba ya cansada de discutir con el señor de la línea y prefería pasarlo al teléfono de la doctora Swan. Así que en cuanto hubo comunicado su decisión salió lo más rápido que pudo y tecleo unos dígitos en el conmutador.

Un par de timbrazos sacaron de su asombro a la joven y levanto el auricular con cierto miedo. Él no la llamaba a ese lugar, Bella había pedido expresamente eso, no ser molestada.

-¿Ho…Hola?- preguntó al aparato negro que sostenía contra su oreja.

-Isabella…- la voz del otro lado sonaba grave y ronca, además de estar subida de volumen y sonar un poco enojada.

-¡¿Abuelo?!

-No niña… seguramente soy Peter Pan- su ingeniosa respuesta irónica avisó de su ligero enojo y posible reprimenda.

-¿Campanilla está contigo?- le susurro como cuando era niña. Ser dulce y complaciente era más sencillo a discutir con él. Necio e insensato.

-No, Campanilla ahora está del otro lado- le contesto refiriéndose a ella misma. –no me cambies el tema de la conversación…puedes hacerme el favor de explicar qué es eso de no puedo hablar contigo cuando lo demando.

-Abuelo, no puedes demandar hablar con todos. Si lo hubieses pedido de mejor modo…

-Ningún mejor modo. Deberías tener el móvil contigo, de esa manera me hubieses evitado todo esto. –El abuelo solía hacer eso, sentencias y órdenes.

Alexander Swan y su compañía S&C Inc. Eran uno de los principales benefactores del hospital. Gracias a su ayuda constante, era que ahora contaban con mejores y más amplias instalaciones, además de un moderno equipo que les permitía hacer estudios de imagen directo en cualquier parte del hospital.

-Está bien abuelo- se rindió, tal vez no era tan buena idea discutir con el por el auricular.

-Te quiero aquí hoy- ordenó su voz de "hombre de negocios".

-No puedo –contestó inmediatamente, casi autómata –Yo… no abuelo

Él nunca aceptaría un no pero al menos debía intentarlo. Venía retrasando sus visitas desde la noticia en el periódico. Cada que su celular sonaba con una nueva invitación de su familia, se sentía caminar por el filo de una navaja, el mínimo error y sería el fin de todo.

-Sin escusas campanilla. He dicho hoy… quiero que cenes con nosotros y un invitado.

-Abuelo…yo no creo poder, además no soporto tus cenas de negocios… me aburren

_¿Un invitado? ¿Qué invitado? Dime quién_

-Si bueno a mí también tus mocosos- le dijo mordaz. Aún después de años seguían teniendo esa discusión. El señor Swan nunca les perdonaría, a Bella, Emmett y Tanya, que ninguno hubiese optado por los negocios, su esperanza ahora radicaba en el pequeño Ethan.

-Son niños abuelo.- suspiró y guardo silencio para ver si su abuelo mencionaba algo más, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas sobre el escritorio y su labio seguía apresado en sus dientes, ya que él no menciono nada, decidió seguir ella, era en definitiva un ancianito duro de disuadir.

-¿qué tal el viernes, eso te parecería bien?

Aaron pasaría el fin de semana en casa de sus padres, así que podría ir sin tener que dar explicaciones. Esta vez ella dudaba soportar un fin completo con su madre. A la chica le gustaban sus padres, sobre todo el Sr. Hase, era un viejecillo muy simpático y encantador, sin duda Aaron había sacado su carácter de él; la Sra. Hase… bueno era la mamá de Aaron… sin duda una de las mujeres más dominantes que había visto alguna vez.

-¿Vierns…?- dijo por fin la voz del otro lado de la línea, en un tono conciliador

-Si viernes, todo el fin si quieres. –prometió segura de haber sido manipulada por un anciano.

-_Esto no puede ser… estamos perdiendo el toque Bella –_le hablaba la otra mitad de su cerebro maliciosamente.

-Muy bien campanilla, pero no faltes mañana si no quieres que te vaya a traer a ese hospital tuyo. Lo hare, créemelo.

La amenaza de un Swan no debía ser tomada a juego, pero aun sin ella iría, se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con su familia desde hacía tiempo, pero su miedo a encontrarlo a él la dejaba clavada sobre sus pies.

-Lo hare, créemelo. –Los dos rompieron a carcajadas. Claro que lo haría. –Adiós pequeña Swan- se despidió con su tono más dulce antes de colgar.

.

.

La torre de Swan & Cullen international era un edificio enorme y lleno de espejos. 34 pisos de poder e imperialismo.

Alexander Swan logró hacer crecer a la empresa de sus abuelos con una pequeña alianza con los Cullen. Una familia que llegó a Londres cerca de la mitad del siglo pasado. Irlandeses y con una enorme pasión por hacer arder al mundo, que solo encontraba igual en ese hombre.

Sus acciones cotizaban en las mejores bolsas de valores, con puntos que se antojarían soñadores para la competencia. El señor Swan, era el rey de los mercenarios. Aplastó, degolló, sedujo y manipuló a todos aquellos que atentaran contra el imperio que era su consorcio.

Sus tácticas crueles y con una enorme falta a la moral habían dejado en la calle a más de una familia. De manera casi mágica supo en que invertir y en qué momento hacerlo.

Cuando dedujo el potencial resultado de una guerra de guerrillas en un remoto país, él iba a ser de los primeros en sacar provecho. Había sido, desde años atrás, un enorme fan de hacer vender el patrimonio de mucho por un precio risorio.

En el Congo, hizo que August Vanderhoven le vendiera su plantación y sus haciendas. ¿Quién sino un loco, querría quedarse en un país donde sus hijas resultaban ultrajadas de una manera vil? ¿Quién sino Alexander Swan había sido el que ordenó el pequeño percance en la hacienda del señor Vanderhoven? Los hombres del lugar habían resultado tan sencillos de convencer, ninguno negó no haber disfrutado la tortura de una niña de apenas 14 años.

Ahora, después de tener acciones en el mundo tecnológico con el enorme auge del siglo XXI, de ser un monopolio energético comprando parte de los depósitos de petróleo, y algunos materiales radioactivos, y una enorme cantidad de oro y otros metales en su bóveda. Era, sin ningún tipo de duda, el hombre con el mayor poder adquisitivo del planeta. Manejar todo eso desde su trono de hierro era su pasión favorita. Su mano fuerte aplastaba todo a su paso, como un enorme monstruo dispuesto a ser el último en la faz de la tierra.

La mitad de los analistas financieros habían agradecido a cualquier fuerza mística el que se haya retirado de su silla en esa torre. La otra mitad estaba casi aterrada del porqué ese hombre con tal poder había dimitido de él. Cosas como esa no sucedían todos los días, y sin duda era un augurio un tanto tétrico.

La otra parte, la que siempre trabajaba bajo cubierta. La clase de asociación que mantenía un ojo sobre cualquier punto en este planeta, era la clase de problemas que ahora tenían metida en la nariz de S&C.

-Necesitas reformar todo el sistema de seguridad de la base de datos. Hasta un niño de 12 años podría obtener información de aquí. –su voz dura y la enorme lista en sus manos le parecían incesesaria. Edward había crecido bajo el cuidado de hombres con un aura mucho más amenazadora.

Tenía cerca de una hora escuchando su lista de que hacer y que no hacer. Era demasiado iluso si creía que él y su estúpido plan de cambiar la estructura de ese lugar iban a resultar tarea fácil.

No tenía ni una semana en esa ciudad y todo estaba vuelto un enorme desastre. Él era un desastre. Una enorme playa en en Fiji era mucho más apetecible que estar metido en una lluviosa y fría Londres, donde todo tenía el recuerdo que tratas de exorcizar de tu vida.

-¿puedes hacerlo? –_porque definitivamente Yo no lo voy a hacer. Ni lo sueñes. _

-Sr. Cullen, creo que usted no entiende por qué fue elegido para proceder. –como sea que se llame era parte de ese jodido e incansable problema que tenía. El jodido problema que cada día entraba más a la colosal estructura de S&C.

-Me han traído desde mi feliz estancia en Francia. ¿Para qué más sino para dar con el que sea que tu agencia busca?

Edward aún recuerda el día que ese hombre llegó tocando a su puerta. Kate había salido, por suerte para él, no había escuchado toda la mierda que tenía en su folder de color negro.

Su primer instinto fue regresar por ella. Ese pequeño impulso de querer alejarla de la línea de fuego era lo que aún lo tenía atascado a la mitad del infierno. Después, la inmensa y horrible sensación de la destrucción sobre su apellido y Carlisle era la otra mitad del porqué aún pensaba en hacer algo.

-mi papel en este establecimiento se debe como mero guardián del reino Unido. –declaró con la voz tranquila. Sin sentimientos, sin intereses. –No soy su empleado, y espero que eso esté claro para usted

De niño, la idea de ser espía era grandiosa. Tenía incluso un ensayado discursito del como diría su nombre. La idea muy a la James Bond no era para nada lo que tenía sentado enfrente su escritorio.

Un hombre de anchos hombros, sin ningún tipo de gesto o emoción en su rostro. Un hombre entrenado para mantener el control de sí mismo, y de su ambiente, de cualquier situación a la que se vea enfrentado. Con su traje negro impecable y el cabello más oscuro que la noche. Lo único que le ataviaba de algún color eran sus ojos, verdes y con algunos matices de miel, enmarcados por unas enormes pestañas que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Alto, atlético y con el suficiente musculo como para que Edward tuviera una ligera impresión de que un golpe de ese hombre le mandaría 10 minutos al suelo.

-Y yo espero que ejecutes tu papel que tan amablemente te has prestado a servir. Agente, no te daré ni un solo chance de entrar al corazón del consorcio que mi familia se ha dedicado a construir. –Odiaba que le mandasen a hacer algo. Nunca, Jamás se encontraría haciendo lo que algún otra persona le mandara –Lo que buscas, no está en S&C.

El hombre le soltó una risa seca e irónica. Una risa que solo estaba fabricada para hacerle saber lo mucho que le importaba su opinión. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y caminó al enorme ventanal de la oficina principal.

La oficina de Edward Cullen, desde donde podría aplastar a cualquiera bajo los enormes pies de su fortuna y el respaldo del poder.

-La red de tráfico de estas sustancias ha operado por más de 20 años, ¿crees que es importante para el MI5? No. –soltó un casado suspiro y agregó con un ligero tono que hacía que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaran –Pero, la red de espionaje corporativo más grande que se haya instaurado en este país, si es un problema para el MI5.

-¿Qué quiere el MI5 de nosotros?

-Empresas como S&C son solo mulas. Cargan la mercancía ilegal y la traen a metrópolis como Londres. No me importa. Pero cuando S&C está vendiendo al medio oriente y todos los países o personas que paguen por secretos e información sobre las reservas de uranio y material para la construcción de armamento, eso sí me importa.

Edward y él se miraron con tanta impotencia y necedad de no ceder ni un milímetro. Lo que ambos querían, tendrían que luchar por ello. Ninguno daría un paso atrás, ni un milímetro.

-Le reitero la disponibilidad de la agencia para la protección de lo que sea que aún sirva de esta porquería. Pero, si usted irrumpe mi tarea y la enlentece, le aseguro señor Cullen, destruiré esto piedra por piedra, hasta el punto en que no sabrá sobre el destino de usted mismo.

-Estoy ansioso

Edward salió como un tornado de su oficina. Le importaba un comino si él exigía algo. no le preocupaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, incluso disfrutaría cada segundo al lado de él.

El agente Hase tomó el celular de su bolsillo izquierdo. La llamada de Bella siempre resultaba un pequeño descanso de su rutina.

-Hola nena

Aaron había atendido al primer timbrazo del móvil mientras observaba la vista del edificio de S&C. Al otro lado de la línea Bella se quedó estática con su voz dulce. Imaginaba la enorme sonrisa que mostraría su dentadura reluciente. Sabía que esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba estaban en una ligera mueca.

-Respira Isabella –se burló de ella rodando los ojos.

* * *

:) Hasta el viernes...

V.O'H


	3. La razón por la que somos lo que somos

_I'd sit alone and watch your light through teenage nights_  
_Everything I had to know I hear on my radio_  
_Don't become some background noise_  
_Radio... someone still loves you._

**Radio gaga -Queen**

* * *

Belgravia era uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo el Reino Unido.

A sus vecinos les gustaba pensar que era este quién elegía a sus residentes, no al contrario. Caminar por las calles relucientes y decoradas, hacía descubrir el Londres victoriano y señorial.

La casa en el 45 de Eton Square era una majestuosa casa de un blanco pétreo y enormes ventanales que daban directo a la calle. Los cristales más lustrosos y las cortinas sin ninguna arruga. Al frente de ella se encontraba una enorme puerta de madera maciza, y en el pilar derecho de la propiedad cinco letras:

**Swan**

Hacía años había sido un lugar donde siempre se podían escuchar risas por los rincones. Un lugar lleno de flores, las orquídeas eran las favoritas de su abuela. Marianne Swan una mujer llena de misterios y pequeños objetos atesorados. Todo el servicio en orden, y siempre una buena taza de té esperando a la familia. Era la clase de hogar en el que una vez dentro, podías sentir que el mundo se derrumbaría fuera de esas paredes y nunca te darías cuenta.

Bella podía recordar caminar junto a sus padres desde su casa en Chester Square, apenas eran más de 5 minutos de un lugar al otro. Recordaba el camino desde la escuela, la primera estación era la casa de los abuelos en Eton, su padre, Charlie, pasaba todas las tardes a recogerla.

Ahora, era una simple casa igual a las demás. Blanca y con pisos del mármol más costoso que se pudiera encontrar. Los muebles eran de caoba, traída de los enormes bosques en el Congo. La porcelana más fina aún estaba puesta sobre la mesa. Conservaba su estilo impersonal y al igual que las otras, se colaba en una hilera de clones.

La residencia Swan había permanecido en la familia desde 7 generaciones atrás. Su pasado y presente había de ser escrito en los muros celestes del hall principal. A Bella le gustaba admirar el árbol familiar pintado al fondo, casi imperceptible a menos que lo buscaras. Con letras doradas y pequeños lazos que les unían unos a otros. Una alianza inamovible, indestructible y con demasiado peso sobre él.

La residencia Swan, cinco pisos de moderna hipocresía.

Había pasado todo el día en ese lugar. En cuanto paso el umbral de la puerta, Nana, la vieja Housky siberiano de su abuelo, corrió a recibirla. La habían tenido desde que era un pequeño cachorrito asustado y llorón. Emmett le gustaba jugar con sus orejas, Emmett era el que solía llevarla a todos lados, a ella solo le gustaba mirar sus ojos grises, tranquilos y curiosos.

-¡Nana! ¡Oh nana! Cuanto te he echado de menos –le exclamaba ella. La joven tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del animal café, y a pedazos blanco. Cuando jugaban en el jardín todo su pelaje se volvía oscuro con el barro.

Le gustaba abrazar al animal, quería transmitirle su añoranza. Emmett y nana, un duo que siempre terminaba por causar el enojo pasajero del abuelo y una mirada maternal y comprensiva de las mujeres de la familia. Con sus hoyuelos y ojos azules de niño travieso y la perra con su lengua de fuera, eran el típico cuadro después de haber roto algún jarrón.

Cuando Emmett se marchó el animal se sumió en un letargo senil. De su sonrisa juguetona y los ojos tranquilos, solo quedaba el viejo recuerdo, así como la esencia olvidada de una familia feliz.

-Bella –le sobresaltó una grave voz que subía desde la planta inferior. El despacho secreto del abuelo, que fungía como una cava digna de un vitivinícola, caja de seguridad para la familia, y por raro que le pareciera a Isabella, en el piso inferior, también estaban las habitaciones que ocupaban los empleados de la casa.

Desde el recibidor corrió a él, saltó los escalones de dos en dos, avanzo unos pasos al frente, bajo dos escalones más y se asomó detrás de la escalera. Allí, frente a un mullido sofá se encontraba su viejo.

-Bells… estas aquí

Benjamin Alexander Swan, era un hombre calvo de avanzada edad que aún conservaba el porte de la juventud, extendió los brazos a su nieta predilecta, la chica no necesitó que la llamara para arrojarse sobre el anciano.

Bella sabía que ese hombre, en el pasado, podría haber hecho temblar las rodillas de más de una. Sabía también que su falta de cabello, que ahora podría estar cubierto de canas, era su luto personal. Cuando la abuela perdió su cabellera rubia, a causa del cáncer, el abuelo había hecho cortar la suya.

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó con alegría. Dos cansados brazos rodearon su espalda y los dulces labios repartieron besos por su frente. Disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le rodeaba decidió prolongarlo solo un poco más.

-Has tardado- le reprendió

-Son las 10:00 am abuelo –le dijo ella con un tonó sarcástico, excusándose.

Isabella sabía a qué se refería, tenía ya mucho, mucho tiempo que no se acercaba al lugar. Desde el día en que todos se marcharon y ella se internó en el fondo del King's, Tanya juró odiarla a muerte y la abuela anunció su deseo de irse a la campiña de Swansea. Desde el día que todo se desmoronó.

-Así sean las 6, has tardado en regresar a casa. –Bella desvió la mirada sintiendo una pequeña espina incómoda clavándosele en la base del tórax. –Pero mira que delgada estas ¿has tomado el desayuno ya?

-No…–contesto con sinceridad. Bella habría puesto los ojos en blanco, se suponía que el desayuno era sagrado –pero antes de que digas algo ¿ya desayunaste abuelo?

-Es diferente…

-No lo es. No me regañes solo a mí.

-Está bien niña lista, dispondré un brounch en el jardín ¿Está eso bien para ti?

Había sido una niña linda. Idéntica a su padre. Los mismos ojos profundos y oscuros. El cabello caoba y rebelde. La misma alma de su madre, libre. Su rostro y sus labios, podría decir, que ella era la que portaba todas las características de su familia. Era adorable, en todos los sentidos.

Ahora, con 27 años, madura y librada de toda la tormenta del pasado. Era su más grande orgullo. Había afrontado los inconvenientes, fraguado una paz consigo misma, y se había visto plagada de obligaciones con un hermano pequeño. Todos los hechos apuntaban a ella como una mujer responsable y cabal.

Quizá en el fondo Bella Swan aún no estaba preparada para ese punto de su vida.

Platicó un rato más con su abuelo antes de que él se disculpara para arreglar todo. Subió escaleras arriba al segundo piso pasando por el gran ventanal con vistas al jardín del frente. El grito desde el tercer piso le puso alerta.

-¡Bella! –grito su voz chillona dando pequeños saltos que hacían que todo en ella bailara.

-¡Tanya! –le exclamo de vuelta. Delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, y los de ella tardaron en devolverle un cariñoso abrazo.

Tan o Tanya Denali era su "prima" mayor, sobrina de su abuelo. Hija de Evangeline Swan, la tía gruñona y entrometida.

Tanya era solo un poco más grande que Bella. Una joven de 29 años, ojos verdes, y cabello rubio muy parecido al de su abuela. Era un rostro angular y fino con una nariz respingona. Un par de centímetros más alta… y sí, definitivamente más delgada que Isabella. Instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos, una reacción que odiaba tener y que aún conservaba sobre ella.

Tanya y su imagen de supermodelo. De no haber sido por la ambición de su madre ahora tendría una exitosa carrera. Bella estaba segura de que muchas de las firmas se pelearían por un contrato con ella. Evangeline decidió hacer que Tanya fuera una experta en cómo ser un anfitrión ideal, una mujer de la que su marido estuviera orgulloso, una mujer regalo.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? –le soltó sin esconder su entusiasmo.

-Hace 5 minutos Tanya ¿y tú? Creía que estabas en Italia.

-Demasiado idioma para mí. Eso sí, extrañare a Pierre, tenía una excelente boutique –le confió su gran secreto.

Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el dilapidar la pequeña fortuna que su padre le había heredado en un fideicomiso. Evangeline era una solterona que había tenido un hijo con un empresario americano. Les había abandonado apenas su empresa quebró. El abuelo se había reusado a ver su fortuna malgastada en los caprichos de Tanya, y esta se vio obligada a hacer uso del salvavidas de su madre.

¡Ah! –soltó un gritito – ¿te has enterado ya? No, espérame abajo que te tengo una noticia a-bis-mal –Separo las silabas, eso hizo recorrer un serie de pequeñas descargas en el cuero cabelludo de Bella, solo significaba noticias o muy buenas o muy malas.

Tanya tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Así que Bella optó por que las noticias fueran buenas.

Feliz y tranquila. Con su cabello desordenado y el maquillaje corrido. Extraño pues ella valoraba, incluso por encima de su colección de zapatos, su imagen personal.

-¿Por qué sigues en pijama?- le cortó alzando las cejas, ahora que había apreciado el peculiar mini vestido de ositos que tenia puesto, junto a un extraño antifaz con ojos bordados.

-Prima… no todo el mundo se levanta a las 5 am para ver los fluidos de algún desconocido… ¡iugh, asco! –aseguró con una mueca que reafirmara su posición, así que solo dio la vuelta y se adentró en su habitación. Antes de cerrar la habitación musitó–Te veo abajo

Bella siguió su camino hasta el final de las escaleras; casi segura de haber arruinado el día feliz de Tanya. Llegó a la última puerta del tercer piso, se colocó frente a una puerta grande y con grabados, símbolos celtas que siempre le habían gustado. Tardó todo un verano para hacerlos, después solo iba agregando algunos en los espacios vacíos. Abrió perezosamente y cerró los ojos antes de adentrarse a su mundo vacío. Era abrir la escotilla al infierno, mirar su huracán en perspectiva.

Su habitación, igual a como la dejo cuando se mudo al departamento. Todo en rojo y miel, la gran cama kingsize, el espejo de vista completa y ovalado cerca del tocador, el restirador en un rincón y justo en medio de los dos la ventana corrediza que daba lugar a un pequeño balcón que en el lado derecho poseía un pequeño pasillo que conectaba a la biblioteca, justo abajo de su alcoba. Si se asomaba por él, podría ver la calle y el jardín del frente.

Se adentro más y dejo sus cosas sobre la cama, se tiro en ella y fijo su vista en la araña de techo. Rodo sobre su cuerpo hasta ver la mesilla de noche, allí una foto reposaba serena.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos claros estaba abrazando a un apuesto hombre con los cabellos tan chocolate que de no ser por el sol sobre ellos parecerían negros; ambos lucían tan lejanos para ella. Con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. La tomó entre las manos y antes de que su voz se quebrara y sus ojos se volvían brillosos, soltó un lastimero suspiro y regreso la foto a su lugar.

Él abuelo había hecho que almorzaran en la azotea de la casa. Era una cúpula de vidrio que cubría a las orquídeas de su abuela. Era un santuario para ella, y aún después de su muerte lo había conservado y hecho perdurar. Hecho de hierro y vidrio, dejaba pasar la luz para las delicadas plantas, detenía la lluvia y la nieve. Acondicionado para cualquier reunión de algunas pocas personas. Las flores, unos arbustos, helechos y un sinfín de colores.

Sentada bajo el frío cielo de finales del otoño observo unas bonitas sandalias con piedrecillas rosas, Tanya las había traído de Marruecos, junto con el chal a juego. Era el tipo de cosas que hacía para hacerle saber que le quería.

_Difícil de creer viniendo de ella –_se dijo mentalmente.

Sabía cuán difícil debía ser traer todo lo que necesitaban hasta ese lugar, sin embargo, el abuelo no escatimaba esfuerzos tratándose de ella. Apenas tenía oportunidad de verla de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía le complacía el mínimo capricho.

Tenían una mesa circular hecha de la misma manera que las ventanas. Cuatro patas de un metal negro sostenían un grueso vidrio, sobre el cual se encontraba el periódico del día, seis sillas a su alrededor, cada una igual a la anterior.

Sue, el ama de llaves, dispuso de cuatro lugares, en uno de ellos se ubicaba plácidamente el abuelo, bebiendo de un vaso de jugo.

Apenas entro en la habitación la mujer la había besado dos veces y susurrado una pequeña confidencia en su oído. Bella le había agradecido todo. La conocía desde que era una niña. Sue, antes de llegar a Eton Square, era el ama de llaves en su casa original, en Chester. Ella y Harry habían sido lo único que él abuelo le había dejado conservar de ese viejo edificio.

En cuanto sus padres murieron, él vendió su hogar y sus recuerdos al mejor postor. Las pinturas hechas por Reneé se habían quedado en su estudio. Las fotografías de los viajes habían sido empaquetadas y guardadas en la bodega. Los libros de su padre dejados en su despacho, como testigos mudos de la partida.

Cuando el abuelo había ido por Ethan y ella. Tomó lo que Isabella había empacado casi con desesperación. Les dio dos habitaciones, y el resto es historia.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el diario? –lanzó al aire la pregunta.

-Nada nuevo linda- le contesto el viejo encogiéndose de hombros, siguió bebiendo sorbos de jugo de manzana, su favorito.

-No se ve, que este año valla a ser muy frío ¿verdad?

-Es posible, las condiciones son buenas. ¿Te has enterado de las nuevas noticias? –Isabella vio las cejas arriba en el rostro de su abuelo, con aquella mirada de "se algo que tu no", esa que ella le gustaba imitar tan bien.

-Te refieres a… ¿la nueva dirección en el corporativo? –aventuró su respuesta y saltando a propósito el nombre de Él, prefería adivinar a mantener la incertidumbre.

-¡Oh! –Murmuró con una mueca sardónica –No, me refiero a Tanya

Bella notó en su voz cierto enojo. No obstante, su plática fue interrumpida por la brillante cabellera rubia de Tanya, lo que la sorprendió fue que ella no venía sola, la rubia cabellera contrastaba con una azabache, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-¿Abuelo? –preguntó buscando respuestas con cierto temor.

-Si bueno… ha regresado junto al equipaje –fue la tosca respuesta que recibió. Con pasos presurosos y pequeños saltos llegaron una feliz Tanya junto a un avergonzado acompañante.

Apenas llegó con una enorme sonrisa le contó todo.

-Bells este es Garrett –le dijo señalando a un joven de nos más de 30 años, tal vez 35, con la piel clara y los ojos miel, su cara era adornada por un montón de pequeñas pecas en la nariz. Más alto que ella y con el cuerpo de un jugador de rugby. –Garrett esta es Isabella, mi prima.

-Hola bella dama –dijo en un fluido Italiano, su voz era grave y dulce, y de una forma extraña inmediatamente le agrado.

-Ho… hola –repuso aun sorprendida –y ¿él es…tu?

-¡Ah! Él es mi marido –dijo con suficiencia.

-¡te casaste! –gritó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Tanya se desconcertó y ella rápidamente murmuro un _«__lo siento__»_, no sin ponerse como un tomate. Su expresión había sonado más fatalista que agradable.

-Sí, eso es, aunque a algunas personas no les agrade –le riño alzando y endureciendo la voz, volteó a ver al viejo de manera teatral –lo hemos hecho allá, su familia es tan tradicionalista.

Ella y Tanya siempre habían sido algo así como ami-enemigas, más por coincidencia y malos entendidos que por convicción. Se habían hecho competir en casi todo en esta vida. Si Tanya hacía un chiste, Bella debía contar dos. Si Bella recibía algo, Tanya debía tener algo también.

Isabella era astuta de manera innata, no debía pasarse noches en vela para entender algo, así como Tanya, que por más que quiso ganar a su prima en ese rublo, no lo logro.

Tanya era extrovertida, y tenía muchísimos buenos conocidos, era simplemente el alma de una fiesta, pero no de manera superficial, o eso era lo que quería creer. Bella era más reservada, producto de la pérdida de sus padres durante su adolescencia y haciéndose cargo de un pequeño hermano de tan solo unos meses. Durante todo ese periodo de su vida sus únicos amigos los podía con la mano izquierda.

Una era grácil, tierna y femenina, la otra torpe, lista y sarcástica; causaron grandes dolores de cabeza a sus abuelos, a causa de su extraña relación amor-odio. Podían ser como hermanas y estar una para la otra, como aquella vez que la abuela murió, pero también podían pelear con odio acérrimo al día siguiente.

-Pues… es… –dijo buscando alguna palabra, pero su mente solo soltaba preguntas como ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? –maravilloso –terminó por decir con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del anciano, Garrett solo desvió la mirada. Tanya bufo y tomo asiento junto a Bella, y su marido próximo a ella.

-Y… ¿Cómo ha pasado?- preguntó más por cortesía que por interés, su abuelo ahora mismo le lanzaba miradas de ¿te has vuelto loca?

Desde ese instante no hubo forma de callar la charla de Tanya. Que si el vestido lo compro en una exclusiva tienda de Milán, o si los anillos eran una antigüedad, las flores naranjas traídas del mediterráneo, y el sacerdote primo de él; el pobre hombre a su lado solo atinaba a asentir de vez en cuando y el resto de la plática, o mejor dicho monologo, se dedicó a jugar con un rizo del cabello rubio, enredándolo en su dedo como si fuera de oro

_-Si supieras que es teñido –_pensaba en lo soso que era en realidad.

-… Y entonces, su abuelo le dio las alianzas, a que son monísima ¿verdad?

-Sí son eh…

-A mi me hubiese gustado que fuera un diamante más grande, pero solo es una piedrecilla brillante –su voz dejaba ver su decepción, a ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas más grandes, lo mejor, y ahora solo había conseguido una "piedrecilla".

Isabella pronto quedo aburrida de la conversación y se dedico a engullir los huevos que Sue había traído.

-¿Quieres jugo campanilla? –interrumpió un muy cansado y letárgico abuelo, soltó el comentario tan alto que fue una señal implícita de «¡Deja de hablar!» orientada a la rubia.

-No abuelo, prefiero el café.

-Antes toma un poco, esta vez son manzanas de la familia –la joven solo lo complació al beber unos sorbos. –No te olvides que esta noche tenemos visita

Después de esa oración, todo el sorbo salió volando por la mesa. Había costado un viaje de casi cuatro horas, traerle sus manzanas al excéntrico señor Swan. Las habían cortado apenas ayer de su finca.

-¡Iugh, Isabella! –gritó la rubia, cuando la susodicha tocia con ímpetu, Tanya tomó una servilleta y empezó a limpiar su rostro y el de su marido.

_-no, no, no… por favor señor… lo había olvidado –_¿ Un invitado? –_Rezar no servirá de nada Bells… lo sabes bien. _

Lo había probado: la poca misericordia de lo que fuera que rigiera las leyes del universo. Sus palabras se enrollaban con sus pensamientos, su lengua se enrollaba en su garganta.

-Sí vendrá a cenar, así que te quiero lista a las 7. –Su mirada era dura y sin lugar a replicas, negociación o algo por el estilo.

-Señor. –Escucho la dubitativa voz de Garrett por primera vez – ¿Porque hace traer las manzanas desde tan lejos, no es más simple comprar el jugo? Podría apostar a que sabe exactamente igual que un jugo orgánico.

Isabella, Tanya y Sue voltearon a verlo suplicando mentalmente que se callara y no siguiera con su pregunta, sabían muy bien a donde conduciría eso, y definitivamente no querían escuchar el discurso de la importancia de rendir respeto a unos estúpidos antepasados de los cuales solo conservaban el apellido… y una bonita casa frente al mar. La sarta de historias familiares que conocían de memoria, se demoraría años.

Por desgracia el hombre siguió y lo único que gano de parte de su mujer fue un pellizco en la pierna que lo dejo anonado.

-Bien chico, hasta que preguntas algo importante –Alexander se estiro y acomodo sus pies, para empezar la historia –hace más de 300 años, el primer Swan llegó desde la tierra lejana…

_-Y aquí va de nuevo, dos horas sobre historia familiar –_odiaba repetirla. –_Por lo menos se calló a tiempo. _

La verdad es que el jugo sí era comprado, en el mercadillo de Borough para ser específicos, no tardaba más de 30 minutos ir y volver por él. Era un secreto a voces que Harry salía "todas las mañanas camino a Swansea", a traer sus dichosas frutas. Solo él y algunas personas, dos más si las contamos, sabían dónde se encontraba las tres horas que tomaba su viaje.

Las 6:30 de la tarde, un vestido olivo de corte A, y escote en forma de corazón, todo como lo marcaba a la ocasión; tacones negros y un discreto collar de perlas. Isabella estaba lista y expectante ante el famoso invitado de su abuelo.

La tarde la había pasado con Tanya en los jardines, las dos chicas se ponían al día y contaban nuevas noticias, hablaron de Emmett que ahora se encontraba en Nueva York, de Ethan su pequeño hermano de tan solo diez años, ahora en un campamento junto a sus compañeros del instituto. Le habló sobre sus numerosas conquistas, que solo se resumía a contarle sus salidas con Aaron, pero con diferentes nombres.

Aaron era su secreto, suyo y de la vida que tenía. Aaron era parte de la Dra Swan, no de Isabellla Swan, heredera de un corporativo y con una familia más loca y disfuncional que el parlamento.

Las manecillas del reloj parecían jugarle en su contra, ahora señalaban las 6:32

_-maldición… _

Se levanto del taburete del tocador y decidió ir a explorar un momento. Cruzo el pequeño pasadizo que la llevaba a la biblioteca del piso inferior, pronto se encontró rodeada. Era una habitación grande con muebles color caoba, enormes anaqueles empotrados en las paredes, y confortables sillones de piel al centro. Había sido uno de los lugares favoritos como sacado de una novela policíaca.

Camino al rededor de la habitación, pasando sus largos dedos sobre los lomos de los libros, rozando cada título y percibiendo todos y cada uno de los grosores. Había de todo, novelas antiguas y contemporáneas; algunas primeras ediciones, compendios de historia los favoritos de su abuelo, libros de arte la pasión de su madre y abuela, enciclopedias, diccionarios. Incluso los álbumes familiares se encontraban ahí.

Sus zapatillas resonaban al ritmo de sus recuerdos. Todas esas tardes, las salidas a la ciudad, los paseos con nana, las travesuras infantiles...

_«__¿será él?_» era la cuestión en su mente. Que se repetía desde la invitación de su abuelo en el hospital.

_-Que importa si es él, ¡Cristo! –S_e regañaba constantemente. Había pasado casi toda la tarde tratándose develar la misteriosa identidad del invitado. _–Lo más probable es que sea él... ¿qué carajo voy a hacer?...tiene años sin verme. ¿Habrá olvidado aquella última vez? Y si..._

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco. Había cuidado cada detalle, cada prenda, incluso procuro dejar libre su cabellera, tal como él había dicho que le gustaba. Se sentía tan estúpida de quererle complacer un viejo capricho. Había sido olvidada, dejada, rechazada, desdeñada, esquivada y ofendida; aún y a pesar de ello allí estaba, tratando de hacer algo por él.

Pronto la campanada del reloj anunciando las 7 pm sonó. Dejo de recorrer la habitación hacia un rato, pero había permanecido de pie junto a la ventana. Tenía la sangre congelada de expectación. Dio vuelta y decidió bajar a la sala, al menos allí vería que pasaba, quien pasaba o si era él quien lo hacía.

Regreso por el mismo pasadizo por el que llego, deshizo las inexistentes arrugas del vestido frente al espejo, colocó un rebelde mechón en su lugar. Se acerco a la puerta, soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Sus tacones negros eran un constante repiqueteo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Campanilla- escuchó que le llamaba su abuelo desde el pie de las escaleras.

-No llegas tarde he abuelo- le soltó una pulla.

-No, la puntualidad es una virtud que todos deberían poseer –conocía muy bien a su abuelo, detrás del consejo había una expresión que la acusaba de impuntual. Eran ingleses, tenían chistes incluso, sobre su puntualidad. Bella había perdido el toque hacía mucho tiempo.

-Una dama siempre se hace esperar, eso me lo enseñaste tu –Al encogerse de hombros y alzar la barbilla con orgullo, el señor Swan supo que había criado una buena chica, así que solo rió dándose cuenta que lo había atrapado con sus propias palabras.

Antes de que Isabella lograra poner un pie en el suelo, un ligero «ding-dong» trono en la habitación. De nuevo el calambre en sus muñecas comenzó a expenderse a todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Por fin está aquí –volvió a sonreír –Por favor querida, puedes llamar a Tanya y a… como quiera que se llame el señor que la acompaña.

_-Claro abuelo, ahora no sabes su nombre_ –Por supuesto, y ¿abuelo?– le llamó justo cuando se dirigía a la sala –se llama Garrett.

Un gruñido salió y siguió con destino a su mullido sofá para esperar a su invitado. Mientras ella refunfuñaba escaleras arriba.

_-Genial, horas tardando en decidir si bajar o no, y ahora me mandan de nuevo arriba –_¿Tanya?

Aventuro su cabeza en la habitación de la rubia, corriendo el riesgo de quedar ciega de por vida. Dentro la habitación le observo en un diminuto conjunto de lencería que de solo verla la hacía sonrojarse.

-Está aquí –le dijo como si soltara un enorme peso.

-Me desespera… ¿Por qué tanto misterio con esa persona? –dijo un poco más agudo de lo normal.

-No lo sé –Suspiro con sincera honestidad

-Pasa, Garrett ya está abajo. Dime tú no sabes ¿Quién puede ser?

-Para nada, no ha querido decirme absolutamente nada, lo único que no para de repetir es…

-La curiosidad mató al gato… sí a mí me ha hecho lo mismo. No es Edward… no generaría tanto misterio a su alrededor.

-¿Edward?- dijo aparentando indiferencia. Apretando la mandíbula y casi ahogándose con su nombre.

-Sí, además él ha estado apenas ayer aquí. Que por cierto ¡está!- aludiendo su comentario la rubia mordió su labio y alzo los ojos al techo. Tan sugestiva como siempre.

Isabella se dio cuenta que el comentario fue lanzado al aire, esperando que ella contestara algo más, o preguntara por él, así que decidió callar y sonreír, esa táctica la había salvado de muchas conversaciones indeseadas, y por supuesto, funciono ahora.

-Ayúdame quieres -demandó Tanya señalando un vestido rosa pálido y unos tacones de vértigo. Bella se levanto desde la enorme cama con fundas de satén rojo, tomó el cálido y suave vestido entre sus manos y ayudó a su prima a colocárselo.

Cuando terminaron logro observar la belleza en pleno de ella. El maquillaje intenso, las sandalias extra altas y un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas, Isabella estaba segura que Tanya Denali sería capaz de detener a la ciudad si quisiera con un solo movimiento de dedo.

-Bien… es hora Bella, veamos quien es ese misterioso personaje –colocó un poco más de brillo en sus labios y arrastro a la chica fuera de la habitación con tanta soltura como si arrastrara una simple manta.

Frío, había frío en la mansión.

El repiqueteo de sus pisadas sonaba por las escaleras, y el ritmo de su corazón era preciso, ansioso, gritaba en su pecho como si fuera una necesidad. Bella estaba colgada del brazo de su prima, la última no comprendía la reacción de ella, siempre serena y sensata, ahora temblaba como una hoja al viento, castañeaba los dientes y se aferraba a su "brazo salvavidas".

_-Derecha, izquierda, respira, camina, respira –_se ordenaba a sí misma que hacer, sus nervios y la expectación habían disparado la adrenalina, tenia aquella extraña sensación de cuando jugaba y alguien le perseguía por todo el jardín, alguien que corría tras de sí.

Ir junto a Tanya no logro tranquilizarla mucho, aun escuchaba su agitada respiración, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el piso supo que no podía volver. Cuanto deseaba volver piso arriba, esconderse en la biblioteca y que al final le contaran quien era el invitado.

Una empalagosa risa se escuchó, una risa que nunca había escuchado, una risa de… ¿mujer?, no volvió su vista a la rubia que la observaba con sorpresa y se apresuro a soltar su brazo y descubrir el misterio.

Logró ver al misterioso, en realidad curiosa invitada de su abuelo, en cuanto lo hizo, observo a una pelirroja de cuerpo torneado y justo allí todos sus pensamientos volaron por su mente, podía incluso oír las ideas fluir.

_-Todo para… incluso solté… pero dijo que él había vuelto… maldición desperdicie tanto tiempo para esto… pero ¿quién es?_

Lo cierto era que había guardado la esperanza que el invitado fuera un hombre, y que ese hombre tuviera el apellido Cullen, y si ese Cullen tenía el cabello cobrizo y en un desorden típico, todo hubiera sido mejor.

La triste realidad era que el invitado era una escultural mujer que seguía parada junto a su abuelo, tomaba su antebrazo y se reía de sus chistes malos, ¿Quién demonios era ella?.

-Chicas, han bajado ya –el abuelo las llamó. Isabella que se había quedado pasmada en la entrada de la sala la miró con detalle clínico.

Tanya se quedó al lado de su esposo, y ella solo consiguió sentarse en el diván más cercano. Ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada, firmando una tácita alianza ante la desconocida. Isabella dirigió su mirada a la mujer, esta alzo la mirada retando, evaluando a un enemigo, pero así como apareció la mirada, se desvaneció y presento una esplendida sonrisa.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, debía admitirlo, cabello rojo fuego que terminaba justo en la barbilla, lacio y brillante, piel tan blanca que parecía nieve, labios gruesos y de un rojo vivo. Vestía formal, falda de tubo negra y blusa blanca, tacos altos y chamarra de cuero, sus ojos fríos y sin emoción era de un azul índigo que parecían hechos de metal.

-Ellas son Isabella, mi nieta, y Tanya mi sobrina –las presentó –después iras conociendo al resto de la familia. Ella es Victoria.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó Isabella con extrañeza, había algo en esa mujer y su nombre que su cerebro se negaba a confesar.

-Se pronuncia con "e"- le dijo de manera áspera.

-Perdón –dubitó de vuelta, enfoco a su abuelo y exigió – ¿Quién es ella?

El anciano aclaró su voz, estiro su fino traje azul y pronuncio con demasiada alegría. Esa noche les confesó por qué la casa Swan era un congelador.

-Chicas, Garrett, ella es hija mía, es…

-Señor, la cena está servida- dijo de manera monótona una chica que Bella no conocía.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos.

Isabella se levanto en seco del sofá, tomo un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, con impaciencia trato de formular su pregunta, pero esta se negaba a salir de su boca.

El señor Swan espero paciente. Victoria ahora sonreía como si hubiese ganado un gran premio, lo cual solo logro acallar aún más a Bella, había obtenido su objetivo, había logrado entrar a la casa Swan

_Madre, estarías tan orgullosa_

-Ella es tu hija –pronuncio para sí –abuelo quisieras explicarme ¿Cómo demonios paso eso?

-Querida, creo que la universidad te dejo claro como –era la primera vez que oía su voz real, sin medias tintas ni la intensión de agradar, y decididamente se le antojo aterradora, era una voz cargada de poder y malicia. Definitivamente no le agradaba esa mujer.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? Apenas nada… no me digas que es..

-Isabella no seas descortés- le amonesto el viejo.

-A caso no eres médico, creo que si lo eres, debes saber cómo se hace un bebé, además del medio mecánico.

Previniendo la tormenta que se empezaba a formar en la sala, una que sin duda su prima llevaría hasta el final, pues si había algo que podía asegurar, era que Bella sería tan obstinada y férrea para atacarla, Tanya los condujo a la cena.

**El decálogo del maleducado **

El comedor de la casa Swan se encontraba en un tenso silencio, ninguno había podido cortar el tenso espacio en el que se había sumido toda la conversación.

Sentados en la gran mesa de caoba oscura y brillante, la misma mesa en la que se sentaba toda la familia en la cena de Navidad. Había diez lugares en ella, dos cabeceras y espacio para cuatro personas de cada lado; desde que el patriarca familiar les había convocado a ocupar un lugar de los nueve restantes, la mujer había ocupado sin dudar el que estaba a la derecha del cabecero.

Tanya instintivamente ahogo un grito, esa silla era vedada, nadie ocupaba esa silla desde que murió la Abuela; y nadie, era nadie, ninguno de los exitosos empresarios, políticos, amigos, ni siquiera la familia ocupaba aquel lugar. Mas en cuanto Victoria poso sus largas manos sobre el respaldo tallado, el abuelo ni siquiera se inmuto y la invito a ocupar el lugar.

Victoria como quiera que se llamara había llegado de manera desconcertante. Por todo lo que sabía de su familia, y valla que la conocía, los señores Swan solo habían tenido dos hijos. Charlie y Elizabeth Swan.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿De dónde había salido? Y lo más incómodo ¿por qué había algo dentro de Bella que le decía conocerla de algún lugar?

Bella decidió sentarse en su lugar habitual a la izquierda del abuelo, ahora, justo al frente de la invitada. Callar y observar cada detalle con minuciosidad era su impuesta misión.

Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, tal vez se había apresurado a juzgarla con severidad, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que todo lo que imagino sobre ella, haya sido eso una ilusión, nada verdadero.

Así que dejaría pasar el detalle de la silla, incluso sonaba lógico que Victoria no supiera la regla y no tuviera conocimiento sobre la costumbre del lugar vacío si ella nunca había pisado ese lugar.

-_si…debe ser eso_

Tanya estaba justo al lado de Bella, y por consiguiente Garrett de su lado derecho. Tres contra uno.

-Tanya…-le susurro una agradable voz a su oído, la voz de él resultaba tranquilizadora, callaba todo la nube de su cabeza, _Gracias al cielo_, él siempre resultaba ser lo que más necesitaba en ciertas situaciones –¿Tanya?

-Dime- pronuncio ella con más tranquilidad y con la voz de una hormiga. Extraño si Tanya era de las personas que hablaban hasta por los codos.

-Tu tío te ha estado hablando, desde hace 5 minutos, y no respondes.

-Lo siento, puedes repetir lo que has dicho por favor –repitió casi avergonzada hacia el viejo, que ahora la miraba con desaprobación

«Primer regla cariño. Tu mundo está aquí, un buen anfitrión hace sentir que cada invitado es un regalo» Carajo que su abuela estaría dispuesta a mandar su regla de oro por el inodoro si estuviera viva.

-He dicho que…¡bah! Ya no importa –respondió Alexander con un gesto caprichoso.

-Abuelo…- empezó Bella como si pidiera permiso para seguir con su pregunta.

En cuanto ella hubo pronunciado palabra su mente saltó gritándole ¿_te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué pasó con calla y observa?_

-Si campanilla…continua- la incitaba

-Puedes…explicarnos…por favor ¿de dónde carajo llegó?- Bella alzaba el cuello en dirección de Victoria… de su – _¿Tía? Qué extraño suena eso._

«Querida, no hacemos preguntas incomodas a nuestros invitados. Una dama debe aprender cuando es correcto hablar y cuando no. Recuerda Bella, tu lengua te podrá llevar lejos, pero también te puede crear muchos inconvenientes» Sí, eso lo había experimentado en carne propia… toda la maldita vida.

-Niña no seas mal educada, no es correcto preguntar el origen de las personas, y menos hablar como si no estuvieran presentes

-Está bien Alexander –expresó la grave voz de la mujer –No soy hija de tu abuela.

_-No me digas… no me hubiese dado cuenta _

Lo había declarado con total naturalidad, como si eso no fuera importante, como si el ser una hija ilegítima de su abuelo no fuera la gran cosa, hija sin nombre de uno de los personajes con mayor poder económico.

_Que conveniente_

-Ella es hija de… bueno no es necesario que sepas los detalles Isabella, es suficiente con que sepas que es hija mía, y le debes respeto, así que deja de comportarte como si fuera un monstro de ocho brazos ¿Quieres? –para ese punto el tono de voz había subido unas cuartas, y el volumen mucho más que eso, la respuestas tan fría y sin sentido era impropia en la mesa.

-No estoy siendo descortés, simplemente creo que nos deben una explicación ¿Es que de pronto tengo una tía y no puedo preguntar sobre ella?

«No eleves el sonido de tu voz Bella, no estamos en una feria» La melodiosa y suave voz de su abuela seguiría hablando en su cabeza. Cuan incomodo era tenerla allí.

-No pienso discutir eso, Victoria es una Swan y eso no está a discusión de nadie.

-Alex… ¿Papá?- empezó una grave voz

_-¿papá?...¡¿papá?! –_Decía con desdén su propia voz en la cabeza.

-Está bien, es comprensible que deseen saber la verdad. Tal vez no es el momento idóneo, pero algún día habremos de contarla –su tono destilaba soberbia y altanería.

-Eso lo decidiré yo –tajo el anciano

Su presupuesto de cena solo tenían a un anciano con cara de perro, una sorprendida rubia, la pelirroja rebozaba felicidad, y Bella estaba mucho más allá de indignada

_-¿Quién se cree?_

La chica nueva entro por la puerta de la cocina con la sopera de porcelana, su uniforme era pulcro y todo estaba en su lugar. Servía un espeso líquido de color entre amarillo y naranja, en cuanto identifico el contenido del plato solo pudo pensar que el día no podía terminar peor.

Su extraña aversión por la crema de espárragos empezó cuando tenía cinco años… quizá seis, su madre había preparado tan "suculento" platillo, según sus propias palabras, pero justo cuando había empezado a probarla el característico olor también llego a su nariz. Esbozó una sonrisita diabólica al pensar en Victoria como la crema, rancia, espesa y pagada de sí misma.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que hacen chicas? –preguntó con fingido interés Victoria

-Comer que no lo ves –Bella solía ser la reina de los malos modales en la mesa, Garrett casi se atraganta con la sopa ante la nada linda contestación, el abuelo la fulmino con la mirada y Tanya solo negó con su rubia cabeza.

-Me refiero sobre tu vida –se burló sin alegría la otra

-Pues, veamos… –pensó –soy virgo, me gustan las fiesta, como chocolates, despilfarro la fortuna y a claro ¿cómo lo olvidaba? desfilo por el consorcio buscando a mi próximo marido. Te diré que el jefe de relaciones contables es el que lleva la delantera, así que alejate de él.

Su voz de niña tonta, la mano en los pequeños rizos que se había formado en las puntas de su cabello, y los ojos rodando por sus cuencas, fue lo último que acabo con la paciencia de su abuelo.

-Puedes retirarte si lo deseas –le dijo el viejo con amargura

-Pero ¡abuelo! –gritó como niña mimada –solo respondí a su pregunta

El anciano la ignoro olímpicamente, tomo la cuchara e introdujo un poco del pastoso líquido en su boca. Tanya tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente que había en el comedor interrumpió, como odiaba cuando se ponía condescendiente.

-Ella trabaja en King's Hospital –la voz de la rubia era cautelosa, no quería molestar a su prima, pero tampoco quería que el viejo se pusiera como fiera. Nunca los había visto así, discutiendo uno al otro… salvo aquella vez, la vez en que ella se mudó, saliendo de la casa hecha una furia.

-Y también eres grosera con los pobres monstruos –le dijo con desprecio la invitada. –pero claro… entre bestias se entienden.

-No, a ellos los puedo sedar –su voz maquiavélica solo logro que, el de por sí algo asustado marido de Tanya, dejara la sopa y se girara a verla con terror, su mujer solo le tomo la rodilla tranquilizándolo y tratando de decirle que ella no lo haría, o al menos eso quería creer.

-¿y tú? –pregunto directamente a Tanya, como si quisiera medir fuerzas con ambas

-Ella es géminis, es de lo más aburrida… y ese –le dijo señalando a Garrett –es la próxima víctima lleva 3 divorcios en sus cortos 45, quizá pueda…

-¡Yo no tengo 45!- le grito sorprendida y ofendida.

- Tienes un sentido del humor muy agrio – sus palabras eran de burla más que de incomodidad pero la escueta respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa descarada.

Isabella se movía dentro de las mantas, giraba a la puerta y luego al balcón. Trato de dormir mirando al techo y luego a la pared. No había otra luz que iluminara la habitación, solo la luna llena que se colaba perezosamente por la cortina.

Muchas veces se vio de la misma manera. Sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No era una cualidad especial, pero le había ayudado a resistir su formación.

_Tal vez sea mejor salir de aquí _ consideró.

El aire fresco y un poco menos húmedo despejaría su mente de la horrorosa cena, tal vez un pequeño paseo en el jardín le hiciera olvidar.

_Jesucristo… ¿Cómo se atreve? _

Esa era la nueva frase preferida de Bella, y es porque la invitada había resultado ser nada inhibida, justo a la mitad de la cena había soltado todas las preguntas que pudo hacer sobre el corporativo y la familia que faltó a la cena. Además, al parecer ella era la nueva recepcionista de la presidencia con una prominente carrera directo a la junta.

Se levantó de la cama como un resorte, en cuento sus pies tocaron el mármol frío, toda su pesada respiración empezó a aligerarse.

Tomo los ligeros pantaloncillos que estaban sobre la cama se los coloco y siguió su camino descalza, el vestido olivo descansaba sobre el taburete, allí había parado después de haber sido elegido meticulosamente.

-al menos no está en la basura… debería agradecerme eso.

Camino a través del pasillo de color amarillo, revestido de cuadros y fotos familiares. Cogió el pasamano de hierro y empezó a descender las escaleras que estaban al final, esas que conducían al recibidor y que tenían un balcón que daba vistas al jardín del frente y la calle, las mismas escaleras en que se reflejaba un enorme ventanal.

Salió al balcón y recargo su espalda en el barandal de concreto y granito. Bella levanto su vista y la dejó sobre un ventanal. Era hermoso, siempre le había parecido irreal y luminoso. Tendría como mínimo cuatro metros de diámetro, ovalado y dentro de él la figura esmerilada de una de las flores del jardín. El gran ventanal era flanqueado con dos rombos uno a cada lado, sin nada dentro más que algunas espirales. De niños siempre les había mencionado que ese vitral era como la familia, y había que cuidarlo como tal.

_-Patrañas… familia, esa familia que tiene secretos por montón, traición y farsa en sus espaldas._

Bella soltó un suspiro frustrado. ¿De dónde había salido Victoria Van Iveren? Era su tía… en realidad – _¿sería su hija? bueno, la hija del abuelo. Pero ¿y la abuela?_

Alexander Swan no quizá dar ninguna explicación sobre el origen de la peculiar chica, solo había aceptado su "paternidad" como si la noticia la esperase desde años atrás. Ahora era parte de la familia, sin más ni menos, con todas las responsabilidades y comodidades que eso conllevara.

Lo que más había molestado era que el abuelo le ofreció voz en la junta directiva, le ofreció un mejor puesto en la empresa e incluso le insinuó instalarse en la casa de su abuela. La novedad no fue bien recibida de su parte, pues en cuanto el viejo lo dijo, ella literalmente gritó con indignación

_«-¡¿disculpa?! Abuelo pero ni siquiera a Emmett le has dejado participar._

_-Y no lo hará, mientras siga empeñado en su arte- Escupió con desprecio el hombre.»_

Siguió caminando, con pasos lentos hacia fuera de la casa. Era el punto bueno de vivir en un distrito con vigilancia casi las 24 horas.

Disfrutando de la brisa en su piel desnuda. Aun enfadada. Furiosa con todo, con el abuelo y su querida hija, con ella por ser tan estúpida, tantas horas en su arreglo y ni siquiera era él quien estaba esperando, estaba más allá de iracunda con él… como se había atrevido a no estar, todo hubiera sido mejor si el invitado hubiese sido él.

Si, había estado nerviosa las piernas le temblaban. Pero también había guardado un deje de esperanza porque fuera él. Tenía años sin verlo, debió ver sido él.

Él y sus ojos hipnóticos, él y su cabello indomable, él y su aroma exquisito, sus mundos extraños, su carácter dominante, su complejo narcisista y megalomaniaco.

_Maldición, todo era mejor que esa pesada de Victoria._

«_-¡Edward! ¡Edward, espérame!- gritaba sin aliento._

_-¡Corre!- respondió de vuelta el chico con el cabello rizado y una media sonrisa._

_Los dos estaban corriendo colina arriba en un enorme campo abierto, era hermoso, pintada de verde por el pasto y los árboles rodeándola, rebozaba tranquilidad del inicio de primavera._

_-¡Edward!- le volvió a gritar Bella al verse atrás de su amigo y sin poder seguir el paso._

_-Vamos Bella, corre_

_El cielo refulgía sobre sus cabezas, y el sol de media mañana brillaba sobre la piel. Bella de nueve años corría con ímpetu, tratando de alcanzar a su joven acompañante. Sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez de un tono de rosa más fuerte debido al esfuerzo, su respiración cada vez más rápida e inconstante, y su rebelde cabello castaño era revuelto por el aire que cortaba._

_-Allí Bella, ¡Allí, mira!- señaló de pronto un enorme árbol._

_Ambos siguieron corriendo más rápido hasta alcanzar el frondoso y enorme árbol. En su interior había una pequeña casa escondida por el espeso follaje, una casa, una casa del árbol, en la casa familiar, la casa al lado del mar._

_Solían pasar algunas semanas o días festivos, o cada que pudieran en el Swansea, aquel lugar donde no había ni las comodidades o distracciones de la ciudad pero había castillos y acantilados por explorar._

_La tía Elizabeth había hecho construir esa casa para Emmett y Bella._

_-Woow… es enorme- exclamo con asombro al llegar junto al árbol._

_-El último es un caracol- le susurro ella de repente y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase empezó a trepar una de las escalerillas colgantes. Edward no espero y corrió detrás del árbol, donde había peldaños que le subirían a la pequeña terraza de la casa._

_- ¡Tú eres el caracol Isabella!_

_Bella y él habían estado jugando en la casa del árbol, imaginaban un sin fin de aventuras, fueron piratas, el capitán y ella marinero; astronautas que iban a la luna y contactaban con seres fuera del mundo; reyes y el árbol su fortaleza._

_- ¡Bella, Edward! –se escuchó Reneé a lo lejos –niños vuelvan, empezará a llover._

_-Vamos, tu mamá llama – le tomo él de la sudadera._

_-¿Volveremos mañana? –La niña estaba decepcionada, no quería abandonar sus juegos_

_- Tal vez, creo que papá y el tuyo quieren ir de pesca»_

Bella siguió su camino bajo los árboles del jardín de la calle, suspiraba recordando su niñez en la casa de campo.

Mamá, Papá y sus amigos, haciendo parrilladas en el jardín fresco, con mesas de madera y los niños en bermudas. Los días de pesca, solo los hombres y sus hijos, ella con un enorme sombreo de pescador en la cabeza y la cubeta con carnada en la mano, sonriendo a su padre y esperando a ver los peces.

Las mañanas en la playa y sus huidas al acantilado.

Bella no conseguía recordar una etapa de su vida en que no hubiese estado Edward Cullen involucrado. Las tardes en el parque con su hermosa madre cuidando de ellos, su pequeña afición por el helado de queso y los brownies de moras.

La secundaria, como olvidar aquella época. Emmett, Edward y ella, iban juntos al instituto, Edward un año delante de ella y su primo, que a pesar de ser menor se había quedado junto a ella. Los tres chicos solían pasar las tardes jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, o simplemente obligados con la tarea.

Edward encontró nuevos amigos, pero nunca los saco de su pequeño grupo, eran los tres y algunos más. Jacob Black fue el único que siguió en contacto después de tantos años. Jake era el que solía llamarla de vez en cuando, cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Las chicas hicieron su aparición, como solía odiarlas. Siempre pendientes de él, preguntando por él, compartiendo su almuerzo con ella solo para preguntar o sentarse junto a él… y Emmett claro. Edward haciendo caso y ella odiando cada vez más la atención que les ponía.

Mía Dell fue el inicio de todo. ¿Por qué le mostraba sus libros favoritos? ¿Por qué escuchaba música con ella? ¿Por qué existía ella? Lentamente no solo fue Mía, después vinieron Samanta, Jessica, Alana, Audrey, Jacky y un montón más. Ni siquiera recordaba a todas. Imposible.

Las soporto a todas y cada una de ellas, trataba de llevarse lo mejor que podía con ellas, Edward era su casi hermano, habían crecido juntos, durante los veranos claro, pasaban más de la mitad del día juntos desde que llego permanente a su vida. Lo menos que podía hacer era soportarlas, pero era tácitamente imposible, todas eran tontas, melosas y cursis.

Posteriormente las cosas dieron giros, Edward cada vez estaba más lejos, Emmett solo hablaba de pintura, pinceles, Miguel Ángel, Picasso y quien sabe que tanto más, y ella, ella solo quedo en un segundo plano.

¿Estaba enamorada de él? Claro que no, como iba a enamorarse de él, si era insufrible, patán, tonto, egoísta, ególatra, y además le olían los pies. Por supuesto que en ese entonces no estaba enamorada de él.

Ella siguió sin él, perfilo su carrera, hizo nuevos amigos… bueno conocidos, todo la preparatoria se la paso siendo la sombra de él y su primo, eso cuando no estaba con Alice. Alice Brandon su amiga, confidente y compañera, su salvación en muchos casos.

Posteriormente vino lo peor, aun lo podía recordar con nitidez, sus padres habían salido rombo a la M4, iban a pasar un fin de semana sin sus hijos, solo ellos dos, juntos como un par de adolescentes. Bella y Ethan de tan solo 9 meses de edad habían permanecido en casa, bajo el cuidado de Sue.

_«Bella estaba en el despacho de su padre, había estado aburrida, iría allí tal vez a jugar con el computador o leer alguno de sus libros, había acabado de dar de comer a su hermano, y ahora Sue lo estaba durmiendo, quería relajarse un momento antes de ser despertada de un golpe seco. El insistente sonido del teléfono le impidió hacer otra cosa que contestarlo de mal humor._

_-¡Hola! –casi le bramo a la bocina_

_-Buenas noches- respondió una mujer al otro lado- ¿es esta la residencia de Charlie Swan?_

_-¿Quién habla?- su voz era cautelosa_

_-Somos de la central de ambulancias –su tono calmado no lograba contener la preocupación naciendo de la chica- ¿Queremos contactar a la familia del Señor Swan, ¿es usted algún familiar?_

_-soy su hija… ¿Por qué lo busca?_

_-¿Es usted mayor de edad señorita Swan? –odiaba eso, odiaba que no le dijeran las cosas rápido_

_-Si –mintió_

_-esta tarde ha ocurrido un siniestro en la autopista M4 con dirección a Swansea, Gales. Lamento informarle que su padre ha sido encontrado en el lugar._

_-¿Están bien?, ¿él y mamá están bien?_

_-Su padre ha sido trasladado al London Hospital. En cuanto a…_

_-Están… ¿están muertos?- chillo al auricular_

_-Le repito que en el hospital se le darán todos los informes posibles. Por favor quiere anotar la dirección._

_Bella estaba más que histérica, estaba preocupada, nerviosa y shockeada, apenas logro apuntar la dirección en un pedazo de papel del escritorio, logro emitir un ligero gracias antes de colgar el teléfono y empezar a llamar a gritos a Sue._

_-¡Sue, Sue! –vociferó mientras marcaba el número de sus abuelo, la línea sonaba con un ligero tono de espera, desesperante._

_-¿Por qué gritas Bella? –la mujer llego apurada arreglando el delantal azul y la blusa blanca, su rostro regordete y preocupado por los alaridos de la chica._

_-Tengo que salir, quédate con Ethan y no te separes de él –le ordenó con voz de hielo y voluntad de roca –Vamos contesta…_

_-¿Que está pasando Bells?_

_-Residencia Swan –el sonido del auricular impidió que le respondiera a la mujer_

_-¿Abuelo?... ¿eres tú?_

_-No, enana que no me reconoces_

_-¿Esta mi abuelo?_

_-No él no está_

_-¿Cómo que no está?- le grito_

_-Salió, recuerda que tenían una cena de negocios, él y mi padre salieron para allá._

_-Maldición… ¿Qué haces tú allí? –Inquirió, pero sin detenerse a obtener una respuesta siguió – ¿Esta la abuela, Eva… Emmett, alguien?_

_-Cálmate, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Dímelo- exigió_

_-No, precisamente venia por tu primo, y el muy cabezota se largó, habíamos quedado…_

_-maldición_

_-¿Qué tienes, porque suenas tan alterada?_

_-Ayúdame, Edward, necesito ir a un lugar. Es muy importante que lo haga rápido._

_-Bells… hoy tengo una cita con Danielle –Edward alargaba la voz y esperaba que su amiga le dijera que no importaba y que podría ir sola __–Rubia, tetas... un buen trasero _

_-Edward enserio es importante… por favor –suplicó conteniendo las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. Al otro lado del teléfono solo soltaron aire._

_-me debes una grande, estoy allí en 5 minutos –Bella suspiró solo por un momento, el enorme nudo que era su garganta comenzaba a doler._

_-¿y Edward? trae tu auto_

_Bella colgó el teléfono, estaba pálida, por sus mejillas empezaron a rodar algunas lágrimas que quito con furia. No podía permitirse ser pesimista, no podía._

_Señor… ayúdame. _

_-¿niña?...- pregunto con cautela Sue._

_-Están bien… tienen que estarlo_

_-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien cariño? –Sue observaba a la chica claramente alterada, con el auricular sostenido en su mano, y limpiando las lágrimas que seguían apareciendo con rebeldía._

_-Hubo un accidente. –Su voz cortada preocupó más que sus palabras –Ellos… ellos iban a ir_

_-Bells… ¿de quién hablas?_

_La chica permaneció callada, pensado. ¿Qué haría si sus padres fueran los del accidente? Levanto la cara, sus ojos rojos y las pestañas húmedas la delineaban._

_-No. Ellos no, debe ser un error, solo un error_

_-Tengo que ir al London Hospital –camino a la puerta de madera y sin decir más, siguió a su habitación, toda decorada en rosa y blanco, abrió las gavetas, busco las identificaciones que guardaba de sus padres, las metió a su bolso, tanteo la cartera y las llaves dentro, tomo un suéter, volteo a la puerta dispuesta a salir pero el ama de llaves estaba en el marco._

_-Isabella, dime que es lo que pasa –le exigió con tono duro_

_-¿Dónde está Ethan?- respondió mientras la esquivaba para salir de la habitación._

_-En su habitación por supuesto –pero aun antes de que se alejara tomo con fuerza su brazo y le encaró – ¿Qué sucede?_

_La chica se zafó de su tenso amarre, ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas, sentían su sangre correr, los ojos de la joven eran inexpresivos y calculadores, muy diferentes a como estaban hace unos minutos_

_-Hubo un accidente –repitió como autómata._

_-¡Eso ya lo sé! Dime algo más –exasperada, así era como estaba, harta de seguirla sin que le informara de algo_

_-Hablaron del servicio de emergencias, son mamá y papá_

_-Jesús, María y José_

_-Iré allí y averiguare que pasa –su voz determinada y sus ojos fríos la hacían impenetrable. Sabía que su mundo estaba bailando en la cuerda floja, no podía permitirse ser frágil y liviana, no se permitiría caer, no ahora._

_-Tu abuelo…llámalo que él valla contigo –le dijo tomando sus manos y apretándolas, diciendo algo que ya había hecho_

_-No está, ya lo intente, Edward va a llevarme –zafó sus manos y volvió a caminar hacia el lugar de su hermano, y antes de que diera tres pasos sonaron los canarios del timbre de la casa._

_-Yo iré, yo iré –encogida la mujer corrió escaleras abajo, agarrada de las paredes de color crema de la casa._

_Ethan dormía plácidamente en su cuna, era un bebe de lo más tierno, tan pacífico y tan bello. Se acercó al borde de la cuna y acaricio su cabeza._

_-Todo estará bien ¿verdad? –el bebe seguía en sus sueños, sin inmutarse de la angustiosa presencia a su lado. Besó su frente, cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas y temores, una pequeñita se le escapo y corrió por la cara del niño. Separo sus labios y se alejó de la cuna._

_Justo un nivel debajo de la histeria, estaba que se podría subir a las paredes, triste y también agitada por lo que pudiera pasar o no. Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba él, enfundado en jeans y converse, tan tranquilo como de costumbre._

_-Sue –llamó a la mujer que se encontraba tronando sus manos junto al jarrón del recibidor –Ethan está aún dormido, no te separes de él por favor. Yo… Yo llamare más tarde._

_Los sollozos que dejo escapar no pasaron desapercibidos por él, y esa extraña preocupación y sobre protección con su hermano, no eran del todo normales. Se acercó y tomo su mano_

_-Hey… ¿qué pasa?_

_Su suave voz y su abrazo espontáneo la mantuvieron serena un poco más, ella no le regreso el gesto y entonces se dejó de envolver en sus brazos y hasta que la separo poco a poco de su cuerpo_

_-Llama cariño, y no te preocupes por Ethan –le aseguro una conmocionada Sue antes de abrirle la puerta._

_-Es hora de irnos –le dijo ella, salió por la gran puerta de madera y el viento frió traspaso su piel, camino seriamente bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, observo el Volvo gris hasta caminar con decisión._

_-Oye, ¿Qué está pasando? –el enfrentamiento opresivo y su mano deteniéndola no le espantaron, solo se retiró de su agarre y continuo su camino._

_-maneja Edward, solo maneja._

_El corrió detrás de ella y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, para ese joven Edward era extraño ver a Isabella tan distante y poco habladora, si por lo general lo acosaba con preguntas, ahora estaba más fría que un tempano de hielo y luchaba por contener lágrimas que quemaban tras sus ojos._

_-¿a dónde vamos?__»_

El aire que no sabía que estaba guardando salió de sus labios, salir de sus recuerdos y volver al mundo normal. Traer viejas memorias la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa de anhelo, extrañaba a sus padres, eran los mejores padres que pudiese haber deseado.

Charlie y Renné Swan, eran simplemente geniales; amaban a sus hijos más que su propia vida, les mimaban, pero no al punto de hacerlos unos malcriados, Bella pasó su niñez pescando con su padre, jugando en el jardín de la casa, ayudando a su madre, acompañándola de compras, en las beneficencias, los tres eran totalmente felices. Después vino Ethan, el bebé Ethan y la felicidad no tuvo un límite.

La noticia de su muerte la tiro de su vida, su feliz familia de cuatro se fue y ahora solo eran Ethan y ella. Tuvo que mudarse a la casa de su abuelo, dejo su habitación de adolescente, su espacio, sus cosas, su refugio, conocía su nuevo "hogar" pero extrañaba llegar y ver a Sue y su madre en la cocina, a Ethan en la sala, anhelaba esperar a su padre por las tardes llegando de la oficina.

Siguió caminando y se recargo en el manzano del límite de la calle, desde ese lugar podía ver la casona de blanco y terracota, la residencia Cullen.

Se imaginó a sí misma dentro de ella, recordó lo fresca que solía ser en verano, lo luminosa y también lo impersonal; sin fotos familiares ni símbolos o recuerdos, solo bellos cuadros de artistas reconocidos, había un Dalí y también un Picasso, Emmett solía pasar horas observando esos cuadros, eran bellos sí, pero también eran imprecisos, vagos, sin memoria.

Vio la propiedad y llegó a su memoria el cumpleaños número 20 de Edward

___«_Alcohol, adolescentes hormonales, sexo y drogas, todos eran sinónimos de fiesta para sus viejos compañeros del instituto y los que empezaban la universidad. Mujeres hermosas con tacones altísimos, y enfundadas en diminutos vestidos. Todas bailando música de moda, bailes eróticos e insinuantes, manos perdidas debajo de la ropa.

_-Es __repugnante_

_Pensaba la chica de la silla del rincón. Cabello negro y enorme, recogido en una alta coleta, pantalones negros y polera también, botas altas con un pequeño tacón._

_Tenía un cigarro apresado entre sus labios rojos. Esa chica en el fondo de mundos oscuros, el humo alrededor y una mueca de hastío mantenían a todos a una distancia prudencial. Nadie hablaba con Bella Swan a menos que ella no lo hiciera._

_Ella a los 18 años, después de la muerte de aquellos seres que fueron su vida._

_La joven succiono del cigarro lo sintió como aguardando en su pecho, y luego lo soltó con toda la lentitud de la que fue posible. Era un ciclo que repetía para tratar de mantenerse en una pieza._

_-Vamos Bella, ¡diviértete!- le parloteo desde la pista improvisada del jardín. Una chica bajita y regordeta, la chica en turno._

_-No se nota que lo hago- respondió de golpe ella desde su lugar._

_-Ven, baila con nosotros- gritó de vuelta envuelta en los brazos de Edward._

_Llevaba rato observándolos, ella y el susurrando cosas ridículas en su oído. Estúpida niña ilusa y romántica, que acaso ¿no sabía que solo era una más de turno?, estúpida fiesta "perfecta", estúpido Edward y estúpidos todos._

_Ella ahogándose en su mierda, y ellos celebrando un cumpleaños, que imbécil había sido pararse allí sin un motivo para él. Halo un último suspiro de tabaco, y luego lo tiro al piso._

_Todos bailaban cerca de la piscina, enormes bolas de luces colgaban e iluminaban ampliamente la recepción. Se levantó de la silla de mimbre y camino a la entrada de la casa, sus botas sonaban en el piso de concreto dejando atrás a todos aquellos, deslizo la puerta de metal y entro._

_Caminaba por la sala pero incluso el ruido llegaba a ella a través del vidrio, subió las escaleras a la primera planta, todas las luces estaban apagadas, era mejor así, al menos de ese modo no sabrían a donde se dirigía, siguió subiendo las escaleras de madera hasta el último piso y giro a la izquierda alejándose de la fiesta._

_Entro en la primera habitación, totalmente apartada del jardín el ruido apenas si llegaba a ella, canciones sosas de la radio, ruidos rosas y dulces, no eran para ella, no eran adecuados a ella, no podía ni soportar oírlos. Se recostó sobre la cama de Edward, suave y confortante, contrario a como se sentía a diario._

_Solo el reflejo de la luz se colaba en la habitación, estaba cómoda en ese lugar, sola, sin música basura, viendo la pared y buscando figuras en el aplanado. Su descanso y aislamiento no le duraron mucho, un radiante muchacho abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, volteo al umbral sin inmutarse._

_-¿Bella?... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad una chica rubia pegada como lapa al pecho del joven_

_-Vete de aquí Tanya, búscate otra habitación… o mejor otro motel- protesto con odio._

_La mujer no tan sorprendida jalo a su compañero fuera del dormitorio y cerró la puerta, la rubia sabía que desde hacía tiempo su prima se mostraba diferente, grosera, altiva y sarcástica, con la mitad del mundo._

_No muchos se salvaban del huracán que se alzaba cuando entraba en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, o cuando alguien entraba en donde estuviera ella._

_-Entrar como si fuera esto un motel de paso… ¿Quién se cree que es?_

_Después de la pequeña interrupción siguió observando y detallando la alcoba, al igual que en la suya habían algunas fotos, libros en la estantería a la derecha de la puerta, la cama sin dosel a ras del piso, los muebles obscuros y las cortinas claras, era acogedora incluso bonita._

_Sus cavilaciones volvieron a interrumpirse pero esta vez por alguien diferente asomando su cuerpo por la entrada._

_-No te he dicho que te largues, por enésima vez ¡esto no es un motel!_

_-Bueno, tampoco es un velorio –dijo él en tono alegre, esperando la risa timpánica de la chica, esa risa que nunca llego a salir de sus labios –Lo siento, era solo una broma._

_El feliz Edward había subido a la habitación para dejar un par de cosas y recoger algunas otras, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la larga figura de la chica en su cama._

_Su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz que escapaba de las cortinas, lucia tranquila, etérea. Dos cosas que ahora casi nunca se presentaban en ella. Su piel clara y labios rojos mostraban un apetecible contraste._

_-¿Quién hubiera dicho era tan -linda… ¿linda?… ¡¿Bella?! …mierda_

_ ¿Desde cuándo consideraba la belleza o no de su amiga? Ella podía ser franca, sarcástica, pero no bella, ella no debía ser bella._

_-No enciendas la luz –se anticipó al movimiento su voz fría_

_Él no lo hizo, entro a la habitación cerrando con pestillo la puerta, se acercó a pasos vacilantes a la cama, encendió la lamparilla de noche, observando como el ceño de ella se fruncía aun sin decir palabra, Bella se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio._

_Cuando el pesado cuerpo de él hundió la cama, se vio arrastrada justo a su costado, un penetrante olor a alcohol llego a su nariz que instintivamente se arrugó._

_-¿Es que te has bebido toda la cava? –se enfadó, odiaba que tomara… tomaran, que todo el mundo se hundiera en ese horrible brebaje. Años después ella también caería a él._

_-¿Qué te pasa? haz estado toda la noche con esa actitud_

_-Hueles como un maldito pub –destilando desprecio lo apartó de su lado. El no dejarla apartarse solo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelo, esa mueca en los labios no era lo que le apetecía ver, pero si lo que esperaba._

_-…hermosa- le susurro él impresionado. Cuando había empezado a ser así de linda, si hace un par de días hubiera jurado que era el ser más antipático de la ciudad._

_-y tu borracho –le contesto girado su rostro, estaba delirando… debía delirar, igualmente había estado muy junto a otra chica 20 minutos atrás, no podía hablar en serio. –así se llamaba ¿cierto?_

_- ¿no bajaras?_

_El voltear a ver sus ojos irreprimiblemente hizo que olvidara como pronunciar palabras, sus ojos divinos y el calor que desprendía, –concéntrate_

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_Antes de obtener una respuesta los demandantes labios de él absorbían los suyos. Su lengua voraz se abría paso, exploraba todo aquello que podía, su boca, su beso, sus manos, Bella inútilmente solo suspiró y le devolvió cada uno de sus besos. Su cuerpo aplastándola, sus brazos rodeándola, sentía, ardía, exigía y rogaba por más, pero estaba ebrio. Se separó violentamente_

_-¿Qué haces Cullen?- le encaró con rudeza de farsante. Se quería ir, tenía que irse, pero su peso no la dejo mover. Estaban adheridos, su mano en su mejilla la regreso a un lapso de letargo._

_Sus mimos con el pulgar, su mano en su nuca, sin dejar de ver su inquisidora mirada la acerco de nuevo a sus labios, pero la pequeña mano blanca se interpuso a tiempo, Edward rodó los ojos, tomo sus manos y las alzo por encima de su cabeza._

_-Tienes tres segundos para quitarte, y ya llevas 2 –le amenazo con miedo, si seguía insistiendo no iba a negarse, nunca en su vida lo había besado, es que no se daba cuenta que esto solo complicaba el nudo de pensamientos en su cabeza, carajo si pensaba en él más de lo que le convenía._

_-Bajaras y cantaras feliz cumpleaños –su orden paralizó a la de por sí confundida chica, un minuto atrás la besaba y ahora quería arrastrarla a la fiesta.__»_

Bella de 27 años exhaló recordado su adolescencia.

Apenas sus padres murieron, su vida se volvía en 360°, nueva casa, quizá no tan nueva, pero no era su hogar.

Bella regresaba furtivamente a la antigua casa. Engañó a su abuelo e hizo que un amigo de sus padres la compara con su dinero y un nombre falso. El gran secreto entre Sue, Harry, Bella y Carlisle Cullen era el hecho de que ella había fraguado un apresurado intento de conservar lo poco que quedaba de su casa. Nadie más lo sabía, y por el momento era mejor mantenerlo así.

**Pandora.**

Teniendo apenas 18 años todo la retaba. Sentía que el mundo se volvía contra ella, si era así entonces, ella se volvería en contra del mundo. Pintó su cabello, se volvió intenso, se enfundo en jeans y cazadora, los cigarrillos, los lentes de aviador en sus bolsillos y una extraña motocicleta completaban su día a día.

Intentó alejarse de lo que sea que empezaba a comerla desde el centro. Ese sentimiento de correr se instaló para siempre, y por fortuna podía hacerlo, correr como si la vida terminara en ello. Se bebió su dolor y lo hizo estallar como una jeringa a presión. Sus mentiras, su miedo, dolor, rabia y celos. Era una bomba, una maldita bomba que en cualquier momento prendería fuego a todo lo que conocía.

Poco a poco, la tormenta dentro de ella creció. Alejó a todo y la dejó en el ojo del huracán. Los demonios empezaron a emerger del fondo de su corazón. El viento se hacía más fuerte con cada uno de ellos. Fuerza. Devastación. Furia. Pasión. Violencia. Soledad. Libertad.

Perdió a sus dos chicos. Emmett, que también había perdido a aquel ser hermoso que era su madre, la Tía Lizzy. El abuelo renegó de su propia sangre, repudio al aún joven pintor. Emmett se fue con su padre, ese hombre estrafalario que resulto ser dulce y tranquilo.

Emmett McCarty. Padre, eterno amante de Elizabeth Swan, y jurado enemigo de Alexander. Tomó a su primo y lo llevó consigo a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, le mando a la afamada Escuela de Artes Visuales. Le permitió hacer de su pasión su trabajo. Elizabeth la vivaracha tía Lizzy, muerta en el fatídico accidente que quebró la estabilidad de toda la dinastía Swan.

Y Edward, también perdió a Edward, de cierto modo, o quizás fue él quién la perdió a ella. La dulce niña, servicial y sonriente, cambió radicalmente y se convirtió en ese misterioso ser, solo, triste, quebrado y sublevado en contra del mundo.

Al iniciar el King's, el abuelo se opuso, después le dijo lo genial que sería

_-Médico, serás una doctora fantástica mi pequeño cisne._

De vuelta en ese mismo lugar. La casa Swan en la que años atrás decidió, lucho, sonrió y amó. Parada en una lluvia de recuerdos. Tenía miles; algunos, como sus padres, eran los más hermosos que conservaba.

Unos pasos a su espalda la trajeron a la real y ventosa objetividad. Giro con tranquilidad su cabeza, diviso la corpulenta figura del marido de Tanya que caminaba con parsimonia.

-hey, ¿qué haces despierto? –le gritó con curiosidad y una sonrisa en los labios

El devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad y siguió su mismo andar, esta vez hacia ella.

-El jetlag aún hace mella en mí. No entiendo como tu prima puede dormir tan plácidamente.

-mmm Garrett. Lo que te espera.

* * *

_Una vez que la tormenta ha acabado, no recordarás cómo conseguiste atravesar, cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir. De hecho, ni siquiera estarás seguro, de si en realidad la tormenta ha terminado. Pero una cosa sí es segura. Cuando salgas de la tormenta no serás la misma persona que entró. De eso es lo que tratan las tormentas. _

**_Haruki Murakami_**


	4. La pasión tiene un método divertido

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es un invento loco de mí.

* * *

The storms begin, I can hear the thunder.  
I can feel what you say but don't understand  
I can't get my feet on the ground but you are the innocent.  
I fear the consequence  
Give me… give me reason to live

**Innocence –Fools Garden**

* * *

**LA PASIÓN TIENE UN MÉTODO DIVERTIDO**

**Una mujer difícil **

-Vamos, salgamos- su propuesta tentadora le hizo morder sus labios. Lo cierto es que deseaba ir, perderse en la música, ver el juego de luces, tal vez incluso tomar un trago.

-Alice…

-¡No! –La cara de Alice casi cómica pasó de su mirada de cachorro a ponerse en su plan manipulador –es hora de salir. Te he dejado ver todas esas películas –señaló exageradamente a las cajas tiradas enfrente del reproductor de videos y la pantalla de la habitación.

Los empaques de "Mujer Bonita", "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y "La novia fugitiva" adornaban la pequeña alfombra de la casa de sus padres. Su maratón de Julia Roberts y Bridget Jones había llegado a su final, y gracias al cielo pues su joven amiga no creía aguantar una sola declaración más. Alice le había amenazado desde un principio

_«Vomitaré Bella»_

La sonrisa vacía de ella y los ojos decepcionados la arrastraron a la estancia sin excusa, pero sí varios minutos de pequeños bufidos de disgusto.

Tiempo atrás ambas se sentaban durante horas frente al televisor, Bella le obligaba a ver sus películas rosas, amores imposibles y finales felices, Alice era de esas mujeres eclécticas que podían ver desde la película más rosa hasta la más dependía de su humor. Sin embargo, no tenía especial afinidad por esas películas. Alice la arrastraba a su casa para ver el final de la liga de Futbol junto a su familia, y la empujaba al centro comercial. Bella era la que le llevaba al centro de Londres, a perderse en los museos, los parques o los conciertos de música.

El dúo se complementaba como piezas de rompecabezas.

Alice era la hija de un contador, la primer vez que ambas estuvieron juntas en una habitación fue durante el tercer grado. Tenían casi 9 años y lo primero que Alice Brandon había hecho había sido pegarse a Bella como lapa. Isabella, rodeada de niñas había hecho entrar a Alice dentro de un pequeño grupo que la miraban como un bichito raro.

Era, en realidad, rara la ocasión en que peleaban o se alejaban, y casi siempre la razón de eso era la misma: la horrible elección (según Alice) de novios que buscaba su amiga.

Hacía casi semana y media que Alice le había llamado eufóricamente. Cuando Bella contestó el teléfono el gritó ensordecedor se escuchó; Isabella esta segura que aún si Alice estuviera en Barcelona la hubiese escuchado sin la línea telefónica. Cuando le confesó su regreso, ella gritó junto a Alice.

Alí, como solía llamarla Bella, había ido durante un tiempo a Nueva York, a París y a Milán, por un tiempo considerablemente largo. Era una fotógrafa de moda, con un portafolio tras su espalda, que cada día aumentaba mucho más. Isabella nunca terminó de entender porque se iría de allí, Londres una capital de la moda, sin embargo allí estaba después de un buen tiempo fuera.

-¡Oye! Que no te has quejado del helado –le sonrió cómplice a la que fue y seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Alice que siempre estaba para ella.

-Isabella –la llamó ella con tranquilidad y su mueca manipuladora – ¿Por qué no quieres salir?

Isabella sin contestar nada y en un pobre intento de zanjar el tema se levantó y comenzó a ordenar la habitación. Ali la freno y le obligó a verla. Sus ojos oscuros y gatunos le presionarían hasta obtener una respuesta más o menos convincente.

Alice pensaba que era casi deprimente adivinar el lío de su cabeza, y lo preocupante no era el trauma post-ruptura, lo preocupante era sentirla perdida, casi ansiosa de agotar las heladerías de todo el Reino Unido. Mirarla con ese gesto de aburrida y sin sentimientos.

-Porqué no importa –suspiró rendida. No era una pregunta, no era una afirmación. Quizá un punto medio y confundido. –Ni siquiera siento como si… como si fuera real es que, ¿acaso no lo asumo?... Aaron se fue Alí, lo dejamos… rompimos, finito.

-Todos sabíamos que tu "relación" –le dijo haciendo énfasis con sus manos– No daba para mucho más, no tenía sentido Bella.

Desviar la mirada de todo el embrollo no lo hacía desaparecer. Había sido ella la que aprovecho todo de Aaron. Su departamento, su confianza, su cariño. Aaron y ella… que locura, ¿Cómo habían empezado a salir siquiera?

-Aunque debo reconocer, no pensé que terminara de ese modo –pensativamente Alice se lamentó. Aaron había sido un buen partido. Considerado, guapo, trabajador y bastante atento.

-Te refieres a la parte del "seguiremos en contacto" o lo del equipaje –Bella y su sentido irónico salían a flote. Método de supervivencia le habían llamado desde hacía años.

-Enserio, no pensé que tuviera el descaro de correrte del flat –Alice estaba lo que le seguía a molesta con aquel patán. Nunca hubiese pensado que sería capaz de hacerlo tan impersonal y… despreciable.

-No me hecho. –Bella se calló abruptamente al recordar la pequeña escena del día anterior –Bueno, no del modo que piensas

Trataba de mejorar o ayudar a la pobre imagen de Aaron, y es que, por su parte, no se sentía molesta o triste por la forma en que terminaban las cosas, pero ese ligero peso en su abdomen regresaba con más fuerza cada que caía en cuenta de que Aaron, su Aaron no estaría más allí.

No habría más paseos por el parque, no más desvelos en pláticas, no habrían más de sus acostumbradas rutinas, o de sus manías diarias. No había perdido a su novio, había perdido a su amigo. Y honestamente eso era la fuente del dolor y lo que la mantenía sumida en un pequeño pero notable hoyo.

Sus vidas no serían lo que fueron, no volverían a verse todos los días después del trabajo. La parte más o menos buena era el hecho de que no tendrían más discusiones donde Aaron salía del apartamento y no se le volviera a ver hasta un par de días después.

-Entonces. Levántate mujer, deja de hundirte en esa estúpida miseria sin sentido.

Escuchó la voz optimista de Alice. Sintió una mano en el hombro, ella en respuesta y agradecimiento le brindó una enorme sonrisa que no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que quiso mostrarle.

Alice le ayudo a levantarse del sofá, donde seguía en pijama, y la miró reprobablemente. Alí era una mujer de nunca parar. Proactiva, positiva y tenaz. Incluso al punto de llegar a ser irritante.

.

Isabella se vio arrastrada a la ducha donde el agua tibia relajo sus hombros y le hacía reflexionar sobre su actual situación.

Bella y Aaron. Aaron y Bella. No sonaba como una buena combinación.

Desde hacía mucho las cosas habían dejado de funcionar de la manera correcta. Desde el punto en que Bella pasaba tanto tiempo como podía en el hospital con tal de no llegar a Balham Hill junto a él. Desde el momento en que Bella pensaba muchas más veces en Edward-idiota-Cullen que en el propio Aaron. Por supuesto, desde esa vez donde casi le confunde a la mitad de una fallida sesión de sexo. Eso estaba mucho más allá de mal y reprobable.

Aaron, al igual que mucho en su vida, y para su pesar y miseria, había llegado al punto de aburrirle. Hase y sus palabras cariñosas, su vida agradable, Aaron y su preocupación ya no le hacían temblar por su voz. Y sinceramente era horrible.

Tenerlo enfrente, tenerlo a su lado en la cama, sentirlo dentro de ella, su calor, compartiendo su vida con ella. Nada de eso era lo que fue, ni siquiera se aproximaba a un punto remotamente agradable... normal.

Isabella se había esforzado tanto como podía por volver a como se sentía cuando inició a vivir junto a él. Quería la sensación de fortaleza que le proporcionaba el abrazarlo. Su cuerpo duro como una estructura que resistiría todo. La cálida sacudida que provocaban sus labios sobre los suyos. La seguridad que tenia de poder cerrar los ojos y saber que nada le atacaría la espalda mientras estaba con él, como si juntos pudieran derribar al mundo.

Ahora, solo era Aaron, el chico gracioso y bromista con el que alguna vez vivió una buena vida de dos años.

Compartían cosas como viejos amigos, y es que habían iniciado así. Se tenían confianza el uno al otro. Aaron había sido el que soportaba sus días de humor negro, el que llevaba chocolates cuando sabía que no se soportaba ni a ella misma. Aaron, el que se dejó pintar todo el cuerpo cuando estudiaba anatomía sobre él, el mismo que le preparó tarjetas de memoria para sus exámenes.

Definitivamente sería un buen amante, pero nunca era como ella quería que fuera. Bella pensaba firmemente que ese había sido uno de los principales problemas, el querer hacer de Aaron alguien acorde a sus planes, alguien mejor, alguien a quién su abuelo considerara digno y que fuera aceptado en la familia.

Había muchas cosas que reconocer como errores, sin embargo si debía ser honesta, ella era la culpable de muchas más que él. Aaron... se sentía como algo tan bueno que no puedes tocar por temor a que se desmorone.

Cuando deslizo sus llaves en la cerradura del departamento ese día hubiese esperado encontrarlo en calzoncillos y la televisión. Le hubiese gustado que Aaron hiciera esa pasta suya que era deliciosa. Habría sido lindo abrazarlo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera y sentir su cuerpo de roca bajo ella.

Hubiese esperado una linda noche. Por el contrario ahí estaba él con su traje sin ninguna arruga y el cabello húmedo. El olor a jabón y la sensación de que algo no iría bien. La sensación que en el hospital le pondría los pelos de punta y le haría hacer estresante toda la noche a sus compañeros hasta provocar a fuerza de voluntad la sensación que a ella le cruzaba el cuerpo.

Se había visto de esa manera en un montón de veces, con su puño frente a la cara y dispuesto a dejarla en el piso. Alzo la barbilla y espero lo que fuera que quisiera tirarla del pequeño break en su vida.

_«__-Tenemos que hablar_

_-No es necesario –le respondió en un suspiro._

_Aaron deslizó la maleta rosada de Isabella desde atrás del sofá. Se la extendió con el mismo gesto que hubiese esperado al ser despedida y tomar un cheque de compensación por los servicios otorgados._

_-Bella… -la interrumpió él cuando ella volvió a recoger su bolso –Bells _

_-No me digas así –estúpida… tonta Bella seguiría recriminándose hasta el último segundo._

_-Te quiero Bells, por eso lo hago. Vamos te llevaré a donde quieras_

_-Gracias pero tomaré el autobús –Isabella tomó todo lo que pudo de sus cosas, que no eran muchas, todo estaba en esa maleta que él aún tenía en las manos._

_-Seguiré allí para ti cariño, solo llama y…_

_-No importa Aaron –con todo el poco orgullo que ese hombre acababa de pisotear salió del lugar tan deprisa que no se detuvo a corroborar todo lo que dejó atrás__»_

_._

_-_Bella… muévete –le apuró con voz enojada de Alice.

Terminó de cerrar el agua y salió del baño antes que ella la sacara. Apenas entró a la habitación, observo el montículo de ropa que se había formado en el suelo

-A_l menos ella se ocupó de desempacar_

-Ni la mires, puedes elegir entre la ropa que está en la cama, esto –señalo el bulto desdeñosamente –son solo pantalones y camisas.

-¿Qué esperabas? No puedo ir en minifalda al hospital –bufó.

Alzo el primer par de jeans que vio. Carajo, si eran sus mismos jeans justos que usaba para andar en la motocicleta de su padre cuando tenía 20 años.

-Alice, no creo que estos siquiera me entren

-Qué poca fe tienes –la miró con una expresión retadora, y Bella prefirió seguir buscando algo que vestir antes de aceptar usar ese trapo.

Alice era otro pequeño-enorme tornado lleno de vida. Sí, la siempre a la moda señorita Brandon era de esas mujeres que cuando tenían una meta harían hasta lo imposible por obtenerla.

Una ligera, pero sincera, sonrisa atravesó sus labios al recordar a una Alice pequeña y más frágil que una hoja naranja de otoño, armar toda una manifestación frente al hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la semana de la moda, todo porque no la dejarían pasar con ese enorme bolso que había insistido en llevar.

Igual que aquella vez, Alice estaba con su cabello apenas más largo que su barbilla. Con un montón de terminaciones de colores en las puntas. La podía ver ordenando parte del armario en busca de algo. Aún había tiempo de escapar de su salida de fin de semana. Aún podía irse, y lo haría sino estuviera segura que esa mujer con aspecto de hada la llevaría cargando junto a ella.

Faldas tubo, vestidos, mucha ropa de hace siglos atrás, ropa que le recordaban tiempos viejos, pero también menos monótonos. Había ropa de su madre de la cual nunca se pudo deshacer. Sabía que en cuanto Alice la viera le daría una mirada que le haría temblar, y pondría el grito al cielo. Pero era la ropa de su madre muerta, no podía deshacerse de las cosas que le recordaban su presencia.

No eran cosas que usara muy seguido, de hecho eran las cosas que ella dejaba en la casa de sus padres, donde se encontraban justo ahora. Chester Square número 3, a cinco calles de la casa del abuelo y de la familia Cullen. A menos de cinco minutos de él.

* * *

Cuando Alice salió de la ducha, la pálida piel de su amiga sostenía un vestido purpura pequeño y con volados.

_-Debería usarlos más seguido_

Alice tenía muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida, según su propia opinión. Cosas personales como ganar alguna condecoración, participar en algún largometraje, encontrar al digno padre de sus hijas, las dos niñas que venía planeando desde que tenía 12 años, la edad en que pensaba haber tomado algunos de los sueños y decisiones más importantes para su vida.

Ahora agregaba un nuevo renglón a su lista mental de "patanes a los que habré de golpear algún día por joder la puta cabeza de Bella y la mía por consiguiente".

Aarón. ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de hacer eso? Porque aunque esa necia de Isabella no lo quisiera ver, él muy…cobarde, la había corrido de su casa. Y es que esperarla después de la guardia con dos maletas y sentado en el sofá no había sido muy cortés o si quiera considerado.

El relato de ella le hizo tragar todo su enojo, porque si había entendido muchos años atrás era que la inteligencia que tenía su amiga en lo relacionado a su carrera, le faltaba el doble en su propia vida amorosa. Bella podría darte el mejor concejo de toda tu vida, pero haa.. cuando había que aplicarlo la muy... cobarde hacía todo lo contrario a lo que aconsejaría en primera instancia.

Primero el idiota de Edward Cullen, luego los esporádicos hombres con los que salía; y por fin, cuando ella pensaba que había elegido a la persona correcta, o que encajaba en el mejor perfil, salía esto: un idiota más.

_-Hombres… todos son iguales _

* * *

**Vibra**

El bar que habían elegido era bastante pintoresco. Nuk, nuevo en la mitad de Soho. Alice había escuchado a Leah, una chica de la firma hablar sobre él y el misterio de obtener la entrada. Tras una ardua investigación, sobornar un par de personas y cobrar algunos favores. Alice había logrado anotar sus nombres en la lista.

Las tejas de la entrada le daban un aire muy diferente de lo que era el lugar. Observando la fila con burla, Alice se dirigió directo al hombre de la entrada. Sonrió descaradamente al cadenero, su nombre y las largas piernas de Isabella les aseguraron la entrada al establecimiento mucho más rápido de lo que un perro lame un plato.

Si bien ambas contaban con 27 años bien cumplidos, Bella conservaba esas facciones aniñadas tan características, si no fuera por los pocos centímetros que rebasaba a su amiga el hombre la hubiese visto de mala gana. Como adolescentes inmiscuyéndose en bares.

Al llegar al lugar Alice fue por las bebidas a la barra, mientras Bella se encamino a través del humo y las parejas de la pista, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, cruzó la orilla y diviso un par de mesas vacías, extraño para un viernes por la noche.

Se sentía como atravesar una campo minado. En los mortales tacones que le había obligado a calzarse, sin la fuerza que aún mantenía en las piernas, hubiese temido terminar en el piso. Pero vamos, eran casi 14 centímetros, literalmente Alice la había puesto sobre las puntas.

-¡Qué suerte! Al menos encontró un lugar –se dijo Alice en un susurro. Con lo complicado que era conseguirlas cuando el bar estaba lleno, tal vez era uno de los reservados.

Tomo una de las altas sillas negras para sentarse frente a ella. Dejo el pequeño bolso sobre la reluciente mesa de metal; lo gris reflejaba las luces de colores que se desprendían desde el techo, haciendo figurillas que Isabella se dedicaba a seguir diestramente con sus dedos.

- Toma –le extendió un vaso diminuto con un chispeante líquido

- Yo no… No

- Que no, ni que no, solo un poco. Isabella es algo que probé en uno…bueno no importa. Solo confía en mí es bueno.

Bella veía la ondeante sonrisa de Alice y la larga botella de tequila, parecían un rascacielos sobre ella, empujándola cada vez más cerca de un largo precipicio. Sin ganas de discutir con una duende chillón, acepto el trago.

Alice no quería verla ebria bailando sobre las mesas, pero una pequeña copa no le vendría mal a su ya gastado humor.

-Cuando eres joven haces estupideces, quieres todo –le susurro Bella a Alice –No quieres dar explicaciones, no tienes grandes metas para un futuro próximo. Y crees que esa estrenada identificación te dará carta blanca a tus ideales adolescentes.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Alice confundida de las mordaces palabras.

-Yo tuve todo eso –sus palabras tranquilas sonaron como sentencia – y créeme, daría mi vida cien veces si pudiera tener unos padres inquisitivos ahora. ¿Sabías que Reneé no tuvo la oportunidad de consolarme por algún tipo de traición amorosa?

-No te pongas así –le contesto, ella también extrañaba a los señores Swan, pero era hora de que Bella siguiera con su vida sin que pensara en ellos como «¿qué hubiera pasado si…?»

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –Alice le relleno el vasito y se lo acerco un poco. Ella tiro de él y lo trago de un solo sorbo.

- Salir de allí, no se tal vez ¿volver a casa?

- Créeme tu saliste ya de allí –le dijo pensando en el imbécil y tarado de Hase –pero ¿piensas volver con tu abuelo?

- No, a casa –le repitió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –una donde no esté esa zorra, la muy maldita de Victoria ahora vivía permanentemente en la casa de SU abuela.

-La casa de tus padres. Sí, es buena idea

Alice entendió años atrás que el único lugar donde volvía siempre era su antigua casa. La casa de Charlie y Renée Swan. Volvía para recordarlos, ahora volvía porque estaba perdida.

El abuelo había pensado en vender ese lugar, era suyo y peleó por el todo lo que pudo. Corrió al amigo más cercano de sus padres, Carlisle Cullen al menos él había sido la persona que le permitió conservarla. Una sociedad anónima había comprado la casa, el abuelo había estado feliz de deshacerse del inmueble, Isabella había soltado un enorme suspiro de alivio al tener las escrituras en sus manos de nuevo.

De los secretos mejor guardados de Isabella Swan. Había involucrado a Sue y Harry, ambos se turnaban para escabullirse un par de horas y mantenerla siempre lista. Sue se había acostumbrado a las visitas fantasmas de la chica.

-¿Bailaras? –inquirió Alice con anhelo, ella quería bailar hasta sentir que debería quitarse los zapatos, y si su amiga no le seguía estaba más que dispuesta a dejarla por el moreno de la pista que le guiñaba un ojo de vez en cuando.

-Ya anda, ve. –Isabella le gritó por encima de la música.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Alice inocentemente. Bella sonrió de medio lado. Alí estaba casi brincando desde que puso el primer pie en el Nuk. Su figura pequeña y fina la hacía una excelente bailarina, grácil y ágil.

-Alice, no has parado de ver a ese hombre desde que estamos aquí –Bella volteo la cabeza y observo los lánguidos movimientos de las personas de la pista. En especial un hombre con una traviesa y prometedora sonrisa.

-No. –Alice casi lamentó haberlo dicho antes de pensarlo. –Estamos aquí por ti… aunque tengo que reconocer: de verdad quiero ir

- No te detengas por mí –le sonrió sinceramente.

-No iré sola –era gracioso ver una Alice tímida.

-Bien. Sírveme dos… tal vez tres tequilas más e iré contigo.

Mujer alocada, impulsiva, grosera en algunas ocasiones, la gama de contradicciones siempre sorprendente. La mirada pícara de Alice le dijo que aceptaba el trato. Tomó la larga botella y vertió de nuevo en los dos vasitos. El resplandeciente líquido paso por sus labios.

Quemaba. Su garganta podría estar en llamas, pero el sabor y el efecto eran grandiosos. Tres segundos de dolor por 30 de diversión, ese en definitiva si era un buen trato.

-¡Salud!- grito a pleno pulmón Bella provocando que varias personas voltearan a verla.

* * *

La sombra que le había seguido la observaba desde una de las esquinas del bar. Ella nunca tomaba más de una copa, estaba completamente seguro que al otro día se arrepentiría de sus acciones. Una pequeña copa de vino le tornaba sus mejillas de un apetecible rosado ¿Qué le haría una botella de tequila?

_-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Cuántos llevas ya?_

Ella era impulsiva, esa chica… Alice, siempre la hacía cometer tonterías. A quién se le ocurría llevarla a un bar. Verla pararse tambaleante de su asiento lo puso alerta y con sus sentidos de cazador. No estaban solos y sabía que Isabella y el alcohol eran una presa fácil para cualquiera.

Bella caminaba a la pista, ambas lo hacían. Un ritmo sensual podía escucharse, y la vista perdida de Aaron Hase estaba puesta sobre aquella mujer del vestido borgoña. Movía sus caderas tortuosamente, incitando a la mitad del pub, pronto tuvieron la atención de dos hombres, Alice tomo a uno de ellos y Bella dejó que el otro la tomara de la cadera.

Sus manos picaban por tomarla de la cintura y mantenerla a su lado. El tirón de su entrepierna seguía molestando desde que la vio.

_-¿Qué buscas?_

Observaba atentamente los movimientos, si bien ahora ella no era más su novia, mas nunca dejaría de cuidarla. Un movimiento en falso e intervendría. Pronto el joven desconocido la guió a su mesa y siguió vertiendo tequila en un pequeño vaso que estaba cada vez más vacío.

...

Su garganta le dolía y en definitiva su lengua estaba más perezosa que nunca. Había dejado de escuchar a Tomás… Teo… Mike o como fuese.

Sentía un letargo que entorpecía, a sus ya de por sí lentos reflejos. Tiempo atrás era la señal de tomar un taxi y regresar lo más rápido a un lugar seguro. De su tiempo junto a James era un motivo de castigo, una acción que le reprendería toda la vida.

-¿Quieres una más bonita? Solo otra más –le acercó de nuevo el vaso lleno.

Le había hecho tomar más de la cuenta. Una mujer como ella no aguantaría tal cantidad de alcohol. Diversión segura. La idea de es escultural mujer con la obnubilación necesaria para manipularla, en la esquina de un callejón vacío era la idea, y no faltaba mucho para ello.

- No, creo que ha… sido suficiente

Isabella se levantó tambaleándose de la mesa. Era una total estupidez haberse embriagado. Era una de las reglas: siempre alerta, siempre lista.

_-A la mierda. A la mierda James y sus estúpidas reglas de supervivencia -_se dijo mentalmente, estaba harta de vivir con reglas que la mantenían en un estado constante de alerta. Hasta el gorro de tener la sensación de ser perseguida la mitad del tiempo.

- Vamos, otra más tómala – le volvió a colocar el recipiente en la mano.

Era un hombre no tan alto. Quizá 1.6 m calculó. No era musculoso lo cual podría traducirse en no pesado. Derrumbarlo no sería tan complicado, y contando que estaban a en un lugar público, habría siempre un inglés dispuesto a ayudar.

- No –escuchar su voz temblando no le gustaba para nada. _Esta vez te pasaste Isabella –_su voz… esa voz le recorría la espalda de manera helada.

-Tomala y nos iremos de aquí, juntos –insistente volvió a colocar el vaso en su mano.

-Ya no quiero más –le gritó frustrada. Isabella tenía cierta impaciencia a las personas impertinentes.

- Un lugar privado…

- Ella dijo no – la potente voz de un hombre ni siquiera le llegó en la nube de alcohol que estaba instalada en su cabeza de manera permanente. No le importaba quién era, la distracción le serviría para buscar a Alice que había desaparecido hacía una media hora o algo, y largarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Vete de aquí mocoso, esto es entre esta perra y yo

- Vete tú, a menos que quieras salir mucho más rápido de lo que entraste –le dijo con lentitud. Su voz sedosa y enojada le dejaba ver cierto poder.

- Bah! Qué más da, si está más borracha que una cuba- le dijo con sorna –Disfrútala, te dará lo que le pidas.

Bella seguía la música con su cuerpo, perderse en ella, seguir su camino. Escuchó la conversación de los dos hombres, ella no estaba borracha, o es lo que seguiría diciéndose como excusa. El hombre le tomo las mejillas e hizo que lo viera. Ella se rió de él. Una risa sin sentido, incluso una risa psicópata.

- ¿Dónde está tu amiga? –esa voz era familiar

- Pues a este paso… tal vez con Sabir… Ben. No lo sé

- Isabella ha sido suficiente – su voz dura y furiosa le retumbo en la cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**500 millas**

_Levántate de la cama perezosa. Vamos Bella, tienes que levantarte… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Tengo que ir al hospital? Carajo, es por esto que no tomo. –_El retumbar de su cabeza cada vez era peor, y parecía aumentar conforme seguía despertando. Suspiro el aroma de la almohada. –_Huele bien_ _Que extraño suavizante, me gusta… _

La suave cama la recibía gustosa. Varios días de cansancio se debía a sí misma; y por momentos donde la cama es lo más preciado en esta vida, valía la pena la falta de sueño, solo para poder sentir que vuelves al cielo cada que tocas una almohada.

Se deslizo con suavidad por ella, y algo estaba mal, fue tan fácil hacerlo

¿_Esto es…seda? –_Si, en definitiva eso era seda. –_¿Desde cuándo tengo sabanas de seda? Seguro fue Sue… sí debió ser ella_

La mujer salto de la cama sin delicadeza. La suave tela resbalo por su cuerpo como una caricia. Con rapidez y preocupación observo el lugar. No, esta no era su casa. Y en definitiva estaba segura que su cama no se sentía así esa mañana. Las paredes lavanda con molduras de blanco no eran parte de su memoria. Los muebles de color caramelo eran parte del mobiliario que en terminantemente no había comprado. Las sabanas y cobertor haciendo juego con la habitación se burlaban de ella.

-Ca-ra-jo. ¡Mierda!

Con toda la prisa que pudo busco su ropa. Del lindo vestido solo quedaba el recuerdo. Sus zapatos botados a un lado de la cama y el bolso sobre la silla.

-Bueno podría ser peor… al menos tengo calzones.

-_¡Qué buena coartada Bella!_

Abrió una de las puertas que supuso seria el baño. Para su alivio si era el baño, en gris. Abrió las gavetas del armario que se anexaba y tomo unos jeans que supuso le quedarían, agarro una de esas finas camisas que abundaban y trenzo su cabello improvisadamente.

-Te has levantado -le llamó un hombre desde la puerta. Su voz tranquila y grave hicieron que pegara un brinco tirando la botella de loción que apenas había encontrado.

Si tuviera algún defecto en el corazón seguramente eso habría desencadenado algún tipo de pitido en el aparato de vigilancia. Se autodiagnosticaría una arritmia en cuanto pusiera un pie en el consultorio de su amigo Tay de cardiología en el edificio de al lado.

El hombre sentado en la cama esperaba que saliera del servicio.

_-Mierda_

Edward Cullen con sonrisa arrogante y ropa casual le fruncían el señor con ahínco y como si la quisiera traspasar con la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo irresponsable que has sido? –preguntó sin quitarle las dagas de sus ojos que amenazaban con sacarle la verdad a punta de estas.

-Edward –fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con voz rasposa y mal atinada, perfectas para hacerle saber su enorme asombro y las enormes ganas de correr en círculos y alterarse histéricamente.

Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ver sus arrogantes ojos, y su personalidad dominante, su sonrisa cálida y esos hoyuelos que prometían mentiras. Nunca había planeado hacerlo de esta manera… de hecho esperaba postergar su encuentro algo más de lo que pudiera, aún cuando se muriera por verlo.

-Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo el que te…–paro las palabras y se corrigió a si mismo enfatizando y entornando los ojos –las encontró en tan lamentable estado. ¿Qué dirían tus padres sobre esto Isabella?

Su comentario no hizo más que molestarla… ¿quién se creía? Y desde cuando era Isabella, solo la llamaban así cuando estaban o muy enojado o muy excitado… de lo cual no tenía derecho a enojarse.

-No me sermones Cullen, soy bastante mayor para saber lo que...

-¿para saber lo que haces? –Le riño satíricamente –Déjame recordarle a esa pequeña y obsoleta memoria que tienes que de no haber sido por mí te hubieras revolcado con un estúpido borracho de bar.

Él espero que Isabella le dijera algo de vuelta, pero no le daría el gusto. Hacia tanto que la joven no lo veía que su mente estaba más ocupada en detallar su persona. Era injusto.

_Cristo… no debería haber hombres tan… tan así. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué habrás hecho con tu vida? ¿Habrás conocido a alguien más? ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?_

_Estas tan cambiado, tu voz es más potente. Tus rasgos más duros. Te ves tan igual y tan distinto, no has cambiado… ¿verdad? Seguirás siendo el mismo, seguirás queriendo vivir en el campo… ¿Quién eres ahora?_

-Bella, es que ¿en qué mierda pensabas? -Ambos suavizaron su comportamiento. Edward relajó los hombros y ella dejó de arrugar la frente.

-En olvidar mi vida –le respondió sin detenerse a nada, como aquellas veces en que no contenía su lengua.

_Sigues en tus mundos oscuros. Una palabra tuya y todo este tiempo se esfuma. _

Edward la veía con sentimientos cruzados. Furia. Éxtasis. Deseo. Cariño. Odio. Repulsión. Anhelo.

-Veo que tomaste mi ropa. No te queda mal

_-Antes te encantaba que la usara _pensó Bella con tristeza que no sabía de donde venía. –No sabía que le paso a la mía.

-El vestido, sufrió un pequeño percance, pero en mi defensa debo decir que es muy difícil bajar el maldito cierre. –tenía esa mirada traviesa e inocente. Su confesión encendió las alarmas de su cabeza, endureció su rostro y con miedo y reminiscencia preguntó

-Edward… tu y yo no… tu… bueno nosotros no

-Nosotros ¿no qué?

Su pregunta era para que expresara en voz alta sus pensamientos era sofocante. Él quería que lo enfrentara y ella no estaba lista para hacerlo. Quería salir huyendo como pudiera. Quería esconder su persona por los siguientes mil años.

Dos personas, dos vidas, un mundo y todo era tan malditamente difícil con él. Siempre lo fue, pero ahora la tenía contra la pared.

Él se había sentado en la cama y ella a dos metros se recargó en el muro, casi buscando un poco de apoyo. Sentía su cuerpo frente al suyo, impidiendo su huida. Sus ojos recorriéndola con nerviosismo y desesperación. Y allí, en el fondo de sí misma, lo que no quiere reconocer… muy o tal vez no tan en el fondo, seguía allí, tan vivo como en su adolescencia, tan simple, voraz, e identificable. Seguía allí su deseo por ese hombre. Y el muy maldito lo sabía, sabía y estaba perfectamente consciente de sus hormonas haciéndole fiesta.

-_Maldita Endocrinología…_

* * *

I gave her laughter, she wanted diamonds  
I was romantic, she treated my cruelly  
Where is the mercy, where is the love?  
You see, passion has a funny way  
Of burning down and running low  
And suddenly it goes out  
And you wonder where does it go

She's a hard woman to please

**Hard Woman -Mick Jagger**

* * *

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que leen HD, es realmente sorprendente encontrar las visitas y los rw, son apenas algunos pero me han dejando una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Por favor, no paren de hacerlo, es lindo.

Ha y se me olvidaba. Voy a tratar de ser constante con las actualizaciones, de momento lo haremos cada semana, los viernes. :)

**Lo que se siente como el final es a menudo el principio. ****V. O'H**


	5. Encontrarte otra vez

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia está registrada en SC. :)**

* * *

You know I'd do anything for you  
Stay the night - we'll keep it under cover  
I can't hide the way I'm feeling  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

As you leave me please close the door  
and don't forget what I told you  
Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong

**I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight - The Police**

* * *

**HURRICANE DRUNK:**

** ENCONTRARTE OTRA VEZ**

-¿Doctora Swan? –comenzó la vocecita molesta de ella. -La esperan en ventanilla.

Jane tenía un especial modo de avisar cuando estabas en problemas. Era como un tono condescendiente y dulce que a Bella le provocaba un estremecimiento que la recorría de la cabeza a la última lumbar.

Su voz como si fuese hecha para prepararla a una noticia desagradable, o un llamado del que prefería escapar.

Jane tenía tantos años y tantas malas noticias que tuvo que dar, que… al final era el resultado perfecto: dulce, comprensiva… aterradora.

Cuando Bella se asomó por la recepción del hospital, fue a penas un milímetro de su cuerpo, y eso había sido suficiente para que toda ella quisiera regresar a la sala de espera de los quirófanos a comer algo con Jaz y su amigo Tomas.

Apenas estaba escaneando la habitación cuando lo sintió mirarla. Por fortuna o desgracia, sus ojos eran como magnetos. Si ambos estaban en una habitación no pararían hasta encontrarse uno al otro, ojo a ojo.

Habían pasado la etapa del no poder mantener las manos lejos uno del otro, y bendito fuera sino en este momento estaría arrastrando a un Edward con la sonrisa torcida a la pequeña habitación que compartían todos los residentes.

En el pasado, cuando apenas si tenían algunas velas en su pastel de cumpleaños era asombroso. Saber que tu mejor amigo llegaba a jugar. Saber que esa sensación de ser recorrido de la punta de los pies a la punta de la cabeza como con mil voltios, era un anticipo de los juegos infantiles.

Sentir cuando entraba al instituto con diecisiete años, y tener esa pequeña electricidad que empezaba por sus antebrazos, muñecas y se deslizaba tintineante al final de sus dedos, le daba un aviso de que él estaba allí. Desearlo desde las sombras y casi fanáticamente querer tocarlo y tener un atisbo de lo que se sentiría tenerlo todo.

Ahora, en frente de ese mismo hombre, después de años; aún mantenía la electricidad en el aire. El deseo de buscarlo a través de la multitud y ser consciente de que él buscaba de la misma manera por ella. Todas las emociones y el deseo por él seguían dentro de ella. Latentes y esperando a ser puestas al aire.

Era parecido a ser embestida por un tren, uno que te llevaría directamente a la cama y los brazos de ese niño con complejo de Playboy. Y malditamente estaba deseosa de correr hacia él, aún con ello, estaba estancada en sus dos pies. No podría moverse ni aunque lo quisiera.

Edward, que había estado esperando por ella en el mullido sofá de la sala, no esperó a que llegara a él. Y antes de que Isabella terminara de poner los pies en el suelo, él ya estaba caminando por ella.

-No quiero hacerte la vida difícil, solo necesito hablar contigo –Edward atacó, aún antes de murmurar un simple hola. – ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

_-Hola a ti también. Te he extrañado. –_Lo siento Edward, hoy tenemos programación en el quirófano todo el día. No puedo –_Mentirosa_

-Bella, no me iré de aquí sin tratar un par de puntos contigo

Edward la miraba con sus ojos enojados. Diablos que estaba mucho más lindo que de costumbre. Llevaba uno de esos trajes a medida que se sentirían mucho más suaves bajo sus dedos que la piel de un bebé. Tenía sus zapatos, que seguramente, había traído de Italia o algún estrafalario lugar, Isabella aún tenía sus cómodos zapatos cerrados.

También tenía ese olor encima, el que le producía ese cosquilleo en su vientre. Penetrante, indudable y exclusivo de él.

Ella por el contrario, tenía un enorme pijama quirúrgico, a buena hora se le había olvidado el suyo en su casa. Había tenido que usar uno de los de repuesto de Jasper

_-la camisa podría llegarme a las rodillas_

Tenía fluidos de bebé encima de ella, el olor no era nada… créanlo, nada agradable. Por demás estaba decir que seguramente tenía las enormes ojeras que le habían dejado las noches después de pensar en él.

Era un monstruo verde. Pero vamos, que en el quirófano todos estaban dormidos, no era como para ponerse los enormes Christian Louboutin con los que Alice le había llenado el closet, y mucho menos algún pomposo vestido de diseñador.

Y nada ayudaba a que estaba a la mitad de uno de esos arranques a la mitad de su ciclo, donde llegaba y le saltaba a Aaron… y Aaron ya no estaba. Así que solo eran ella, ella y ella.

-Es muy enserio Swan. Tenemos que hablar. –Edward siguió hablando para bajar a Isabella de la nube a la que se había subido. –Saliste del departamento antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarte si querías desayunar.

-No me iba a quedar –_no digas nada Bella _ se dijo a sí misma –Tenía que irme

-Exijo hablar contigo

-¿Qué sentido tiene? –no quiso gritarlo, pero las personas habían girado a mirarla de una manera un poco cruel.

-Tenemos que hacerlo

Quería mirarlo ferozmente, como si con su mirada oscura lo mantuviera lejos y a raya. Edward era más bestia de lo que creía si de verdad esperaba que dejaría todo botado a la mitad y correría por una simple y sosa platica, con el rey de los maleducados engreídos había que añadir.

-Adiós Edward –antes de terminar de despedirse, se estaba dando vuelta para correr dentro de la sala de quirófano.

Isabella quería cubrirse de él. No era justo, que él pareciera un galán de novela, y ella estuviera como el monstruo verde que se despertó a las 4 de la mañana.

Edward sujetó su brazo con tanta fuerza que Isabella estaba segura obtendría un moretón por algún tiempo. El oficial de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada del personal al área de hospitalización se puso alerta. Él lo notó y aflojó el agarre sobre Swan. No debió ver hecho eso, pero la mujer lo sacaba de quicio. Su paciencia con Bella Swan no era nula, llegaba a la estúpida y asombrosa cantidad de menos infinito.

Ella le miró duramente, quería golpearlo y sacarlo a patadas del maldito King's. Lo quería fuera, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de saltarle encima tan solo para saber si realmente estaba allí y no era otro de los sucios y horribles juegos mentales que solía gastarle.

-Bella… –Edward intentó de nuevo, esta vez más dulce e indulgente. Casi con el tono de voz que ella utilizaría para un bebé.

-Adiós. –Su voz estrangulada y alarmada. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan insistente cuando ella lo único que quería era salir despavorida?

Sin más, dio la vuelta lo más rápido que las leyes de la física le dieron, corrió de nuevo a la parte interna. Era un enorme muro de cristal que los separaba, en cuanto ella puso un pie en el otro lado el sudor comenzó a enfriarse para darle paso a los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda y casi hacerla sacudirse para quitárselos de encima.

Se quejó de sí misma por dejar que él la trastornara de ese modo. Marchó al área común casi gritando a la mitad de todos los que intentaron increparla y hablar con ella. Jasper estaba dentro a punto de lavarse para empezar el procedimiento del segundo quirófano.

Desde que conoció a Jasper supo que era un entrometido. Ahora, la parte buena es que Jasper tomaba el papel de psicólogo personal de Bella, la parte más o menos mala era que: de todos sus concejos estaría realmente segura de tomar dos o tres.

.

-¡Carajo que está más bueno que el pan! –Refunfuño desesperadamente.

_-Idiota_

Sí, era más tonto que juntar los cerebros de las medusas. Y dejen que les diga, ellas han vivido por miles de años sin masa encefálica… al menos Edward tenía esperanza, o eso es lo que se esforzaría por creer.

-No me jodas Swan –Jasper se partía de risa en la silla giratoria de la entrada.

Cuando Isabella llegó casi hiperventilando y con la frecuencia cardíaca disparada y por las nubes, una ligera sensación de diversión empezó a surgir desde él. No quería reírse en su cara al verla sofocada y nerviosa.

Jasper había escuchado todo. Bella le había contado su noche con él, o al menos la parte que recordaba de ella. Pero la mayor cantidad de tiempo se dedicó a decirle lo guapo que era, lo malditamente sexy que estaba, lo mucho que había querido tocarlo y quedarse sin la intención de permanencia.

Jasper solo atinaba a sonreír sardónicamente y sacarle más información. Ese Jasper, el que tenía sus etapas de chismoso y hablador era el que le había sacado la verdad.

Lo deseaba, sí carajo. Y como no si Edward Cullen era sinónimo de sexo caliente, pervertido y malditamente mágico. Y no, no lo haría. Tiempo atrás se había prometido no volver allí. No más sombras, no más de nada de lo que trajera. Pero la mente perturbada y lujuriosa de Bella la llevaba cada dos segundos al mismo punto.

Sabes que estar con los chicos, Jasper en especial, empieza a causarte un daño irreparable cuando lo único que piensas al ver a un hombre, es en lo bueno que será follar con él.

-¿Le llamarás? –la curiosidad de Jasper era inigualable, al menos él le ponía palabras al deseo profundo de Bella, al menos Jasper era el que le exponía en voz clara y alta sus deseos más desesperados, la cuestión que le daba vueltas todo el tiempo.

-No… no debería

-¡Vamos! Te ha perseguido todo este tiempo. No tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad sobre qué es lo que quiere hablar contigo.

Isabella trago grueso. Comenzó a frotar sus manos en señal de desesperación. El labio que mantenía preso entre sus dientes era la pobre víctima de todo el estrés que generaba alrededor de una decisión que podría ser tan simple.

Era solo tomar el maldito teléfono, marcar el estúpido numerito de la magnífica tarjeta que tan amablemente ese hombre había colado en su bata. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ella hasta que tuvo que cambiarse para entrar de nuevo al área estéril. Pero allí estaba; completamente blanca y con las letras negras. Sobrias e impersonales. Allí, debajo del número de la oficina, el mismo que había pertenecido a su abuelo, estaba con su letra pulcra y estilizada garabateado su número personal.

La observó por varios minutos como si temiera que le mordiera la mano.

-Creo que sería una buena opción… no dices que está buenísimo

Jasper la dejó para que terminara de lavarse y entrar. Bella apenas si terminó con ello, se deslizó deprisa dentro del quirófano. Jasper estaba terminando de calzarse su equipo y sin darle tregua siguió explayando sus razones para no hablar más con Edward Cullen.

-Jaz… no tengo ni un par de semanas de no estar con Aaron… tal vez… no se es como –Isabella dubitativa era divertida. No era algo que se viera todos los días –Está mal ¿no lo crees?

-Patrañas Bells –se carcajeo de su mirada –esa no te la crees ni tu

-¡Es en serio! Deja de reírte

-Deberías preguntar el porqué está aquí de nuevo –Isabella le miró limpiarse una lagrima divertida. Con lo que le encantaba verlo así de divertido por su vida – ¿Por qué te buscó?

-en realidad no lo hizo…

-¿no has dicho que te despertaste en su departamento? –la miró extrañado. Jasper tomó el escalpelo y lo hundió en la piel de la niña frente a ellos.

-Sí, pero no porque él me haya invitado a dormir. –Bella guardo silencio un minuto antes de seguir a contarle por qué había llegado a esa situación –Fue más bien porque Alice puso una botella de tequila enfrente de mí cuando estaba vulnerable

-¡Bah! ¡¿No te hemos enseñado nada?! – La miró casi cómicamente horrorizado –¿Para qué vamos a las fiestas del hospital? Para este punto… creo que deberías tener el hígado de un mexicano

Bella sonrió un poquito por su chiste. Jasper era feliz haciendo eso por ella. Hacerla reír aun cuando su día fuera de mierda.

-Dra. Swan –le amenazó sutilmente mostrándole sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa que estaba cubierta por el cubrebocas –Creo que debo darle un buen tratamiento. Es mi deber.

-No tomaré ni un trago más Jasper. –Jasper le miró divertido y ella juguetonamente le añadió –Dr. Hale, en verdad dudo de su título.

-Vamos Belly-Bells sé que tu gen aún puede surtir efectos.

Durante su estancia en las clases de fisiología humana, Jasper y un par de amigos más habían desarrollado la atinada teoría del gen alcohólico. Entre más bebieras más se expresaría, a fines prácticos se traduce en: Toma más, por más tiempo, más seguido, menos efecto tendrás. Bueno, salvo por la cirrosis… y la pancreatitis, y todas las otras mierdas, como encontrarte en la cama de Edward Cullen, eso sí era una gran mierda.

* * *

.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? –chilló con su voz aguda y nerviosa.

Edward había llegado a la misma sala donde solían encontrarse fortuitamente años atrás. Había recordado el camino dentro del laberinto de un hospital. Sorprendente, romántico incluso. Podría decir que encontró el camino a ella.

Edward y su cara de hielo estaban frente a Bella cuando entró a uno de las habitaciones de descanso después de cirugía. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero por la cómoda posición en la cama le daban una pista de que mucho más de lo que ella se había dado cuenta.

-En lo absoluto –estaba más tranquilo, su voz era más clara, casi divertida.

-¿y bien? –lo vio estirarse sobre una cama sin hacer, podía volver la vista atrás y verlo así, mientras despertaban juntos. Isabella se aclaró la garganta para continuar con un tono más filoso, más característico de ella, gruñó –¿Quieres explicarme entonces?

-Recordando –le observó su sonrisa enorme y sabía perfectamente cuál era el pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza.

Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones con tanta fuerza que podía ser gesto de cansancio. Ella los había tenido, sus murmuradas y renegadas memorias por toda la semana. Eso le había sacado casi una ulcera por estrés.

-Cullen –Lo llamó hasta que él se giró a verla –Esta es un área restringida… te voy a pedir que te retires o llamaré a seguridad

–_Para tu corazón nena –_ese estúpido pensamiento casi le hace ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-Antes no era área restringida.

-Antes no es ahora –replicó mordaz e histérica

Su vista se perdía en el pijama de Bella, que se abría justo por encima de su pecho. El muy cabrón la miraba de más, y algo dentro de ella saltó de gusto, casi le sonríe.

Habían usado es cama, la pared, el suelo. Cualquier superficie que les diera algo de estabilidad en el pasado. Las personas que también usaban esas habitaciones se habían acostumbrado a encontrarla con el pestillo puesto y los extraños sonidos del interior.

Incluso había utilizado sus artimañas para hacer que el guardia le dejara pasar durante sus guardias. Jasper y su mafia dentro del hospital le habían conseguido varios favores para él y sus constantes encuentros. Románticos, sexuales, maniacos y adictivos.

-Vamos Bella, has evadido mis intentos de hablarte ¿o debo recordarte que corriste como vil niño de 5 años cuando te encontré por la calle?

-Tenía que ir al baño… debía correr –_Claro, a la mitad de la ciudad. _

-¿Y las llamadas? Te he llamado toda la semana –él comenzó a elevar un tono su voz. Era tan predecible, dentro de un par de oraciones estaría tomándose el puente de la nariz. Quizá un poco más y comenzaría a pasar nerviosa y furiosamente su mano por su cabello de color cobre.

-No me han entrado… he estado en el sótano toda la semana

–_Ni siquiera tenemos sótano B_. –La voz de su cabeza le refutaba cada oración, al menos Edward no se enteraría nunca de la verdad, se sonrió embustera por dentro.

-¿Y los mensajes?

Isabella no podía decir que no lo intentó. Tenía una lista de mensajes que decididamente estaba dispuesta a ignorar. Todas las llamadas las había desviado. No sabía si aún conservaba su cuenta de correo electrónico, pero por las dudas, no la abriría de nuevo aviso.

-Joder Edward… solo no te he podido contestar

Isabella testadura y cretina era difícil de tratar. Edward dejó de tratar de sacarle la verdad del porqué no había contestado el maldito celular, ni todo lo que hizo para contactarla.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No

-¿Podremos hablar más tarde?

-No

-Maldición no puedes decir no para toda la vida. Es importante lo que tengo que decirte… no estaría aquí sino

-¿Sabes qué? Quedate aquí si lo deseas –Edward se paró de un salto para encararla. –No me importa que es lo que quieras hablar. No tengo tiempo y no voy a hacerlo.

.

* * *

**Ley Murphy.**

-Carajo Alice, te lo dije –se quejó Bella. Estaba a punto de partirse en dos.

Alice había llegado a la cafetería del hospital. No siempre tenían tiempo de juntarse mucho tiempo. Cada que podían se quedaban de ver en un lugar cerca de allí. Había miles, pero cuando el itinerario estricto y enormemente ocupado de Alice les obligaba a disponer menos tiempo, se quedaban en la cafetería del hospital.

-Tú has sido la que ha querido más. –Se deslindó de la responsabilidad. Y era malditamente cierto, la responsabilidad era de Bella, no de Alice –Bella no me pidas milagros si casi te terminaste la botella

-NO es verdad…

-Porque no te viste amiga… por eso

-Alice Brandon… estás consiente que termine en la cama de un hombre al cual no veo en 7 putos años.

-La cuenta completa Bella… sé que la tienes

-7 malditos años, 3 meses y 2 días. ¿Contenta?

-Muy bien querida. Recuerda el primer paso es aceptarlo

-Callate que suenas como mi abuela. Y no ayudas. –le replicó amenazadoramente. Alice corrió al espejo más cercano a revisar su fino cutis por si el comentario le hubiese sacado una o dos arrugas –además… el primer paso es la negación.

-Y en eso estamos Bella. En eso estamos.

Cuando llegaba a un nivel de desesperación y expectación tal, como ahora, Isabella empezaba a tomar responsabilidades por separado. Era su manera de lidiar con todo, cobardemente, pero lo era. Le daba la responsabilidad a otro, aun cuando supiera que solo ella tenía el poder.

¿Realmente lo olvido? ¿Edward Cullen, era tema pasado… agua vieja?

Correr de vuelta a él no sonaba para nada como algo que quisiera hacer.

_-Sigue repitiendo eso hasta que te lo creas_

Cuando él se fue había cortado su cabello a la barbilla en protesta a él. Como si quisieras hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él quería. Incluso ahora, después de todo el desastre que su vida había pasado aún conservaba el corte impersonal casi golpeando sus hombros, de la larga cabellera hasta la cintura solo había un recuerdo vago y el enojo que le causaba peinarlo todas las mañanas.

Cortar su cabello solo era un acto de autoflagelación. Un recuerdo constante del porqué enamorarse no era algo que juzgase inteligente.

¿Se enamoró? ¿Lo quiso, lo amó?

Bella no lo definiría de ese modo. Era interesante estar con él. Era sin duda excitante verlo a la salida del hospital o perdido en el jardín del frente esperando por ella.

_-¿Realmente quieres saber? –_ el Doppelgänger hablaba a través de ella, y sola se respondía –_¡NO!_

Todos los días la ciudad le recordaba algo de él. Los hombres en trajes del metro de Londres. Le recordaban a un Edward disgustado y realmente obligado de ir a la empresa para manejarla.

Bella sabía que muy en el fondo él aún no encontraba ese botón para tomar las riendas del corporativo. Bella, sabía que un Edward Cullen, recién graduado de Oxford con 22 años y un enorme camino por recorrer, era solo un chico lindo y con el corazón de oro. Isabella temía que los tiburones de los socios de sus familias se comieran a su niño lindo.

_-Edward Cullen niño romántico que nunca volvió. _

Su afán por las mujeres solo le recordaba su miedo a amar. Al menos era algo que compartían.

Lo que más la oprimía y empuñaba a barajear la posibilidad de él, era su abanico de posibilidades. Era totalmente cambiante, un día sabía que esperar de Edward, al siguiente él ya no estaría. Las cosas se calzaban a sus deseos, transformaría su mundo entero solo por conseguir algo que se propusiera. Lo desconsolador era pensar en por qué él llegaba a ella, ¿Qué quería, por qué la perseguía? ¿Por qué solo la llamaba cuando quería algo? ¿Qué quería de ella?

Hacía siete años él se había ido y no había sabido nada de después. Sí, quizá no era su novia con el estricto significado de la palabra. Quizá solo se acostaban de vez en cuando y salían a recorrer la ciudad con una vieja amistad que los mantenía unidos.

Quizá Bella nunca le dijo lo mucho que lo quería, y lo tranquila que empezaba a sentirse a su lado. Que era un puerto seguro, y que sabía de algún modo que Edward siempre estaba allí para ella.

Quizá se enteró de la peor manera de su partida, en la historia de las malas relaciones y los rompimientos más extraños.

No saber que te han botado hasta que te das cuenta que esa persona está al otro lado del planeta, no era algo que llamara una fractura limpia, muy por el contrario Bella se sintió como la aguja usada de un heroinómano, después de varios intentos devuelta a la basura. Perdida, suprimida y por completo delirante. Frenética de su partida, furiosa con todo lo que la apartaba de él, y al final… solo perturbada y harta del dolor que le causaba.

_-Quizá… quizá … quizá_

Todo alrededor de ese hombre se basaba en la palabra quizá.

El tiempo juntos se la pasó pensando en lo que pudo o no pasar, en lo que podía o no ser el futuro. Estaba tan lejos de ser algo serio, cuando todo lo que pisaba era tierra movediza.

De lo único que pudo estar segura… y la idea seguiría allí por todo el tiempo del mundo era en lo bien que la pasaban y lo explosivos que solían ser sus encuentros. De lo demás solo era una aventura, tenía suficiente de ellas como para salir a buscar una nueva.

Bella estaba podrida. Ella era un huracán lleno de malas ideas y buenas intenciones con injustos resultados. Nunca, en el lugar que estuviera habría la seguridad que todos querían. Y por sobretodo… ella no podría amar, así que ¿cuál era el punto de devolverle la llamada?

Pero cuando las cosas pueden ir mal… irán mal. Suelen llamarla Ley Murphy. Isabella la llamaba, la peor cabronada de la vida.

Cuando el niño de la cama 3, que solo había llegado por un pequeña, simple, casi insignificante infección, bueno, ahí la ley Murphy les haría el caso lo peor de la semana.

Cuando su vida linda estaba mejor, bueno el karma le haría la jugada de oro. La que por alguna situación malditamente agobiante le atacaba. Todo se iría en un chasquido de dedos, y ni siquiera podría tener la opción de parar ese endemoniado proceso.

Su ley Murphy tenía nombre y apellido. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Cuando las cosas pueden tener a Edward Cullen involucrado, inevitablemente irían mal. Y lo peor de ello es que desde antes de ser un potencial grano en el culo le llenaban de expectación. La expectación es solo el inicio. Lo inesperado que cambia nuestras vidas.

E independientemente del resultado de la maldita pregunta que se acababa de hacer, siempre estaba ella misma para deshacerlo. Para tergiversarlo y hacerlo explotar.

La expectación da miedo, pero nunca debió tener miedo del miedo. El miedo es bueno, te impulsa a algo más, si tienes miedo del miedo, aún y con la Ley Murphy, significará que has perdido. Bella odiaba perder, era suficiente todo lo que había perdido como para ella misma hacerse fracasar.

Las partes que se encontraban peor, eran las más inaccesibles. El corazón de Bella Swan por ejemplo, era un mito.

* * *

**.**

**Alice y Jasper**

-¿Que jodidos haces aquí Jasper?

Alice iba camino al pequeño árbol con bancas del hospital. Esperaría a Bella a su hora de salida. Cancelaría sus citas y trataría de que se le pasara esa horrible sensación de ser sobrepasadas por todo.

Alice era una chica con suerte, incluso varias veces había ganado la lotería por algún tipo de premio. El Aston Martin que conducía le había costado 2 libras en el supermercado de Western.

-Mejor dime ¿TÚ, que haces aquí?

-Te pregunté yo primero

-Demonios Alice… ¿qué carajo haces en este hospital?

-Bella está aquí idiota… estoy aquí por Bella

_Por supuesto que es por Bella…. ¿Quién jodidos más…?_

Jasper se había quedado a la mitad de su camino al estacionamiento. Solo quería un cable que había dejado en el maletero de su motocicleta. Nunca habría esperado encontrarse con un duende enojado.

Esa mujer era exasperante. Ahora entendía por qué nunca había funcionado nada con ella. Era pequeñita, pero era un demonio en tacones. Fuerte, decidida y muy irritante.

-Ahora –Alice comenzó ante él incomodo silencio que habían formado los dos –Te agradecería mucho que me dejaras pasar

-Haz lo que quieras –le dijo maliciosamente. Jasper era paciente, tranquilo y socarrón, pero esa mujer sacaba lo peor de él. Le hacía mostrarle su frialdad bien guardada, su furia vedada y por malo que fuera, ese toque nazi que tenía.

-Pues bien –le contestó seco

-Pues bien –volvió a decir Alice antes de dar una vuelta dramática y salir pitando al hospital a buscar a su amiga.

.

En su carrera al interior aventó a todo el que se puso frente a ella. Tenía esa cara de hada con un gesto enojado y dispuesto a liquidar a alguien. Alice siguió sin detenerse a nada. Sin escuchar a todos los que gritaban por sus acometidas salvajes.

Bella seguía en el mismo lugar. En su silla giratoria, pensando y meciéndose un poco. Sumida en la tormenta que tenía dentro de su cabeza.

Alice irrumpió tempestivamente para gritar a pleno pulmón con su voz a grito de guerra.

-Me puedes decir porqué él está aquí

Bella la miró desconcertada, primero sin saber de quién hablaban, hasta ver los ojos de Alice llamear de furia, solo había dos personas que Alice odiara con tanta intensidad. El encargado de Dior en New Bond Street que le hizo esperar por siglos hasta poder tener acceso ilimitado, y Jasper.

-Alice… Jaz trabaja en este hospital –quiso hacerla entrar en razón. No sabía por qué carajo lo odiaba, pero había algo en esos dos que les hacía morderse uno al otro como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

-y una mierda….

-Alice… Ali calmate

-¡Calmate tú! –Alí le gritó hiperventilando. Había corrido todo un kilómetro en zapatillas. Su hígado se sentía a la mitad de su garganta. Y ella solo se le ocurría decir o clamar paz. Bella se rio bajito. Antes de recordarle lo mismo que le había dicho antes.

-Pensé que habías dicho que él primer paso era la aceptación

-¡Que le den! –le volvió a berrear caprichosamente ella.

-¿Por qué lo odias? El pobre hombre no te ha hecho nada.

Alice guardó silencio tajantemente. Isabella la conocía desde hacía años atrás.

Bella que había estado allí cuando ella era el pequeño duende raro del instituto. Bella había sido Barbie Bella con sus diseños extraños y, había que decirlo algunos eran jodidamente raros, no tenían pies ni cabeza.

Bella que había sido su mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo que era casi su hermana. Alice guardaba algo que nunca, ni bajo tortura, le diría. Isabella sabía que debía dejarla ir y esperar a que ella llegara a contarle que le ocurría con Jasper.

Se había conocido hace más o menos cuatro años. Alice un torbellino arrasador había arrastrado a Jasper a un par de citas. Por lo que ella sabía, la cosa no había funcionado para ninguno y habían quedado en buenos términos. Pero de lo único que Isabella podía constatar eran las ganas de arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro.

Por ahora solo tenía una gritona y malhumorada mujer digna de un representante sindical pidiendo un aumento a los salarios.

Bella la obligó a sentarse y que respirara tranquilamente.

-¿y bien? ¿Lo haz llamado ya?

Alice le preguntó de improviso, un momento estaba casi teniendo uno de sus ataques raros, como esos que les dan a los epilépticos, pero en Alice eran más como del tipo de sentarse, tomar agua y gritarle a un almohadón.

-Joder con ustedes

-¿qué? –Alice se impresionó con una mueca. La había dejado hacía un hora para que terminara de pensar a que maldita hora le llamaría.

-Tengo al jodido bufete defensor de Edward Cullen persiguiéndome toda la maldita semana –_no quiero… no quiero hacerlo_

-¿y bien? –le dijo alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. Bella sabía que ese gesto le recordaba a otra persona familiar… pero ¿de dónde?

-No –le dijo resolutiva, incluso con un pequeño deje de seguridad –Y no lo haré.

-Entonces lo tendrás en tu puerta en poco tiempo

-¿Ahora eres psíquica?

-Vamos… ambas le conocemos. Edward no es de los que se queda con los brazos cruzados – Alice le rodó los ojos casi por vencida.

-No me interesa –le aseguró ella dando por sentada la conversación. No le respondería nada más, Alice siempre tendría un argumento que rebatir.

_-Creo que solo quiero que venga a mí en lugar de yo ir tras él. Orgullo Bella… orgullo_

-¿Cuándo regresará Emmett?

Alice la llamó tratando de sacarla de su silencio. Era el espacio particular donde Bella se adentraba al baúl de secretos en su cabeza. Edward era una de las múltiples llaves que lo abrían. Desde que él regreso se encontraba en un eterno mutismo, sin contar el estado de desconexión del mundo.

-No tengo idea –le respondió sincera. Hacía casi un mes que Emmett y ella no hablaban mucho más allá de un par de mensajes por WhatsApp o Skype. –NY parece que le ha gustado.

-Lo vi hace un par de meses. Estuve en NY

Bella esbozó una sonrisita traviesa. Por lo que había escuchado de ambos, no era solo cosa de una salida. Había sido mucho más, un par de meses intermitentes donde los dos se habían… conocido internamente.

-Solo salíamos, no me esboces esa cara pícara. Y en realidad fue hacé casi un año. –Alice tenía esa inquietud de aclararle por qué había algo entre ambos –Él estaba solo… yo estaba sola. NY y la primavera y cogíamos como conejos… era divertido

-Ew… basta. Tengo que recordarte que aún es mi primo… Diablos Alice… no lo voy a ver igual

-No seas niña… que yo sé que tú no eres una perita en dulce

-Alice… necesitas un filtro en esa boca tuya

Se quería reír de ella y sus aventuras sexuales por la mitad del mundo. Era una mujer en extremo extraña, pero por encima de todo, era su amiga y la quería.

-Bella podemos hablar –Jasper entró furibundo a su consultorio. No lo había visto de eso modo desde hacía mucho tiempo. –tengo un paciente en la unidad de intensivos.

Ambas se giraron confusas por su brusca intromisión.

-¿qué tiene?

-Vamos Bells, necesito tu ayuda –Jasper dejó caer los brazos apartado de lo que antes ocurría frente a él. Alice y Bella entornaron los ojos con mayor escepticismo.

-Me voy Bells, te llamo después para confirmar mi sospecha. Te quiero y suerte

Alice había tomado sus cosas desde el inicio. Era tiempo de marcharse y dejar a esos dos en su trabajo. Eran felices rodeados de cosas así, no podrías apartarlos un poco porque se perderían en la nada y el ocio.

Podía ver que la excusa de Jasper era estúpida, había miles de personas o colegas alrededor suyo, pero justo cuando ella estaba con Isabella a él se le ocurría llegar por una pregunta.

-¿cuál es el paciente?

-El de la cama 23. Dave, tiene una contusión en la región occipital… quiero que veas la imagen del tomógrafo

Jasper abrió el enorme folder que tenía consigo y se sentó a su lado. Buscó por bastante tiempo hasta encontrar un cd. Lo insertó en la portátil de Bella y le mostró una imagen en blanco y negro.

-Jaz… eso no es…

-no tengo idea –la interrumpió nervioso. –¿es lo que creo que es?

-¿_cómo no vas a tener idea, idiota? –_Isabella se giró furiosa. No podía creerlo, era la cosa más rara que le había llegado a preguntar. Ni siquiera tendría que haber cruzado la mitad del edificio para buscarla. Tenía la respuesta en su nariz –Nos sacaste de una amena charla ¿para ver un clavo en la cabeza de alguien?

-Solo quería corroborar –le contestó inocentemente y falsamente concentrado.

-Jasper… podrías verlo visto incluso a simple vista ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Nada… pediré una interconsulta –Jaz tomó sus expediente y salió corriendo de la sala. Se fue de la misma manera, torpe y sin cortesía.

* * *

**.**

**Turn back**

-Ethan –le gritó desde la terminal.

Su hermano volteó tan rápido que Bella temió que se marease en la escalerilla y callera de un momento a otro.

Tenía cuatro meses fuera, un largo tiempo, jamás se había separado de él por tanto. Cuando lo llevó a ver Harry Potter en el cine, para ella había sido como reglamentario, para Ethan fue un universo nuevo, inmediatamente lo tuvo, por más de un mes suplicando, llorando, haciendo berrinche, y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que Isabella le trajera todo lo que encontrara de la saga.

Suficiente era decir que Ethan no estaba ni siquiera para la cena. Tenía que buscarlo cada tarde para que pudiera llevarlo a comer. Y todas esas veces lo veía caminando mientras leía su libro. En varias veces lo tomaba de la bufanda o del cuello de la camisa del instituto al que asistía; una vez incluso se topó de frente con un anuncio de vialidad. Había tenido un enorme chichón en la cabeza, pero no había soltado el libro ni un minuto. Él se había reído del incidente por tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que luego tuvo que medicarlo por el cólico que se formó.

Mas tarde vino su parte del _"por favor Bella" "lo necesito… me moriré si no lo hago"_

La chantajeo, e hizo que lo inscribiera en un internado en Escocia. ¡Escocia! Su corazón casi se para cuando Ethan le mostro los formatos para la inscripción llenados con una letra perfecta, que de no ser por los pequeños detalles ella hubiese estado segura de que alguien más le había ayudado a obtenerlos. Carajo que el internet debería estar prohibido para niños con la visión de ese pequeño gánster.

Isabella creyó que él no aguantaría más allá de un mes fuera de casa. Desde siempre Ethan había permanecido a su lado.

Ethan muñequito de prácticas para los módulos de pediatría. Ethan y sus abrazos reconfortantes luego de… luego de que Edward la dejara. Ethan que podía meterlo en la mochila y escurrirse a cualquier lado.

Ethan el niño travieso que guardaba a escondidas un jugo en su bolso, un paquete de sus galletas de chispas de chocolate y su juguete favorito. Como previniendo que Bella extrañara esas cosas cuando pasaba casi todo el día en la universidad, Jasper se moría de risa cuando llegaba a encontrar cualquiera de estas cosas junto al estetoscopio de Bella en el bolso que solía llevar en su hombro.

Al final, el muy condenado, no sabía si por voluntarioso, y debía admitir que esa parte le había salido muy a su peculiar estilo, o si el deseo de pertenecer a un lugar fuera de Londres, era lo que lo había llevado a quedarse cuatro meses en ese horrible y lejano lugar.

Nadie más que ella, sabía que cuando dejó a Ethan en la parte entre St. Andrews y Edimburgo. el lugar donde se encontraba el internado de St. Leonard School; una horrible marea de lágrimas la había atrapado a la mitad del camino de regreso hasta el punto de no dejarla respirar y sentir la horrible opresión de que algo malo le pasaría.

La azafata del avión casi tuvo que traerle una bolsa para que su llanto no la desmayara. Vergonzoso para ser ella la que hacía eso en la sala del hospital.

Estaba segura que si Emmett lo hubiese visto, le recordaría una y otra vez ese episodio de su vida. Eso si antes el grandote no se ponía a llorar junto a ella.

Hoy, después de una larga, una muy muy larga temporada ese pequeño niño de labios rosas y los ojos grises volverían a casa. Internamente Isabella estaba rogando porque se olvidara de la idea del Internado y le pidiera quedarse de nuevo con sus viejos amigos.

Solo dos personas más, con las cuales tuviera un contacto íntimo y directo, habían asistido a un lugar de esos. Ambas lo habían odiado, y ella estaba angustiada por su bebé.

-Bella –saltando y con los cabellos rubios Ethan llegó corriendo desde el embarque.

-¡Enano! –le gritó ella de vuelta antes de sentir como la mitad de su alma volvía a su lugar.

.

.

-¿Vamos a ir con el abuelo Bella? –Ethan le preguntó mientras se subía al asiento trasero del taxi que los llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

-No mi vida, vamos a ir a una casa nueva

Ethan la miró extrañado, y se negó inmediatamente. Era natural, él no había conocido nada de su vida anterior. Para él, su hogar era la casa de su abuelo. Ahora, con Victoria instalada de manera permanente, una Tanya de luna de miel en el 3er piso, no era nada agradable el lugar.

Para Ethan el hecho de no tener un papá que fuera por él al colegió, o una mamá que le abrazara cuándo llegará a casa, era una mera coincidencia. Ethan tenía a Bella. Bella era el sustituto de mamá. Isabella solía recordarle cosas sobre sus padres, le regalo un fotografía de los tres cuando ella tendría su edad. Le contaba historias extrañas y cómicas sobre su infancia. Le dio el álbum de recuerdos que su madre había empezado desde que Ethan nació.

-Ethan… tengo que decirte algo –No quería decirlo. Hubiese preferido evadir el tema y solo obligarlo a vivir en un lugar nuevo. Él la miró profundo, le daba esa miradita que hacía que confesará todo. Por suerte nadie más, bueno casi nadie era prueba de ello.

-¿Recuerdas el por qué vivías con el abuelo?

-porque tú estabas en la universidad

_-Y con Aaron… _

-Sí. Bueno, ahora viviremos solo los dos.

-No te entiendo –Bella cerró los ojos e intentó buscar una manera de explicarle todo.

-Hay una casa enorme, como esas viejas casas que te gustan. Con cuartos secretos y una enorme sala de televisión.

-a mí me gusta la casa del abuelo

-_no seas necio bebé –_También te gustará esta

Podía verlo hacer su puchero disgustado. Por encima vería que la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ya no era un niño al que podía llevar a cualquier parte y la seguiría diligentemente.

-no quiero

-Ethan… tenemos que hacerlo

-No Bella –lo dijo con esa voz de sentencia final que hizo que Bella empezara a rogar para su favor.

-Ethan, mi vida, ya hay muchas personas en esa casa. Tú sabes cuánto me enoja ello. ¿No quieres vivir solo conmigo?

Ethan quería decirle que sí, pero no quería dejar a su abuelo solo. Isabella estaba todo el tiempo fuera, sin ellos el abuelo se quedaría solo. No, no podían irse.

-¿y el abuelo?

-Viviremos a solo un par de minutos. Podrías pasar un tiempo en casa del abuelo, yo podría ir por ti.

-No

-Ethan, tus cosas ya están en la casa nueva. Tenemos que ir

El resto del viaje se dedicó a ver la ventana del taxi. Ethan enfadado por haber sido obligado a una decisión que no quería, y Bella, aun pensando en la horrible decisión que era ir al corporativo a buscar a Edward en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad.

* * *

.

Una de las partes que amaba del S&C era al ejercito de mujeres en falda a su alrededor. Su secretaria, Sarah, era una mujer de piel negra y escultural cintura, y caderas estrechas.

_-¿Qué eran tan necesarias? Mierda, sí. _

El señor Swan solía decir que eran imagen. Vendían con imagen. Y como jodidamente no. Que buen hombre pensaría con claridad cuando una rubia de 20 y las piernas kilométricas y su escote de muerte te preguntan si necesitas algo en lo que te pueden ayudar plácidamente.

_¿Qué tal el jodido problema en mis pantalones? Con eso podrían ayudarme _–Edward tomaba partido de ellas.

Pero había algo peor que esas mujeres de un cuerpo de infarto. Lo peor que había era esa mujer. La hija de satán. Bella era… joder era… tendría que tener un puto axioma con respecto a ella. Toda una tesis sobre Bella Swan.

Había estado esperando su puta llamada por toda la maldita semana. La había buscado como un loco desesperado, podría apostar a que Sarah sabía de memoria el puto teléfono de Swan. Podría asegurar que el maldito hospital en donde quiera que estuviera estaba harto de buscar a la Dra. Swan por todo el piso.

Y joder que si no tuviera un plan ilimitado en su teléfono, a estas alturas tendría un recibo del tamaño de todo el West End. Hoy después de su juego del gato y el ratón el problema Isabella Swan estaría resuelto. Se dejaba de llamar Edward Cullen si no.

Sabía que vendría, y si no lo hacía seguiría con su acoso hasta que ella se dignara a tener una mediana conversación decente. No era mucho pedir, solo 10 minutos con ella. No pedía más.

Cuando Sarah entró a avisarle sobre ella, una enorme sonrisa irónica cruzó sus labios. ¡Había venido! Fue por ella y lo mandó muy lejos todo el tiempo. Era totalmente discordante que ella se encontrara esperando en la pequeña sala fuera de su oficina del último piso.

Si hubiese aceptado desde la primera vez que la buscó hace más de dos semanas, la hubiera llevado a un bonito restaurante, le hubiese contado todo con más tranquilidad. Incluso podrían ver hablado sobre ellos, necesitaban hacerlo.

Ahora, solo contaba con 15 malditos minutos para verla. ¡Qué va! Se tomaría toda la maldita tarde de ser necesario. Tenía su aburrida junta de inversionistas, tendría que ir a golpear un par de gordos traseros para que aceptaran la ruta comercial que estaba pactando con el ministro de Egipto. Que esperaran, Swan era su problema principal.

Escuchaba la voz de Sarah llamarla desde la puerta. Se preguntó sobre ¿cuál sería su semblante, tendría esos ojos agudos y expectantes? Estaría con esas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos seguramente.

Edward cruzó los brazos esperándola. La escucho caminar por el piso de madera. Crujía debajo de su peso ligero, como si lo estuviera deshaciendo. Bella disculpó con su secretaria por alguna razón tonta.

Edward se había dado vuelta a su silla enorme. Estaba perdido en los sonidos que ella hacía al entrar mientras observaba el cristal con vista a la metrópoli.

Cuando Isabella entró a la oficina se extrañó al ver todo cambiado. A su abuelo le gustaba la madera, Edward había hecho cambiar todo por piedras negras. Todo era frio y sobrio. Tenía un enorme cuadro de Napoleón en una de las paredes laterales. Su escritorio parecía hecho de granito y cristal.

No sabía ni cómo empezar con él. Era como la parte incomoda de toda la conversación para iniciar. Bella quedó estática en su lugar, espero a que Edward girara lentamente su silla y se le fuera permitido observarlo.

-Hola Swan

-Dime que es lo que quieres y no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

-Vamos Bella, no te he podido hablar más de dos palabras en todo este tiempo.

-Entonces no te demores y dilo

Edward la miró profundamente. Se acercó al borde del escritorio y cerró sus manos en puños antes de soltarlo.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí

-¿Qué? –_Estúpida Bella…porqué más estaría el aquí si no es para algo de la empresa. ¡Te lo dije! Te dije siempre quiere algo, por eso llamó. Ahora solo tienes que decir: NO. Regresar por dónde venimos y por una vez en tu vida no darle gusto a nada._

-Casate conmigo

-De verdad… ¡¿Qué?!

-Casate conmigo –se lo repitió fuerte y claro. Contundente.

Bella no se detuvo a escucharlo. Dio media vuelta segura de que a ese hombre tuvo un buen golpe en la cabeza y corrió al ascensor principal.

Años y años sin tenerse de frente y lo único que se podía ocurrir para hacerla perder el piso era "¿Casate conmigo?"

Quien jodidos se creía el hijo de puta… y le constaba que era puta. Maldito fuese… idiota y mil veces idiota.

* * *

_No existe nada en el mundo repartido más equitativamente que la razón; todos están lo suficientemente seguros de tenerla._

_**Descartes**_

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios niñas (os) y gracias a todos por leer :).


	6. Un día más, un día menos

_La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia está registrada en SC. _

* * *

Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments

And all of the ghouls come out to play. And every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself; I like to keep my issues drawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind

I'm done with my graceless heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

It's hard to dance with a devil on your back

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well… what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

**Shake it out –Florence and the machine**

* * *

**UN DÍA MÁS Y UN DÍA MENOS**

**.**

**Nueve años atrás**

–Isabella y yo

Jake estaba en su habitación. Jugando con un viejo retrato de Edward. Era su foto favorita, la primera que había hecho. Una foto de ella. La había tomado cuando a Bella se le ocurrió regalarle su primera cámara. La tomó cuando Isabella de 14 años le sonreía a la nada.

Tenía su sonrisita tonta, como la que hacía cuando comía helado de fresa. O los ojos soñadores de cuando se paraba en el borde del acantilado cerca de Swansea. A él le temblaban las piernas de verla en el borde, un paso en falso un brinquito pequeño y ella terminaría desangrada en el fondo de las piedras y el mar.

–¿Por qué estas con ella? –le preguntó seriamente. Casi molesto de que su amigo saliera con Ella.

Jake se alzó de hombros como haciéndose desentendido del enojo de Edward. Ahora, cuando esa mujer era más que una chica interesante. Jacob lo sabía, todos lo sabían, y el único que no quería darse cuenta de cuanto le quería era él.

Jacob Black y Edward se habían conocido en Eton. Una escuela elitista que ambos odiaban. Jake por sentirse acorralado y prisionero, Edward por saberse lejos de donde él suponía debía estar.

Se habían unido contra el sistema, y un par de años más tarde lograron que sus padres los sacaran de ese "nefasto" lugar. Después de los años, aún conservaban una amistad que podrían presumir como inquebrantable. Tenían casi 20 años, y el mundo se les antojaba una aventura.

Sentados en la habitación de color gris de Edward, aún discutían sobren sus conquistas. Tenían muchas, pero el talón de Aquiles de Edward, era ella. Parecía que le incendiaban la bodega de pólvora, con solo mencionar algo bonito para ella.

–¿Qué le ves, si está más loca que una cabra?

–Porque está buenísima –Jake respondió ligeramente, como si fuera algo obvio y le estuvieran preguntando la hora del té.

Edward se giró furioso con su amigo. Sí estaba buenísima, él se había dedicado a recorrer la cintura de Bella con sus manos, con sus labios, con su nariz. Había explorado toda la geografía que permitía esa mujer, y estaba más que seguro que ningún otro lo había hecho antes que él, y eso le encantaba.

–Está engañándote –_Conmigo _añadió internamente

Jake se carcajeo por la declaración. No le importaba, lo único realmente interesante era ver sus ojos lanzando fuego.

–¿Qué piensas hacer Eddie?

–Nada, solo no comprendo. Está chiflada y es… es una puta.

Jake entornó los ojos, sorprendido por su declaración. Nunca antes la había insultado de esa manera. Su amigo estaba seguro de que ese chico le amaba, aún siendo una cabezota. No era necesario que la menospreciara frente a él para que la dejara en paz.

Decidió presionarlo un poco. Jacob sabía, porque los había visto juntos riendo y besándose, que Edward le estaba mintiendo. Que estaba celoso y por ello decía sus palabras crueles.

–Yo creo que es divertida… fresca. Y me gusta

Ed negó con la cabeza desesperado. Soltó un bufido y siguió leyendo su disco. Jacob se reía internamente. Devolvió el portarretratos al estante más alto. Y se tumbó en la cama de él.

–No entiendo por qué de un día para otro tú y ella se gritan a muerte –Internamente Jake tenía una fiesta privada, todo su esfuerzo, de ahora en adelante se enfocaría en hacerle su vida un pequeño calvario.

–Ella tiene la culpa… –Edward se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

Sinceramente había tratado todo para alejarlo de ella. Primero le inventó una loca historia de cómo se enredaba con toda la universidad, bastante loca puesto que ella apenas si se dignaba a hablar con las personas. Después le contó de su mal genio y malos modales. Al final, comenzó a insultarla frente a él. Ninguna había funcionado.

Desde que introdujo a su amigo a su vida en la ciudad se arrepintió. Le puso sus asquerosos ojos a su bien más preciado, y eso, para Edward, era un sacrilegio. Si estuvieran en plena revolución le haría cortar la cabeza.

–¿Por qué? Porque no te da la razón en cada aspecto, porque es de las que no busca meterse en tus pantalones

–Olvida el tema… solo tenía curiosidad

Jake rodó los ojos aún más divertido. Le seguiría picando hasta que aceptara su relación con Bella, y entonces, solo entonces le confiaría que nunca quiso quitarle a su querida Isabella, que para él solo era una chica interesante con la cual algún día podría hacer una buena amistad.

–Yo creo que estabas celoso –declaró con suficiencia.

–De ella, ni en un millón de años.

* * *

**Actualmente**

.

–Emmett es precioso –Bella tenía la bocina del teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro. Sus manos sostenían un óleo con flores.

Su primo le había enviado uno de sus cuadros. Acababa de inaugurar su nueva colección en una galería pequeña. Todos sus cuadros tenían flores y paisajes naturales. Eran preciosos, y él le había enviado uno para ella, por su cumpleaños.

–Sé que te encantará ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado hermosa!

–Debiste dármelo en persona –le recriminó ella

Emmett explotó su risa haciendo que ella deseara tener las manos libres para alejarse de la bocina un poco.

–Pronto Belly–Bells. –Emmett no iría ni aunque le dijera todo lo que había por enfrente. Tenía una vida hecha, amigos nuevos, probablemente una chica. –¿Tienes por allí al mono?

–Emmett no le digas así, le falta poco para que lo tenga colgándose de los candelabros.

Bella caminó a la sala buscando a Ethan, que por estos días se había acostumbrado a su nueva casa. Sabía que le encantaría descubrir los pasadizos que escondía, los secretos en las habitaciones. Era algo nuevo, y como tal debía ser explorado por él.

Los canarios de la entrada, que ahora se escuchaban mucho más lejanos, viejos y gastados; empezaron a sonar con la habitual desesperación de Alice. Era la única que presionaba el botón de la entrada como si quisiera hacerlos explotar.

–Espera, Alice acaba de llegar los pondré en altavoz

–¡Genial! Sí, hazlo

Bella tenía una pequeña falda rosa y una simple blusa que se agitaba cuando corría, como ahora. Apenas abrió la puerta de olmo, entro su amiga saltando y sonriéndole ampliamente.

–¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Oh… espera, tengo a Emmett en el móvil.

Alice se acercó a la bocina y le gritó a pleno pulmón.

–¡Tengo el trabajo! La revista comenzará a publicarse dentro de dos meses. Bella ¡Tengo una revista!

Alice había estado persiguiendo ese sueño por mucho tiempo. Ahora, tenía los permisos, el equipo, tenía talento y sobre todo, esa chispa de querer terminar su proyecto. Por casi 10 minutos les contó sobre su cita con el editor en jefe de Vogue UK, H. Darren, le había marcado los puntos sobre las ies, le aseguró que era un proyecto ambicioso pero no imposible, y antes de que Isabella pudiera preguntar algo Emmett la interrumpió

–Mmm así que… ¿Bella, he oído un reencuentro?

–_¿Qué?... espera espera. –_Isabella los miró por encima de sus ojos. Podía ver la mirada profunda en los ojos negros de Alice, podía intuir la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Emmett al otro lado. –M_e engatusaron… ¡par de locos!_

Alice dejó su momento a un lado y le dijo fuerte y claro.

–No te hagas tonta que nos has escuchado bien. Cuéntanos todo –le ordenó con un Emmett asintiendo al otro lado del atlántico.

–No –comenzó nerviosa. Esos dos le habían tendido una trampa, y una de las buenas. Trataría de explicarles… lo intentaría pero realmente dudaba que pudiera decir más allá de lo que ella misma sabía. Ni siquiera se había quedado a escuchar la otra parte de la conversación –Bueno sí pero no

–¡Le propuso matrimonio! –Terció Alice sentada desde el sofá de una plaza. Tenía una taza de chocolate en las manos

–_Eso fue autogol… mala idea –_se regañó Bella mentalmente. Alice era una hiperactiva… no debió de darle chocolate.

–¡No me tomes el pelo pequeña duende!

Emmett no lo creería, nunca. Pero cuando Isabella les terminó de decir como había pasado esa tarde pensando en lo jodidamente retorcido que era todo, no le quedó duda de que Edward Cullen había vuelto, y con ello la locura mental de su prima.

–Te lo juró Emmett, no la había visto así desde que le dijeron que la meterían al anfiteatro en su primer día en el King's.

–Bella manojito de nervios… bebé… quisiera verte

–Cállense –Bella quería morirse a la mitad de su sala. Prefería tomar un avión directo a la mitad de la tierra con tal de no seguir con esa platica –Parecen viejas cincuentonas hablando de sus nietos

–No todos los días te proponen matrimonio nena –Emmett la interrumpió antes de que empezara a maldecir a la mitad del mundo por algo de lo cual no tenían la culpa –Además… es Edward, el mismo Edward que...

–¡Ya sé quién es Emmett! No es necesario que me recuerdes toda la historia. Yo la viví

Los tres guardaron silencio. Bella sabía que había estado mal gritarle de ese modo, Emmett no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo la agarraron en sus 5 días post proposición donde estaba con los nervios de punta y con las ganas de mandar a todos al carajo.

–Lo siento… es solo que

–No importa. Bella, trata de darle una oportunidad. Por algo habrá regresado.

* * *

**Nueva York. **

.

–¡Dejame en paz!

Rosalie Hale era una mujer dura, los golpes a su vida le habían hecho ser así. Era por completo intolerante a los hombres. No podía soportar que la tocaran, que la miraran, que se acercaran a ella.

Ninguna persona, del género masculino, y casi tres cuartos del femenino, ninguno de ellos tenían una buena relación con ella. Pero ÉL… jodido buen señor ¡Qué alguien le ayudara con ese hombre!

Podía ver sus hoyuelos en las mejillas y esos… ¡ah! Esos engatusadores ojos azules. Y por más que lo quisiera lejos de ella, allí estaban. Tenía ya casi un mes de trabajar con él. Un suplicio.

Sostenían una campaña importante y él solo se dedicaba a hacerla cabrear e invitarla a salir. Al principio lo ignoraba. Emmett uso su sutil técnica de llevarle flores enormes, soltarle un pequeño cumplido, mironear un poco más debajo de su escote. Después llegó la de ignorarla. Esa fue su favorita, al menos no tenía que hablar con él. Los dos se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo. Rose modelaba un poco y él hacía que tomaran algunas imágenes de ella.

Luego vino esa parte donde tenía que pintarla. Fue allí cuando el inició la que tenía ahora. ¿Qué jodido psicópata hacía eso?

–eh rubia… solo una cita –Emmett le alzó su dedo índice y le sonrió prometedoramente.

–Ninguna. Haz tu trabajo y yo el mío.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos para que se diera cuenta lo poco que le importaba negarse. Emmett fingió una mueca triste y se dio vuelta.

Estaban solo los tres, Emmett, Tom y Rosalie a la mitad del estudio en Manhattan, rodeados por el material que usaba para pintar. Todo eran pinturas y un restirador. Miró la tela con una Rose apenas dibujada con carboncillo y anunció.

–No tomaré ningún pincel hasta que digas "si querido y guapo Emmett llevame a donde quieras, seré tu esclava"

Tom, su asistente que la producción le asigno rompió en una risa. Los había visto así desde el inicio. Cuando solían salir por un trago Emmett le contaba sobre sus planes de conquista, y Tom le recordaba lo difícil, por no decir imposible que sería eso. Toda la ciudad de Nueva York había tratado, y toda la ciudad había fallado.

–En tus sueños –Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y lo siguió ignorando

–Me agrada estar en los tuyos

Rose era una muñeca de hielo, prefería acomodar el enorme lienzo de tela rosa y ligera que apenas cubría su cuerpo a seguir escuchando sus barrabasadas. Era una modelo hecha y derecha. Ese era su trabajo y nada le haría dejarlo. Era un envase, uno muy bello, y eso era lo que todos verían. Una mujer bella y vacía, se había esforzado por serlo.

.

.

–Yo no voy a trabajar así –furiosa le gritó al diseñador.

Era la prueba final para los cuadros que ya habían sido planeados meticulosamente. ¡Era la temporada de invierno del siguiente año! Era lo que presentarían para todos sus clientes distinguidos. ¡Sería la portada de la marca! No podía dejarlos

Carajo ¡Era Rosalie Hale! La modelo mejor pagada, la estrella en ascenso, la mujer más bella según Forbes del 2013.

–Y yo no voy a pintarla sino sale conmigo en una cita

Emmett había llegado ese día con una idea en mente. No tomaría ningún pincel hasta que su angelical rubia le dijera que sí a una cita.

–¡Jesucristo! – gritó Jean Paul, el diseñador.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y el pequeño incidente con Emmett Swan había hecho traer al diseñador, al director de la marca, el jefe de publicidad, el manager de la modelo, y el suyo propio.

–Señor Swan. –comenzó el director con una voz tranquila y casi conciliadora –Este es un trabajo que puede continuar sin usted. Así que le pido que vuelva a tomar su lugar para que la modelo haga su trabajo

–No. – Emmett cruzó los brazos y los desafió a todos con la mirada. –No lo haré y no me importa. Quiero una cita con ella

–¡Eres un inmaduro! –Rose empezaba a perder los estribos. No era paciente, y él no entendía eso. – ¡Un niño! Y odioso además

–Podríamos tener 3 niños… –le sonrió suavemente. Casi imaginándose a unos rubios en miniatura, continúo con un tono dulce para ella –bueno mejor cinco. Sí creo que cinco están bien ¿Tú que dices amor?

–¡Jesús! –Rosalie estaba en el punto cercano a quebrarse, eso no era lago que pasara todo el tiempo… ni siquiera cada lustro.

–¿No los amarías Rubia? Nuestros bebés

Rosalie soltó una lagrima impotente y se cubrió la cara sin importarle las enormes pestañas que el maquillista le había colocado. Quedarían desechas. Este era su trabajo, no la harían dejarlo. Tenía un contrato firmado y si ese pintor de quinta estaba dispuesto a sacarla de sus casillas, ella no se lo haría sencillo.

–Emmett –lo interrumpió nerviosamente su publicista. Quizá a él no le importaba, pero tenía un contrato con una enorme penalización si quedaba inconcluso – ¿Por qué no te tomas un minuto? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Él lo miró desconcertado. Llevaban casi dos horas discutiendo el mismo punto, y parecía que nadie comprendía el porqué de su desastre. Era un miércoles y él llevaba mucho tiempo explicando por qué no movería un dedo.

–Yo solo quiero que ella y yo tengamos…

–Basta Emmett, tienes que pensar esto con más calma

–No

–Ven, vamos acompañame tenemos que darte diez minutos

Al final, la sesión quedó cancelada. Rosalie salió furibunda del estudio, el diseñador tuvo que enviarle un enorme paquete pensando que con eso la retendría. El director tuvo su intento frustrado de conseguir su número, y Emmett… bueno Emmett seguiría con su acoso.

* * *

**24 horas**

.

–¿Bella?

_-Demonios. No hoy…_

–Sé que eres tú, has el favor de contestar –allí estaba de nuevo, su tono mandón.

Isabella cuadró sus hombros. Y gracias al cielo estaba contestando el teléfono en la cocina, que sino Ethan y Emmett escucharían sus gritos a la bocina.

–¿Qué quieres Cullen?

–Estás ocupada –le anunció Edward. Bien, tal vez contestar con el apellido de alguna persona no era exactamente una manera amable de hacerlo.

–Sí –mintió.

Isabella tomó el mosaico de la barra del desayunador. Necesitaría un buen apoyo para esto. Dejó el cuchillo con el que cortaba fruta para ella y su hermano, hubiese querido insertarlo en la cabeza de él… pero solo tenía la tabla. Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento lo dejó sobre la punta en la tabla de madera.

Uno de los principales problemas de ser médico era ese, tener que contestar el teléfono todo el tiempo. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar en problemas. Históricamente es como un tipo de obligación que se adjudica junto a la bata, entre otros, personas lo odiaba. Ese pequeño, útil y maldito aparatito en su bolsillo izquierdo era como un maldito calambre imposible de quitar.

No estaba ocupada, si cuentas que jugar Monopoly junto a Ethan y Emmett en Skipe era algo importante y que requiriese una gran atención… lo cierto es que no. Era su día libre… carajo, al menos esperaba poder huir del mundo. De Edward principalmente.

–¿Puedo llamarte después?

–_Deja de preguntarme…. ¡Deja de seguirme! –_Lo harás aún si digo que no, así que mejor suéltalo

Había cortado todas las llamadas de Edward Cullen. En este punto ya tenía en la agenda los números con cosas como "No contestes" "Imbécil 1" "E–estúpido–C", entre otros. Ese número era nuevo, el muy cabrón le había adivinado la jugada, y llamó desde una dirección diferente, una nueva.

–¿Has pensado sobre lo que hablamos?

–No –_solo me paso la mitad del día pensando en lo jodido que debes tener la chaveta amigo._

–Bella ¿algún día dejarás de contestarme con monosílabos?

–No –sonrió estúpidamente a la bocina, era su chiste, hacerlo desatinar y frustrarlo. Incluso con su enojo y la sensación de huida, siempre había tiempo para hacerlo enojar. Era su pasatiempo… solía serlo.

–Bien, pues entonces, al menos podríamos vernos un día de estos ¿no lo crees?

–No

No podía verlo, era el móvil, pero apostaba la mitad de su mano derecha, y miren que era diestra y que además sus manos eran su medio de trabajo, a que él ya se habría tomado el pelo hasta quitarse un par. Estaba bastante segura que ahora Edward tenía los dientes rechinando de frustración al otro lado. Bien por él.

–Bella –Ethan entro a la cocina gritando alegremente – ¿Puedo saltarme tu turno?

Ethan derrumbaba sus planes. Siempre. Isabella rodó los ojos, sabía bien que el idiota del otro lado sí lo había escuchado. Soltó el aire y casi quiso maldecir a la mitad de las compañías telefónicas por inventar esta porquería.

–Si mi vida, hazlo, tira por mí

Bella tenía una voz especial para Ethan y los niños. Era algo tan distinto a como se mostraba al mundo entero. Sus ojos eran dulces, y casi podría tener la voz de una sirena, los enredaría con su melodiosa voz hasta hacerlos decir que sí. Para Ethan, nunca había un no.

–¡Genial!

Los dos del teléfono guardaron silencio. Ella mordió su carrillo sabiéndose descubierta.

–¿Así que… –Edward inició cínicamente –estás muy, extremadamente, ocupada?

–Yo no dije eso, dije que estaba ocupada

Lo escuchó bufar al otro lado de la línea. Ella tragó grueso, no sabía que era lo que ahora tendría que hacer. No podría decirle que no podía verlo en ese momento, que estaba ocupada. Maldición, tendría que aceptar salir con él para "hablar".

–Estoy frente a tu casa, sal a abrirme o usaré la llave debajo del tapete

–_¿¡qué!? –_Su Doppelgänger era rara. Tenía sus ratos de histeria adolescente.

.

.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Ethan lo miró desde atrás de su hermana. Tenía diez años y era como un gato curioso de todo.

–Ethan él es Edward

–Soy el novio de tu hermana –le soltó su característica mirada hecha para quitar el aliento. ¡Como la odiaba! ¡Y la amaba! Carajo, odiaba eso de él.

–woooah –soltó impresionado el niño. Ese hombre era enorme, los aplastaría.

–No es cierto –Bella miró a su hermano, buscando que confiara en ella.

Edward terminó de entrar a la casa de Reneé y Charlie, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y caminó a abrazar la cintura de ella. Le besó los labios tiernamente y dejó su mano posesivamente sobre ella.

–Nena, sé que querías esperar pero es tu familia, deberíamos decirles

Casi como si Ethan percibiera la tortuosa sensación de ser quemada por los ojos de jade de Edward se quedó frente a ella. Bebé escudo Ethan para el servicio de Bella.

.

Cuando despertó ese día había planeado descansar y rogar por no pensar en nadie más que su hermanito pequeño. Le había preparado pie de manzana que tanto le gustaba, se había puesto unos viejos jeans con hoyos por todas las piernas, y no traía sujetador.

–_que no se dé cuenta _–comenzó a rogar a lo que fuera en el mundo que quisiera hacerle un pequeño favor –_que no se dé cuenta… demasiado tarde._

Edward sonrió sardónicamente al mirar su blusa casi transparente, nunca podría mentirle, le entornó los ojos y ella se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas rojas. Edward se quería reír, estrecharla más cerca y besarla más fuerte.

Sin embargo dejo de observarla con sus ojos de rayos X. Se giró al pequeño Ethan; cuando él se fue, apenas tenía tres años. Era una cosita diminuta y tierna, él había ayudado a cuidar de él, lo había sostenido en el pasamanos del parque, cuando Bella tenía tarea él se quedaba jugando y durmiendo a Ethan.

Había crecido muchísimo, unos centímetros más y llegaría al hombro de Bella. Se agachó un poco y se puso a su altura. Si tenían algo en común los tres era ser curiosos hasta la muerte.

Ethan se acercó pausadamente como si supiera lo que tenía para él, lo miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, y Bella sintió de nuevo lo que era ser traicionada. Primero por su cuerpo que respondía a Edward aún antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora por el enano convenenciero.

–_Buena esa Cullen_

Ed había sacado un videojuego detrás de su espalda, se lo mostró a su hermano y la blanca y enorme sonrisa estaba allí de nuevo. Sus ojos del color del metal brillaron y le arrebató el cartucho.

–¿qué dices si lo jugamos?

–¡Yo empiezo! –le gritó emocionado mientras corría a la sala de televisión.

* * *

**Flushing Meadows–Corona Park, Queens**

–¿Me estás tomando una fotografía?

Emmett guardó el teléfono y le sonrió abiertamente. Sí, le estaba fotografiando para él. Rosalie jugaba con una niña y su perro. Le hacía mimos al pequeño pastor ingles que entusiasmado ladraba y brincaba alrededor de su dueña y la rubia.

Eran casi las 8 de la noche y lugar estaba iluminado por las farolas de color amarillo, eran enormes y les daban apenas un atisbo de por donde deberían caminar.

El padre de la niña, un hombre pequeño y bonachón le sonrió a su hija para llamarla. La nena se despidió de Rose y la dejó atrapada entre la mirada amorosa de Emmett y el deseo de irse de ese lugar.

Emmett era un artista, necesitaba el movimiento y a las personas. Las personas eran todo, gente de nueva York, gente de todo el mundo. Él las amaba a todas. La noche después del incidente en Manhattan llegó a su apartamento en Queens y pasó los siguientes tres días encerrado y dibujando un boceto de ella. Se obsesionó con su rubia, en un minuto su vida corrió delante de él. No se detendría hasta tenerla, Rosalie y los hijos que quisiera darle.

A diario, viajaba por el puente para llegar a la enorme jungla de metal. De vuelta, a todo el centralismo de Manhattan. Él no podría vivir en un lugar así. Quería un poco más de familiaridad, de intimidad.

–¿te quedarás allí toda la noche? –le preguntó ella fríamente. –Mira, yo sé que me gustaría asistir a tu funeral, pero creo que deberías irte o el frio te hará daño, y es demasiado tarde.

Emmett se rió de su chiste porque era un chiste ¿verdad? Algo dentro de los ojos azules y brillantes de ella le daban una ligera sospecha de que no lo era.

Rosalie comenzó a andar lejos de él. El viento nocturno de Nueva York le revolvía el cabello salvajemente. No se iría sola, ¿o sí? Era una mujer candente, y estaba oscuro, en una de las ciudades con alto grado de criminalidad. ¿Qué hacia en Queens? El apostaba todo porque esa mujer tendría que tener un departamento en la quinta avenida o algo por el estilo.

–Rose… espera –Emmett le alcanzó casi a la salida del parque. –¿No te irás sola verdad? Te acompaño

–No es necesario, vivo en el edificio de enfrente

-¡Qué coincidencia! –Emmett le gritó eufórico. Tantos meses con ella y apenas se daba cuenta de ello. Si no hubiese ido un poco más allá de su mitad. Ella estaba allí. ¡Estaba allí! –Yo vivo del otro lado del parque nena.

–Ahora que sabes dónde estoy… promete que no

–Podríamos salir a cenar. Conozco un pequeño restaurante que tiene una pizza grandiosa. El dueño es amigo de mi padre.

–Emmett, no me has escuchado

Rose, al contrario de lo que proyectaba al mundo, era una persona tranquila. Consideraba como único talento su belleza y la habilidad culinaria que heredó de Esme. No era parte de las enormes fiestas en la isla, junto a todas esas personas frívolas y vanidosas. Ella era más de las que, al final del trabajo, correrían a su casa, tomarían la cena con su familia y después un buen libro. Su familia estaba al otro lado del Atlántico, Jasper siempre en el hospital, Esme con su querido novio, y su padre… él estaría perdido en su campiña en Alemania. Estaba sola, entonces, solo eran ella, la cena que había preparado hacía dos días, y su libro nuevo.

Nunca pensó que mudarse a NY por esa campaña le traería un enorme peso sobre ella. Soledad.

–¿Vives sola?

–Sí –_No le digas eso Rose… vives sola… pesas a penas 55 kg… él es un animal enorme, como un oso. _–Es decir… no, vivo con un amigo. –_Claro… Mike cuenta como amiga… y será el primero en correr si este hombre llega a la mitad de la madrugada. Y Mike vive dos apartamentos arriba de ti._

–¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Me gusta, pero no tienes que temblar por mí nena

No se había percatado de ello. No temblaba por el frío que se escurría entre la gabardina. Temblaba de miedo. Miedo de sus recuerdos, miedo de la persona que la quebró hacía tanto atrás. Miedo de que volviera a ella solo para hacerla trizas. Miedo de él y sus intenciones de niño.

–Ven –le invitó Emmett y su sonrisa cálida a mitad del invierno –Te invito la cena

–¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

–Porque me gustas, y espero que algún día me digas que sí aceptas salir conmigo. Insisto porque te respeto, respeto tus noes, pero eso no implica que deje de darle vueltas a mi cita pendiente.

A Rose se le escapó una mueca en los labios. Al menos él había sido cortés, por lo general trataba con idiotas que venían solo a exigir su cuerpo y una noche. Trataba con los arrogantes chicos de Wall Street, con la estrella pop de moda, y un empresario patán.

–_Es solo una cena… ¡Qué va Rose! Hazlo _

–Si no quieres hacerlo. Está bien. Lo intentaremos mañana.

Lo intentarían mañana. Y al otro día, y el día siguiente a ese. Lo haría hasta que terminaran por matarse o solo darle una oportunidad.

–¿Pizza?

Emmett sonrió tanto esa noche que Rose se deslumbro del reflejo en el esmalte de sus dientes. Lo observo hasta cansarse de sus hoyuelos de niño y la mirada tranquila, transparente… real.

Emmett había cumplido con su palabra. Solo la cena y acompañarla a casa. No había hecho nada más, ni siquiera le dio un beso o un abrazo. Solo la dejó frente a su edificio, caminó de regreso a la calle, y desde la puerta, con su enorme gabardina puesta le agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche Rose no estuvo tentada a decirle más seguido sí. Mentiría si dijera que desde ese momento Rosalie Hale no empezó a caer por él.

* * *

**Los fantasmas del pasado**

_._

_«__–¿Qué demonios debo hacer para ir contigo?_

_Bella aún mantenía sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá del departamento de él, solo tenía puesta su camisa a medio abotonar y sus pantaletas. Había permanecido en esa posición desde que él le dijo que tendría que salir de viaje en esa semana. Para este punto, sus piernas tenían ese ligero y molesto cosquilleo de mantener la misma posición hermética por mucho tiempo._

–_No Bella, trabajaré la mayor parte del tiempo. __–__Edward seguía comiendo cereal en la barra. No tenía ninguna preocupación ni nada por hacer _–_No tengo tiempo para ti._

–_Puedo verte después, en otro lugar –su voz casi suplicante no ocasionaban ningún cambio._

–_No insistas Swan, no te voy a llevar_

–_No tienes por qué ser grosero. Solo quiero pasar un par de días junto a ti._

–_¿Tienes libre? –su voz casi mordaz le hizo apretar la tela bajo sus manos. _

_No era posible, después de pasar la tarde con él, en su cama, en su cuerpo; no podía gritarle de esa manera. Isabella le esbozó su sonrisita amorosa, eran contadas las ocasiones en que se la daba, en realidad, era ese tipo de gesto que solo guardas para una persona en especial. Era la sonrisa de Edward._

–_Para ti, siempre nene. –Edward la miró en el fondo, y ella siguió ofreciendo hasta que pudiera obtener un sí –¿París, te gustaría pasar un fin de semana en Francia?_

–_Swan… por favor, no insistas. Solo iré a Irlanda, por un cargamento._

_Bella se calló, dolorosamente, tenía esa impresión de estar hablando con una pared. Cada propuesta que daba, Edward le rebatía una excusa. Estaba sumergido en una indiferencia que no entendía. Edward tenía su alma en modo glacial, y a ella ese frío fue el que le congeló la sangre._

–_Te veo mañana Bella._

–_Te a… –antes de terminar la frase que cada vez amenazaba por salir un poco más de su pecho, agregó –adiós Ed, te quiero._

–_París es nuestra nena. No pierdas la fe en mí Swan. Te amo.»_

_._

Isabella, la Isabella de ese tiempo y lugar en específico solo quería pasar un poco más con él. Una noche más, un día más. Y si tenía que rebajarse a rogar por él… lo haría. Después se arrepentiría de quedarse expuesta a él.

Al final, Edward solo le había gritado una orden impresa: quédate aquí. No te muevas. No respires. No nada.

Mentiroso. Le mintió a la reina de la mentira, y nunca lo supo, no hasta que tuvo la verdad en su cara, golpeándola con una fuerza cruda.

Esa tarde le rompió un poco más. Esa tarde, con su cara impávida y apática, era lo único que mantenía en su memoria. Era su recuerdo de encendido, el que rememoraba cuando tenía una batalla por enfrente.

Su dolor, el suplicio que pasó después de esa tarde, era lo que le impulsaba a más. Era una fuente interminable de energía.

Esa ultima vez, el día antes de su cumpleaños fue el inicio del porqué ella había jurado nunca más amar a nadie.

Todo lo que amas se muere. Esta vida tiene muchas cosas para ser destruidas, el mundo está hecho para ser destruido. Incluso ella, Isabella había sido voluntaria para ello.

La tarde del 12 de septiembre Edward abordó un avión que lo llevó mucho más lejos de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Y ella, Isabella se quedó tan lejos de él, tan apartada de él que incluso tenerlo frente a ella era una simple metáfora.

* * *

**Cental Park, NY. Hoy**

.

–Solo lamento tener una única vida que perder por mi país. –Emmett le citó a Nathan Hale como ejemplo –Tenía tu apellido, así que yo creo que deberías seguir su práctica.

–Yo amo mi trabajo Emmett –Rose le afirmó casi indignada de que le dijera eso –es lo único que se hacer bien, y me gusta.

–Rose, no soportas que te toque. ¿Cómo esperas que comprenda el hecho de que la mitad del globo esté deseoso de tener un centímetro de tu piel? No lo entiendo

–Es que… ese es el punto. No me tocan. Nunca me tocan.

–Deberías tener una vida donde pudieras estar lejos de la sensación de que alguien está apunto de atacarte. No dejes tu vida solo por perder una batalla, él gana ahora. Royce es el único que está ganando al dejarte entre el nada y las sombras.

Emmett y ella habían tomado una hora para la comida. Llevaban casi todo el día metidos entre la pintura y su cuerpo. Pero cuando él intento acomodar su posición, Rosalie había saltado fuera de el y su toque dulce.

En ese momento, él no había dicho nada. Insistió de nuevo y ella le dejo, pero aún tenía esa postura rigida y forzada.

El lunes después de su encuentro en Queens le había invitado un hotdog, uno de lo que compraba en la esquina de la quinta avenida y la 97. Rose lo había visto mal en un principio, pero después de la primer mordida se había hecho cliente habitual. En algo donde podía gastar las 4 horas diarias que le destinaban al gimnasio.

Era una costumbre que habían formado. Ambos amaban caminar. Rose amaba la comida, y Emmett engullía todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Ese era su método. Hot Dogs y caminar un pedazo más de Central Park hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse un poco.

–No lo entiendes Emmett. Ese hombre me violó y no puedo dejarlo pasar, y sabes qué… al menos eso sirve para algo.

–No sirve de nada

Emmett Swan había logrado, lo que solo otras pocas personas habían hecho. A parte de Jasper, su padre y madre, nadie, ni siquiera el psicólogo que intentó consultar; sabía sobre ese incidente de su vida.

Con Emmett habían bastado unas salidas para que se convirtiera en su amigo. El que nunca tuvo. Emmett le había quitado esa sensación de estar sola y perdida a la mitad de la segunda ciudad más grande de todo el continente.

Salían a cenar, a ver lo mucho que ofrecía esa ciudad. Su trabajo era liviano y divertido. No se sentía devastada por las bromas que él le gastaba. Después de la pizza en Queens, Emmett había dejado su persecución sin tregua.

–Eres mi amigo, necesito que dejes esto atrás. La que te conté anoche… solo es pasado. Déjalo allí.

–No todo es blanco y negro Rose. De la misma manera, no todos son buenos y malos. Somos un conjunto de acciones que nos definen. –Él siguió hablando mientras Rose tomaba un poco de su soda. –Tú pensarás que tu modo es bueno, pero en el fondo sabes que otra persona, quizá al otro lado del mundo, cree que lo que haces es terrible y por demás está que te diga, triste.

–Tu solo ves lo bueno de las personas. No conoces su maldad.

–Rose, conozco sobre esas personas. Se lo que se siente sufrir y estar varado.

Rosalie se quedó callada por mucho tiempo. Su vista se perdía entre la gente y los árboles, Emmett sabía que estaba en un lugar lejano, a la mitad de una guerra que no debería librar sola. Había mucho más allá del solo hecho de una terrible acción, de un acto tan vil y deliberado. Dentro de la historia, siempre hay más miseria que convicción.

–Además –Rose comenzó a hablar de la nada. Con un toque divertido que Emmett no sabía de donde había sacado. –Sabías que Nathan Hale fue capturado por los británicos y ejecutado. No creo que quieras eso para mí

–Soy ingles Rosalie –Emmett le guiño un ojo con demasiada premeditación. –Y estaría más que dispuesto a ejecutarte

* * *

_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto._

**_Charles Chaplin_**

* * *

Hola chicos, antes que todo, gracias a todos por leer HD y darse un tiempo a dejar sus lindos RW's. Sigan haciéndolo, es muy agradable leerlos y responder uno por uno.

Bonita semana :)


	7. Un anillo para encontrarla

**Los personajes, a excepción de algunos, pertenecen a M. S. **

**Capítulo Bateado (sigo sin saber si esa es la palabra correcta, así que no me maten... por favor jajajaja) por Melina Aragon de EFF**

* * *

I'll give you easy.

You take no chances and you give no other choice

You fill your pockets and you empty out my voice

You trade the heart for the gold."

**Change—Churchill**

* * *

El cuerpo de Edward se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco. Sus cuerpos se reconocían y el suyo saltaba listo para echarle mano. Esta vez la desesperación hacía que sus ojos se mostraran fríos y tratara a Bella con rudeza innecesaria.

—Vas a firmar este maldito trato, Isabella. —No era una pregunta. No era una promesa, su voz ronca y sus ojos brillantes le parecía más bien una amenaza.

Cada uno tenía una historia diferente. Tiempos diferentes, anhelos opuestos y, sin duda, Bella correría al norte si Edward iba para el sur. Era una regla tácita. Habían vivido así por años, ¿por qué cambiarla ahora?

Edward, después de todo el tiempo y espacio, se seguiría jactando de poder sentirla, aún cuando pasaran años, aún teniéndola a un par de centímetros, aún si fuesen metros o kilómetros como aquellos años. Como si estuviera a sólo un milímetro de él, como si fuera suya o una extensión de su cuerpo.

Le dolía de la misma manera, en el centro y lo profundo.

Quería a Isabella de vuelta y si tenía que usar a la estúpida empresa, inclusive si tuviera que apostar el maldito mundo, lo haría. Tenía que probarla de vuelta. Sus labios como seda, su cuerpo caliente, su piel de miel, debían estar dispuestos para él. Su tiempo muerto, su espacio y su vida. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Bella era como fruta prohibida: irresistible, tentadora y divina. El reto perfecto. Si de paso añadían que con ella venía la presidencia de la corporación no dudaría un minuto en decir que sí.

Ahora ostentaba su jugoso cargo de director general de S&C, con Isabella en el bolsillo también podría llamarse el accionista principal. Por encima del señor Swan, por encima de lo que quisiera.

—¿Cuál es el plan de reserva? —Bella mentalmente rogaba por una salida.

Suficiente era verlo rondando la ciudad como para aceptar el disparate de casarse con él. Edward la superaba, sus ideas extrañas y sus motivos ocultos. No terminaba de comprenderlo, tal vez no podría por más que lo intentara.

—No hay plan de reserva, ¡ENTIENDE, CARAJO!

—Tiene que haber uno, Cullen. —Isabella soltó de golpe el aire. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y el cabello era constantemente jalado hacia atrás—. No puedes llegar y decirme eso. Las mejores universidades, una buena junta y es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer… ¿matrimonio? —Le escupió su propuesta con repulsión, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que era miedo lo que empujaba las palabras fuera de su boca.

Después del tiempo que intentó permanecer lejos de él, al final no lograba poner suficiente tierra entre ambos. Era evitar al destino. Estaban en una ciudad que cuando lo quería fuera, era más pequeña que la cuadra y cuando más lo buscaba, cuando le quería como si fuera el aire que respiraba, Londres le parecía tener la extensión de toda Rusia.

—Contrato de unión, si te parece menos ofensivo.

Edward entornó una mueca. Ella sabía que estaba burlándose.

—¿En qué siglo crees que vivimos, libertad te suena a algo? —Bella le estaba gritando en su oficina. Al menos las paredes eran aislantes, sería sumamente vergonzoso salir y tener las miradas curiosas de toda la torre—. No pienso hacerlo. Me importa un carajo que la empresa se venga abajo.

—Tus caprichos no sirven de nada, Isabella. —Empezaba a perder poco a poco la paciencia. Tocó con fuerza y frustración el puente de su nariz. Y caminó al gran ventanal dándole la espalda y recargando la frente contra el cristal. A ella le encantaba hacer eso, era relajante.

Bella agradeció el que no pudiese verla, sabía bien que de hacerlo ella empezaría a sobrepasar sus propios límites. Así eran ellos, siempre en el borde de la cordura, pisando y tentando a la muerte.

Edward dejó que Isabella se recuperara un poco. Era una batalla campal, ahora, en lados opuestos de la oficina. Cada uno en su esquina a la espera de la campana del siguiente round.

Los ojos tranquilos de Edward empezaron a formar su pequeño plan, ella odiaba cuando en la parte más brillante de ellos se formaba una chispita, una que podría incendiar todo a su paso.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en todas las familias de la empresa? —Bajó el tono de su voz, _tramposo manipulador_, usaba el mismo tono que cuando quería algo de ella—. No creo que sea justo que antes de Navidad, se les despida porque la empresa llegará a la quiebra debido a malos manejos en la junta.

Ella gritó en silencio. No tenía nada por perder, él siempre jugaba una partida delante de ella. Aún diciendo que no, toda la maldita vida, seguiría allí con una razón de más, una amenaza o una súplica.

Era cierto. Al final, Edward continuaba teniendo razón. Quería cambiar, por una vez quería decir no. Pero seguía allí, parada entre la incertidumbre y sus buenas intenciones. Que idiota.

Había muchas personas que pagarían el hecho de no poder asegurar inversores. Hombres que mantenían a su familia. Madres que obtenían dinero para la educación de sus hijos. Universitarios que conseguían una beca a partir de un par de horas en la oficina.

—Sólo es un contrato, Bella, doce meses, utilizo las acciones que tienes a tu nombre…

—Ese dinero es de Ethan y Emmett, no mío, Edward.

Charlie había destinado esa parte de las acciones a nombre de Ethan. Su hermano era tan sólo un recién nacido cuando recibió el poder de una de las grandes empresas de todo la maldita mancomunidad. Sobre Emmett, las resguardaba mientras él estaba lejos y el abuelo siguiera furioso con él.

—Tú eres custodio legal de las acciones.

Edward caminó de vuelta a ella. Podía verlo mover los pies de manera grácil y ligera. Parecía irritado y lo más peligroso de él, parecía ser bueno.

Que mala idea había sido ir. Que mala idea escuchar sus grandes razones. Pésima en realidad. Por algo se había reusado a él tantas veces. ¿Por qué carajo nunca podía decirle no?

Fisgona, entrometida y además incauta. Él tenía el control sobre sus decisiones.

Había llegado hacía casi dos semanas a su casa. Ethan se había puesto preguntón después de la indiscreta y nada cierta declaración de Edward.

_«¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Te irás con él… me dejarás? »_

Ethan había jugado la tarde junto a él. Edward había engullido la mitad del pie que había hecho. La había besado mientras podía y, muy en el fondo de ella, había disfrutado una tarde sin la constante pregunta, "¿podemos hablar?"

Ed terminó su tiempo junto a ellos y casi cuando estaba con ambos pies en la puerta de salida la dejó impactada por lo que sucedía dentro de S&C. Había estado lavando los trastos cuando él entró a la cocina. No se molestó en pedir, sólo comenzó a explicarle el porqué había regresado.

Tonta Bella romántica.

Unos meses después de conocer a su "encantadora" tía, el abuelo había decido dejarla en su lugar sobre la junta. Ahora ella, Victoria, controlaba la mitad del consorcio, la mitad de las inversiones, la mitad de los egresos, había sido una suerte que Edward fuera el Director Ejecutivo desde antes de que ella llegara. Aún con ello, no era el inversionista principal, o al menos no tenía un poder firmado por él.

"_Te necesito__." _

Eso le había dicho. Sí, bueno, ella necesitaba con urgencia un maldito recordatorio tatuado en la mano izquierda, que le dijera lo estúpida que era por pensar que él había vuelto de buena fe. Lo que realmente necesitaba era irse y no volver al inicio.

La verdad, Bella no entendía ni la mitad de lo que había dicho la última hora, capitales, decisiones, desviaciones, inversiones, dinero…y la lista seguía. Había sido tan sencillo entender Farmacología en la facultad, pero en definitiva eso… eso era de otro mundo. Su mundo, donde Edward controlaba hasta el aire que podían respirar.

—En fin. —Interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Resumiendo: ella tiene el poder que firmó mi abuelo.

—Sí —aseguró la voz firme de él.

Edward se giró a verla directamente a los ojos, como respuesta automática algo dentro de Bella se hizo pequeño, sus manos empezaron a temblar y el pulso estaba por arriba de lo normal.

—Así que, ¿ella decide sobre la mitad de todo?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Entonces… ¡¿qué carajo eres tú, un parapeto?!

—Bella, sólo dame las malditas acciones. —Esa mujer lo llevaría al borde de la cordura. Era tan necia—. No te compliques la cabeza con ello.

Mirando fijamente los rasgos de Edward podía ver como sus planes se enredaban más que lo que algún día estuvieron. La arrogancia y desesperación por tener las acciones en sus manos le parecían pura actuación… pero, ¿qué había detrás de ello?

—No sé, Edward… —Dudó entornando sus ojos y mirando el pecho de él cubierto de un traje hecho a medida. Todo era a medida, controlado por el señor del castillo—. Puedo apoyarte en la junta, puedo… ¿qué sé yo? —Bella sabía que estaba empezando a dudar de ella misma pero continuaría negando esa locura—. Es sólo que no veo la necesidad de… bueno de… —Ella rehuía de la propia palabra, como si fuera una abominación.

—Cásate conmigo —volvió a decir él, con fuerza y seguridad.

—¿Y después qué?

—¿Es eso un sí? Porque empiezas a desesperarme, Isabella, y te recuerdo que no soy bueno ni paciente cuando eso pasa.

—Tal vez —confesó ella.

Tenía más miedo de ella misma. De amarlo y que la dejara como aquella vez. Tenía miedo de que Edward supiera de sus sentimientos y los usara contra ella. Pero, de manera idílica, tenía miedo de las personas que dependían de una pequeña palabra. Temía el poder de un sí, de su sí.

—Tienes que decir sí, no existe otra posibilidad.

Isabella se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero al lado de la entrada. Estiró las piernas y de verdad esperaba que él se pusiera a trabajar en sus asuntos. Tenía que pensar más, tenía que seguir desde un ángulo diferente, uno muy alejado de su pasado con él. Uno más objetivo.

—Ten. —Le extendió un estuche de metal frente a su cara. Ella se levantó extrañada y tomó el objeto.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

—Dime, ¿qué es? —insistió Bella. Era un estuche pequeño, que cabía fácilmente en la palma de su mano. Tenía un pequeño grabado en la tapa, no sabía qué era, sólo un rombito pequeño.

—Con un demonio, mujer. —Isabella sonrió un poco por la desesperación de Edward. Amaba hacerle pasar por ello—. Sólo ábrelo, te prometo que no es nada de lo que piensas.

—No estoy pensando nada —le dijo sincera. Sin detenerse mucho descubrió el contenido.

—¿Unas llaves? —¿_P__ara qué voy yo a querer unas llaves__?,__ espera, en realidad s__ó__lo es una__._

—Es tu carro nuevo.

_No quiero un carro nuevo._

—¿De verdad? Sabes que odio conducir… no lo quiero.

Edward la levantó del brazo con fuerza. La miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a susurrar letalmente frente su cara.

—Vi la motocicleta en la entrada, Bella —comenzó. Ella sonrió mentalmente, era funcional, adoraba subir la velocidad hasta sentir los huesos helados—. ¿Algún día vas a dejar de refutar todo lo que te digo? Sólo quiero que uses algo más seguro.

—¿Vas a dejar de ordenar y disponer mi vida a tu antojo?

Ella era responsable. No haría nada imprudente, sabía lo que valía su vida. Sabía que había personas, Ethan, que dependían de ella, física, emocional, psicológicamente.

—¡Es peligrosa!

_Deja de gritar, Ed, _le dijo en su propia mente. Lo miraba con sus ojos divertidos y sabía que eso haría que Edward, nada impresionable, Cullen se desesperara y lanzara un bufido fuerte.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca has conducido una.

—Te compré el maldito carro. Tómalo ahora o déjalo, pero mañana por la mañana quiero verlo en tu entrada o te juro que…

—¿Me juras qué… que lo irás a dejar, que lo chocarás contra mi puerta principal? —Bella esbozó una sonrisita triunfadora ante sus palabras—. Gracias por el coche Ed… pero no es necesario. Puedo pagar uno…_ —C__on un crédito tal vez. Deja de pensarlo, no compraremos ningún coche._

Sabía que le haría liquidar el dejarlo con sus argumentos en la boca, pero era divertido.

No le tomaría la palabra en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera con lo del coche, por otro lado, después de escuchar las medias razones de su proposición sin pies ni cabeza y, por demás repentina, empezaba a creer que había un poco de razón en ello.

* * *

**.**

**Un imperio falso**

Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo dentro de la empresa familiar y dentro de la propia familia.

El abuelo había firmado un enorme y colosal problema. Le había dado a Victoria la posibilidad de manipular la empresa.

Después de enterarse, por boca de Ed, de la abominación que había hecho el abuelo, llamó a Tanya hasta que la encontrara en un parque cerca de Kensington. La rubia le contó todo lo que sabía de la casa Swan.

Le dijo la hermosa relación que Victoria llevaba con su abuelo. Era SU abuelo y el muy canalla la había dejado atrás por esa… por ella. No tenía ni una sola oportunidad para bajarla del pedestal donde el propio Alexander la había colocado. Era pelear contra la gran flota inglesa con tan sólo un barco.

Tanya le contó sobre las fiestas que ella había estado organizando, de las cuales ni siquiera a una le había dicho que asista, hasta ahora. La fiesta anual del consorcio por motivo de Navidad.

Había algo dentro de todo el chisme que había contado que a Bella no terminaba de convencerla de ser verdad. Había algo dentro de Victoria que le hacía verse a sí misma de manera diferente. Victoria le hacía quitarse el meticuloso disfraz de niña buena, le hacía querer luchar hasta ver su sangre derramada. Victoria revindicaba y traía al huracán.

_No lo entiendo. La empresa al borde del abismo y a ti se te ocurre una boda… ¿Qué esperas, que mi abuelo apruebe el vestido y la tarta?_

Llevaba así desde que se quedó en la banca del parque cerca de Kensington.

_Dudo que pase tanto tiempo eligiendo el sabor, Bella._

De vuelta al mismo punto. ¿Para qué?

Si la empresa cerraba, en menos de un mes la mitad de las personas se preguntarían cómo pagarían la renta, cómo llegarían a fin de mes, qué comerían al final del semestre.

Su padre había sido un hombre con ideales. La familia, era el pilar fundamental de toda su teoría. Rechazar la propuesta de Edward era derrumbar ese pilar. Y por múltiples razones.

Su familia se quedaría en ruinas si Victoria seguía manipulando todo desde dentro. Isabella tenía un sentido de la preservación y amor propio casi rayando en el cero y el menos uno. Pero si tenía un sentido protector por su familia. Emmett, Ethan, Tanya… y el muy jodido abuelo que por alguna extraña y loca razón ahora tenía una pequeña batalla contra ella.

Cuando se enteró de la casa en Chester, se presentó en la puerta hasta casi derrumbarla. Le gritó por cerca de 40 minutos sobre lo horrible que había sido ocultarle la información. Lo innecesario que era pedir ayuda de los Cullen. Lo poco agradecida que había sido por querer estar fuera de la casa Swan. Isabella había soltado varias lágrimas a la mitad de todo, que desesperadamente ocultaba en sus gestos al hablar. No era justo, para nada justo.

Bella pensó que estaría orgulloso de ella. Tenía un buen trabajo, había utilizado el fideicomiso para pagar a Carlisle el préstamo para su casa. Joder, se había quedado sin un maldito euro después de ello. Tuvo que tomar parte del dinero que su padre le había dejado a Ethan.

El mundo pensaría que ella era una jodida niña rica, con la tarjeta en interminables ceros. Que podría pasar por cualquier terminal y sacar algo más del dinero del que tendría a manos llenas. En realidad, se había gastado todo con tal de recuperar lo poco que sobraba.

Entre la casa, la universidad y los picos que salieron durante sus estudios en el Kings, el dinero se acabó. Charlie y Renée habían dejado un buen ahorro, uno que duraría por lo menos para toda una vida sin preocupaciones, ella lo consumió en apenas 6 años.

No podía creer que le amonestara por ello. ¡Tenía un maldito patrimonio! De ella, no de la familia, la casa era suya y de Ethan. De nadie más. Trabajaba todos los turnos que podía para poder pagar un estilo de vida sobre llevadero. El fideicomiso que se creó para Ethan era usado exclusivamente para sus estudios. Todo lo demás: la comida, la diversión, los viajes, todo era costeado por su trabajo en el hospital.

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Y ahora el abuelo sólo le recriminaba no haber pedido dinero. No haber aceptado perder su hogar. No, no podía creerlo. Se reusaba a dejar atrás lo que había sido su familia. No podía dejar ir lo único bonito que había tenido.

Y si las cosas pueden ir mal… bueno irían peor.

S&C era parte de la familia. Ella no había puesto un solo dedo sobre la colosal institución. Pero había visto a su padre en interminables noches revisando enormes cartas y contratos. Había visto a Charles Swan dejar en ese edificio sus sueños de viajar por el mundo junto a su Renée, le había visto renunciar a sus ideales hippies de juventud; resignado se había visto hundido entre la carnicería de los negocios, Isabella había estado harta de buscar las malditas plumas en el desorden que Charlie mantenía en su despacho.

Odiaba ponerse un maldito vestido de niñita sosa para ir a una maldita comida de la cual se aburriría hasta la muerte, una de las comidas donde casi siempre terminaba por dormirse debajo de la mesa, el tipo de eventos al que sólo quería ir donde su abuelo para que le contara alguna historia, donde buscaría a Edward para colarse a explorar más allá de los hombres con trajes de pingüino.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver a su madre arreglando su cabello para alguna gala, a su abuela recaudando personas dispuestas a ayudar en las beneficencias. Podía ver las relucientes sonrisas y los ojos tiernos como una trampa para todos.

Y ella, la maldita perra de Victoria ahora tenía sus sucias y malditas garras pintadas de rojo sangre, metidas en lo más profundo de S&C. Haciéndolos retorcerse desesperados gracias a ella.

Su familia había invertido años en esa compañía. Su familia se había fundido a punta de hierro en la estructura de metal y vidrio. Toda S&C era su familia. Conocía a las personas de ese lugar, conocía las historias. Y no, maldita sea, no dejaría que la perra maldita desbaratara todo.

Victoria tenía esa jurada meta de hacer temblar los cimientos de toda una institución. Lo estaba logrando y eso era un fracaso. No soportaba los fracasos.

Aún y con todo ello sobre sus cabezas. No podía. Edward tenía en la ciudad poco más de tres meses, ¿en qué jodido mundo tres meses es suficiente como para reencontrarse y casarse?

¿En qué jodido mundo te puedes casar con la persona que te empujó de vuelta al lugar del que siempre estabas huyendo? Durante el pequeño espacio de tiempo hace siete años, en que entabló una mediana relación de apenas medio año, con Edward, su huracán personal había sido reducido a apenas una tormenta. Cuando él se fue, su miedo exponencial, sus instintos asesinos y suicidas, su odio por el mundo se multiplicó. Su meta, dañar.

¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien a quien en algún momento pensó odiar hasta su siguiente vida? ¿Cómo?, si él la había dejado en el valle de la muerte, abandonada, vil, sucia y por demás encadenada al fondo.

Ella no era la última coca-cola del desierto, Edward bien podría haber recurrido a otra alternativa, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué ella, por qué ahora?

Había otros nueve socios en la empresa, podía formar alianzas con ellos. Es cierto que ella tenía más poder, pero… ¿en serio era tan importante casarse?

Había algo más y aún no sabía que era. En su cabeza, el pequeño Döppelganger con sentido vidente se burlaba de ella.

_No te entiendo… _pensó.

La luz naranja de la tarde de Londres se había acabado cuando volvió al presente. Una mujer con el cabello blanco y unos enormes pendientes de perlas le tocó el hombro. Isabella se sobresaltó y giró a ella.

Delicada y dulcemente le recordó la hora. Eran casi cinco horas lo que había estado sentada a la mitad del pasto. Cinco horas en las que aún no había podido poner orden al revoltijo de su cabeza.

Recordó a Ethan y la cena pendiente con Jasper y Esme. Tomó su moto y el casco antes de salir a la mayor velocidad directo a St. James. Por su hermano y su amigo.

* * *

.

—Está bien. Acepto.

Isabella entró a su oficina bruscamente. Detrás de ella venía Sarah, la secretaria de Edward, gritándole que no podía interrumpir al Sr. Cullen de esa manera.

_¡Qué va! Si él irrumpía en su vida como un jodido terremoto, ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?_

Edward que estaba en su sofá leyendo el diario, le sonrió ampliamente. Bella podía jurar haber visto un destello divertido dentro de sus pupilas, que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta dejarlas tranquilas y expectantes.

Sarah preguntó con la mirada sobre si debía dejar a Isabella dentro de su oficina. Ed le sonrió y asintió con la mirada. Por dentro estaba eufórico, por fuera sólo era un muro.

—No podemos decirle esto a nadie, Bella. —Ed hablaba con voz tranquila, monótona. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Bella a su lado. Ella no se movió de su lugar, permanecería clavada en la puerta de madera de la entrada.

—Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Exijo que sepan la verdad.

Era realmente asombroso ver las emociones cambiando dentro de él. Podía jurar que sus ojos se encendían cada vez que algo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. A Bella le gustaba ver a Edward irritado, era muy interesante y sabía que si debía luchar lo haría.

—Joder no. Alice es una bocaza. Tu jodido amigo Jasper, no confío en él. —Se levantó bruscamente y caminó por ella. Instintivamente Isabella también se movió hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él.

—Yo sí confío en él —le defendió, tenía la voz aguda que evidenciaba su nerviosismo—. Y, Ali…

—Dije, ¡no! —Edward gritó y azotó su palma contra el escritorio provocando que ella abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Que agresivo.

Edward la ignoró intencionalmente. Siguió hasta alcanzarla y acorralarla.

—Emmett, menos que nadie… estamos por robar sus acciones.

—Tomar prestadas, suena mejor, Edward.

—Te aseguro, nena. —Divertido, el Edward divertido era su favorito. Tenía la voz dulce y los ojos brillantes, su sonrisa burbujeante y las intenciones claras—. Si se entera sobre esto, querrá matarnos a los dos.

—No sé, ¿qué esperas, que finja morir de amor por ti?

—No te será difícil. —Le sonrió descaradamente y ocultando una risa—. No es la primera vez que lo haces.

—No te creas tanto… _imbécil._

La soltó e Isabella sintió de nuevo el aire llenando sus pulmones. Odiaba la reacción de su cuerpo por él. Cortarle la respiración, hacer que su corazón latiera como si fuese un hipódromo y que la electricidad la recorriera, no era nada justo.

—Te daré el anillo de sorpresa. Al menos de ese modo me aseguraré de tomarte desprevenida.

_¡Qué amable!, idiota…_

—No hace falta… ensayaré incluso un llanto.

* * *

.

—Sólo trata, Bella. Dale una oportunidad.

Alice. Alice era la válvula de escape. Era su hermana, no la traicionaría jamás. Era la persona a quién recurriría siempre. Tenía que contarle.

—¿Qué oportunidad, Brandon? ¿Qué coño de oportunidad? No tiene sentido que lo haga. ¿Para qué?

Cuando llegó a la oficina que Alice tenía en el centro de Londres le había soltado todo cuanto paso.

_«—Le dije que sí. Me voy a morir, Alice»_

—Bella, todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera no parabas de pensar en él. —Le ofreció un asiento y un vaso de agua—. Cuanto más te odiabas por pensar en él, los recuerdos volvían a ti con una facilidad casi vengativa.

Alice pensaba en lo inútil que era sobre pensar las decisiones. Era mejor realizarlas y dejar que los resultados viniesen, de algún modo los saltarían.

—Odiaba recordar todo, aún lo hago. Casándome con él será sólo cosa de matar o morir.

—Eres tan dramática, Isabella. —Alice se reía de ella.

Cuando llegó a contarle los puntos buenos y malos. La verdad del por qué hacía lo que hacía. Lo que vendría para ella, para Ethan, el crimen de robar a tu familia. Su objetivo oculto de destruir a Victoria. Lo haría, joder que lo haría.

—No quiero…

—Acepta. —Su voz era decidida. Alice le daba una pequeña certeza que no tenía ya—. Sé su esposa por un año, es más, incluso menos. Sé su esposa hasta que los problemas acaben. Después te irás y dejarás todo el asunto de Edward Cullen por la paz.

Ella se quedó mirando el techo con la araña de cristal. Alice siguió indagando sobre ella y Ed.

—No puedes decirle esto a nadie, Alice. Te acabo de confiar el secreto más estúpido y el más peligroso que tengo en este momento. Si ella se entera, todo se irá por un tubo.

—Confía en mí.

—Por favor… necesito que te quedes.

* * *

.

**Tiffany y los diamantes**

Había recibido un paquete por la mañana. El chico de la mensajería lo dejó en su puerta antes de despedirse con un Ethan corriendo detrás de ella.

—_¿Qué es? ¿Es para mí? ¿Qué me compraste?_

Una vez que hubo abierto el paquete que había llegado por mensajería, lo soltó como si le hubiesen dejado caer litros de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Ethan decepcionado de no recibir nada la había dejado en la entrada. Isabella tuvo que tomar la mesa del jarrón para no caerse.

Una pequeña caja turquesa con un lazo blanco reposaba sobre la vieja mesa de la cocina. La miraba como si fuese un paquete bomba o esperase que en cualquier momento le lanzara un mordisco venenoso que la paralizaría hasta morir asfixiada. Comprobó por enésima vez que el envío estaba realmente dirigido a ella y que las letras de su nombre y dirección no habían cambiado por arte de magia.

_Enviaste el maldito anillo por correspondencia, _se dijo mentalmente, como regañándose por ser más estúpida y seguir impresionándose de Edward_. ¿Qué pensabas__,__ Bella, qu__e__ te lo daría durante una cena romántica a la luz de la luna? Por s__up__uesto que no._

_._

_._

—¿Cómo carajo te atreves? No crees que sea suficiente el saber que tengo que llevar un estúpido anillo. ¿Por qué lo haz mandado?

Bella irrumpió con total naturalidad en la oficina, por suerte no había ninguna cita programada, no era exactamente la forma en que le gustaría que conocieran a la futura señora Cullen. Con la cara de una hiena y el humor de perros.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó él con paciencia, había olvidado lo explosiva que solía ser cuando se enojaba. Ahora tenía a una bastante cabreada Bella, dispuesta a saltarle encima y hacerlo pedacitos.

—Lo enviaste por correo. Enviaste la cosa esa. —Isabella cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Y lo que más le dio risa a Edward fue ver su expresión al señalar la caja que había puesto sobre su pulcro escritorio como si fuera una venenosa víbora.

Cullen deseaba reírse tendidamente y en su cara. Ella había supuesto que una caja forrada de azul, Tiffany, sería un anillo de compromiso dispuesto y esperando a estar y relucir en su fino dedo.

Ese peculiar azul era como un rito de iniciación dentro de las amigas de su prima. Las había visto, en las contadas ocasiones que Tanya la invitaba a tomar el té, presumir sobre las sortijas que conseguían.

No se detuvo a abrirlo, Edward estaba casi seguro que lo primero que hizo fue tomar las llaves del automóvil, conducir con la ira creciendo en su interior y formulando un extenso monólogo sobre la osadía que supuestamente se había propuesto a cometer. Podía apostar en que ni siquiera se detuvo por la hora.

—Isabella, ¿abriste el paquete? —le cuestionó con ironía, alzando una ceja y haciendo el mismo gesto que cuando hacía bromas.

—No hace falta, sé lo que es —le dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Él se estiró un poco de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado. Tomó el paquete, lo balanceó entre sus manos, disfrutando de la mirada confusa y furibunda de su prometida, saboreó su pensamiento y abrió el paquete, tirando despacio de las cintas que lo ataban. Y para sorpresa de ella, una delicada cadena de oro blanco pendía del envoltorio.

—Bien, como verás, esto no es exactamente un diamante para tu dedo. —Rodó la finísima cadena sobre los suyos, tratando de esperar en su asiento por una disculpa que sabía bien, nunca llegaría—. Habías dicho, que no podías llevarlo puesto en las manos. Te compré una cadena, de ese modo puedes ponértelo en el cuello.

_¿Cómo un perro?_ Se preguntó ella.

—Vamos, Swan, no puedes decir que no pienso en ti, mi amor.

—Te odio.

* * *

.

**Emmett **

Era un jueves, un día soleado y sin nubes en el cielo. Extraño para ser invierno de Inglaterra. El gran señor Swan, jefe de la montaña, imperturbable emperador de su imperio, saltó de su asiento cuando la puerta de la biblioteca de la mansión se abrió de un portazo.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿qué putas es eso de que tienes una hija, Alexander?

Emmett entró con ímpetu a la sala, no se había detenido desde que tomó el primer avión en Nueva York. Una semana atrás Bella había llamado por ayuda, las propuestas extrañas de Edward, la rabia que sentía contra Victoria y la incertidumbre que le provocaba su indecisión, la habían hecho acudir a su primo.

—En primera, estás en mi casa y aquí no vas a armar tu escándalo, Emmett. —Las orejas del viejo se habían puesto rojas en un santiamén y su voz cargada de veneno no era un plato nuevo para el joven—. En segunda, no gasté una fortuna en educación para que hables de esa forma.

—Y una mierda… —lo interrumpió a propósito.

Los años que habían pasado odiándose mutuamente eran claros entre ellos dos. Emmett no tenía ni un poco de respeto por el padre de su madre y, Alexander Swan, no tenía piedad en recordarle las múltiples fallas que tenía su simple existencia.

—No te permito que hables de esa forma en mi casa. Pensé que habías cambiado, incluso te hubiera permitido volver.

—¿Permitirme, tú a mí? —le gritó con ironía—. Pero que acabado estás viejo, tú no me permites nada.

Alexander Swan vio a la ira que bullía de su cabeza, como si fuera en cámara lenta, podía sentir sus sienes palpitando y las ganas de arrancar la cabeza de alguien.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada. —La voz filosa de Emmett era de esas que escuchabas una vez en toda tu vida. Pero al igual que todos, había un catalizador para cada uno. De Isabella era Edward. De Emmett era el abuelo.

—Entonces lárgate.

—No. —Emmett era necio. Y si con ello hacía que el líquido amargo de su abuelo subiera y se quedara en su boca, lo haría con gusto.

—Papá. —La cabellera roja se asomó en la puerta. Emocionada por observar la discusión, Victoria había corrido desde el final del pasillo cuando empezaron los gritos.

—Vicky, mi amor.

—¡Mi amor! —Se rió fuerte—. ¿De verdad? Metes a una puta y hasta tu amor le proclamas.

—¡Con un demonio! —El abuelo hervía de coraje. Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese niño. Primero Isabella, ahora él…. Isabella. _Claro, ¿quién más? _

No era difícil de deducir que había sido ella la que lo llamó. Esa niña era totalmente irreprimible, la adoraba, pero también le alteraba los nervios saber que no podía controlar sus estúpidos y apresurados movimientos.

—Soy Victoria —se presentó la voz dulce de ella—. Tú debes ser Emmett, tu familia habla mucho sobre ti.

Emm la miró fijamente, cruzó sus brazos sobre la sudadera y tomó el bolso que había arrojado al piso.

—Mira —comenzó con una voz pacífica—, no te ofendas, pero no me interesa quién seas. No durarás mucho por aquí.

Ella le mostró su dentadura blanca rodeada por los labios más rojos que él hubiese visto jamás.

Antes de salir con todas sus cosas la miró fijamente. Ella seguía sonriendo hacia él. Isabella tenía razón, era hermosa y letal. Un alacrán disfrazado de tierna oruga.

.

.

Emmett tocó la puerta de su consultorio la tarde en que había llegado a la fría Londres. Verlo regresar tan devastador como siempre había supuesto un alivio, hasta que lo que realmente vio fue un Emmett enojado y triste. Era un dulce a la mitad de un trago de hiel.

Ver a Emmett siempre resultaba bueno. Esa tarde tiró de su bolsa, le puso las manos en los hombros y le obligó a caminar fuera del hospital.

Habían comido Fish and Chips en el primer pub que Emmett encontró. Le había hecho contar de nuevo toda la historia pero esta vez viéndolo a la cara.

Isabella no sabía, bueno, en realidad sí sabía pero no lo diría, de dónde había sacado la cara dura para mentirle estoicamente. Emmett la escuchó como un niño escucha un cuento, se burló en las partes graciosas y torció la boca en las que eran horribles.

También le tocó rechinar los dientes después de que le dijera sobre los planes que esa mujer había empezado a echar a andar dentro de la empresa. E Isabella le había hecho sentir que todo estaría bien con su nuevo prometido en la empresa.

Habían hablado de su padre, el Sr. McCarthy y su manera divertida de ver la vida. Emmett le contó de su amiga Rosalie, que para sorpresa de Bella había resultado ser la misma Rosalie Hale que ella conocía.

Se extrañó de la persona que él le describía. Esa no era la Rosalie que Bella recordaba. Ella conocía una mujer fría y de pocas palabras. Emmett le pintaba una niña de coletas y mundos rosas. Una mujer graciosa y ocurrente. No, esa no era la mujer que ella conocía.

Bella le preguntó su opinión acerca de Edward. Emmett tenía una manera linda de suavizar las cosas. Cuando le confesó —mintió— sobre haberle dicho que sí a su propuesta extraña, la sonrisa traviesa de Emmett cruzó sus ojos.

—¡Te lo dije!

—Lo sé… todo este tiempo y aún seguimos allí.

_Mentirosa._

Isabella le preguntó su mejor opción para decirle que sí a su propuesta. Emmett le sugirió hacerlo después de tener sexo con él… no, no era buena opción. No desde que él no tocaba uno sólo de sus cabellos desde hacía siete años.

—Tengo que tirar una lágrima, Emm. —Suspiró y bajó los brazos—. ¿No sé cómo mierda voy a hacer eso?

Emmett explotó en una risa sincera. Adoraba su sentido del humor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Edward te propondrá matrimonio y tú estás pensando en cómo llorar?

—¿No se supone que eso hacen? —Le interrumpió ella inocentemente—. Cuando te piden matrimonio, ¿sería lindo, no?

—Bella, nadie que te conozca dirá que esa lágrima sea sincera.

Eso era verdad. Bella ni siquiera había permitido que la vieran llorando frente al mausoleo que ahora eran sus padres. Tomó los pedacitos de servilleta que había reducido desde el inicio de su plática y se los lanzó en la cara.

—Tienes razón… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se hace.

Emmett le plantó un pellizco a su brazo haciendo que Isabella chillara de dolor, casi hasta sentir cierta picazón en sus ojos, pero nada salió de ellos.

—Idiota… no debías hacer eso.

—¿Querías llorar, no?

—Ahora tendré un moretón.

Emmett seguía riendo por molestarla. Y ella sobaba su brazo bruscamente.

—Bella, cuando las personas se aman de la manera en que ustedes lo hacen no es necesario que convenzas a los demás de ello. Edward y tú… diablos, sabía que algún día iba a tener que ver eso. —Emmett estaba verdaderamente feliz por ella. Su mirada radiaba luz, eso a Isabella le hizo recordar a su tía Lizzy… ella era su hijo. La vida de Elizabeth Swan ahora vivía dentro de Emmett. Quizá por ello el abuelo le odiaba, por ver en él a su hija muerta—. Verte enloquecida por él, más te vale sacarle provecho, por lo que oí de su amigo… no es nada pequeño.

—Eres un sexópata. —Bella soltó una carcajada y tiró un poco de su soda sobre él en venganza.

—Cada uno se vuelve adicto a lo que quiere. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que funcione, él y yo?

—Él y tú están cortados con la misma tijera. Estoy seguro, es más estoy tan seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de la despedida de soltero. —Emmett no entendía el fondo de por qué tanta inseguridad y agregó—: Es en serio, Bells, Edward te ama desde que tiene memoria. Siempre has sido su chica, y tú… bueno, tú incluso llegaste al punto de quitarle el novio a tu prima con tal de mantenerlo junto a ti.

_Y luego nos dejamos, nos partimos el corazón. Nos exiliamos en puntos opuestos de la tierra y ha… como olvidarlo, cometeremos un buen par de crímenes en el proceso. Y pensar que yo estaba segura de haber salido de la zona negra._

* * *

_._

El día de navidad llegó más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado. Abrió los ojos de manera cautelosa, se quedó ida mirando al techo de su habitación rosa de niña. No habían pasado más allá de un par de meses de haberse mudado de nuevo a ese lugar y ahora toda su vida se había vuelto en su contra.

Transcurría de manera vertiginosa. Hacía algún tiempo mantenía una rutina no tan compleja, ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de su vida. Edward en la puerta con sus propuestas extrañas. Ethan reclamando atención. El hospital y Jasper con ofertas muy difíciles de rechazar, viajar y para colmo de los males, esa zorra inmiscuyendo su nariz en todo.

—Ethan… —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sabía que para ser sábado por la mañana, ese pequeño torbellino estaría esperando su caricatura favorita en el salón.

Fue una agradable y muy aliviada sorpresa que Ethan se hubiese acostumbrado a mudarse tan repentinamente de casa de su abuelo. Si bien no estaban más que a cinco minutos andando de allí, no es que fuera demasiado lejos, Bella se sentía más tranquila de no tener que compartir la misma mesa que la estúpida de Victoria.

—Ethan hoy es navidad… _se supone que tenemos que ir con la familia —_lo último lo dijo de manera silenciosa y recriminatoria.

**.**

Una pequeña cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojitos respingones y su pijama de superhéroes la saludaban por la mañana.

—Hoy es la fiesta, ¿cierto? —preguntó como si quisiera que le dijeran que no.

Bella abrió las mantas de su cama y esperó a que él saltara con sus torpes pies hasta ella, lo cobijó como cuando sólo tenía unos meses y acababan de perder todo.

—Sí… hoy es y necesito que estés listo porque tengo algo que decir durante ella.

Ethan la miró expectante, era un niño travieso y como todos no soportaba los secretos, le tentaban con uno y no pararía hasta saber qué era. Le dejó ver su sonrisa tierna y los ojos expectantes.

—No, no te voy a decir —le dijo adelantándose a las súplicas que serían infructuosas.

—Bella, no puedes hacerme esto.

—Anda, bebé… quiero pasar con Jasper un rato antes de ir a donde el abuelo.

—¿Y la bruja horrorosa? —le preguntó mostrando su sonrisa traviesa—. Eso lo has dicho tú, Bella, no yo, así que no te atrevas a regañarme.

Ella se rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no unirse a sus oníricas risas. Era un buen apodo, uno que no incluía malas palabras que él pudiese repetir y después se quedaran grabadas en su mente de esponja.

.

.

Ir a donde la casa de Jasper y Esme era como regresar a un hogar cálido. Esme y su cabello caramelo, podían hacerte sentir que eras al que habían estado esperando todo este tiempo.

La navidad en la casa de los Hale era el día en que te levantabas tarde, la noche pasada Bella hubiese deseado ir. Seguramente habrían tenido una charla enorme y agradable. Esme había hecho ese extraño vino caliente que a Jasper le soltaba la lengua mucho. Ese año Alöis y Rose se hubiesen unido de no ser por la tormenta que suspendía los vuelos.

En su lugar, había estado con Ethan y Emmett comiendo pastel de chocolate y viendo películas en el reproductor. Había recibido los mensajes de los chicos del hospital, pero de Edward no había nada.

Por la mañana los encontró en la mesa de la cocina de Esme, Jasper engullía las sobras de una cena que Bella apostaba había sido deliciosa. Emmett, después de presentarse y, de algún modo, el modo cavernícola hambriento, se conectó con su amigo y ambos acabaron con las reservas de Esmeralda.

Isabella les hizo prometer que irían a la fiesta de los Swan, su noticia de compromiso tenía que ser lo más creíble del mundo. Tenía que convencer la quisquillosa mente de sabueso viejo de Jasper, debía conmover el corazón de oro de Esme y, de paso, a todo el que los viera.

Esme iría de cualquier modo. Ella y Carlisle Cullen tenían un tipo extraño de relación desde hacía años. A Jasper no le hizo ninguna gracia enterarse de quién era padre Carlisle, pero al final, después de todo era su madre y, si su mamá era feliz… él era feliz.

—Swan, de no ser por el alcohol… ten por seguro que mi gordo trasero no estaría allí.

—¡Jasper! —le amonestó su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Lo siento, Bella, querida. Lo que el tarado de mi hijo quiso decir es que estaremos encantados de estar allí.

.

.

Más tarde arrastró a Emmett y su hermano al baño. Era lidiar con dos niños sobre ello. A Ethan le colocó el pequeño traje que había comprado dos semanas atrás y a Emmett le obligó a hacerse un moño de un color decente, rosa fosforescente no era adecuado.

Al final, en punto salió de su casa en el pequeño auto que Edward le había impuesto. Al final sirvió de algo. Alice le había hecho un peinado que si bien no se veía ostentoso, le arrancó varios jalones y dos horas de su tiempo, también le había llevado un vestido enorme y dorado. Uno de esos vestidos que a Bella le hacían sentir incómoda y por demás llamativa. Pero al menos el auto le había salvado de la ventisca que se soltaba sobre la ciudad.

Ethan estaba entusiasmado por una fiesta, Emmett no tan exaltado por ir y ver la cara de perro de su abuelo. Bella, bueno, ella tenía ese impetuoso viento que quería seguir, lejos de su hogar.

Gracias a lo que fuera que reinara el universo, Tanya era la que se ocupaba de todas estas cosas. Lo social. Hacía fiestas fantásticas. Seguramente esta sería una de ellas.

Cruzó el salón donde habían realizado el evento. No había traspasado ni el umbral cuando la enorme sombra de Edward se colocó frente a ella. Sin decirle nada la arrastró y presentó a todos los que pudo.

—Hola, Sr. Newman. ¿Qué tal, Sra. Wetssex? Su collar es precioso, Srita. Vanderbilt.

.

—Estaré encantado de recibirlo en mi oficina el lunes por la mañana, Lord Aldrich.

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward. —Lord Aldrich era un hombre de años. Con el cabello blanco y la tez arrugada. Tenía una empresa naviera que a Edward le interesaba, por lo que había entendido.

Llevaban más de treinta minutos hablando sobre ello e Isabella apenas había podido decir más allá de nada. Totalmente callada y sonriente. Dos de las cosas que había jurado nunca ser.

Lo único rescatable era que mientras ellos hablaban, ella había podido ver las esculturas que Tanya había hecho traer. El arte, un medio de escape.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Edward? —le preguntó intrigado.

—Es mi… es mi novia, señor. Pero usted ya la conoce, ¿no es así, Isabella?

—Lo siento, ¿yo qué? —_B__aja de tu nube, Bella. _En ese momento Cullen la veía reprobatoriamente.

—No me digas que no recuerdas a Lord Aldrich, solías perseguir a su gato.

No recordaba eso, en realidad nunca había visto a todas estas personas. El gato de Lord Aldrich, ¡POR FAVOR! No había venido a una cosa, como la fiesta de Navidad, desde que tenía quince años. Y estaba segura de no haber perseguido gatos, nunca en su vida.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¡Oh, pero claro! Isabella Swan. —El hombre que además de viejo era panzón, le dio una palmada en la espalda, que si bien era destinada como broma, a ella hizo que le doliera todo.

Edward y Lord Aldrich siguieron hablando y riéndose de ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, se sentía ridícula.

—Lo siento… yo… necesito un momento. —Soltó el brazo que Edward le había colocado posesivamente en la cadera—. Un placer, señor.

.

.

—Bella, Isabella. —Escuchó la voz de Edward en la oscuridad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos. —Su voz rota le sorprendió. _¿Por qué te afecta?—_ ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Edward?

—No mientas, nos hemos conocido desde niños.

Ella soltó un bufido en desacuerdo.

—No… yo te recuerdo como el niño travieso que solía ver en los veranos que pasábamos en Swansea… te recuerdo cuando volvías del internado… y te recuerdo entrando a Eton…

—¿Qué más? —Quiso saber, era intrigante.

—No sé… no puedo imaginar un pedazo de mi vida sin que estés tú, pero no recuerdo nada de ti, no recuerdo cuando te convertiste en mi mejor amigo… tampoco cuando dejaste de ir al internado y te quedabas en la escuela normal. No sé quién eres, qué quieres… no sé nada.

—Dejé de ir cuando tenías doce años, Bella, dejé de ir cuando mi madre… cuando se fue.

_¿__P__or qué me explicas? No me expliques, no me importa. No… _

—Ves… no te conozco.

—Y cuando estuvimos juntos, ¿aún así me dirás que no me conoces?

_No. De eso no. Tengo cada memoria, cada estúpida y radiante memoria. Tu risa, tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu presencia. Tengo todo de ti en ese momento… tus mentiras, tu fe ciega, tus celos y __t__u__… t__u__cariño. A tu bebé._

—Bah… ¡pasábamos un par de horas juntos a la semana, Ed!

De repente él se quedó callado, la miró con fuego. Sentía su piel ser traspasada por él. Exaltado y arrebatado, algo dentro bullía por esa mirada. No quería eso, no quería sentirla, así que sólo apartó la mirada.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas Ed…

_Eres un niño, _pensó. Sabía que si lo decía de nuevo volvería a tener esa miradita, algo que la hacía querer saltar y hacer todo por verla de nuevo.

—Ed…

Bella estaba sentada en un pequeño columpio del jardín del salón. Tenía años que eso estaba allí. Sentada en el frío invierno se perdía al observar los copos de nieve mientras caían. Tenía ya, parte de ellos acumulados en su cabeza y sobre su cara. Tanya y Alice la matarían por arruinar su peinado.

Sintió que el columpio se hundía un poco del otro lado. Sabía que él estaba allí, lo podía oler.

—Esto va a terminal mal —suspiró derrotada—. En verdad Ed…

—No digas nada. Terminará mal, lo harás sí continúas convenciéndote de ello. —Tomó sus manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza, su posición relajada era todo lo contrario a la recta y tensa espalda de Bella—. Las cosas no cambian, Isabella. Esto es un negocio, espero que ambos podamos mantenerlo en mente.

_¡__¿__Y c__ó__mo mierda quieres que deje mis manos fuera de ti__?__!_

—Por supuesto —le contestó Bella—. Además, no es como si fueras diferente. No vas a cambiar sólo porque estoy aquí. Seguirás siendo el mismo mujeriego, maníaco y controlador.

—Y tú, una cabezota. —Bella esfumó un pequeño movimiento en los labios, como si una risa estuviera bailando en su boca. No era una ofensa, era sólo un juego de palabras para hacerla reír.

Bella sabía que las mujeres solían creer en el cambio del matrimonio. Como si el chico a enlazar se le quitara lo adicto sólo porque estaba ella ahí. No dejaría nada de lo que fue, no había cambios.

—No quiero ser la cornuda más grande del Reino Unido, Ed. Te lo advierto. —_M__e moriría__. _

—¿Qué pretendes? —Sabía que se burlaba de ella.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Isabella lo pronunció con su voz fuerte. La voz de autoridad—. No mujeres, o al menos sé discreto, por favor.

—Eso tiene solución.

—Pensé que te negarías.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Su mirada la hizo temblar. No era bueno, lo que sea que estuviera pensando no era nada de lo que ella estuviera pensando—. Estás tú. Tú complacerás mis caprichos.

—No lo creo.

—Ya lo veremos, Swan. —Le tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo dejó detrás de su oreja—. Además, será como la familia feliz. Tú, Ethan y yo.

Isabella se quedó callada. No lo sabía, no sabía qué era lo que estaría bien, qué estaría mal. Era el punto donde todo se mezclaba y apenas una línea difusa lo mantendría dividido.

Ese era uno de sus muchos problemas. El bien y el mal, lo que sea malo para otros, para Bella estaba bien, podía excusarlo con algo. Fue una manera de combatir la mierda que tenía.

—¿Estás preparada para jugar a lo que yo quiero? ¿Estás segura, Bella?

—No sé.

—¿Sea lo que sea, tome lo que sea?

—Sólo quieres las acciones, no veo por qué eso me complique la existencia. —_Completamente. Mi cuerpo es tuyo__._

—¿Sólo tu cuerpo?

—Dime que no dije eso en voz alta…

—¿Te sentirías mejor si digo que no?

—Edward, soy humano, tengo las necesidades de todo lo que esto conlleva. Nunca me quejé de ti en ese aspecto. No lo haré ahora.

Repentinamente Edward se paró y dejó a Bella medio avergonzada, medio enojada en el columpio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tendremos sexo y no me va a importar.

—Bien, eso basta… por ahora.

Edward sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una delicada sortija de oro y algo que brillaba. Se la mostró con cuidado, tomó su mano fría y deslizó poco a poco sobre su dedo la alianza.

Eso era todo, ahora había aceptado su trato. Con todas las aristas y puntos buenos. Era un año de su vida, después se iría de nuevo y no miraría atrás. Para qué hacerlo si ya no habría nada.

Tomaría a su hermano, conservaría a sus amigos y, ella y su título en medicina se irían de nuevo, una nueva vida. Ethan podría estar en Escocia en el internado que tanto le había gustado, ella podría estar perdida a la mitad de Rusia en algún tipo de asociación médica, aislada del mundo, el que tanto daño le causaba. Alejada de todo lo que la devolvía al hoyo negro de su huracán.

Muchas veces sentía que tenía lianas en los brazos, la ataban y le dejaban estancada en un mismo lugar. A veces por esa obligación, la mayoría de sus planes se veían interrumpidos por ella misma. Ser una Swan y el compromiso que venía detrás. No lo quería, nunca lo haría.

A diferencia de su abuela y Tanya… para Bella resultaba estúpido y endemoniadamente frustrante detener su vida por algún tipo de acto que debía de hacer en nombre de toda la familia.

Aún y con eso, ella estaba allí. Con un bonito diamante en el dedo y un exorbitante prometido a un lado. La colosal montaña que era ese hombre la arrastraría al piso, la empequeñecía y eso era lo más horrible de todo.

—Quería hacer esto aparte, más íntimo.

—Es… es…

Edward la miró bajo su ojo con escrutinio, miró la sorpresa en sus ojos aún detallando el anillo, miró el pequeño cambio de ella ante eso. La sintió más tranquila, más serena, casi como si no supiera toda la batalla mental que estaba desatándose.

—Ahora, regrésame la sortija.

Isabella giró la cabeza y casi sin querer retiró la mano como resguardándola, su inconsciente la traicionaba.

—Tenemos que hacerlo oficial. —Edward le sonrió y tomó su mano hasta cubrirla con las suyas—. Te prometo que funcionará, es sólo un año, será como volver el tiempo.

—Eso no terminó bien…

—Bueno, velo como una segunda oportunidad, Swan.

—Ven, tenemos que volver.

* * *

.

**Feliz navidad**

"**Feliz Navidad nena"**

Estúpido Aaron… meses sin siquiera una llamada. Ni una visita. Ni un maldito mensaje como los que solía enviarle. Furtivos, inesperados y de esos que le sacaban una tonta sonrisa.

Justo hoy, justo unos minutos antes de hacer lo que sea que estuviera casi convencida de hacer. Tenía casi oficialmente el anillo en su dedo. Casi podía sentir la anticipación de los abrazos que estarían sobre ella en un par de minutos.

Sus dedos estaban fríos y tiesos, se resistían a regresar el mensaje. Sabía que, si fuera educada, le regresaría un guiño y un feliz navidad a ti también, te deseo lo mejor, mis mejores deseos. O cualquier tipo de charada.

Ahora, frente a un montón de personas que ni siquiera podía recordar sus nombres, con la sangre helada y un enorme peso en su estómago que le recordaba lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas, lo injusto y poco correcto que era robar a su primo y hermano.

_Préstamo__,__B__ella… préstamo, fin __de la __conservación__._

—Cásate conmigo… Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa.

Todo sonaba lejano. No podía escuchar las palabras, sólo el maldito ruido de fondo. Los villancicos y a las personas brindando. Empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente y en su cabeza únicamente podía ver el mensaje de Aaron. _«Feliz navidad__,__ nena»_

—Bella.

_Mierda_

—¿Qué?

De dónde había salido su voz. No podía controlarla. Isabella gritaba dentro de su cabeza, prisionera de sus propias palabras, mientras tanto el Döppelganger se preparaba a contestar.

—¡Oh! Edward, así son cuando les ponen un anillo al dedo… ni siquiera puede responder de lo emocionada que está. —La voz de una mujer se escuchó riendo.

—Sé mi esposa, Bella Swan.

_No._

—Sí… claro que sí.

* * *

_._

_Di algo, detenla__._

Aún después de conocerla por un tiempo considerable, nunca atravesaría por completo su mirada. Había algo que escondía celosamente, algo que para él resultaba confabulado.

_¿Quién eres? A ti no te conozco. Conozco a mi Bella Swan, no a Isabella, remilgada, todo sonrisas, nieta de Alexander Swan. Serás suya y no tengo derecho a amarte. ¡No! _

Había escuchado fuerte y claro su propuesta. Sabía que diría sí, había hecho que todas las circunstancias a su alrededor la hicieran decir sí.

Había manipulado a Edward Cullen para que creyera toda la información dentro del sistema. Había reaccionado de la manera que habían pensado. Forjó sus alianzas y les había dado entrada a S&C. Era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Edward no había dudado en correr a ella. Bella terminó por aceptar un papel en el extraño y sinuoso plan que con meticulosidad el MI5 había diseñado. Ella no tendría idea de para qué diría sí o no. Para Bella, el autor completo de todo sería Edward.

No era lindo utilizarla de esa manera, pero carajo, así era él. Utilizaba lo que necesitaba de todos, era todo lo que podía darle. Al menos así tendría un ojo sobre su trasero, al menos así evitaría verla hundida en todo eso.

* * *

_La respuesta está en el amor; pero mientras esperas la respuesta, el sexo detona algunas buenas preguntas__._

_**Woody Allen**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sí lo sé he estado desaparecida por casi tres semanas D:**

**Hay una buena explicación. ¡Ahora tenemos beta! Y es fantástica, me ha dado muchos detalles que a mi vista se perdían. Yo la adoro… y espero poder presentárselas próximamente.**

**Ahora… ¿Qué tal? La lucha comienza…**

**El siguiente cap ya está en proceso final de escritura, y espero tenerlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Por otra parte, sé que había dicho que actualizaría cada semana… mátenme, pero eso no va a seguir siendo posible. Ahora no solo tengo que acoplar los horarios de mi otra yo, también hay que respetar la vida de la beta.**

**So, espero que podamos regresar a un ritmo de actualización más o menos constante. Por lo que voy a tratar de que se hagan cada 2 semanas a partir de aquí.**

.

**NO DEJEN DE LEERNOS CHICOS :)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**

**Es muy padre y motivador leerlos, saber que piensan y que opiniones le pueden dar.**

_**V O'H**_


	8. El escorpión en el bolsillo

_Algunos personajes pertenecen a M. S.  
La historia está registrada en Safecreative :)_

_Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction)_

* * *

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_  
_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_  
_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat... Until I fall asleep_  
_Spilling drinks on my settee_

_Crawling back to you_  
_So have you got the guts?_

_**Do I wanna know?—Artic Monkeys**_

* * *

**El inicio del caos**

_Dieciséis años atrás._

Ella preguntó si debía llevar su ropa consigo.

El hombre en la puerta la miró como quien mira a un animal que será sacrificado. Sintió lástima por la pobre chiquilla que era su objeto.

Era un hombre no tan alto, pero con la contextura de un muro. Victoria apostaba que fácilmente podría lanzarla contra una pared, con apenas el dos por ciento de su fuerza, incluso menos. En realidad, a Victoria el mismo aire londinense era capaz de llevársela.

Apenas habían tenido suficiente dinero con que comprar comida durante este último año. Estaba tan delgada que los huesos de sus manos se marcaban de manera macabra.

Era una chica pelirroja, de cabello rizado y enmarañado, reseco, pero de un color brillante. Ella, apenas superaba los cuarenta kilogramos de peso, ese hombre podía doblarla sin mayor problema.

James, tomó con fuerza el delgado brazo de Victoria y la guió durante el camino hacia afuera de la casa. Aún dentro, una mujer de aspecto amarillo y enfermizo, en su lecho de muerte, veía agobiada y sin poder hacer nada más que gemir de pesar por su pobre y dulce hija.

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre la ciudad. El frío calaba y el miedo… el miedo hacía que cada poro de su piel exudara un olor peculiar, uno que hacía que la boca de James se deshiciera. ¡Como amaría probarlo!

James, en los barrios bajos de Londres seguía empujando a una empapada Victoria, que sin saber por qué ese hombre la seguía empujando sin compasión, le obedeció y caminó unos metros frente a él.

_Horas atrás…_

—Madre. —La voz desesperada de niña le salía con mucha más frecuencia ahora que hacía tiempo atrás—. Vamos… tienes que tomar los medicamentos.

Victoria estaba sentada, a un lado de la cama, que compartía con su madre. Era una mujer pálida y esquelética que la miraba tristemente. Los ojos saltones reflejaban cuan moribunda se encontraba. No tenía suficiente dinero para costear un hospital, así que la única opción fue quedarse en casa y esperar a que tuvieran suerte y la fiebre bajara sin empeorarse.

El Reino Unido había provisto, desde hacía varios años, un servicio nacional de salud, National Health Service, el servicio se basaba en la premisa de que la atención médica se debía establecer en el principio humano y no en lo que un individuo podía costear.

Sin embargo, Gabrielle era inmigrante de Ucrania. No tenía acceso a esa asistencia, sin dejar al descubierto el fondo del por qué estaban allí. Una verdad que les costaría el viaje de regreso a un lugar mucho peor.

La neumonía cada vez se tornaba más grave, había comenzado hacía medio año y poco a poco Gabrielle había ido decayendo cada día, hasta llegar al punto de ser un saco de huesos tirados en la cama. Sus cabellos negros y sin brillo se pegaban a su perlada frente, presos del sudor viscoso que cubría su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Mamá… por favor —suplicaba irritada. Odiaba esto, odiaba ver a su madre en ese estado, odiaba más que no le ayudara ni un poquito en su recuperación.

—Vicky… —murmuró la vieja.

El débil sonido de su voz rebotó por el cuarto, que representaba su casa. En ese lugar se encontraba todo cuanto tenían. La mesa de madera y dos sillas, la horrible y maltrecha cama y una pequeña cómoda donde guardaban todo lo que se pudiese. Victoria se sentía sumergida en una pocilga gris y sin vida.

—Mami… —Victoria, con dieciséis años contenía las gruesas lágrimas, sin poder disfrazar la desesperación que sentía al ver a su única familia morir ante sus ojos. La impotencia de no poder ayudar a quién más quieres en el mundo, verlo partir gracias a la horrible suerte que cierne sobre su cabeza. Había llegado a pensar, que se iría… que moriría por las ganas de hacerlo.

¡La dejaría sola! Y Victoria, odiaba a su madre por ello.

Años antes, Gabrielle, había sido el ama de llaves de una ricachona familia. Joven, ilusa y con sólo un par de trabajos anteriores había encontrado descanso. Victoria, poco podía recordar de esa época. Ella, tendría apenas siete u ocho años, cuando salieron por la puerta trasera, sin hacer ruido y corriendo lejos. De niña, no entendía por qué se habían ido de una manera casi vergonzosa, como si escondieran algo, como si Gabrielle y Victoria se robaran algo.

.

.

La gran señora de la casa, le había tomado cariño desde que la vio en una de las avenidas de la ciudad, barriendo con su escoba de ramas, trabajando arduamente y bajo las horribles condiciones de sentirse acosada. Saliendo adelante como todos en esa ciudad. Poco a poco, día a día.

_«Corrían los años 70's, en la ciudad. Marianne Swan, esposa del acaudalado empresario observó a la mujer trabajar bajo el sol del mediodía sin parar. En el primer momento en que pensó que sería una muchacha de gran ayuda, no imaginaba que sellaría el destino de su familia por los siguientes treinta o cuarenta años._

_Se acercó despacio hacia la chica en su uniforme fosforescente. Sus tacones Prada resonaban por el piso y los lentes oscuros cubrían los delicados rasgos de una señora de la sociedad de Londres. Se paró a un par de metros, indecisa de seguir o no, preguntándose qué tan educado sería hacerlo. Pronto decidió que debía seguir._

—_Hola —empezó insegura diciendo._

_Gabrielle subió su sudoroso rostro, sólo para admirar la deslumbrante cabellera rubia de la mujer. El sol resplandecía sobre su traje arena, de diseño seguramente. Observó los guantes en sus delicadas manos y el collar de brillantes, en su fino cuello de cisne._

_Gabrielle la miró desconcertada, ¿por qué una mujer de su clase le dirigía la palabra? ¿Le estaría estorbando? ¿Marianne sólo querría molestarla, al igual que todos aquellos, en esa horrible ciudad?_

_Sin poder decir una palabra ante la abrumadora y siempre radiante presencia, abrió aún más los ojos, si es que era posible. Marianne le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, dejando para después la diversión que le causaba ver a esa mujer como un ratoncito asustado, lista para correr lejos de todo._

_Después de ese primer encuentro, Marianne invitó a la barrendera a sentarse en una pequeña banca. Lo hacía todos los días cuando pasaba por Lupus St. de regreso de casa de sus padres. Trató de saber un poco más de ella, interrogó todo lo que pudo, su curiosidad se vio satisfecha al conocer absolutamente cada detalle sobre ella. _

_En un principio fue difícil hacerla hablar, mas el afable rostro y la dulce sonrisa, la misma que algún día heredaría su única nieta, le hicieron soltar la lengua como si la conociera de años atrás. _

_Marianne, era una de esas almas buenas. Blancas y transparentes. Gabrielle, era una de esas en que el destino o el mal, habían decidido profanar e inmiscuir sus sucias garras hasta lo más hondo, hasta dejarlas hechas trizas o empequeñecerlas a un ridículo punto. _

_Ambas mujeres simpatizaron. ¡Qué extraño es encontrarte con gente similar a ti! Vidas paralelas, mecanismos iguales, dos extraños que coinciden como dos gotas de agua. Ideas confusas, lugares diametralmente opuestos y, sin embargo… tan parecidos._

_Un par de charlas después, una cabellera negra como el carbón tocaba el timbre de la majestuosa mansión Swan. Gabrielle llegó con la pequeña maleta, que aún conservaba desde la salida de su país. Dos pantalones, dos faldas y tres blusas. Tenía un par de zapatos y un par de prendas más._

_Rápidamente, ganó la confianza de todo el que trabajaba en la residencia. Gabrielle era una mujer honesta, pero triste, clara como el agua pero igualmente simple; y bajo los altos conceptos de la sociedad de la que formaba parte, una insignificante cosita comparada a Marianne. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo, para que fuera ascendida de simple y llana sirvienta a ama de llaves. Sus tareas empezaron a cambiar, ahora supervisaba todo, absolutamente todo, desde la despensa bien abastecida, el trabajo del personal, hasta los más oscuros y enterrados secretos de la familia._

_Gabrielle, se convirtió en el ángel protector y el celador de las criptas de la familia Swan._

_Para la sociedad inglesa era un secreto a voces, que el joven y recién estrenado matrimonio, era una vil transacción. La respetable señorita Lyon, recientemente salida del internado de las hermanas Clarisas, una rigurosa institución diseñada para adiestrar a las esposas de cualquiera que deseara un molde; comprometida por su padre con Alexander Swan, heredero de una cadena de empresas que hacía temblar entre las distinguidas familias y el mundo de las inversiones financieras._

_Sus primeros encuentros, pasaron entre los gestos fríos junto con palabras soeces de él y los fieros sonrojos de ella. Un par de meses después del primer encuentro, Marianne se mudó con su marido a su "jaula de oro" como la llamó desde el primer día. Para distraerse de su vida cotidiana, tomó las riendas del hogar, educada para convertirse en la esposa dorada, no fue difícil la tarea… sólo era demasiado gris._

_Un año después de haber contraído nupcias, el matrimonio anunció la llegada del heredero. La familia feliz y complacida hizo que Alexander empezara ambiciosos negocios, se vinieron diez años de comodidad. _

_Cuando obtuvo la ayuda de Gabrielle, un poco más tarde, las cosas fueron todavía más sencillas. _

_La mujer se convirtió en su confidente, su secretaria y su amiga. Su soledad disminuyó considerablemente. El pequeño Charles, fue enviado a la escuela, internado al que asistió su padre. Así que ella quedó sola por un tiempo, hasta que llegó… ella._

_Gabrielle tuvo un par de años dorados al lado de la familia. Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, cuando dejó atrás su aspecto humilde. Para ser la cara de todo el personal; Marianne la convirtió en una mujer de admirable belleza. Su piel aceitunada y sus rasgos exóticos, pronto tuvieron encandilado al señor de la casa._

_La planta inferior de la mansión fue el único testigo de ello. Las tardes que Marianne pasaba en la sociedad benéfica, eran las tardes que Alexander Swan disfrutaba del cuerpo caliente y curvilíneo de otra mujer._

_Alexander, hombre cruel y despiadado, tomaba todo cuanto quería de ella. Su cuerpo, su sangre, su pasión, su amor, sus gemidos, el dolor. Succionaba todo cuanto podía._

_Nueve meses después, y para sorpresa de todos, Gabrielle dio a luz a una pequeña niña de ojos azules, piel clara y cabellos rojizos, Victoria._

_Amó con toda su alma al mal nacido de su jefe. Aún sabiendo la profunda daga que clavaba, cada vez más profundo, en el pecho de quién le tendió la mano. No podía parar, era como un frenesí, no podía evitar hacerle daño, si detenía el mecanismo, sentía que moriría. _

_Alexander supo desde un principio el origen de la niña. Renegó, con toda su fuerza, de ella. Se juró que su dulce esposa jamás se enteraría de aquello. Sepultó su obsesión por aquella sirvienta y volvió por su trono._

_Victoria pasó los primeros años rodeada del lujo que merecía, por ser hija de él. Bajo siete llaves, se ocultó su origen y, aparentemente, nadie volvería a hablar sobre ellas._

_Era precioso tener una niña, con el cabello de fuego y los ojos azul profundo como el mar. Una niña que reía de manera dulce y con las encías brillantes. Era un bebé tranquilo y sonriente. Era delicada y preciosa. Una joya._

_Marianne Lyon nunca fue una mujer tonta. Marianne Lyon, había liderado la junta estudiantil del convento. Marianne era una guerrera, ella luchaba por lo que deseaba, hasta obtenerlo. Su padre, el duque de Lyon la aborrecía por ello, sus ideas liberales y poco adecuadas. Marianne no podía declararse hippie, sus ideas modernas le llevarían lejos del parlamento. Le llevaría lejos del poder. Marianne, amante de The Who y The zombies. Marianne, grupie de los Rolling Stones de contrabando. _

_Pero, Marianne Lyon no existía más, ella era una Swan y, como tal, debía callar y procurar a su familia, su apellido y la posición de la que disfrutaba._

_Conocía perfectamente a su familia. En cuanto supo del embarazo, de la que algún día consideró su amiga, tomó las riendas de la situación. Poco a poco las sacó de su casa, mientras preparaba estratégicamente sus movimientos. Buscó un segundo embarazo y, justo un año después del nacimiento de Victoria, llegó al mundo Elizabeth, su hija._

_Alexander se deshizo en mimos sobre su pequeña hija, la única que podía presumir al mundo entero, también se dejó ir en comprensión y juego con su hijo que volvía del internado. Dedicó su vida a ellos y Marianne fue feliz de observar como relegaba a su bastarda.»_

* * *

_._

—Vicky… —volvió a decir la mujer, esta vez con más fuerza.

Recordar su pasado y los horribles sentimientos que le representaban, no había sido una gran idea. Mas después de todo, no se arrepentía de nada, gracias a ellos tenía a su pequeño tesoro, como solía llamarla en las noches de frío en que no tenían más que una taza de café y una manta para cubrirse.

—Deja de hablar, te pondrás peor, mamá.

Victoria sentía como se mojaban sus mejillas. Su corazón se rompía con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que con cada respiro que ella daba, a su madre le quedaba uno menos.

—Al… Alex.

—¿Quién? —Su voz apenas había sido un quejido, rasposo y metálico.

—Swan…

—¿Quién? —inquirió la muchacha. El nombre le sonaba familiar, aún cuando no supiera nada.

—Él… búscalo, tesoro. —Las lágrimas de su madre mojaban su mano. Sin saber qué hacer, se recostó a su lado. Ambas habían dormido tranquilas, hasta que llegó él.

.

James se introdujo, con su apariencia atemorizante, vestido de cuero negro y una sudadera gris enorme. Tenía apenas una sombra del cabello que crecía después de haber sido rapado. Sus ojos como acero se hicieron vehementes.

Sentía lástima, la misma que sentiría por un pajarito perdido. Pero James era todo, menos un alma agradable. Él era el tipo de persona que aplastaría al pajarito hasta verlo exhalar su último aliento, no era la persona que lo alimentaría y llevaría a casa.

Cuando entró a ese cuartucho, Victoria estaba hecha un ovillo junto al cadáver que era la mujer. Se acercó en silencio, sabiendo que no le convendría alertarla. Investigó los sobres sobre la mesa. No había mucho, un mantel amarillo con una vela y un pedazo de pan rancio. Su agudizado sentido escuchó a una rata y sus chillidos. James se preguntó cómo una persona podría vivir de ese modo. Inmediatamente se calló, él lo había hecho, él era el tipo de persona que había vivido en un cuartito así, incluso peor.

Tomó su cabello entre los dedos mientras aún dormía. Tiró de ella casi hasta hacerla caer al piso frío y polvoso.

Se burló al verla con los ojos hinchados y desorbitados. La obligó a pararse del suelo, donde había caído, e irse.

Victoria, naturalmente, se negó a obedecerlo, hasta que él sacó un enorme revolver que tenía en la cintura del pantalón.

—Muévete, niña, no tengo tu tiempo. —James tenía la voz dura, resonante y cruel. James Wade, violador consumado y la mano sucia de Alexander.

.

.

Había dos tipos de criminales: los drogadictos apestosos, que vivían debajo de los puentes y recurrían a las correccionales como una escapatoria. Aquellos que sólo habían crecido entre la mierda, los que eran parte de ella y la constituían. Las ratas que salían de la alcantarilla, insignificantes, aquellos que sólo servían como peones.

Eran los que estaban dentro de un círculo vicioso, tomaban todo cuanto podían, cualquier trabajo, cada pequeña oportunidad, cualquier camino que los llevara a esa euforia que sentían después de su adicción.

El ardor en la fosa de su nariz, cuando inhalaban cocaína. La sensación fría en la vena por cada pinchazo con heroína. La pesadez detrás de su espalda y la euforia transitoria.

El otro tipo de criminal. Los de cuello blanco. Menos inestables, pero con un mayor poder sobre las personas. Los criminales que cuando los mirabas a la cara eran iguales a ti. Personas comunes, vidas compartidas. Personas sonrientes, divertidas. Gente de caros trajes, carros lindos y una casa en los suburbios. El tipo de criminales que atraían y atrapaban.

Unas horas atrás se le había dado la indicación. _«Ve por ella»_, fue todo lo que se le ordenó.

Alexander Swan y sus negocios chuecos. Ni toda su fortuna le pareció suficiente al señor del mediterráneo y jefe de la mafia italiana, Aro Vulturi, un tratante de blancas con el que había hecho negocios de exportación. Los hacía pasar como artesanías y así entraban a otros países, bajo el sello de la intachable empresa S&C Inc.

_Y qué muñecas… _se decía James.

Un par de malas jugadas, creyéndose más poderoso que el traficante, hicieron que perdiera una buena cantidad de millones y un importante embarque con alto contenido en armas ilegales, entre otras cosas. Como pago, exigió obtener a la preciada hija de su "socio".

Alexander pasaba los peores días de su vida, viendo amenazada a su pequeña y querida Lizzy de tan sólo catorce años. Toda la familia en peligro, su nieta recién nacida, su tierna nuera, su dulce Marianne, absolutamente todos bajo la mano de un mafioso sin escrúpulos.

Alexander Swan se convirtió en una rata de alcantarilla, corriendo de un lado a otro por una mano, por alguno que quisiera y pudiera ayudarlo. Se vio vendiendo parte de la empresa. Se obligó a aceptar a Carlisle Cullen como un socio, igual a igual. Gracias a esa parte de su vida, era que él había hecho de Carlisle el dueño del cuarenta por ciento de las acciones totales. Era un insultante cuatro por ciento, por el cual, Alexander, era aún el socio mayoritario.

Pero ni el dinero había solucionado el problema. Estaba en un punto cercano a quebrarse y suicidarse. Sólo su familia lo mantenía en pie dispuesto a pelear y defender.

Cuando casi daba su familia por perdida, una luz vino a su cabeza. Otra Swan, su otra hija. Sin dudarlo habló con Aro Vulturi, el jefe de la mafia Italiana, un poco receloso aceptó la oferta. Sería su último trato con ese viejo y ambos seguirían su camino, como sí nunca se hubiesen conocido uno al otro. Un golpe de suerte para él, aceptar a una bastarda.

.

Un par de horas después, James, caminaba con la flacucha y desgarbada chica al frente de él. Victoria Van Iveren.

Lo siguiente que supo la amable chica fue cómo su vida se trastornó. Era joven, pobre, pero orgullosa, trabajaba junto a su madre en lo que podían. Justo una tarde, cuando su madre tenía una de esas crisis debido a la enfermedad, entró ese hombre, él la sacó de su hogar, hizo que caminara bajo la helada tormenta y la llevó a un distrito rojo, de su familia y nunca supo más.

.

.

Aro no era un amante descortés. Muy por el contrario, le gustaba gozar con las mujeres y no de ellas. Era un hombre pálido y amarillo, con la nariz de gancho y unos horribles dientes llenos de sarro. Aro, también solía usar un perfume de almizcle y especias, un olor penetrante que a Victoria le quemaba la nariz.

El peculiar aroma de ese hombre, le recordaba a un pingüino, un pingüino zombie, era la única alerta que tenía de lo que viniera. Desde el primer momento, él posó sus ojos sobre el gracioso ángel de cabello de fuego, su interior palpitaba de un modo mucho más coordinado. Victoria, por el contrario, le recordaba a un conejito asustado y dispuesto a correr a la primera oportunidad.

La encontró sentada en la cama de su habitación. Mojada y despeinada. Su aspecto no era para nada común, como las que solían ser las amantes de Aro. Mujeres hermosas, limpias y despampanantes.

La observó por poco más de cinco minutos. Meticulosamente se quitó su ropa y la dobló sobre el taburete más cercano a la puerta. Era una rutina que había implementado desde toda la vida. Aro caminó pausadamente hacia ella, verla tan indefensa y tímida lo encendían en fuego. Llegó a ella con su pene erecto, la hizo mirar detenidamente y, en un acto reflejo, ella quiso huir.

Victoria continuaba preguntándose, qué hacía allí. Ella debería estar en su casa, con su madre, debería estar cuidando de ella, podía incluso haber hecho sopa para ella. En cambio, estaba sentada frente a un hombre que se había desnudado de manera metódica, que se había parado frente a ella y la estaba obligando a desnudarse también.

La lluvia torrencial de Londres, golpeaba la ventana de la habitación. Roja y dorada, tenía una enorme cama con dosel, parecía una cama sacada de alguna de esas películas que a veces se detenía a mirar en Tottenham Road.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, tenía frio y quería correr.

Sus palabras las recordaría toda la vida. Era un escalofrío, que ascendía por toda su espalda y cuando llegaba a la cabeza, parecía que la ahogarían.

—Cuando te toque estarás muerta. Nada de lo que pase después va a importar. Sólo yo, Victoria. —Aro tocó sus senos y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones—. Cuando termine con…

Victoria, que se había quedado en silencio hasta entonces, mordió tan fuerte como pudo la mano que él empezaba a recorrer por su boca. Se separó violentamente de él y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Hija de puta. —Aro comenzó a reír, mientras limpiaba su dedo cubierto de saliva de ella, en su propio miembro—. La siguiente vez que tu saliva esté en mí, lo harás con tu propia boca, niña.

Aro la tomó del cabello, mientras Victoria intentaba luchar contra él.

Esa noche su vida tomó un camino que no la regresaría. Esa noche, Victoria, de cabello de fuego, fue reducida a una niña llorando en las esquinas de la habitación más profunda de una ciudad gris y olvidada.

Cuando Aro llegaba a ella, su cuerpo temblaba. Primero de miedo, después de ansiedad, hasta que, al final, temblaba por sentirlo de nuevo.

Aro no era un hombre que sólo se preocupara por sí mismo. Aro le enseñó el arte de la seducción. Para ser un hombre tan horrible, Victoria no se explicaba cómo dentro de la habitación y la cama se transformaba en uno diametralmente opuesto, un galante hombre, dulce y provocador.

Se encontró sumergida en un extraño lugar de varias habitaciones en las dos plantas superiores y un bar en la inferior. Aro llegaba a ella los miércoles por la tarde, lo sabía bien. Victoria se había dedicado a marcar el tiempo en una pared. Meticulosamente, casi como si esperara los miércoles con impaciencia. Semana a semana. Mes a mes.

Estar en ese lugar le trajo una multitud de sensaciones. Primero vino a ella la desesperanza. El no saber qué sería de su vida. ¿Cuánto estaría viva?, ¿cuándo la matarían? ¿A dónde iría, podría irse? Después vino la inquietud de saber dónde estaba, ¿quién más vivía allí?, ¿qué hacían allí? Al final, fue ella quien convenció al propio Aro de dejarla ir más allá de la escalera del tercer piso. No había salido más allá de la habitación roja y dorada desde que estaba en ese lugar.

.

El que Aro perdiera su dinero con S&C, gracias al torpe y creído Alexander Swan, no era importante. Manejaba la red más extensa de tráfico de armas, en todo el continente. Los irlandeses le compraban, los rusos, los grupos políticos en armas. Él era el dueño de la guerra. El amo del desastre.

Haber perdido dinero era insustancial. Si ese idiota de Alexander no hubiese querido cerrar su trato. Por mucho que le incomodara, requería de Alexander, había resultado un buen socio. Discreto, tomaba su parte del dinero y cumplía su palabra. Hasta que por algún tipo de circunstancia había dicho que solamente, había usado su mercancía para su beneficio.

Tener a la hija de ese hombre como cautiva, sólo era la mitad de su venganza. La otra mitad, sería la misma niña de cabello pelirrojo. Ella sería la que destruiría a su propia familia. Sería Victoria la que haría todo el trabajo, lo único que debía hacer era contar la historia… de un modo un poco más perverso. No era mentira, sólo sería su parte de la verdad.

.

.

Durante los siguientes años, Victoria, trabajó como mesera en el burdel del que su extraño protector, James, era cliente. Las demás chicas le aconsejaron sacar dinero con su cuerpo. Hizo, por sí misma, e hicieron de ella trizas su lado bueno; se dedicaron a pulir al arma más graciosa de la organización.

Sedusa, como le dijo James, desde entonces.

Aro vislumbró grandes oportunidades en ella, un diamante en bruto. La hizo educar y mejorar sus malos modos. Refinada y mucho más limpia, fue enviada por la cabeza de muchos. Usar las estrategias de la seducción y el sexo fue la mejor estrategia, la que la hizo libre de su condena.

Dejó de limpiar las mesas y el vómito de borrachos. No más estúpidos drogadictos queriendo tocar su cuerpo. No más de las chicas de la barra, mascando chicles ruidosamente y pintando sus uñas de colores extravagantes.

Ahora sería la encargada de cobrar las deudas del mafioso. Era un arma mortal. Las mujeres caían presa de su cara feroz. Los hombres, caían tras sus caderas y sus pechos bien formados.

Uno tras otro. Cliente tras cliente. Victoria era efectiva y, cada vez que empezaba un trabajo, lo terminaba a la perfección. Sin una mancha o pista que llevara a algún indiscreto a ella.

Ella, que trabajaba como vengativa justiciera de deudas a mafiosos, no le fue difícil tomar rencor contra él. Contra Alexander Swan.

Victoria, de dieciséis años, debía estar al lado de su madre durante sus últimos días de vida. Debió ser ella la que enterrara su cadáver, en su lugar, Gabrielle Van Iveren había sido lanzada a una fosa común. Victoria, de dieciséis años, no debió ser inducida al mundo del sexo, de la manera en que Aro lo hizo. Con gritos desgarradores, sangre entre sus piernas y el temor de ser ultrajada.

Victoria, de veinte años, no debía estar matando a los hombres y mujeres, que no cubrían su deuda.

Victoria, de veintiún años, no debió secuestrar al niño del banquero que se había reusado a pagar, que incluso se había atrevido a amenazarlos con denunciarlos.

Victoria, de veinticinco años, no era la mujer fría y calculadora. Victoria, de veintiséis años, no quería seguir de esa manera. Después de matar a la anciana esposa del empresario hindú, después de ver la sonrisa de una abuela dulce desaparecer de la boca.

Victoria, de veintiocho años, quería redimirse, reivindicarse y salir de allí.

Victoria, de veintiocho años, comenzó su propio negocio. Vendió su astucia y habilidad. Mataba y vengaba. Compró el bar del que había sido prisionera. Victoria y su mente ágil le hicieron expandirse. El brazo inglés de la mafia Italiana. El brazo amigo, pero no parte de ellos.

Victoria, de veintinueve años, era a la que le había dicho su origen Aro, que había cumplido su palabra. Le contó todo sobre su pasado. Le dijo de los Swan, de cómo su propio padre la había vendido a cambio de su otra familia. Le mostró quién era ese hombre y cómo podía destruirlo.

.

.

Los años dejaron de pasar por su vida. James dejó su antiguo oficio y se dedicó a cuidar de ella durante los años que pasaron. Cuando vislumbró el escultural cuerpo de Victoria, a los veinticinco años, decidió que era hora de cobrar su protección.

Sus sádicos gustos por el sexo salieron a relucir. Se encerraba durante días con ella. Las demás personas, que solían pegar una oreja a la puerta, eran testigos ciegos de los gritos desesperados, los gemidos suplicantes y las palabras sucias que brotaban de la habitación.

Sería una mentirosa si llegara a decir que no disfrutó su compañía, su persona y su sexo rudo. Poco tardó en acostumbrarse, creer en falsos sentimientos de él hacia ella.

_«—Lars, amor, sigue así —susurró con vehemencia._

—_Yo no soy tu amor, Victoria, soy tu puto amo.»_

"Lars" le apodó desde entonces. Porque eso era él para ella. Era un hombre con la necesidad de ser admirado, ella quería hacerlo. Tenerlo para ella, era efervescente, inestable y muy excitante.

De su torcida relación procrearon un bebé, un niño de ojos dulces y grises, tan profundos como el platino, parecidos a los de su padre en color y a los de su abuela materna en carisma. No quiso saber nada de él.

Le repudió desde que supo que crecía dentro de ella. Un parásito de ocho meses y medio. El fruto de su único vicio: James. Victoria, de casi veintinueve años, se dio cuenta que no tenía ese instinto, fue el único regalo que le haría al mocoso, dejarlo con alguien que le previera de amor, dejaría que ese niño tuviera una madre como la de ella. Una madre como Gabrielle.

Durante el poco tiempo que lo tuvo, observaba a James distinto, más tranquilo, más atento. ¿Qué coño les pasaba a los hombres con las embarazadas? Ella sólo quería seguir en su vida ilícita, tomar, fumar como chimenea y tener una línea de coca. Él jamás lo permitió y por cada buena intención que tenía, un pedazo de Victoria se desgarraba más.

James tomó el bultito que chillaba y se lo llevó, para no verlo nunca más. Desde ese día, las cosas con James se fueron al traste. No volvieron a su lugar.

.

* * *

**.**

**Amelia Heart**

Esa noche se escondió en lo profundo del callejón, que conectaba su bar con el centro de la ciudad.

Victoria, de treinta años, era hermosa. Victoria, con el poder en su espalda, capaz de aplastar cualquiera que deseara. Victoria, celosa de ella.

Estaba en la salida más corta al centro. Victoria, los había visto caminar por él, en múltiples ocasiones. En un principio pensó en que esa chica del cabello oscuro era solo una más. Otra de sus chicas, otra con la que follaba. Otra cogida de cinco minutos.

Victoria estaba segura de haberla visto dentro del bar. Sabía que en el mundo que ellos se movían, ella era conocida como la chica de James. Intocable y protegida. Solía ver como bailaba y sus rasgos angelicales se incendiaban como las luces de un caleidoscopio. Podía ver por qué el seguía allí, porque la miraba como si se tratase de lo más valioso.

Podía ver por qué James la había dejado atrás. Ella era Sedusa, arma mortal y mujer independiente. Una arpía, una chica de las que no podían controlar los hombres, una que no dudaría en arrancarles la yugular. El sexo con ella sería fantástico, pero el veneno que hacía correr en la piel de sus víctimas les dejaba una marca innegable y permanente.

Amelia era todo lo que Victoria no... una chica con sonrisas espontaneas y risas estridentes. Era una chica de moto, una que se subiría a la parte trasera para no volver atrás.

Amelia y James.

Pero en realidad, James no era de esas personas que amaran fuerte. Era más el tipo de usa y tira. Había, a través de los años, visto a la infinidad de chicas hacer fila por él. Se había burlado de ellas, e incluso bromeado con él sobre ello.

_«Tu club de fans.»_

Él solía reírse de su chiste. Acostumbraba, incluso, a preguntarle cuál le parecía más apetecible, cuál tenía el culo más relleno, los pechos más grandes, a quién podría hacer gritar hasta dejarla muda, quién era un vórtice que lo trajera a lo profundo.

Victoria solía reírse de él, cuando se lo recordaba. Le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente y esperaba a que él llegara a ella.

Victoria era el vortex, ella era la mujer que lo traía de vuelta. La que le recordaba de dónde salían y a dónde irían. Victoria era la cubetada de realidad, la que lo entendía y anticipaba. Ella sabía cuándo estar lista para él. En realidad la respuesta era simple: tiempo completo.

James sabía que sería un problema, desde el inicio. Había sido arrancada de raíz. Victoria no tenía escrúpulos, no porque nunca los hubiese tenido. Ahora era una mujer sin inicio. No sentía misericordia, nada de buenas intenciones, sin paciencia. Había sido el colador de la maldad hasta el punto en que las buenas acciones pasaban imperceptibles en ella.

Ella. Amelia, había cambiado a James.

¡Él había sido suyo! ¡Ella era parte de Lars, James era parte suyo!

Pero los cambios son casuales, imperceptibles, cubiertos por una fina capa. Invisibles y hechizantes. No te dabas cuenta de que ocurrían, hasta que era demasiado tarde. Hasta que llegabas al punto de ser otra persona, hasta que se obviaba que ese hombre no era más tu amigo, hasta que realzabas y entendías el odio hacia esa persona en especial.

Del tiempo que tenía junto a él, sabía que James no era una persona de buenas intenciones. Era el muchacho que solía tirar y golpear todo lo que pudiese. Era su chico rudo.

Vicky y James, corrían a lugares que no conocían. Disfrutaban el olor a miedo, el olor de la sangre y de la desesperanza. Amaba ese olor, era suyo, el aura especial de James.

Pero ella, ella había ido a él. Había llegado furtiva y sin gran escándalo.

Amelia, la chica de humo, la que iba y venía a voluntad, le había hecho revolucionarse, reinventarse. Era la que al final, hacía que todo volviera en pedazos.

No era sobre lo que él hacía, ni lo que decía. Era la sensación que le traía consigo para Victoria. Porque James era una bombilla brillante, una que atraería la atención de todo. Nunca sobre quién era, qué hacía, dónde vivía, quizá siempre tuvo miedo de preguntar… que él se fuera por sentirse acorralado.

Esa, en realidad, era la parte curiosa de los celos. ¿Tenías miedo a compartir o tenías miedo a perder? ¿Qué era más importante para ti, Victoria? Ella, era una mujer dedicada a utilizar a las personas, se había metido en los pantalones de muchos más de los que podía nombrar. Cada uno de ellos, le había dado una marca. James, al igual que ella, había sido un promiscuo por elección.

¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De una chica simple y normal, del sentido de normalidad y legalidad?

La peor parte no había sido perderlo a él, había sido sentirse desolada después de él.

Cubiertos por la oscuridad. Escondidos por los altos muros de los edificios camino al centro. Clandestinos. Amantes. Reflejo de todo lo que él le negó. Victoria, desde su escondite de rata, podía verlo. Ver sus labios absorber los de ella. Podía ver cómo ella jalaba de su camisa y soltaba gemidos sordos por sus manos.

Escuchaba la risa de James, cálida y tranquila. Nunca había escuchado esa risa con ella, era nueva, como campanas resonando. No conocía a la chica. Pero la odiaba, odiaba a Amelia Heart. Esa mujer de cintura pequeña y apenas más alta que el hombro del colosal James, le había hecho salir ese sonido celestial.

Lo siguió observando, mientras acomodaba su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, sabía que trataría de absorber el cuerpo de ella. Sabía que estaba inhalando su aroma, como si con eso aspirara su alma.

Amelia estaba cubierta de negro. Rebelándose contra la luz naranja de las lámparas viejas del callejón, fundiéndose al cuerpo malvado de James.

De repente, él hizo algo inesperado. Una acción que a Victoria le hizo apretar la navaja dentro de su bolsillo. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Una de las muchas acciones, que la llevaban al límite.

Había usado esa técnica. El enojo hasta sentir que temblaba. El enojo hecho para lastimar, el que le impulsaba a cometer cualquier crimen. El que quisiera ejecutar con precisión quirúrgica. El tipo de emoción que le haría hacer temblar la tierra por la que pasara. La que incendiaría a lo que dejara detrás de ella y su cabello indómito.

James se separó de Amelia. Le regaló una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes, donde sus ojos metálicos brillaban y el cabello rubio ceniza, apenas perceptible, podía ser cegador. Ella, Amelia dio un paso hacia él, buscando su cuerpo de nuevo. Él la detuvo y la empujó suavemente a la pared, diciéndole que esperara.

A lo lejos, podía oír su voz distorsionada y silenciosa. Ronca y gruesa, excitada.

James tomó la cadena de su cuello con sus dedos largos. Suavemente, la sacó por su cabeza, hasta mantenerla en el puño. Lo colocó encima del pecho de ella y le susurró en un tono que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

La mente de Victoria imitó a su propio cabello, se incendió. Enormes llamas de furia y celos, empezaban a quemar a su paso. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos empezaban a doler de tanto mirar fijamente y sin un parpadeo. Se obligó a seguir observándolos, no queriendo perder ni un detalle.

James se quitó el único objeto que aún conservaba de su pasado. Una pequeña cruz de intrincados adornos.

Victoria la había visto en su pecho, durante el tiempo que le conocía. Cuando preguntó por ella, James le contó sobre el orfanato, sobre su vida en la calle y cómo huyó de su país. Le contó que era la única pertenencia que tenía, lo único verdaderamente suyo. El regalo de la mujer que lo arropaba en las frías noches, además de su amor, era la insólita pertenencia que le había prohibido tocar.

Amelia lo miró, con esos ojos profundos que tenía. Azules y tempestuosos como un mar. Le sonrió atropellando sus emociones. Colocó su mano sobre la de James, en su propio pecho.

James le dio a esa mujer, todo lo que Victoria no había podido tocar.

Darle su cruz era una promesa. Era darle su pasado y prometerle el futuro. Amelia cargaría con esa unión. James no sólo le regalaba una joya, James se estaba uniendo a ella al entregarle su única posesión.

Siguió besándolo, hasta que James la empujó sobre un viejo basurero. Violentamente le subió la minifalda que tenía puesta. Victoria de alma voyager se quedó en su mismo lugar. Estática y poseída.

Los miró directamente, cuando James la besada violento. Los observó cuando le quitó su ropa interior. Contempló la piel de nieve y sintió envidia de ella, sus piernas kilométricas rodeando el cuerpo de James y disfrutando de la dulzura que nunca tendría para ella. Sabía que se estaba perdiendo en lo profundo de esa mujer. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentía el piso temblar bajo ella. Oía perfectamente los gritos ahogados, que esa mujer lanzaba, cada vez que James la penetraba.

Verlo tener sexo con otra mujer no era nuevo. Verlo hacerle el amor a una mujer... era inaudito.

Los contempló con una expresión tranquila y calculadora. Él seguía acariciando su rostro y besando sus labios.

James no era de esos. James era de los que eyaculaban y se iban. James utilizaba a las mujeres como recipientes. James se masturbaba con una mujer. ¿Por qué ella era diferente entonces? ¿Por qué parecía que se detenía a que Amelia terminara y desencadenara su orgasmo?

Después de varios minutos, la observó sonreírle de lado y colocarse su ropa. James la imitó. Subió su bragueta y esperó a que ella terminara con lo suyo.

Antes de caminar lejos de él, Amelia le besó una última vez, esta vez en la mejilla. Él tomó su brazo, impidiendo que se fuera. Amelia se deshizo de él ligeramente. Y, mientras tanto, Victoria sentía morirse en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos. Ahora, había corroborado algo. Cuando pensaba que no podía estar más destruida, allí estaba un nuevo pedazo, rompiéndose en dos.

Si había que ser sincera, Victoria quería que él la amara. Había sido así, por los últimos dieciséis años. Había sido su amiga, su confidente, el paño de lágrimas y la tapadera... una aventura y sí, varios intentos de por medio.

Había un líquido caliente entre sus dedos. Resbaloso e igual que la seda. Victoria conocía qué era, incluso sin verlo. Tenía un olor metálico y asqueroso que reconocería en cualquier parte. Sangre.

Victoria abrió lentamente los ojos, de vuelta al callejón oscuro y húmedo. Escondido de todos, era un callejón que enfundaba miedo, por el cual sólo los más estúpidos o los más valientes cruzaban. Era el tipo de callejones, donde ratas como ella y James, encontraban un hogar.

Completamente cubierto por los edificios, era casi circular y con sólo dos salidas. Un lugar donde la escoria y la basura, de cualquier tipo, se almacenaban. Escondida de los bellos paisajes londinenses, de las familias inglesas respetables y de los turistas entusiastas. Era el Londres ácido y gris. Su Londres.

James, seguía parado, a la mitad de ese callejón. Se había puesto de nuevo la bufanda, que antes traía puesta Amelia y que Victoria no se había percatado, la había robado mientras ella caminaba lejos de él. De vuelta al centro y la urbanidad.

Dentro de Victoria algo primitivo y automático se desató. Un momento crucial donde no controlaba sus impulsos. No lo pensó demasiado antes de empuñar la navaja contra James.

Se había olvidado la máquina que era él. No sabía cómo, pero el muy maldito le esquivó tan sólo dando un par de pasos al frente. Ella, con la fuerza que había imprimido en la estocada cayó al piso irremediablemente.

Temblando e iracunda se levantó y atacó de nuevo. Él era rápido y sabía que en una lucha, cuerpo a cuerpo, no sería ni siquiera un oponente. Ella también sabía de ello, sólo que un tipo de lucha diferente. El tipo donde el placer es el fin. No era un combatiente, no era entrenada en artes marciales. No había ganado un estúpido torneo en Suiza, como él. James tenía una enorme ventaja. Pero Victoria tenía la furia de su lado.

—¿Qué carajo haces? —le gritó divertido y molesto.

Victoria le gritó iracunda y, neciamente, volvió a empuñar su navaja contra él.

—Eres una estúpida —se burló de ella. Una risa incontrolable salió de sus labios—. Acaso creíste que no te vería, Vicky.

Humillada y suprimida. James la tomó desprevenida e impacto su cabeza contra el muro, detrás de ella. Eso hizo que un dolor agudo y punzante se despertara. Cerró los ojos de manera automática y el vértigo que se despertó comenzaría a agotarla pronto.

James tomó su cabeza, la miró extrañado y un poco sardónico. Le quitó el cabello de los ojos, acomodó los rizos detrás de su oreja. Besó su nariz, como pidiendo una disculpa y volvió a golpearla, contra la misma pared.

Las rodillas de Victoria se vencieron con su peso. Las punzadas dentro de su cabeza iban en aumento y su visión empezaba a nublarse. Como si vieran a través de la neblina.

—Mantente fuera de esto o te juro que te mato.

James volvió a golpearla. Pateó su cuerpo tres veces y luego la dejó.

Su mano sangrante voló a su nariz, manchando su cara en el proceso. El olor hacía que quisiera vomitar, pero, por cada arcada que daba, las punzadas volvían. Miró al cielo esperando ser encontrada, sabiendo que eso no pasaría. La luz cegaba sus ojos por completo. En defensa se hizo un ovillo recargado en la fría pared de concreto. Acercó sus rodillas lo más que pudo a su pecho y dejó que la niebla la cubriera.

* * *

**Victoria Van Iveren**

Diseñó su plan meses antes de llegar a esa oficina, no necesitaba el sucio y asqueroso dinero de Alexander; su cuerpo, sus cicatrices y James eran suficientes, tenía buenos negocios debajo de las contaminadas y sucias aguas que corrían por la ciudad.

Había decidido dejar atrás su venganza contra él. Victoria, en un resquicio de buena voluntad, quiso no buscar nada de él; sin importar lo que le hubiesen hecho a su madre, sin que ella cobrara su propio dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero, algo dentro de ella se perturbó al encontrarlo allí. Su boca se abrió, dejando ver el hoyo negro que era por dentro, al ver al respetable hombre de familia en su… negocio.

El asqueroso viejo, manoseando a sus chicas, sin descaro, sin inhibición, seguro de no ser encontrado en los bares de mala muerte. ¿Quién lo diría? Un rico empresario, de respetable familia y vida dorada, pagando por una prostituta, una barata… tuvo que añadir al verla.

Ventas de droga, alcohol, sexo. Traficaba lo que podía. Hacía uno que otro trabajo para Aro. Tenía una vida tranquila; si es eso a lo que se podía llamar una vida, criminal y fiestero.

Las luces rojas y amarillas del local estimularon su pensamiento, la tuerca empezó a girar, haciendo que una más grande empezara después de ella y así continuamente.

Hizo que James le susurrara su versión de la historia en palabras amargas, insultos agrios y el más desenfrenado placer que alguna vez le proporcionó. James disfrutaba ver su rostro mientras la penetraba; él y el cuerpo de esa mujer reaccionaban ante un sólo toque de su piel, contarle el trato que fue, para el narcotraficante, ver una brasa emerger de sus pupilas, furia y odio. James disfrutó tanto de verla consumirse en placer y dolor, cuerpo y alma contradiciéndose y luchando para dominar una a la otra, sin duda lo más excitante del universo.

.

¿Quién diría que serviría de anfitriona para la persona que más deseaba matar?

Dentro del local y escondida entre las sombras, contempló todas y cada una de las visitas del miembro preferencial de su pequeño negocio.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

James sirvió para acercarse a él, sumergiéndolo en el plan de ella, en el océano donde sólo ella tenía el timón del único barco. Le sugirió nuevas experiencias, nunca perdió de vista sus actos, acechó como hiena hambrienta cada uno de sus gestos, cada pista, cada detalle. Espió desde su posición de anonimato sus depravados encuentros, se ofreció en algunos, dar una ojeada del enemigo se dijo a sí misma, sentir al ser que le dio vida la hizo sentirse más fuerte que nadie, nadie la tiraría de su puesto.

.

.

—Hazlo más fuerte —jadeó en su oído, la lengua de ese hombre recorría perversamente su piel.

El viejo tomó su cintura y la giró, aprovechó toda la fuerza que poseía para complacer a esa mujer, tan parecida a ella, a Gabrielle; como dos gotas de agua. Su cabellera roja tocaba su cara, sus jadeos suplicantes lo tenían en el límite de la cordura. Disfrutó de su piel lechosa, sus labios rojos y su cuerpo bien torneado.

—Escucha, putita de mierda —dijo con la voz entrecortada, producto del esfuerzo—. Más te vale hacerlo bien.

La risa estruendosa de ella lo hizo sentir humillado, su propio pensamiento lo hizo sentir derrotado, Alexander nunca lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero esa mujer, esa arpía entre sus dedos, lo hacía excitarse hasta la inconciencia. Quería domarla, dominarla, golpearla, quería destruirla.

Alexander estrujó su cuello con fuerza. Victoria, sobre sus rodillas, quiso arañar su piel, le había amarrado ambas manos en el cabecero de la cama, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarlo más fuerte, no era una venganza, era un maníaco tipo de premio por hacerla pelear. Amaba pelear.

—No eres nada, Alexander… nada.

Podía sentir el miembro de ese hombre estrellarse cruelmente dentro de ella. Le gustaba jugar con su autocontrol. Cuando él estaba por terminar, Victoria hacía el ritmo de su danza más lenta, mucho más cadenciosa. Le gustaba imaginarlo muerto, por un infarto, debido al esfuerzo. Se regocijaba del poder que le daba.

Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta, estaba lista. Saborearía cada segundo que le diera la vida, de ahora en adelante; jugarían a la ruleta rusa contra él. Fue ella la que jaló el gatillo, soltó el primer disparo y esbozó una sonrisa con sorna, seguía en pie lista para ver el turno de su oponente, de él. Vigilaría cada uno de los disparos de Alexander, segura de presenciar el último, el que la haría vencedora.

Deleitándose de saber los sucios secretos de su propio padre, poseería la voluntad de ese hombre, después de todo era su hija.

.

.

Sahara era nueva en la oficina. Había crecido desde el departamento de contabilidad. Comenzó como ayudante del gerente de la sección de Mercado Europeo, siguió hasta ser la secretaria del piso treinta y ocho, el piso de la muerte, o el piso de Economía como lo llamaban comúnmente.

Cuando Sahara llegó al último piso, no pensó qué tipo de trabajos tendría que realizar. Había cosas muy locas de vez en cuando. Como ésta, una pelirroja con la cara más amenazadora y de la voz más filosa que hubiese escuchado una vez.

Había exigido hablar con el señor Swan. Naturalmente se negó, lo que Sahara no había pensado como posibilidad, fue el hecho de que la pelirroja era una mujer de armas tomar. En cuanto le dijo de lo imposible de su pedido, ella le sonrió y caminó directamente a la última oficina que encontró. La oficina que tenía grabado el nombre:

_Alexander Swan. Director General S&C_

Para cuando Victoria llegaba a la mitad del hall que conectaba a presidencia, un par de enormes hombres, grandes como gorilas, la tomaron de ambos brazos. Victoria hacía un disturbio para que la soltaran. Golpeó fuertemente la espinilla del de la izquierda. El segundo la inmovilizó con un sólo brazo. La obligó a relajarse y, justo cuando la soltó, Victoria siguió su camino, para ser de nuevo detenida.

—¡Joder! Sólo voy a charlar con él. No es como si fuera la jodida reina.

Para ese punto, los dos gorilas y Sahara estaban abrumados y ofendidos. La Reina había sido pasarse de la raya, el dolor en la pantorrilla del gorila uno había sido necesaria. Sahara decidió hablar con su jefe. Estaba segura de que la mujer no se iría de allí, hasta poder lograr su cometido.

La invitó a tomar asiento en la sala de color gris claro, que ocupaba el salón principal del último piso. El lugar donde los secretarios de Estado, grandes banqueros, directores de multinacionales, entre otros, se sentaban a tomar café.

.

—Señor… —interrumpió la voz grave de la chica de recepción.

Alexander alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

—Hay una chica que insiste en hablar con usted, no ha querido irse, incluso ha golpeado a seguridad.

La cara sorprendida de Alexander hizo un gesto, indicando que la dichosa mujer entrara. Su oficina cubierta de madera y las fotografías colgadas de las paredes, esperaron la entrada de ella.

Una despampanante mujer de cabellos de fuego, entró sin duda alguna. Ver los ojos de maremoto de la chica, hicieron estremecer al hombre. Allí estaba ella, Gabrielle, con ojos de fuego, su hija no reconocida. El pagó a cambio de todos sus errores. También estaba ella, la puta que solía cogerse los días que iba al bar de James, su antiguo empleado.

Su vida llena de aciertos y errores, años y años de falso arrepentimiento. Fuerzas extrañas del universo que nos devolvían nuestros actos como una bofetada.

—Hola, papá —le dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

Esperaba esa visita desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero, le sorprendió ver a una mujer segura y tóxica. Con la mirada de un exterminador. No iba a negociar, algo dentro de su lenguaje corporal le hizo saber que iba detrás de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo y lárgate de aquí.

—Veo que has prosperado —dijo ella con voz fría, caminando despacio y observando todo cuanto podía—. No esperaba menos del gran señor Swan.

Alexander se levantó de golpe de la silla. Ella fue más rápida, sacó una pequeña pistola de su bolso de Prada, uno que Lars le había obsequiado. Un bolso hecho para sus trabajos de limpieza, para su trabajo de asesina.

—No te muevas o te vuelo la cabeza.

Lentamente volvió a su lugar. Hizo su mejor cara de "me interesa un carajo" y esperó a que Victoria volviera a hablar.

Victoria entendió a la perfección los juegos de su propio padre. Años y años viviendo con la escoria de la sociedad, sorteando los obstáculos que le adjudicaban sus propias raíces, ¿cómo no estar preparada para él?

Victoria tenía con exactitud treinta y tres años y cuatro meses. Era joven y arrebatada, pero mucho más manipuladora y mortífera que ninguna. Tenía casi unos ocho meses de observarlo detenidamente. Ocho meses que le habían hecho tomar esta decisión.

Pocas veces, una mujer lograba sorprender el alma oscura de su padre, aún siendo joven reconoció que el dolor forjaría su carácter, se juró ser mucho más fuerte, por ella, para ella… y con la esperanza de ver aquello que le fue arrebatado, su familia.

* * *

.

—Me enferma. Odio la persona en que me convertí —le habló a James en ese tono de disculpa. El tono de la niña que había cruzado Londres a la mitad de la lluvia con sólo dieciséis años, directa al averno—. Daño a la gente por placer. Disfruto verlos miserables, de la misma manera que yo lo soy.

—No, Vick. —Lars le tomó la mano, dándole valor. James no la amaba, pero le había tomado cierto cariño y respeto—. No me engañes. Sabes que adoras a tu nueva tú. Nociva y hermosa.

Victoria, había regresado de uno de los encuentros que sostenía con su padre. Ella ahora había vuelto a su antigua habilidad. Funesta actividad de asesina a sueldo. Alexander le había prometido volver a ayudarla, cuidarla y ser el padre que ella no conocía.

James, estaba casi seguro de que Victoria no había caído en la trampa de ese viejo. Por supuesto que no haría nada de las maravillosas cosas que prometía. A él, James, le había prometido ayudarlo a traer a su hermana, Jane, desde Suiza. Jane, se había perdido en los registros y ese hombre, Alexander, nunca terminó de ayudar. Sin embargo, si se había encargado de hacer que él completara sus misiones a la perfección.

—Yo no era esto, James. Yo… yo era buena.

Buena, bondadosa, sumisa. James estaba seguro que esa chica no había durado mucho de tener exponenciadas esas características. Muy por el contrario, había agradecido de tener a una mujer eficaz, segura y destructiva. Sin embargo, decidió hacerse de la vista gorda y aceptar lo que ella decía.

—Lo sé, nena… lo sé. —Le pasó la mano por la espalda haciendo extraños patrones—. ¿Por qué quieres destruir el mundo?

Victoria rodó sobre su cuerpo. Habían estado en la habitación toda la tarde. Apenas regresó de la oficina, de su dichoso padre, le había saltado encima a James y casi le había suplicado para que fuera con ella a su habitación. Las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado de sanar y volver a la realidad, pero allí seguía Lars, apoyándola y complaciéndola.

—No quiero ver arder, al mundo no; a los Swan, a ellos sí, quiero verlos consumirse. Ha sido su culpa… cada cosa que ellos tocan se deshace o se convierte en una horrible maraña podrida.

_Como yo._

—Nada me va a detener, cariño. Arrasaré con todo a mi paso, no quedará un sólo hombre en pie. —Victoria apretó la sábana contra su cuerpo. Era una promesa que no rompería, así tuviera que matar por ella— .Te lo prometo, James. Te lo juro.

—La única manera de destruirlos es desde el centro. Quita los cimientos y todo lo demás caerá por gravedad. —Era la táctica preferida de James. Despedazar con un virus, indetectable al inicio, mortal como consecuencia.

* * *

.

**Un castillo de princesa perdida**

La primera vez que había puesto un pie en el colosal edificio, era una niña de vestido rosa y las coletas pequeñas. Tenía aún el aparato de ortodoncia y tomaba la mano de Renée, tan bella como siempre, deslumbrante bajo el millón de cristales.

El sol le hacía brillar el cabello y, en un vago recuerdo de su memoria, podía incluso escuchar su risa y su voz dulce.

—_Vamos, Bella, corre. Tenemos que ir a ver a papá._

El recuerdo se cortaba con su madre sonriendo y entrando al elevador principal. A la enorme caja negra. Se cortaba con su mente pensando en que ese hoyo era el pase al olimpo. Se cortaba con los rayos del sol y la promesa de felicidad eterna. Sus recuerdos, su madre y padre. Los recuerdos de una niña feliz.

Hoy, después de reusarse a regresar al lugar de los espejos, al castillo de cristal; había vuelto.

Se había puesto un bonito vestido de flores y en verde, uno de esos que sólo usaría forzada. Por alguna razón extraña ese día, a la mitad de enero, estaba lindo para usarlo. Le gustó deslizarse en la tela. Unas mallas negras y unas botas altas. Era el tipo de ropa que usaría para una entrevista de trabajo. ¡Bendito King's y su programa de estudiantes! No había hecho una en mucho tiempo.

Curioso, hoy venía a hacer una entrevista, para un puesto diferente, el puesto de un trofeo.

Pensaba subir a la oficina de Edward. Pensaba en que ir a firmar el contrato prenupcial era algo que nunca pensó hacer. ¿Qué carajo? Si ella nunca habría siquiera aceptado esto, mas, al ver a la chica de la cafetería despedirse de su compañera y tomar una mochila en la espalda, era el tipo de cosas que le habían hecho decir sí.

Antes de aceptar cualquiera de los puntos, que un muy loco Edward seguramente había puesto en él, tomaría un refresco… un té, un jugo, lo que fuera con tal de no subir tan rápido.

Había una pequeña tienda, en la esquina norte de la torre, cerca de una de las salidas. Era un carrito de color naranja que vendía té y galletas. Isabella quería algo mucho más fuerte que eso, pero se conformó con un té de vainilla. Apenas sintió el vaso caliente en la mano se adelantó a unas sillas del local.

Su voz la sorprendió a la mitad de su sorbo. Era la voz conciliadora, la voz dulce, la que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran.

—Te ves linda.

—A-Aaron. —Se atragantó un poco con el líquido en la faringe. Quemó tan rápido que lo deglutió, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Claramente sorprendida y no quería decirlo de ese modo, pero sonó más agresivo que agradable—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He dicho: Te ves linda, Bella. —Le entornó los ojos, travieso—. Deberías responder con algo como: ¡Tú te ves guapísimo, Aaron! Dios, Aaron, años sin saber de ti… debí de llamarte uno de estos días. ¡Aaron, amigo! ¿Por qué apenas sé de ti?

Ella le hizo una mueca sarcástica. ¡¿Qué carajo?! Obviamente no le había llamado, obviamente no lo hubiese hecho por los próximos doce meses, mientras arreglaba todo el desastre al que había llamado: matrimonio con el diablo.

Pero su karma le abofeteaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No sabía, bueno, en realidad sí lo hacía, sabía que había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, sabía que era una mujer sarcástica y por demás cruel. Pero también era una chica linda, era buena con los niños… los ancianos y los perros. Era una buena vecina, y una buena inglesa. Entonces, ¿por qué carajo el destino estaba empeñado en jugarle ese tipo de bromitas absurdas?

_¿Aaron, en serio, justo en este momento? _

—Ya entendí —fue lo que respondió apenada. Bajó la mirada pidiendo disculpas y el muy cabrón se rió fuerte y claro. Isabella le miró algo disgustada, su burla le hería el ego.

Tu ex burlándose de no haberle hablado, después de que casi te corriera del departamento, bueno, no era algo con lo cual te detuvieras a charlar y reír como viejos amigos.

—Y bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Aaron.

—Nada… sólo vine… bueno, yo… —Isabella tartamuda. Esa era la Isabella que se veía claramente atrapada a la mitad de una fechoría. La Bella que no sabía a dónde huir y que justo ahora se encontraba buscando un nuevo refugio. Se tomó la parte posterior del cuello y sintió sus cabellos erizarse bajo su frenética mente, buscando una excusa. La mente quisquillosa de Aaron no aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—¿Piensas invertir en S&C? —Hase siguió buscando una pista más, algo que le dijera sobre ella, algo que le recordara a su vieja conocida.

_Ya tengo acciones… el cinco por ciento de la empresa es mío… y tendré mucho más dentro de unas semanas_.

—Sí… creo que hay que darle uso al dinero de mi padre.

Isabella internamente agradeció que él no se detuviera hasta conseguir algo. Era un método para seguir, sólo improvisaría durante el tiempo que a Aaron se le ocurriera jugar al detective de la cabeza de Bella.

—Es grandioso, Bells. —Estaba feliz, Aaron le dio un guiño cómplice y la felicitó. Isabella que había recibido muchas de esas, en lo que llevaba desde navidad, sólo asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa sincera—. Que inviertas… Ethan y tú obtendrán grandes beneficios.

Tonta Bella, él no sabía nada sobre ti. Quizá ni siquiera sobre tu compromiso con el demonio. Bella lo observó en silencio. Era un poco… bastante incómodo verlo de pie frente a ella. Después de todo era Aaron, hacía un par de meses estaban juntos. Ahora sólo era otro que había entrado al cuerpo de ese monstruo. Lo observó reír disimuladamente y mirar a lo lejos. Eso la hizo sentir incómoda, como si se perdiera de algo.

Aaron tomó la silla frente a ella y esperó, como buen caballero, a que la dama le invitara a sentarse. Bastante iluso, como si no supiera que Bella Swan estaba más impactada que nada como para detenerse a darle atención a esos detalles. Él volvió a carraspear y miró la silla. Bella era descortés, pero no tonta.

—Ah —titubeó inocentemente—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Ambos se quedaron en los ojos del otro. Ella, que tenía más experiencia en los silencios incómodos y las verdades a medias, le preguntó:

—¿Me dirás que es lo que haces, tú, aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —le contestó tranquilamente. Isabella quiso cerrar los ojos y gritar al cielo.

_No es verdad… ¿algo más… algo más? O sea, de verdad… de verdad no puede hacerme algo más el destino. _

—¿Jefe de seguridad, lo recuerdas?

Inocente y algo maquiavélico, sacó su tarjeta de seguridad que abriría cada puerta del maldito consorcio S&C. La llave maestra, la mente detrás del telón.

—Sí, por supuesto… es sólo que nunca mencionaste para quién. —Isabella sentía un impulso por explicarle más. No quería que pensara que no ponía atención a su vida. Sabía que mentía, en algún momento lo debió de decir.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ella sentía las mejillas calientes y sus dedos tamborileaban alrededor del vaso de té, nerviosa y expectante. ¿Sería bueno preguntar por su vida? ¿Aaron le diría qué había hecho durante todos estos meses que no se habían visto? No eran más de cuatro o cinco, pero se sentían como si hubiesen sido años.

Su mente apenas balbuceaba cuando él siguió hablando.

—También sales linda aquí. —Le dejó su periódico sobre la mesa. Allí en una de esas páginas de sociales estaba su foto. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Su compromiso, la fiesta, podría apostar que incluso su declaración.

Isabella tragó saliva sonoramente.

_Descubierta, _se burló en su mente sobre sí misma.

—Te quiero, Bells, nos vemos.

Aaron se levantó de la silla tranquilamente, aún con todo el tiempo que tenía Bella para procesar la información y correr detrás de él se quedó pegada al periódico.

Edward Cullen le saludaba con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, ella misma podía verse con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa discreta. ¡Carajo que era buena actriz! Deberían de darle un Óscar por esa escenita.

_«Yo amo a Edward… siempre lo he hecho y, sin duda, espero que nuestra relación avance un poco más rápido. Ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos estado fuera, no puedo esperar…»_

No podía creer que habían sacado su declaración completa. ¡Que enfermos! Ella apenas recordaba todo lo que había hecho. La mayoría se la había inventado a la mitad de todo. No fue difícil fingir amarlo. E improvisación era su segundo nombre.

—Aaron espera… no te vayas. —Desesperada trató de tomar su mano. Él la apartó antes de que la alcanzara.

_Explícale todo. _

_Vaya, hasta que la maldita Döppelganger ayuda en algo. _

_Cállate, Isabella, haz lo que te digo, _ordenó su inconsciente.

—Déjame explicarte…

—No hace falta, otro día lo harás.

—Mierda.

* * *

_"Los lugares más oscuros del infierno están reservados para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en épocas de crisis moral."_

_**Dante Alighieri.**_

* * *

**Hola chicos**

**Aquí esta una parte muy importante del fic, la historia de Victoria. **

**He tardado un poquito, pero espero retomar un ritmo más o menos estable. No puedo decir cuando habrá la siguiente actu, pero si diré que el siguiente cap ya está con la Beta (y). Dejenme presumirla, es un amor.**

**Otro punto, intento tomar mi tiempo y responder cada uno de sus increíbles comentarios. He notado que algunos los dejan como guest, y a ustedes no puedo regresarles un mensaje a su cuenta de fanfiction, o dejen un mail o algo donde pueda contestarlos :D :D  
**

**O también pueden enviar un correo a mi mail se los dejo aquí, ( hotmail. com****) s/espacios**

**NO DEJEN DE LEERNOS CHICOS, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN SUS RW'S, y fav's y todo lo demás.**

**V.O'H**


	9. Uno a uno

**_Algunos personajes pertenecen a M. S.  
La historia está registrada en Safecreative :)_**

_Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction)_

* * *

_Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night_  
_Run in the shadows_  
_Damn your love, damn your lies._  
_And if you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again_  
_I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
_Break the silence. Damn the dark, damn the light_

_**Fleetwood Mac —The Chain**_

* * *

**ENEMIGO P****Ú****BLICO, ****NÚMERO UNO.**

Hacía un par de días, tenía al exigente hombre cavernícola. Hoy podía decir que recuperaba, o incluso volvía a su_ yo_ de hacía siete años atrás.

El Edward agradable, simpático, el Edward adolescente por el que perdió la cabeza. Edward de ojos claros y enormes, como faros que la regresarían de lo profundo del océano a la mitad de la tormenta, hasta la seguridad de la tierra firme.

Esa noche, Isabella había salido al porche de su casa con el cabello revuelto y los ojos preocupados. Ethan y Emmett (que ahora vivía junto a ellos) más un montón de dulces, solos y con la casa vacía, no era una buena combinación. Isabella había estado segura de que cuando regresara de su cita con él, los encontraría a la mitad del salón bailando en calzoncillos frente a una fogata improvisada.

Incluso, se sintió tentada a hablar con Jasper para que se les uniera, de no ser porque había cambiado su guardia con él para poder salir hoy.

_"__¡Que locura! Primero no quieres ni verlo, ahora hasta haces que Jasper tome turnos dobles con tal de escaparte un par de horas. ¡Te lo he dicho! Será como volver al pasado… eso es lo que menos queremos."_

La voz de su cabeza inició su regaño. Pero, inmediatamente, la mandó a callar. Nada arruinaría su noche. No iba a permitirlo… necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con Edward.

_"¡Oh, cállate Dopp!" _

A pesar de su intención de ser proactiva y esperar una noche cálida, se quedó en el frente de su casa, fingiendo revisar su bolso cuando el auto de Edward se estacionó al frente.

Era un carro brillante, un Jaguar FType. Isabella no sabía si tacharlo de presuntuoso, o sólo era una parte innata de él. A ella, le había dado un Volvo negro como regalo y tampoco sabía descifrarlo, ¿era un regalo para recordarle el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en un coche igual a ese, pero en plata? ¿Era porque… qué?

La Isabella práctica sabía que era una reverenda ridiculez desmenuzar a Edward cual tema científico. Hacía mucho, que las intenciones de Edward eran confusas y con más de un sentido. No era el jodido último teorema de Fermat.

Conocía su afición a los autos, pero Isabella no era una chica que conociera de motores. A penas podía juzgar a los carros por su origen, los expertos en eso eran Jasper y Aaron, que podían pasar horas enteras discutiendo. Sin embargo, ella era una chica que conocía de velocidad, todo lo que hiciera temblar su cabellera al viento era bien recibido, sin duda, el auto en azul oscuro le hacía temblar las manos por manejarlo y hacer que la llevara por la carretera.

Su cuerpo fue recorrido por un ligero temblor, que la llenaba por todas las esquinas de sí misma. Había tragado grueso cuando las largas piernas de Edward salieron del automóvil. Su respiración, de un modo infantil, se aceleró al verlo completamente fuera de su auto y desabrochando su saco que ajustaba un tonificado torso. Lo observó mientras se deslizaba la mano por el cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás. Bella apostaba a que había gastado todo un frasco de gel para lograr tal proeza, su cabello solía ser indomable… y hermoso, salvaje y demasiado sensual para su propia seguridad.

La montó en su automóvil y condujo al embarcadero. Fue una gran idea llevarla a un crucero por el Támesis. Isabella no comprendía la amabilidad de este hombre en época de crisis. Pero allí estaban ambos, subiendo a la cubierta y ocupando una mesa para dos.

La había llevado a bordo de una embarcación… con una muy buena banda sonora, tenía que admitir. La música del tipo que Charlie había amado en vida. Era la música que acompañaba sus tardes, mientras hacía la tarea. La música que su papá usaba para bailar con su madre. La música que la tranquilizaba y le hacía sonreír con añoranza, había sonado toda la noche. La comida era espectacular y, por demás, Edward se había encargado de que les sirvieran un vino blanco, que le ponía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

Las luces del lugar hacían parecer que aún se encontraban de día o que eran las últimas horas del crepúsculo. Bañaban el piso de madera y hacían que los decorados en verde, amarillo, rojo y naranja del barco, se hicieran más exóticos.

En combinación, la música y el alcohol, la hicieron relajarse. Ed, alimentó al monstruo de siete cabezas que crecía en el estómago de Bella, cada vez que solía saltarse alguna comida. Por todo ello, ella era… moldeable, dígase de ese modo.

No irritable, no gruñona, sarcástica, cruel, fría, indómita; sólo la Bella dulce, paciente (que era muy, muy difícil hacerla salir), adorable, tranquila.

Bateaux, el restaurante de Londres, les hizo confesar parte de su pasado. Ella hablaba poco, en realidad, sólo le contó sobre cómo terminó la escuela, qué tanto adoraba a Ethan y cuánto extrañaba a su familia. Le dijo sobre su trabajo y los amigos que había hecho. Le había contado sobre Jasper y sus aventuras fortuitas y divertidas. Incluso, le observó soltar un par de sonrisitas por sus relatos.

Pero la noche, la noche se la había llevado él.

.

Ed, la hacía reír a más no poder, varios clientes a su alrededor giraban curiosos de conocer a la dueña de una risa tan divertida y dulce. Le contó de sus viajes por el globo. Le dijo sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba de conocer personas nuevas, lugares nuevos. Le había mostrado al Edward aventurero que a Isabella le encantaba y creía totalmente extinto.

Ed, durante la cena, le mencionó lo mucho que pensó en ella durante su retiro. Eso a Bella le causó verdadera impresión. Mas si lo que él quería era que ella respondiera de la misma manera, que Bella le dijera cuánto lo había extrañado y que casi se murió por no tenerlo junto a ella, bueno… lo tranquilizante era que Edward estaba sentado, así no se cansaría de esperar esa declaración. Una que, ciertamente, ella no le daría.

Ed, sin tener una respuesta a su confesión, le siguió contando sobre su vida. Le enseñaba fotos en un teléfono de última tecnología y, mientras tanto, le narraba alguna anécdota sobre ellas. Isabella seguía asombrada por la cantidad de relatos y estaba tan optimista y preguntona que Edward le prometió mostrarle las imágenes que había hecho imprimir, las de su cámara profesional.

Tenía una en particular, que ella decidió robar mientras él se retiró un momento al sanitario.

En cuanto Edward había caminado un piso más abajo del barco, ella y sus manos temblorosas tomaron el teléfono, presionó la clave que Ed había hecho antes, buscó la foto y la envió a su correo. Se sentía como en una misión de James Bond.

No sabía qué carajo diría si su intento se quedaba en eso, un casi éxito. No sabía si él lo tomaría como gracioso o se molestaría por invadir su privacidad. Pero allí estaba, robando información y sonriendo culpable por hacerlo.

Era una foto simple, una foto de Ed saludado desde el mar mediterráneo, Grecia, con sus casitas pequeñas y blancas, que contrastaban con el sol de un vivo naranja y el mar… tan azul y tranquilo, que incluso podrías imaginar a tus pies descalzos tocándolo. Edward tenía una sonrisa sincera, podía verlo por la pequeña raya que se hacía en su labio inferior, una línea que a Bella le decía: despreocupación. Con sus pantaloncillos cortos y la playera suelta, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos Ray Band y saludaba con diversión y relajación, mientras cargaba su mochila a un hombro.

No sabía quién había tomado la foto, seguro un turista. Pero, esa foto le traía de vuelta al Edward que ella había conocido. Isabella deseaba haber estado allí, haber sido ella quién le tomara la fotografía, haber estado enfundada en un pantaloncillo y un sombrero. Le hubiese gustado regañarle por no usar bloqueador, hubiese disfrutado de descubrir las callecitas perdidas de la ciudad. Le hubiese encantado haber sido ella quién tomara una limonada helada mientras esperaban a que el tiempo pasara sin ninguna complicación.

En su cabeza tenía al doppelgänger haciendo muecas de disgusto. Se habían prometido no perder los sentidos por Edward _hago mi voluntad _Cullen. Dentro de ella, había una femme fatale, dispuesta a desgarrar la garganta de Edward, el resentimiento del pasado y, quizá, su añoranza perdida era la bandera ondeante de una causa por inicio perdida.

Bella disfrutaba de Edward, pero Bella-Doppelgänger la miraba furiosa por tonta y crédula.

Cuando Edward volvió a la mesa, ella había dejado el aparato en su posición de antes y se dedicaba a dar pequeños sorbos de vino. Traviesa, embustera… inofensiva. El Doppelgänger, tenía una sonrisa reprobatoria en su cabeza, pero Bella estaba algo eufórica de tenerlo de vuelta.

Ed, le regresó una pieza faltante que, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera se había detenido a reconocer como perdida.

—Hora de irnos, Bella —Edward susurró en su oído.

—¿Tan pronto? —Edward soltó una sonrisa esplendida.

—¿Te gustaría mirar más fotografías, vamos a mi casa? —Isabella no abrió la boca. No dijo sí, pero tampoco dijo no. Así que él siguió—. ¿O prefieres que te regrese a Chester?

_"¿Ahora mismo?"_

Isabella lo miró profundamente… decidiéndose. Sabía que debía volver, agradecer la salida y regresar a casa.

—Sí.

_"Bella, ¡Jesús, tienes que volver!" _

El Doppelgänger se enfureció. Sabía que una visita al departamento de Edward no sólo era de cortesía. Mucho menos, un miércoles a las casi once de la noche. No, eso no era nada social. Quizá carnal, pasional… incluso con fines anatómicos.

Él manejó en silencio todo ese tramo. Isabella tenía la piel con enormes centellas, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que podría lanzar rayos con sólo desearlo. No sabía si era por ansiosa o porque Edward enviaba ondas magnéticas con sólo respirar.

.

* * *

El número 257 de City Road. Era un edificio alto y elegante, con un color canela brillante debajo de las luces a su alrededor. Esa no era la primera vez que estaban juntos en el edificio. El apartamento de Edward.

Ed, tomó una pequeña casilla en el primer piso debajo de toda la estructura; que en el fondo fungía como estacionamiento de sus inquilinos. Había en total cinco pisos subterráneos, ellos estaban en el primero. Edward apagó el motor de su automóvil y tomó la mano de Isabella que aún se sostenía del asiento, le dio un ligero apretón y salió para ayudarla a ella.

—Vamos, te llevaré arriba.

Bella empezaba a volver de a poco a su antigua vida. Volvía al consorcio, volvía a Edward y su mundo de apariencia. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al ligero y cálido toque de él, era una respuesta que no podía siquiera controlar, llegaba y se instalaba con sólo su presencia, un pequeño toque, una palabra.

_"__¡Caray! No quiero ni pensar en después…" _

Isabella sabía que aceptar su invitación a su apartamento no tendría nada casto de por medio. Sabía que apenas cruzaran la puerta, Edward la lanzaría a una pared, al piso, al sofá o lo que fuera que se dejara primero. Isabella conocía la fuerza que Edward dejaba descansar en su hambre de sexo.

Aún con todo ello, Isabella aceptó la mano que Edward le ofreció al abrir la portezuela, salieron del automóvil. Por cada paso que daba al elevador del fondo, un látigo hirviendo se enroscaba a su cuerpo.

_"__A este paso, para el piso veintiuno seré un carboncillo en llamas."_

Escuchaba sus zapatos resonar y sentía en cada centímetro de su piel, la agonía de querer a Edward en ella. Afición a él y la necesidad después de un periodo de remisión.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

—Joder, Isabella, ¿te parece que soy una jodida damisela de la edad media a la cual están a punto de inducir a un mundo nuevo?

_"__Ya sé que no. Más bien, serías como el jodido Marqués de Sade." _

—Antes, decías que yo… era un error —le susurró furtivamente, sin quererlo. Edward la escuchó perfectamente. Giró su cuerpo lentamente y la observó con sus ojos oscuros.

—Antes, tenía veinte años y era un jodido hormonal de mierda.

—¿Y ahora?

_"__¿Qué cambió?"_

—Tengo casi treinta y te quiero coger tan duro que quedarás ronca, Bella.

—Promesas… puras promesas.

Isabella se tragó el orgullo, le sonrió engatusadoramente. Estar en el último piso de ese edificio, tenía un propósito.

El elevador abrió la puerta de metal. Su corazón comenzó a latir sin control. Y, los movimientos involuntarios de sus pies, eran más que notorios. No era como si nunca hubiese hecho esto, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa entonces?

Edward, un poco desesperado de que ella no avanzara, jaló de su mano dentro de su propia casa.

No había cambiado mucho desde aquella, fatídica, última vez. Aún conservaba los ventanales de techo a piso, con las cortinas de una tela transparente que dejaba pasar la imagen distorsionada del centro de una ciudad. Su ciudad.

Se esforzaría por no recordar el pasado, pero no podía prometerse nada. Edward encendía el botón de retroceso automático.

—Me gusta tu ropa… la sensación de tu piel debajo de ella. —Él colocó su mano debajo de la blusa de seda. Era la misma sensación en la palma que en el dorso. Sin embargo, la tibieza de la piel de ella encendía cada terminación nerviosa que tuviera.

Edward había tomado su cintura de manera violenta y recorría los pulgares en círculos.

—Sin preludio —exigió Isabella, decidida.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Saldrás por la puerta?

Ella negó fervientemente.

—Podríamos tener segunda ronda. —Le guiñó un ojo, mientras tiraba sus llaves y el móvil en el desayunador—. Luego tercera y así sucesivamente, hasta que tuviéramos que ir al trabajo o estemos tan deshidratados que tú tendrías que cuidar de ambos.

Edward los guió ciegamente hasta uno de los enormes sofás. No había encendido ninguna luz. Las cosas oscuras siempre eran más misteriosas, más excitantes.

—Habías dicho que tendríamos sexo. —La boca deliciosa de Isabella solía meterla en muchos problemas. Otras veces, tenía las respuestas mucho antes de que su cerebro lograra procesarlas. En ocasiones la odiaba, en otras, como esa, le encantaba que la metiera en problemas. Lidiaría con las consecuencias después. En ese momento sólo eran él y ella, como antes.

Ed, hizo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Una posición íntima y encubierta. Tomó su cara con ambas manos e Isabella tuvo que morder sus labios antes de mojarlos con su propia lengua. Sentir la energía que ese hombre emanaba desde las piernas actuaba como relajante.

—Como extrañé tu cuerpo, Swan. —Edward enterró la nariz en su piel. Adoraba el olor que desprendía. La antelación y el nerviosismo jugaban a favor de él—. Te necesito, nena, ahora.

—Hazlo.

Provocada por él. Exhortada para él. Así trabajaba el sexo con Edward, llevarla a un estado de necesidad para nunca negarse a él.

Edward tomó los botones de la blusa y deshizo uno por uno. Ella, animada por él, su agitada respiración y la necesidad de sentir la sangre como fuego líquido, continuó besando sus labios ansiosos, hambrientos. Ella quería ir rápido, Edward haría que se desesperara por un par de besos dulces.

No quería los besos dulces. No quería una caricia en su piel. Quería sus labios profanos. La rudeza del reencuentro. Había cosas pendientes, ésa era una de ellas.

Inquieta se deshizo de sus zapatos y terminó por dejarse caer sobre el miembro excitado de él. Lo escuchó jadear y eso le hizo continuar con sus movimientos simulados.

—Joder, amo esto.

—¿Amas qué?

Dentro de ella, una risa traviesa quedaba atrapada en su pecho. Podía escuchar y sentir las vibraciones sobre cada espacio. Edward tomó su cintura y la obligó a ir más lento. Isabella bufó sobre los labios entreabiertos de él.

—Te amo a ti. —Ed, clavó los dientes sobre su hombro desnudo. De no ser por la adrenalina eso hubiese dolido.

Edward siguió besándola pero dentro de ella el botón se había apagado. Isabella se congeló, el infierno congelándose. Dejó de mover su cadera contra el cuerpo de Edward. Él no lo notó, ni siquiera cuando los labios de ella dejaron de besarlo.

_««Te amo… te amo, nena. No lo olvides, Swan.»»_

Las mismas palabras de hacía siete años. Las palabras antes de la devastación. Sólo humo y mentiras.

Podía sentir la excitación de él, en cambio, dentro de ella el pasado se arremolinaba hasta bajarla de la nube a la que había trepado. El aire se consumió y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—Para. —Su voz era un susurro desesperado.

—Te deseo, Isabella. Amo todo de ti, tu piel, tu cadera, tu coño.

_«Te amo, Bella Swan.»_

Las mismas palabras que Aaron, constantemente le pronunciaba al oído antes de entrar en ella.

—¡Para! No puedo…

Bella se empujó de su cuerpo como si fuese jalada por un resorte invisible. La intimidad y pasión que se había dedicado a hacer perdurar se evaporaron.

La negación era un enorme problema para ese hombre. Negarle su cuerpo era algo mucho más complejo. Era negarle su vida, su tiempo. Negar su espacio y lo poco o mucho que quedara de su corazón. A Edward Cullen le estaban negando el mundo.

—Para, ¿no me has oído?

—Shhh. —Acarició su cabello dulcemente desde la distancia—. No tienes que hacer nada, Swan.

Bella se refugió a un par de metros de él. Aún conservaba su ropa, pero del sentimiento de bienestar no quedaba más. Sólo ella y el conocimiento de saber que lo que hacía estaba en un punto diametralmente opuesto de donde quería llegar él.

—No hagas nada… hoy no.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Ninguna defensa la apartaría de él. Por algún tipo de reacción él llegaba al fondo, le destruía todos los muros y, en el proceso, un poco de ella también salía dañado.

Ed se acercó lentamente a ella. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Un movimiento dulce que no concordaba con la situación real. Tiró de su cuerpo como si se tratase de un saco de plumas.

Lentamente, cual cazador, se aproximó a ella y dejó caer su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Isabella sentía su risa contra la piel. No tenía ni un folículo piloso en esa zona, pero de haberlo tenido se hubiese erizado como el resto de su piel. El suave aliento de Edward tenía ese efecto, como si cada uno de sus poros fuese una cobra real, hechizada bajo la música de una flauta, bailando para el que la hubiese hipnotizado.

Por su parte, Edward tenía el más severo caso de bolas azules de la historia de su vida. ¡Joder! Ella le había prometido su cuerpo… no podía dejarlo así. La odiaba un poco por ello, pero teniendo en cuenta que aún cuando los modales de su madre estuvieran enterrados en el fondo de su cabeza… existía un resquicio de ellos.

Ella tomó las manos que él aún mantenía entre su cadera y sus piernas. Las retiró con sumo cuidado, quemándose con cada milímetro que las apartaba de su propio cuerpo. Edward la miró directamente a los ojos, sólo para asegurarse que lo que ella hacía era realmente cierto y no el juego que él quería que fuese.

—¿Sabes qué en este momento podría besarte y hacer que digas que sí?

—Y sólo lograrías que mañana te odiara un poco más. —Isabella se apartó de nuevo sin poder hacerlo por completo. Quemaba tenerlo tan cerca, su cabeza era una jodida sopa de letras y su ánimo había caído al piso—. No lo hagas, Ed… no hagas que te desprecie por algo con lo que siempre hemos congeniado.

Él se alejó de su cuerpo, dejándola tensa y avergonzada en el sofá de su departamento. Se alejó de ella lo más que pudo, interponiendo todas las moléculas de aire, los muebles y las excusas que podía establecer. De no ser de ese modo, dudaba poder alejarse de ella.

La mujer era extraña. En realidad, todas las mujeres eran extrañas. Pero Isabella era una maldita tómbola impredecible.

—Te llevaré a casa —le anunció con la voz molesta. Y los ojos desesperados.

—No. —Isabella dejó que él se levantara de su cuerpo y añadió decidida—. No quiero que lo hagas.

—No seas inmadura. Son casi las dos de la mañana… de ningún modo saldrás de este edificio sola.

Bella suspiró, sabiendo que no podía decir no. No lo quería cerca de ella, por lo menos no por el tiempo en que lograba deshacer el nudo de su cabeza. Un nudo que no sabía por dónde empezar a jalar. Si por la parte de un Aaron, más cerca de lo que creía; por él, Edward, y sus deseos irreprimibles, o bien ella y el pantano que representaban sus decisiones.

.

Se sentía volver al sexo ocasional. Pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de recompensa. Por lo general, después de obtener el simple, llano y humano placer las personas recogían sus pertenencias y salían por la puerta delantera, de la misma manera en que llegaban, sin ninguna importancia.

Esta vez, Isabella salió por la puerta delantera pero con las ganas de saltar por la ventana. Su intento de mantener de nuevo una mediana relación se había quedado en un fugaz boceto y un horrible desastre.

Edward caminaba delante de ella dando unas enormes zancadas. Se dirigió al elevador y casi apuñaló al botón para llamarlo. Bella se sentía más allá de la incomodidad, era una completa niñería negarse a tener sexo.

El sexo era sólo eso. Cúpula sin sentimientos. Follar por placer. Salvaje, brusco, caliente.

No estaban para noches rosas enroscados en el calor que desprendiera el cuerpo del otro. Bella no quería hacer el amor, no podrían cuando no había tal sentimiento. Bella no quería escuchar sus palabras y mentiras, no quería saberse amada, en ningún momento deseó que él retomara eso para ella. Sólo complicaba las cosas, el amor complicaba todo.

Y, por otra parte, había aprendido a creer el cincuenta por ciento de lo que Edward le decía. Así que muy probablemente su amor desmedido se podía reducir a un simple cariño y algo de deseo.

Cuando el bendito elevador decidió abrir sus puertas para ambos, estaba más que dispuesta a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, aún cuando fueran casi treinta pisos a pie. Sin duda sería menos incómodo que permanecer a merced de los comentarios mudos y reproches no dichos.

—Sube o se hará más tarde.

—Deja de gritarme, Cullen. Porque entre gritos… te puedo asegurar que despertaría a todo el vecindario

_"¡Caray, que te gusta la pelea! ¿Por qué tenías que vivir en un pent-house? Esto hubiese sido mucho más fácil si estuviéramos en el primer piso."_

Apenas llegaron al piso subterráneo, él salió disparado fuera de la caja de metal, como si el aire dentro le hiciese explotar los pulmones. Isabella sabía que no era para nada cómodo. Pero, si pensaba en llevarla a su casa, al menos debería tratar de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Mucho peor, si pensaba en seguir con el disparate de una estrafalaria relación de mentira, tendría que aprender a que ella no era siempre complaciente.

Hacía muchos errores atrás, esto no hubiese sido tan difícil. Si dieran un paso atrás las cosas se disolverían en el olvido. Como una pelea entre tu mejor amigo y tú, al final sólo pasaría y te olvidarías de ella.

Pero ésa, ésa sería la tercera gran guerra entre Isabella y Edward.

.

.

* * *

**Cullen vs Swan**

Edward manejó en silencio los treinta minutos entre su apartamento y la casa de Isabella. Ella ignoró las ondas de frío polar que desprendía el piloto del automóvil.

Edward podía ser el hombre más lindo del mundo, podía incluso enamorar con una tarde a su lado. Él, que conocía todas las artimañas en contra del pobre e indefenso corazón de las mujeres, podía embrujar y tejer un fino hechizo a un lado.

Y, al mismo tiempo, Edward podía ser un cabrón, mandón y egoísta. Tomaría lo que se le antojara de las personas y se iría después. Isabella no quería eso, ese hombre ya había tomado suficiente, no le permitiría ni un sólo detalle más.

Edward sudaría sangre antes de obtenerlo y aún después de ello. Si lo lograba, Isabella recurriría a algunos de sus ases bajo la manga. Tres armas mortales que sabía le herirían de manera funesta.

Edward la había lastimado, la había dejado en el fondo, pero sin duda alguna ella podría hacer lo mismo. Tenía la misma capacidad de romperlo. La diferencia radicaba en que, Isabella tenía aún un resquicio de conciencia que le suplicaba no hacerlo. Una pequeña voz que le recordaba el daño que ya había hecho y que un acto tan deliberado sólo la dañaría a ella, se arrepentiría y sería infeliz por su propia mano.

El automóvil se detuvo en la enorme calle. Las farolas desprendían una luz anaranjada que volvían su piel del color del atardecer. Tomó el bolso sobre sus piernas dispuesta a descender del vehículo. No quería decirle lo bien que se había sentido en el restaurant.

Tomó un enorme suspiro y observó las manos de Edward aún en el volante, apretándolo con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran transparentes.

Isabella abrió los labios para decir adiós pero nada salió de ellos. Segura de no poder emitir el mínimo sonido, suspiró y se dispuso a salir de allí. Tomó la manija de la puerta y tiró de ella.

Nada sucedió.

Sorprendida, intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

_"¡Jesús! Eres terrible… ni huir me dejarás."_

.

—Dime la verdad, Isabella. —Escuchó de nuevo su voz, clara y tranquila. Edward sacó el último corte de paciencia para poder formular su pregunta—. De todo lo que has hecho, ¿qué es lo peor? ¿De las cosas osadas que haces, qué ha sido de lo que no te arrepientes?

_"__Lo más atrevido, ¿de verdad?" _

Isabella tenía la respuesta. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarla… la tenía en la punta de la lengua antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada.

_"__Amarte." _

—Amarte ha sido lo más atrevido. —Era la verdad. La respuesta de su cabeza era automática, no tenía ni siquiera que sobre pensarla. El pensamiento corría hasta su lengua furioso por salir.

—¿Es en serio? —la cortó él—. Isabella, dime la verdad.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? —Su voz subió una cuarta y se volvió aguda. Empezó a gritar sin quererlo y descargó parte de su enojo sobre él—. ¿Qué me lanzo al fuego, sólo para sentir que mi cuerpo no está hecho de hielo? ¿Quieres que te diga que beso a los muchachos equivocados, sólo para probar que tú eras el indicado? ¿Quieres que te diga que salto al mar y que corro motocicletas a alta velocidad? Escalar riscos, sortear ríos y tentar a las arañas... nada es tan riesgoso como amarte, Edward.

La cabeza de Isabella seguía lanzando la respuesta, pero la siguiente parte no era algo que debiese llegar a los oídos de Edward… a los de nadie en realidad. Era la parte oscura, la que debía ocultar por temor y una cuota de vergüenza.

_"El tiempo con James, saber de la ilegalidad de sus actos. Saber que por cada segundo que yo pasaba a su lado era como poner un foco rojo sobre mi cabeza señalándole a la muerte adónde apuntar. ¿Era eso lo suficientemente atrevido?"_

Edward negó con la cabeza y golpeó el tablero del automóvil. Ella, sin embargo, no se detuvo ni un momento. Siguió vomitando las palabras.

—¿Quieres que te diga que lo más atrevido ha sido estar a la mitad de una sala de urgencias, batallando contra todo? ¿Quieres saber lo mucho que duele batirte a duelo contra ti misma, lo valiente que es reconstruirte desde las cenizas?

Edward se había quedado pasmado por su última respuesta. La fuerza con que lo confesaba y lo que reflejaba; su postura lo mantuvo a raya. Ed no se atrevió a abrir la boca durante el tiempo que Isabella seguía explicando su punto. No podría, era fantástica y reveladora, la parte faltante a muchas de sus preguntas.

—No sé qué consideras valentía, Edward. ¿Atrevimiento… bravura? —Isabella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire helado. Eso tranquilizó su hirviente esencia para poder seguir, sin la ironía presente—. Para mí… para mí ha sido amarte, amarte me ha llenado de incertidumbre, de aventura, de adrenalina, de dolor... físico y mental. Pero creo que todo eso va en el paquete, ¿o no, Ed?

Edward la veía exaltada e insultada. Ahí estaba ella, igual que toda su vida. Recibía los golpes y pareciera que le agradaba hacerlo. Isabella se comportaba como un toro de lidia, corría para recibir el dolor. James le enseñó a convertirlo en energía. Mientras más dolor tenía, mayor era la tenacidad que ponía en superar un reto.

Edward, en cambio, hubiese preferido verla en un lugar seguro. Uno donde no sintiera ninguna aflicción.

—Si caminaras por el infierno… —Edward se giró a ella y tomó su cuello entre las manos. La detuvo y miró directamente a las pupilas ciegas de ella. No tenía luz para verlas, pero sabía que estarían brillantes y encantadoras_—. _O, si lo hicieras en el cielo… yo te seguiría allí. Soy tu escudo, Bella. Si estás conmigo, te lo juro, nena, nada te toca.

_"¡Lo hago! Todo el maldito tiempo.", _se gritó Isabella, en silencio. Arrancó su cuerpo de las manos de Edward y esperó a calmar el clamor de su voz para poder seguir.

_—_No te burles, quieres… no lo soporto.

Ed esbozó una ínfima sonrisa, más de frustración que de burla. Él acababa de responder a su pregunta. Edward le acababa de decir lo mucho que la quería y a ella sólo se le ocurría que él osaba reírse de su explicación.

Isabella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de ver los ojos claros de Edward. Tenían fuego, pero el fuego era renacer, significaba que si ella decidía pasar a través de ellos se quemaría y esa sería una forma de exponer lo que hubiese dentro de ella. Lo real y no lo que mostraba al mundo.

Tendría que soportar ver el alma monstruosa de Bella, tendría que admitir sus fallas y tendría que soportar la mirada inquisitiva. Pasaría debajo de un juzgado que la examinaría hasta la mínima grieta, se tomaría su tiempo en hacerlo hasta encontrar una fisura, un hilo del cual jalar para derrumbar todo.

Tendría que soportar al Doppelgänger y sus instintos suicidas. El pasado oscuro y las malas intenciones. Tendría también que tener en cuenta el factor muerte y el inesperado sentido de revancha del destino en contra de ella.

—No lo hago. —Edward usó su voz dulce. Como si quisiera convencerla de sus palabras—. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué hiciste después. ¿Qué harías ahora?

—No me detuve a saber nada... sólo corrí, como suelo hacer. —Isabella se encogió de hombros antes de ocultar su cara detrás de la pequeña cortina de cabello que caía sobre sus hombros.

Edward hizo que dejara su postura encorvada y le mirara directamente a los ojos. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y entonó de forma serena y decidida.

—No eres una cobarde.

Isabella decidió ignorar la última afirmación. Edward pensaba en una fe sin bases, sin pruebas que la sustentaran.

_"¿Cobarde? Bueno, hay mil maneras de ser cobarde, hay mil excusas para ello también."_

—Todo el tiempo fue de esa manera… yo tenía veinte años era el momento para que me perdiera en la ciudad. Era el punto en que yo debía estar besando a un muchacho debajo de la lluvia. En lugar de eso estaba a la mitad de la sala de urgencias. Viendo morir personas. Perdida y sin motivo para seguir. Amarte me deja entre la expectación y el extravío.

Ed se acercó a ella. Quería abrazarla, besarla. Quería volver a sentirla suya, tan suya como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo. Pero si Edward daba un paso hacia ella, sería el mismo que Isabella daría lejos de él. Sabiendo de antemano su reacción, imprimió más fuerza sobre ella, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—No huyas de mí.

Ed rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Explorando y tanteando el terreno. No le daría un beso demoledor, cuando ella no le permitía siquiera acercarse a veinte metros. No la haría suya esa noche, no cuando Isabella se sintiera perdida. La quería para él y no aceptaría que su mente vagara lejos.

El tornado de emociones que se desataban con sólo sentir la seda de los labios de ambos se concentraba en su vientre. Sus manos picaban y su cuerpo gritaba por ser tocado. Edward empujó su lengua contra la de ella, ni siquiera en sus momentos románticos dejaría atrás la costumbre de intentar dominar un huracán.

Cuando Isabella sintió el ligero temblor y el mareo por la falta de oxígeno, se separó de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó agotada.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Isabella? Dilo y lo tendrás —Edward susurró su nombre como una caricia. No soltó su cara ni por un segundo y siguió besando sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Déjame en paz. —Una voz suplicante salió de entre sus labios. Él se alejó un poco de ella y buscó sus ojos entre la oscuridad—. Deja de seguirme y cambia de plan. Eso puedes hacer. No me hagas hacerlo, yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida unida a ti… no puedo.

—No. No huyas. No de mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la voz entrecortada. Un poco más tranquila de no guardarla dentro de sí misma. Era la verdad—. Es todo lo que aceptaré, lo único que puedes hacer para mí.

Y de nuevo, allí estaba el frío corriendo desde él.

Edward soltó su cuerpo y se deslizó lo más lejos que pudo de ella. Isabella le escuchó los dientes rechinar junto a una maldición que escapó de sus labios. Bella sabía que no le agradaría, mas era necesario decir la verdad.

Ella no lo amaba, no más.

El sentimiento para Edward era único, no podía siquiera ponerle nombre. Pero ¿amor? Amor, no era. Quizá una mezcla extraña entre el anhelo, el deseo, odio, furia y un poco de cariño y ternura. Todo entremezclado, sin un inicio ni un fin.

—Pues, entonces, tendrás que aceptarlo, Swan. —Ed dejó de mirarla y se concentró en el fondo de Chester Sq. Apretó las manos y le reveló sus intenciones—. Ahora haz firmado un contrato conmigo. Debes cumplirlo o las acciones quedarán a mi nombre. Lo perderás todo.

Isabella lo observó impávida.

_"__¿__Qué… qué acabas de decir?"_

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y los pies quemaban por una explicación. No se atrevería, ¿verdad? Jugarle sucio y robar la propiedad de Ethan y Emmett.

No era necesario todo el circo para ello. Invitarla a cenar, tratar de intimar con ella. No era necesario ser agradable. Le haría sentir usada y chantajeada. Un premio por un robo.

—Es una de las cláusulas de penalización —Edward le explicó, de manera monótona. Como si fuese el clima y eso hacía que dentro de ella un grito de guerra se desatara—. Si este matrimonio no se lleva a cabo y se concreta, tus acciones pasan a ser mías.

—Eres un malnacido, Edward Cullen. —Bella negaba con fuerza, totalmente anonada de sus acciones. Tomó fuerza y le gritó—: ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué no me escuchas? Te he dicho que no eran mías esas acciones. Acabas de hacer que cometa un crimen. ¡Imbécil!

—Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas —le contestó, casi sonriente.

—Abre la puta puerta en este instante, antes de que decida cometer otro y arrancarte la cabeza.

Él tomo la manija y salió fácilmente. Isabella aferró su bolsa y su abrigo. El cabrón imbécil no había abierto los seguros, en realidad, su puerta era la única con seguro.

Edward rodeó su Jaguar y le abrió la puerta.

Sin detenerse a nada, Isabella desdeñó sus actos y salió por la puerta indignada, dolida y furiosa consigo misma.

.

* * *

.

Decir que corrió a refugiarse dentro de su propia casa era poco. Edward la había seguido hasta la entrada, pero ella, ella que domaba los nervios desde hacía años, tomó las llaves tranquilamente. Sin siquiera temblar por la ira que exudaba por cada terminación. Abrió la puerta, se deslizó dentro y se la cerró en la nariz.

—Joder… joder.

_"__Eres un… ni siquiera tengo una palabra lo suficientemente buena cómo para expresar lo mucho que te odio en este preciso instante."_

Recargó la cabeza en el vitral de la puerta de madera. Al otro lado del vidrio otra cabellera de color cobre se detenía contra la misma estructura.

La rabia corría desde las plantas de los pies. Su cuerpo temblaba, las pequeñas sacudidas de sus manos iban en aumento. Quería golpear algo, destruir algo. Vaciar sobre alguien su decepción.

.

Miedo a la muerte

Miedo a morir.

Miedo al dolor.

Absolutamente cada individuo tenía miedo de algo. Miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a los truenos, miedo a lo que no conocemos.

Si tuviera que confesar qué le asustaba hasta calar sus huesos. La respuesta sería: amor.

Miedo a amar. Miedo a ser amado. Miedo a no merecer amar. Pavor de enamorarse.

Isabella Swan. Una carrera exitosa. Un hermoso cuerpo por el que se llamaba malditamente vanidosa. Astuta. Idiotamente enamorada.

_Amar y ser débil. _

.

Aborrecía el sentimiento en ese momento. De no ser por el maldito, no estaría atrapada a la mitad de una masacre. De no ser por el amor a las personas, ella no hubiese aceptado nada. ¡Qué se jodan! Ella tenía una vida absolutamente agradable, cómo para joderla por culpa de él.

Lo detestaba.

Cada punto, cada día. Edward tenía la asombrosa capacidad de sumarle puntos a su odio contra él.

Dañada, desmoralizada.

.

* * *

**Uno a uno**

—Maldición.

Se quejó, mientras aporreaba el teléfono con su enorme dedo índice al iniciar la llamada a su secretaria.

—Sahara, necesito los putos contratos en mi escritorio. No puedo hablar con el ministro de Japón si no tengo el puto contrato en la mano. ¡¿Qué coño crees, que me sé de memoria cada puta cláusula?!

.

Desde hacía días, Edward Cullen, se encontraba más irritado de lo normal. Se había sentido totalmente mal confesarle la verdad a ella. Bella no era una chica para mentir, ni siquiera quería afirmar sus pocos escrúpulos.

Decirle la verdad era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para pagar lo mucho que le debía.

Swan y su habilidad para exaltarlo le habían ganado la partida.

La ira, que se anidaba dentro de su abdomen le habían expulsado todas las ideas tal cual vómito. Las cláusulas de penalización sólo habían sido un engaño del abogado de la empresa. J. Jenks había sugerido la posibilidad, no sonaba desagradable en los labios de ese hombre, pero en sus labios, decir la verdad gracias a su boca había sido francamente desastroso.

No se había detenido a pensar en lo horrible y poco correcto que había sido. Era natural la respuesta de Bella a su confesión.

Edward se puso alerta cuando Sahara entró, con su cabellera rubia meciéndose tras su espalda. Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y dejó los folders que cargaba sobre su pecho, como si fuesen un chaleco antibalas.

—Señor, Aaron está fuera de la oficina. ¿Lo hago pasar? —Edward agradeció la voz calmada de ella, de otro modo y con toda la maraña de su cabeza le hubiese gritado hasta que se largara de su oficina—. Aquí están los contratos, siento no haberlos traído antes.

—Está bien, Sahara, no ha sido tu culpa. —Edward bajó la mirada, avergonzado de tirar de todo a su alrededor para desquitar sus propios actos—. Dile que pase, por favor, y la teleconferencia con Japón… aplázala para esta tarde, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen.

Edward tomó los contratos y los guardó dentro del primer cajón de su escritorio. Aún cuando no quisiese, en ese mismo cajón tenía el otro gran contrato, el que Isabella había firmado sin siquiera leerlo, uno donde había depositado una fe ciega sobre él. Era una pésima persona, ella le había dado una mano y él había tomado todo el brazo.

Se prometió hablar con ella y cambiar la cláusula de ese contrato. Lo anularía y haría a J. Jenks armar uno nuevo.

.

—Vaya, Cullen, ¿hoy te despertaste de mal humor?

Ese era Aaron, el agente Aaron Hase, encargado del MI5 dentro de S&C. El tono irónico no era innato, lo había aprendido y perfeccionado al lado de Isabella, un secreto que Edward no conocía.

Para él, Aaron Hase era su empleado. Todo el mundo conocía al jefe de seguridad de la torre. Pero, nadie conocía la verdad atrás de él. Edward sabía que era un oficial dentro de una de las agencias de espionaje con mayor poder. Edward, sin embargo, no conocía toda la historia de ese hombre. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Un grave error.

Aaron disfrutaba la situación. Aún mantenía ese secreto, guardado para él y para ella. Ese era el plan. Mantener el trasero suculento de Isabella lo más seguro que pudiera. A ninguno le convenía revelar su verdadera posición.

El ajedrez era un juego de estrategia. Un juego de poder y por mucho, uno donde el que tenga la mejor maniobra sería el ganador. A Aaron le gustaban mucho más los juegos dónde pudiera asegurar el premio. Él jugaba para ganar, no perdería su tiempo en intentar conseguir la victoria. Él la aseguraba con todas las armas que tuviera a su alcance.

Había obligado al Sr. Cullen a mover la primera pieza. Todo había caído justo en el lugar perfecto, para hacer de su decisión, una sin posibilidad a cambio.

Aaron no se había sentido acorralado por nada en esta vida. Aaron era de las pocas personas que pudiesen llamarse libres y, ese último trabajo para el MI5 era el pase a su libertad total.

A pesar de ello, coexistían pequeños detalles que podrían mover al mundo. Insignificantes objetos, un par de frases. Una chica, quizá su amor y sus ojos perdidos. Un huracán o una suave brisa.

Edward pensando en su perfecto performance, premeditó el telón que debía abrir hacia Victoria, el telón que le daría el control de S&C y la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de Aaron y su mente de sabueso. Edward Cullen con una simple imagen le había tirado el juego a Aaron. Edward, aún sin conocer el rival sobre su cabeza, le había dado el primer golpe y con sólo el movimiento de un peón.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó con su voz de mando. La voz del jefe de una torre—. Porque si no es de esa manera, te voy a pedir que salgas de esta oficina. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Durante su entrenamiento para la agencia, los marinos tenían un pequeño ejercicio. Sutil e, incluso, demasiado sencillo de ejecutar. Consistía en sostener una enorme cuerda sobre su cabeza. Una de esas con las que amarraban a los grandes buques a sus embarques. Cuerdas gigantes y tan gruesas como sus dos piernas juntas.

En un inicio la sostuvo sin ningún problema. Sus músculos fuertes y jóvenes podrían soportar aquello y más. Pero después de las primeras dos horas, sostener las manos sobre la cabeza comenzaba a parecer ilógico y cansado. Aaron se había preguntado cuánto tiempo los tendrían de esa manera, se preguntó, ¿cuál era el jodido punto?

Sostenerse en pie frente al escritorio de granito del Sr. Cullen habría resultado igual de duro. Aaron nunca había pensado que observar la risa de Isabella en los brazos de otro hombre sería mucho más rudo que sólo aceptar el hecho e imaginarlo.

Sobre la esquina derecha del escritorio una foto de Isabella feliz, reposaba adrede. Edward también reía con ella, como si la hubiese mecido entre sus brazos. En la foto, ella tenía el cabello más largo, las ojeras de sus ojos no eran constantes y algo le decía que aquella sonrisa en su rostro no era fingida.

Aaron se obligó a permanecer como aquellos años. Inmutable, bajo el enorme peso que ponderaba sobre sí mismo. Donde sus brazos era lo único que se interponían entre ser aplastado y salir triunfante.

—Sé lo que hiciste. —Las palabras salieron sin premeditarlo. Vómito verbal, desde el fondo del pozo.

—Y según tú… —Edward alzó la mirada y la clavó en los orbes fríos de Hase—. ¿Qué he hecho?

La mente de Hase trabajaba al quíntuple de la velocidad normal. Rebuscó sobre qué debía hacer. Declarar la guerra abiertamente, sortear un camino y atacarlo por la espalda o alzar la bandera de derrota. Los celos eran, en realidad, un arma muy efectiva para las tres opciones.

Aaron había planeado mantener su protección en silencio. Había deseado que Isabella llegara a él en el momento adecuado. A Aaron le hubiese gustado contar la historia desde el punto de vista neutro.

Ahora, acorralaría a Swan como un ratón. Sin importarle nada más que obtener su apoyo y comprensión. Sabía que esa mujer no había dicho nada de su vida pasada. Al menos esa parte estaba intacta, su secreto, su mundo, el cariño que les unía.

Sin embargo, Aaron no señalaría nada en contra de Bella. Haría que Edward cayera en un estado de desesperación tal que, le hiciera buscar el inicio de Bella. Haría que Edward Cullen sospechara de Isabella, haría que Edward arruinara su espacio con ella.

Bella era su chica. De no haber sido por esa estúpida misión, Aaron e Isabella estarían felices y juntos. O al menos eso era lo que la mente de Aaron gritaba dentro de sí.

Tenía que planearlo con toda calma. Frío y sereno. Debía salir a la perfección si quería tener a Isabella sana y de regreso. El matrimonio con Edward Cullen era una farsa, así como todo y, en algún momento, el juego acabaría.

Él conocía su pasado. Aaron era el que tenía todo un arsenal resguardado. Sólo hacía falta una chispa que prendiera fuego a todo. Cullen era ese destello, una partícula para incendiar al mundo.

—Encontré a tu prometida el otro día. Una chica muy linda. —Aaron se obligó a caminar hasta las sillas frente a Edward. Le sonrió descaradamente y esperó a que sus actos surtieran efectos.

En un principio, Ed se había mantenido sereno, pero ver a Aaron tomar la foto de su escritorio y acariciar la imagen como si fuese ella. Teniendo el descaro de usar sus sucios dedos para tocarla a ella. Le susurró, mortífero y colosal:

—Mantente lejos. Isabella es bandera blanca, ella no tiene que estar metida en todo esto.

Aaron y sus ojos descargaron en Edward un piquete de curiosidad. Ed lo observó sonreír ligeramente. El tiempo que había pasado, le enseñó a interpretar los pocos gestos que ese hombre solía tener. Sabía que era una burla.

Hase dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar. Automáticamente, Edward la tomó entre sus manos, el niño dentro de él quería limpiarla y guardarla celosamente dentro de su escritorio. Era su foto preferida. Ahora, tenerla sobre el escritorio había dejado de ser una farsa, tenerla a ella sobre el escritorio era lo único que debió estar allí.

—Es sólo un negocio —le recordó mordaz.

Edward no sabía si se refería al hecho de que el MI5 estaba allí o a alguna otra cosa. Pero, dentro de él había algo que le decía que ese hombre conocía cada resquicio de la verdad. Algo, dentro de él, le hacía intuir que Aaron Hase era y sabía mucho más allá de lo que el propio Edward estaba al tanto.

—Quedamos en algo. Yo arreglo el puto problema de Alexander y tú haces tu maldito trabajo sin meter tu horrorosa nariz.

El entrecejo de Aaron se hundió inocentemente.

—Sólo vengo a traer las reformas a tu sistema de seguridad. —Él le extendió una hoja membretada, una de esas hojas que sólo firmaba para hacer constar que aprobaba algo.

Hase entornó una sonrisa casi sincera. Prometiéndose ganar la partida de su vida, así pusiera en juego su pase al MI6, la seguridad de un país… o el mundo entero. A Edward esa sonrisa le decía estar de acuerdo en alejarse de Isabella, de una manera absurda y muy idiota le agradeció un gesto que no existía.

—Supongo que gracias, entonces. —Aun cuando retribuiría el que se mantuviera alejado, Edward continuaría con sus averiguaciones.

Aaron rió de manera críptica, sabiendo perfectamente la mecha que acababa de encender dentro de Edward Cullen. Sólo por si acaso, sólo para estar seguro de que la semilla de celos que plantaba en su cabeza, anidaría y daría frutos, le añadió coquetamente.

—Saluda a Bella de mi parte.

¿Cómo había conocido a Isabella?, se preguntó enseguida. ¿Por qué carajo le decía Bella a Swan? Ella no podía hacer que todo el jodido mundo le dijera Bella. Bella era personal, era suya y de sus amigos. Nadie, además de ellos, la llamaba de esa manera, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué quieres con ella?

Las alarmas comenzarían a sonar. La contingencia en su punto inicial. Sólo se necesitaba de un ligero impulso para que todo volara y se estrellara en contra de sí mismo. Sólo un pequeño soplo para incendiarlo todo.

—Nada. —Aaron era bueno con los pequeños detalles—. Sólo dile que la extraño. Que espero que acepte salir conmigo un día de estos y que…

—¿Eres un idiota o es natural en ti? —Edward lo interrumpió confundido—. ¿Te das cuenta qué estás hablando de mi prometida?

—En realidad, Sr. Cullen, ambos sabemos que ella no es su prometida. —Edward se levantó de su cómoda silla. Arrugó los puños y el lápiz entre sus manos estuvo a punto de ser asesinado bajo el monstruo verde dentro de él. Hase sintiéndose victorioso cambió su tono de voz—. Yo sé quién es ella, tú no sabes quién soy yo. Buenos días, Edward.

.

Edward se quedó estático, sobre sus dos pies. Mirando como ese hombre salía de su oficina con un galante paso y la seguridad tras la espalda.

La maquinaria de su cerebro inició un mecanismo sin parada.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo la conoces, te conoce ella a ti?_

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar debajo del reloj. Aún preguntándose sobre quién era ese hombre en la vida de ella, abandonó su agenda. Botó a la oficina, canceló la conferencia con el ministro de energía de Japón. Sahara apenas había podido alcanzarlo en el elevador privado.

—Señor —respiró agitada—. No… no puede irse. Tenemos la reunión con su padre y el señor Black.

—Cancélala.

—Señor, la conferencia con el Ministro no se efectuará…

—No me interesa, Sahara. Ese hombre estará quebrado si no importamos el uranio. Cancélalo. —Observar los ojos negros de Edward era experiencia para ponerse a temblar sobre las rodillas—. Cancela todo por este día. No me importa si el mundo se acaba, no me molestes.

Confundida y atemorizada Sahara lo observó correr al Mercedes negro. Se extrañó de verlo batallar con sus propias llaves y su auto preferido. Estaba segura que entre todo su revuelo le habría causado un rayón o dos, pero parecía que no importaba.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —Sahara cubrió su boca en un reflejo y se sonrojó de sus malas palabras. Ella era una chica linda y cada vez que el Sr. Cullen soltaba una palabrota el color de la cereza se instalaba en sus mejillas por mucho tiempo. Al parecer, después del tiempo compartido… las malas palabras también eran contagiosas.

.

* * *

En un hospital había pequeñas tarjetas de pase al Olimpo. Podías enseñarlas y te dejarían pasar a cualquier lugar que decidieras. No más filas para una jodida entrevista personal con el oficial de seguridad.

Edward había viajado por aeropuertos de todo el maldito globo y en cada uno de ellos hacía la revisión normal. Pasaba la aduana, el aparato detector de metales, la azafata, el policía y el millón de personas para poder salir.

Cada vez que quería ir por Swan, debía sortear un ejército mucho peor.

¡Cuánto deseaba una de sus estúpidas credenciales!

Al final y, con varias maldiciones de por medio, corrió al piso tres del edificio de pediatría en el Kings. Antes de dar vuelta al pasillo que lo llevaría a ella, se detuvo en seco. Regularizó su respiración y despeinó su cabello.

Era jueves e Isabella tenía consulta hasta las dos de la tarde. Eran las diez y treinta de la mañana y si ella no estaba allí, cerraría todo lo que en su poder estuviera hasta dar con ella en el lugar que fuese.

Las puertas eran blancas, él nunca antes había llegado a ese lugar. Sabía dónde buscarla en la sala, pero su consultorio… eso era harina de otro costal. Tuvo que perseguir a una mujer que por casualidad había soltado su nombre.

Una rubia con su hijo de cabeza rapada caminaba tranquilamente. Edward escuchó su nombre en la boca de otra persona e inmediatamente se dispuso a seguirlos.

Su puerta tenía la placa en el centro.

**_Dra. Isabella Swan._**

**_Pediatría 302_**

Empujó de un golpe la estructura y antes de que ella siquiera le gritara por la intromisión giró el pestillo.

—¿Quién es Aaron Hase?

—¡Jesús, Edward!, ¿tienes que hacer todo esto? ¿Qué carajo quieres?

—Dilo, Swan. —Su tono filoso le advertía que no estaba para juegos. Por algún motivo estaba hirviendo por dentro y no de la manera en que le hubiese complacido—. ¿Quién es Aaron Hase?

—Nadie.

—No seas hipócrita —replicó con amargura—. Si vamos a hacer esto, por lo menos dime la verdad.

Edward comenzó a dar pasos enormes dentro de su oficina. Bella no entendía por qué se había tomado tanta molestia en una simple pregunta. No le importaba, lo que sea que quisiera saber sobre Aaron tendría que averiguarlo con ella muerta.

—No sé qué responderte, me preguntas cosas que no sé.

Él se paró en seco. Se giró mortalmente hasta encontrar sus orbes de color chocolate. A Isabella le divertía aquello. Verlo enojado y dispuesto a atacar. Se estaba convirtiendo en un deporte extremo, a ella le encantaban los deportes extremos.

—Tienes un mensaje de ese hombre.

_"__Joder Swan… no me digas que no sabes quién es. No me mientas."_

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió ella con fingido interés—. Y bien, ¿cuál es?

—¿Así qué sí lo conoces?

Edward dio dos zancadas hasta ella y colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su silla. Acorralándola y creyendo que eso sería suficiente presión para que ella le dijera la verdad.

_"__Eres un crédulo, mi querido amigo_."

Esos momentos eran donde amaba a la parte mala de ella. Al menos el Doppelgänger nunca le fallaría, siempre lista para el ataque.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. —Isabella tomó sus muñecas y lo obligó a alejarse de ella. Uso el tono más glacial del que era capaz, hasta imprimir un toque impersonal y aburrido a sus palabras—. ¿Necesitas algo más o puedo seguir con mi trabajo?

—Te detesto, Isabella.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, querido Edward. Te lo aseguro. —Bella le dio su mejor y más amoroso gesto.

.

.

_"¿Quién es Aaron, Bella? ¿De dónde lo conoces?" _

Isabella se había encargado de arrastrarlo fuera del consultorio alegando a los pacientes que se acumulaban fuera. La vio darle un sonoro beso a un niño que, en cuanto había abierto la puerta, se había arremolinado en el pantalón que tenía ese día. Él quería sus labios, no era posible que incluso un enano le ocasionara molestia.

_"__No debería importarme, pero lo hace. No te quiero cerca de nadie." _

—Te esperaré a que salgas —Edward le susurró su amenaza en el oído. Su asunto aún no estaba terminado, ni por asomo.

Isabella sentía el escalofrío correr por su columna, cada vez que salía por una nueva persona. Edward se había acomodado en los pequeños sofás de colores, diseñados para los niños.

Era colosal a comparación de todos ellos. Él, con su casi metro ochenta y pico de altura, se había dejado caer sobre un puff y con un gesto caprichoso se dedicó a esperarla mientras intentaba jugar con su teléfono celular.

A la una cuarenta en punto, la desesperación se había comido al importante ejecutivo. Bella no jugaría con su paciencia, tenía un par de buenas exigencias para él. Y lo mejor era que terminan pronto, así podría al menos saber sobre qué estaba parada.

Con su propio mantra, se quitó la bata y tomó sus pertenencias. No pasaría a despedirse de Jasper ni de Kate en recepción. Tendría que tomar al niño Cullen y salir corriendo antes de que alguno la identificara. Cerró la puerta del consultorio y, para ese punto, Edward estaba bailando su peso sobre los dos pies.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo del otro día? —preguntó él inocentemente. Tenía que decirle sobre su decisión de quitar esas cláusulas penalizadoras. Bella tenía que saber que la apoyaba.

—No.

—Vamos, Bella… es sólo una penalización que no va a ocurrir. Tú ya habías aceptado esto. —Edward se señaló a él y luego a ella. Le sonrió tiernamente, cosa que le salía una o dos veces por año.

—Me traicionaste. Este no era el trato.

—Es una cláusula que nunca vamos a ocupar. Tú ya aceptaste ser mi esposa, nos casaremos, estaremos juntos por un tiempo y luego todo puede terminar de manera pacífica.

Ella rodó los ojos, aún sin convencerse. Había aprendido a no confiar en él. Por mucho que le doliera, Edward no era más ese chico lindo.

_"__Vamos, Bella. Estás tan malditamente asustada que no haces lo que quieres. Mándalo a la mierda y luego sigamos con nuestra vida."_

En ese momento su_ yo_ interior quería protegerla, protegerse a sí misma. Hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para no verse de ese modo. Maltrecha y perdida.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —le inquirió él con su vena de investigador—. ¿Por qué te ha molestado tanto? Es un contrato, todos tienen clausulas como ésta.

Isabella comenzó a caminar a la salida, esperando que con ello el asunto quedara zanjado y el intruso no descubriera lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

_"¿Qué estás buscando Ed… algo con qué herirme? ¿Quieres a alguien a quién herir?_

_Tengo miedo de ti, de mí, de lo que sientes. Del mundo que se desquebraja."_

Edward preguntó si tenía su automóvil en el estacionamiento. Isabella negó, por lo que tomó su brazo y la hizo acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto del Jaguar.

—Carlisle nos ha invitado a cenar.

—No, gracias. —Bella mantenía aún la seguridad de ser traicionada en cualquier momento—. Tengo que ir por Ethan, si me puedes acercar a la estación de Denmark te lo agradecería mucho, Ed.

—No hay opción. ¿Recuerdas, lo más real posible? —Encendió el automóvil y antes de soltar el acelerador se giró hacia Isabella para colocar su cinturón—. Dime dónde está el enano. Iremos por él y luego a casa de mi padre.

—Quiero pasar primero por mi casa. Ethan tiene que cambiarse después de la práctica de fútbol.

.

* * *

**Nunca esperes lo inesperado**

Si se trataba de comunicación, el personal de salud era terrible en ese campo. Mentiras piadosas, verdades a medias. Una terrible noticia con la sonrisa más brillante. La mejor noticia con la cara más apática. No era con exactitud la mejor manera de revelarse. Lo cierto era que ninguno sabía dar noticias. A nadie le enseñaban cómo decir lo siento, te amo, perdón.

Aún con ello eran piezas claves de cualquier relación. La comunicación podría decirse ser el cimiento de cualquiera. Abrir un canal de comunicación no siempre resultaba fácil. Mucho menos, cuando abrir un canal era como construir una carretera a la mitad de una vereda o entre la sierra.

Para Isabella y Edward el medio de comunicación se había cerrado años atrás. Y, cómo todo camino que ha de ser remodelado, el inicio era aterrador. Lleno de imperfecciones y con apenas un poco salvable.

—Ethan, no corras —le gritó cuando el niño de diez años había salido como alma que llevaba el diablo escaleras arriba—. ¡Caray, bebé!

Edward, que caminaba detrás de ella, cerró la puerta de la entrada a la residencia Swan. Observó a Isabella casi correr detrás de su hermano y soltó una carcajada al mirar a Bella con las manos en la cintura y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, Edward?

—De ti. —Ella lo miró mal, pero eso sólo desató otra risa para él—. Había olvidado lo mandona que eres, Swan.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó dramáticamente. Ella se quitó la gabardina y la colgó sobre el perchero de madera en la entrada—. Si quieres, puedes quitarte tu abrigo, encenderé la calefacción. Tardaré un poco en alistar a Ethan

—Ven. —Edward tomó su mano e Isabella encendió su campo protector contra Edward Cullen—. Dile al mocoso que se tarde todo lo que pueda, que me dé espacio contigo.

.

—¡Bella! —gritó desesperado su hermano en el piso superior—. ¡Jesús, Bella! ¿Dónde está el videojuego de Edward?

El susodicho siguió riéndose y ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida.

—Ves… no nos dará mucho tiempo para estar solos. Eres su nuevo amigo, Ed, te exprimirá hasta el cansancio.

—No ofendas a mi nuevo mejor amigo, Swan, o sabrás lo que es la liga de los hombres contra las niñas.

—Ahora bajo. —Isabella se alejó negando con la cabeza. Caminó escaleras arriba mientras Ed seguía su camino por el recibidor.

.

Informar. Participar. Prevenir. Lo que fuese que requiriera un diálogo. Enunciar, avisar o declarar. Revelar e, incluso, ocultar.

Un enorme arreglo floral descansaba en la repisa. De una multitud de colores y olores. Eran tulipanes holandeses y fresias blancas y rosadas. Juntas conformaban un apretujado rodete.

Estaban puestas en un jarrón y con agua fresca. Ed se acercó a ellas con curiosidad. Buscó en el fondo alguna de esas tarjetas que solían adjuntar y allí escondido entre los tulipanes estaba un sobre blanco.

No pudo examinarlo mucho. Isabella entró en la habitación y resguardó su bolso y un libro sobre la mesa principal. Edward se giró a observar su rostro. Boquiabierta se acercó a él, lo miró con la misma extrañeza que se formaba en su propio pecho.

—¿Quién te ha dado esas flores? —inquirió Edward, rápidamente.

_"Tú, por supuesto." _Isabella pensó mecánicamente.

Por suerte, no lo dijo en voz alta, pues la cara helada de Ed no era del tipo que esperaba encontrar si las flores fueran suyas.

Edward entornó los ojos y una alarma dentro de su cabeza comenzó a sonar.

_El idiota de Hase. _

—Amm es decir… las flores son mías —le respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Quién te ha regalado esas flores? —volvió a preguntar.

Edward no había enviado nada, ¿por qué lo habría de hacer? Pero, ¿si él no lo hizo, entonces quién?

—Las compré yo —aseguró fervientemente. Con una seguridad que incluso ella se hubiese creído.

"_Bella ¿sabemos algo más además de mentir?" _

—¿Y por qué parece un regalo? —Edward tomó el pequeño sobre blanco que estaba en el fondo de las flores, escondido y expectante.

Bella no había visto ese sobre, ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera había firmado nada para que se las entregaran. Y en esa casa sólo estaban ella, Ethan y Emmett, pero los tres habían estado fuera.

_"__¿Quién recibió eso?"_

Bella endureció la mirada y le esbozó una sonrisita traviesa. Edward le creyó la mentira aún antes de planearla.

Si él no las había enviado y ella no sabía nada al respecto. Habría que cubrir huellas.

—Edward, si vamos a aparentar que me amas, al menos me debes de enviar flores o alguna cosa así. Salir a cenar, que nos vean juntos. —Su tono burlón y el manoteo a modo de explicación tranquilizaron los celos animales de él.

—No sabía qué estuvieras tan entusiasmada por la idea.

_"__No lo estoy."_

—Es solo cuestión logística —respondió sonriente—. Ahora, dame eso. Es sólo una tarjeta en blanco.

Así era como Bella tomaba la situación y la volteaba a su favor. Cautelosamente y casi con saña caminó hacia él moviendo sutil e incitadoramente su cuerpo. Tomó la tarjeta de las manos de Edward y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ahora bien, podríamos definir a Isabella Swan, en dos partes.

Bella Swan, la Dra. Bella Swan.

Tranquila, domada, pegada de sí misma. Bella con la sonrisa de niño, Bella con la habilidad de hacer que las personas confiaran en ella.

Ella, fuera del radio de acción de la gran torre y el imperio. La mujer libre y divertida. La amiga, la buena vecina, la buena inglesa.

Después, estaba ella, el Döppelganger de Isabella.

La chica ruda, el huracán. El viento a raudales que tiraría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Döppelganger que se hundió en el Londres podrido, el charco de ratas y lo más profundo de la maldad. La Isabella mentirosa, la Isabella audaz, la que se divirtió montando en moto con un maleante.

Las flores… las flores eran para la segunda Bella.

Dejó a Edward en la sala con su videojuego. Ella corrió a refugiarse al pequeño clóset de la planta baja. Las manos le temblaban. Había un ligero presentimiento que reconocía ese modo de actuar.

Sacó el sobre y la tarjeta dentro de él. Era una simple oración con una letra desordenada y remarcada. No era la letra de Aaron, era la de alguien mucho más ilícito.

**_"Lars."_**

_"Mierda, doble mierda."_

.

* * *

—Bajo en un momento… sólo término con Ethan… —le dijo tan rápido que él apenas tuvo tiempo de ver un borrón en la salida.

Desde que había regresado junto a él la notaba más inquieta. Sumergida en sus propios mundos, unos donde él no era bienvenido.

Edward caminó alrededor de la sala.

Sabía que Isabella tardaría un poco más de lo necesario. La mujer daba más vueltas que el jodido carrusel cuando era tiempo de salir. Regresaba por la cartera, las llaves, perfume, una pulsera, su agenda, el celular. Podía dar mil y un vueltas hasta que por fin, veinte minutos después… anunciaba estar lista para salir. Ese era el patrón general para una simple cena.

Husmeó un poco sobre el recibidor. Tenía una fragancia deliciosa a ella. Sobre la mesa del centro encontró las fotos de un Ethan sin un diente, la foto de su graduación donde también salía su amigo, Jasper. Imágenes de Renée y Charles Swan. De su abuelo y de Alice.

No esperaba encontrar nada. No quería hacerlo.

Pero allí, encima de la mesa con esas enormes flores que Isabella había hecho comprar para sí misma y la infinidad de imágenes en diferentes tamaños, había un libro. El libro que ella botó la primera vez.

No hubiese sido un libro importante, ni siquiera era uno de esos libros rosas que Isabella usaba para leer. No era una historia de amor, ni de traición. No era para nada el radio de lectura de ella, ni de Edward.

Ese libro era de portada azul y grandes letras doradas. Un libro con un enorme campo de batalla y un dragón en la portada. Le llamó la atención por estrafalario. Edward estaba casi seguro de que ese era un libro de o para Ethan.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos sin saber que ese libro tenía muchas más respuestas que la cabeza inteligente y la boca caliente de Bella. Abrió la primera página y allí, con grandes letras en tinta roja, estaba la solución al acertijo.

**_"Para la mujer más infantil de este mundo y planetas circunvecinos. Sé que lo amarás tanto como me amas a mí. Aaron Hase."_**

—Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

.

* * *

"_Las personas, más que las cosas, tienen que ser restauradas, renovadas, revividas, reclamadas y redimidas.__"_

_**Audrey Hepburn**__**.**_

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Como prometí, dos semanas. **  
**Ha... no se qué decirles de este capítulo. Me ha tenido vuelta loca desde el inicio y no sé ni porqué jajaja.**  
**El siguiente... el siguiente es un reto, que aún no se cuanto me tarde, lo siento. Espero que sigamos manteniendo el ritmo de dos semanas... espero.**

**Ya no sé que más puedo decirles, solo que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo HD y dejar sus comentarios. Son asombrosos. Sigan haciendolo :D  
**

**A las chicas que me siguen en el facebook, trataré de subir cositas de este capítulo y tal vez del siguiente. Por las que aún no lo ven, el link está en el el perfil ;). **

**Sigo leyendo sus comentarios y amaré responder cada uno de ellos. Facebook o PM en esta plataforma.  
**

**Bonito inicio de semana, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

_**V O'H**_


End file.
